The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time
by Curious Kitsune654
Summary: We all know the tale of Hyrule. Evil arises, a boy clad in green wielding the sword of evil's bane appears to defeat it, the evil is sealed away, and the process repeats. But... what if hyrule was without it's green clad savior. Well thankfully the goddesses were smart enough to have a plan b "Wait, we have a plan B?" ...Never mind.
1. Prologue part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to The Legend of Zelda or Naruto franchises. This is my first story so any comments/criticism is fine as long as it isn't just straight up hate or flaming. If you don't like it, you are not being forced to read this and can simply leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

Prologue: Part One

-Unknown Place-

"This isn't good, not good at all." The sound of heels clicking back and forth echoed through an elegant yet simple room as the cause of it, a lovely woman dressed in a simple white dress with golden hair, lightly tanned skin, and oddly enough pointed ears, marched back and forth as three other females bowed before her.

"Are you absolutely sure of this Farore?" The woman asked snapping her azure gaze to the youngest of the three, young girl who looked to be around seven to eight years old with bright green hair and eyes, and gave off a feeling of life and energy though strongly dampened, whom nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, my Lady. As strong-willed as he is, Link's spirit can no longer withstand the cycle of reincarnation and has settled permanently in the afterlife."

The woman held her gaze for several seconds before sighing deeply and collapsing into a chair that seemingly rose from the ground. "Fantastic…" She muttered, "And you are certain Demise's essence has re-escaped Its imprisonment?" She asked, though from the dull tone of her voice the woman clearly knew the answer.

"Yes, my Lady." This time the oldest of the three, appearing to be in her late twenties to early thirties with dark blue hair and eyes, giving off an aura of intelligence and wisdom, spoke in a calm level voice. "As we speak it settles into the newest reincarnation of its mort-" "Oh just say it normally would you!" Interrupted the one in the middle, a red-headed teen with glowing ruby eyes and a literal hot-head if the small amounts of steam oozing off her were anything to say.

"That asshole popped back up as my ex-champion Ganondorf again, is that so hard?" The red-head grumbled while ignoring the bluenette smacking the back of her head. "Watch your tongue whilst in the presence of Lady Hylia, Din." "It's fine Nayru, she has all the right to be upset." The now named Hylia said.

"Damn right I do, of all the people he could have chosen to possess it just had to be my chosen champion. Do you know how much bad reputation I have cause of that?" Din growled as her hair seemingly caught ablaze. "Just let me at him, I make sure the little bastard stays down this time." She growled, her fiery hair getting larger while she made choking motions with her hands.

"As tempting as that sounds, you know why I can't let you three directly affect the world anymore." Hylia said as with a wave of her hand an extremely detailed model of a country shimmered into existence. "Without my full power to prevent it, your mere presence would cause untold amounts of chaos and destruction." She stated as various natural disasters besieged the model until it lay in ruins.

"What of your champion Nayru?" "She is to be born t-tomorrow, but even with your previous incarnations blood running through her veins she shall be n-no match for Demise alone." Nayru stated in the same calm voice, but Hylia caught the slight stutter that gave away her nervousness.

Nodding slowly, Hylia remained silent for several long minutes before sighing. "These are desperate times we are in. Farore, do what you can to find a suitable new champion to assist Nayru's. Din, assist Farore. Nayru, stay here."

"Yes My Lady!" The first two said before vanishing in a flash of leaves and fire respectively. "What do you wish of me Lady Hylia?" Nayru asked, still in her kneeling position. "I need you to transfer my remaining power into your soon to be champion." As she spoke particles of light floated from Hylia's and condensed into a sphere within Nayru's hands. "At this.. rate, she'll… need every.. ad-advantage she … can.. get."

Nayru rushed to the blonde's side as she collapsed onto the ground in slumber. "We won't let you down my Lady." Nayru stated while creating a bed for her to rest.

-Hyrule Castle-

"Push!"

"AAAUUGG!"

A woman's voice screams out shortly followed by the loud cries of a newborn infant. "Congratulations Lady Alaire, it's a girl." The midwife stated as she handed the tired woman, a young woman with soft blonde hair and watering blue eyes her child. "Oh look at her, isn't she beautiful Rhoam?" She asks while looking very her shoulder to a somewhat elderly man who knelt beside her. His hair and beard a mix of grey and black contrasted against his dark red royal outfit and golden crown.

"She looks just like her mother." He stated as he kissed the woman's cheek. "Zelda, my darling Zelda, the goddess Hylia has truly blessed us with you." The woman cooed as she held her newborn daughter close to her chest, preventing her and her husband from seeing the bird like symbol that briefly glowed upon the child's forehead before vanishing.

End chapter


	2. Prologue part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto or Legend of Zelda franchises. Feel free to comment/critsize as long as it isn't straight out hate or flaming. If you don't like it, you are not being forced to read and can simply leave.

Also much longer than last chapter.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

Prologue Part 2

-Realm of the Goddesses- -Six years Later-

"GAhhhhhh!"

*CRACK*

A frustrated scream rang out throughout the room, followed almost immediately by the sound of something shattering. "Nobody! Nada! Nothing! Not a single freaking person meets the requirements to be my champion!" Farore screamed as she glared at the remains of what used to be a table as bits of paper gently floated to the ground. Din sat a few feet away with a surprised expression on her face as she looked at the normally carefree and playful goddess rant. "…And people say I have a temper."

After giving her a few more minutes to blow off some steam, Din grabbed her furious sister in a hug. "Normally I'm the last person to be saying this Fairy, but you really need to take a deep breath and calm down." The child looking goddess tried to squirm out of Din's grasp for several seconds before slowly relaxing into the red-heads arms as the heat helped sooth some of her frustration.

"…Don't call me Fairy…" She muttered causing the older looking goddess to giggle quietly. "Oh, you know you love it, why else would you create an entire species named like that?" She asked teasingly causing Farore's cheeks to turn the same color as Din's hair. Releasing her grip with one hand, Din waved it casually in front of them causing the previous mess of wood and paper to reform back into a proper table and series of files. "Now buck up, it can't be that hard. What about this fellow?" She asked pulling a random file that showed a young man about 17 years old, plain brown hair, and simply grey eyes.

"To selfish." Farore shot down immediately while pointing to a part of the file that showed how the man tended to care about no-one but himself. "Ok, how abo-" "To cowardly." "Maybe this o-" "Total jerk," "She seems ni-" "Steals for fun." "…Okay this is admittedly harder than I thought." Din muttered as Farore quickly shot down every one she suggested caused of one thing or another.

"It's no use, there is nobody in or will be in the world before it's too late that I can call as my champion." Farore muttered sadly as her sister placed the last file back onto the table. Din tried to cheer her up again with a snuggle but it didn't work very well. Desperate to think of something that might help her out, Din considered asking for help from Nayru but decided against it as she was busy watching over her own champion and Lady Hylia's resting form.

' _She is unfortunately right, there is currently nobody that can fit as the champion of courage in the world.'_ Din thought sadly as she looked upon her depressed sibling, when suddenly a thought struck her. ' _Nobody in the world… Nobody in the world… Nobody in_ _This_ _world! Din you are a freaking Genius!'_

A smirk quickly stretched across the fiery goddess's face as she stood up, still carrying Farore mind you and rushed off in a seemingly random direction. "Din, where are we going?" Farore asked as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion upon seeing the smirk on her face, her response only making her more suspicious. "To find you a champion my dear sister.''

"And how pray tell are we going to do that, we already ruled every possible person out." "Every possible person in THIS world yes." Noticing the emphasis on the word This, Farore quickly put two and two together as her eyes widened and her face paled. "Are you nuts! You want to take someone from another world!" "Yep." Din said, popping the P.

"No! No! No! Do you realize the kind of problems that will cause!" Farore screeched as she desperately struggled to get loose of Din's iron grasp with no success. "Oh you big Baby, It won't be that bad." Din said in a chastising tone as they arrived at a plane white corridor with dozens of doors visible. Just before she could continue however Farore finally managed to squirm out of her grasp. "Not that bad! We could get stranded! Upset one of the local deities! We are not doing this!" Farore stated while trying to march off.

Once again though, she didn't get far as Din latched onto her arm and tried to drag her back to the corridor. "Yes, we are!" "No, we aren't!"

"We are!"

"Are not!" 

"We are!"

"We aren't and that's FINAL!" Farore all but screamed.

-20 minutes later-

"All of my hate…" Farore grumbled as Din carried her tied up form over her shoulder down the corridor and to the closest door she could reach. "Oh get over it." And with that Din swung the door open and casually stepped through.

"See, was oh so bad?" Din asked with a smirk as she allowed Farore to plop to the ground, the ropes holding her vanishing in a brief flash of flames. Farore simply responded with a withering glare before the duo took full stock of their surroundings. They stood atop a large stone mountain with four faces carved into it overlooking an equally large town. Most of the buildings were indistinguishable from each-other due to the light coating of snow over everything but it was easily three if not four times larger than Castle Town.

Looking back, Farore saw the door they used to enter this world vanish into thin air but could still feel a slight pulling sensation towards where it was telling her it was still there. Deciding that since she was already here she might as well look around, plus if anything went wrong she could blame it all on Din. Her mind set, Farore used her powers to create some weather appropriate attire to help blend in and warped herself into the town with Din right behind her.

She had barely taken three steps before visible flinching as the raw feelings of cowardliness, hatred, and deceit washed over her like a tidal wave. "I think I'm doing to be sick." She groaned, having never felt such concentrated levels of dark emotions since she and her sisters helped Lady Hylia fight off Demise's original form.

"I know what you mean, this place is just full of negativity." Din stated as she watched several humans walking by, most releasing copious amounts of hatred and fear that honestly confused the hell out of her. "Maybe we're just in a bad part of town." She said somewhat optimistically. Deciding to try elsewhere, the duo teleported to another part of town only to find the feeling was even _**Worse**_ now.

This time even Din stumbled as the mere density of negative emotion made it hard to properly think straight. Deciding that this place was a no-go, Din motioned to grab Farore and leave only to find her rushing off down an alleyway.

Farore darted down the alley as she tried to get away from the sickening feel all around her. She knew this was a bad ide- ' _What was that?'_ Farore skidded to a halt as the overwhelming feeling of animosity faded away and an was replaced with the most confusing feeling she had ever sensed. It was an odd blend of pure kindness and compete depression she had ever felt. Following it to its source she found herself watching as a young blond boy with admittedly adorable whisker like marks across his cheeks defend a young girl who appeared to be blind from a trio of bullies.

Sadly, the boy ended up getting beat up instead and was eventually knocked unconscious. She was just to intervene herself when an adult with eyes identical to the girl appear and scare the three bullies off. At first, she thought the man would help the boy only to stumble once again as that horrible feeling washed over her again. Taking a closer look, she noticed the strong glare the man leveled at the unconscious blond before promptly leading the girl away.

Once they were gone, Farore rushed to the poor child and began checking him for anything severe just as Din finally arrived. "Farore! Don't run off like that, with all this negativity around it was hard to keep… track… who's the kid?" Farore didn't answer as she just stared at the young boy whose head laid in her lap. With such close proximity to each-other, she could feel the large amount of kindness and dedication he had. "…. … Perfect…" She muttered in a daze.

"Ooooooookay, I'm going to assume that means you want him as your champion and get us out of here." Din said as she grabbed the two and vanished in a flash. A second later, a man landed into the area wearing all black clothing and a mask styled like a dog. Putting a hand to his ear there was a faint crackle, "This is Inu, we have a code black, repeat code black. All units to my position."

-Back with the trio-

Arriving back at the carved mountain, Din helped Farore carry the boy through the re-revealed door, down the corridor of doors and back into the room everything had started in and place him onto the table. "Okay, we just abducted a kid we just met five minutes ago from his home… … … we really should have thought this through more." Din said as she just seemed to realize what they did.

Farore didn't pay her any heed as she placed her hand upon his forehead. A bright light glowed between where the two touched before dimming down. Removing her hand revealed a green symbol of three circles, one inside another inside another with all three touching on the left side, before it seemed to seep into his skin.

At the same time, a dark red, miasma like substance oozed out of him, and taking the form of a floating fox head. " _ **I don't know who you two are, but you shall pay for stripping me of my power! I shall take pleasure in-"**_ Whatever it was about to say was cut off as Din waved her hand in a lazy manner and the fox like apparition vanished.

"Well, ignoring that, congratulations on your new champion Fairy. Best send him somewhere in the mortal realm where he'll be safe for now." Farore nodded and did so with a snap of her fingers before turning to glare at Din. "I said don't call me Fairy!"

End chapter

AN:

Before anyone askes, Naruto will not be ridiculously OP or something like that. He will have SOME ninja training that I will have explained later on. He still has the Kyuubi's Chakra, but Farore's claiming him as her champion forced all of the Fox's influence out of it, he still won't be able to use it for a LONG while however as A his body isn't developed enough to use that much chakra and B still has naturally bad control cause of large amounts he has. As for the negativity thing, I'm not hating on Konoha. This was only a few years after the kyuubi attack, so everyone was still pretty upset about it.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto Franchises. Comments/Criticism is welcome as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

Chapter One

-Unknown Location-

"He… akin… ..p..,"

"Som.. shou.. .get Mido."

"Saria! We.. safe… ..erous!"

A soft groan escaped the boy's mouth as he slowly sat up from the soft grass he lay. ' _Wait a second… grass?'_ Looking around himself, the blonde was surprised to find himself settled in an extremely soft bed of grass. Before he could ponder the mystery on how it suddenly seemed to be summer in the middle of winter, the boy finally noticed his current company, more specifically the young green haired girl whose face was now inches away from his own.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked with a tilt of her head when he recoiled slightly in surprise. "Huh, um ah yeah, I'm fine," He said stumbling over his words slightly before catching himself. "Good, you look pretty beat up when we found but you seem all better now." The girl stated while standing up and dusting off her green shorts and shirt. "Yeah that's normal, a good sleep always helped me get better. By the way my names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He said boisterously causing the girl to giggle loudly while loud muttering could be heard behind some bushes.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Saria." The now named Saria said as she held out a hand for him that he accepted. "Nice to meet you too, Saria-chan." Getting pulled up to his feet, Naruto took stock of his surroundings with a confused expression, missing the equally boggled look on Saria's at his saying her name. "Uh, Saria-chan, where am I? This doesn't look like the forest around Konoha." ' _I should know, I had to hide in them more than once after pulling a prank.'_ He thought, mentally laughing at some of the old pranks he pulled.

"Konoha? Never heard of that place before, this is the Kokiri Forest." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Before either could speak again, they both turned their attention to a loud yelling noise to see a short blonde boy wearing an almost identical version of Saria's outfit charging at them while wildly swinging a long stick. Reacting instinctually, Naruto pushed Saria behind him protectively just as the boy showed up and gave him a strong whack over the head breaking the stick.

The previously charging boy froze as he watched his only weapon shatter against his opponent, his shock more towards the fact that Naruto took the blow without any visible affect other than a small red mark. "…ow?'' Naruto said/questioned. ' _That was it? Sheesh this guy needs to work out or something, the old granny at the orphanage hits harder than that.'_ Sariah who was the fastest to shirk off her surprise, got out from behind Naruto and gave the other boy a stern gaze.

"Mido! That was entirely uncalled for." She scolded, somewhat reminding Naruto of some mothers he'd seen at the park when their kids did something bad. "He's an outsider Saria, he could be dangerous!" "He hadn't done anything wrong to deserve you attacking him." As the two argued, Naruto just stood there in an awkward silence. "Don't worry about those two, Mido just tends to be a bit overprotective." Jumping at the high-pitched voice beside him, Naruto snapped his head to the side to see two tiny glowing people with wings floating beside him.

The one who spoke was a girl who glowed a soft green, wore a simple green dress and hair and a somewhat amused expression upon her face. The other glowed a bright white that made it hard to look at it straight, but based on the short chortle it gave off Naruto guessed it was a boy. "Whoa…" Naruto mumbled as he leaned in closer to the duo. "What, never seen a fairy before or something." The white was asked causing Naruto to shake his head negatively.

"Well now you have, the names Elia, Sariah's guardian fairy, and this here is Sittr." The green one said, landing on the tip of Naruto's nose. Naruto nodded slowly while breaking out into a wide grin. "Nice to meet you Elia-chan, Sittr. Could either of you explain how I got here." Neither of them had a chance to answer as a deep baritone, yet somehow gentle sounding voice rang out.

" _ **I do believe that I can answer that for you."**_ Jumping once again in surprise, Naruto whirled around, looking for the source of the voice only to see nothing but more plants. "Who said that?" Naruto demanded, not noticing how Sariah, Mido and the fairies and focused their gaze in the same direction. "The Great Deku Tree wishes to speak with you, we should not keep him waiting." Sariah said, grabbing Naruto's arm, and dragging him along.

"Hey! Slow down! What the heck is a Deka Tree," "Deku Tree, he is the protector of the forest." Sariah explained as she all but dragged the whiskered boy with her. Cutting through a small village like area that had several other green clad children with fairies watching, Naruto grew curious on where all the adults were. "Wait, He? Your acting like this tree caaaaaaa..." Naruto trailed off as the sight of a MASSIVE tree came into view, a giant tree WITH A FACE!

"Big Tree…" Was all Naruto could mumble, his brain fried out as he and Saria came to a stop atop one of the tree's roots. "Great Deku Tree, you wished to speak with Naruto?" Sariah asked while giving Naruto a gentle push forward. The tree was a dark brown color with vibrant green leaves, It's face consisting of a large mouth with a bark mustache and moss like eyebrows that covered where Its eyes would be.

" _ **Young one, you wish to know why you are here?"**_ The tree asked getting Naruto to snap out of his stupor and shake his head rapidly. "Yeah, what the heck is going on?! Fairies! Mysterious Woods! That guy hitting me with a stick!" Gestures over to Mido who was now standing with a group of other children. "And now a giant talking Tree! You better have a really good explanation for all this Tree-Jiji!"

Many of the children behind him gasp at the blunt and disrespectful way he spoke to the Great Deku. The Deku Tree itself remained silent for several moments itself before chortling. _**"Ah, it is quite refreshing to hear such bold and honest talk from someone these days."**_ The Tree said as it's lips curled into a smile. _**"I am known as the Deku Tree, guardian of the forests and the Kokiri."**_ "Yeah nice to meet'cha, can we get on with this please?" Naruto asked impatiently drawing another laugh from the tree. _**"Of course, as I was informed by the ones whom brought you here, you were taken here to act a haven and an apology for all the harshness you had to deal with from your former home."**_

"Hey, Konoha is awesome! Take that back! And what do you mean former, I'm going back there eventually right?!" The Deku Tree remained silent for several seconds before speaking again. _**"Your love for your birthplace is understandable, and I meant no disrespect."**_ Naruto seemed to calm down, but kept a firm glare upon the tree. _**"Your gaze bares a weight to it no child should know let long hold. The great fairy of the forest, Faron herself brought you here and informed me of your life. Answer me this, did your home love you as much as you it?"**_

Naruto wanted to scream yes, to answer without hesitation, but couldn't as the memory of all those cold glares, harsh words, and forced isolation he had endured. Sure, it wasn't all bad, but the small number of happy times he had were easily overtaken by the mere number of bad ones. Dropping his glare to the ground, Naruto refused to answer.

" _ **Your posture tells me all I need. As for returning home, that is currently impossible."**_ Naruto stepped back as if the words struck him like a blow. _ **"Even the great fairy Faron said she has no clue as to you come from."**_ Naruto's legs wobbled as he started to collapse only for Saria to catch him. _ **"Saria, please take young Naruto somewhere he can rest, it is getting late and he has a lot to think about."**_ Saria nodded as she gently leads an unresponsive Naruto back to the small village.

Arriving at a small wooden hut with her name hanging from a sign, Saria guided Naruto to a simple made table and sat him down on the single seat she had. Crouching down next to him, she tried to think of a way to cheer him up like she did the other kokiri, but this wasn't something simply like a bruised knee or a bad dream. She was dealing with completely unfamiliar territory here. Drawing a big blank in her head on anything else, Saria wrapped her arms around the boy in a gentle hug.

Naruto's entire body froze up at the unfamiliar sensation of someone holding him like so. He reflexively tried to wriggle free but Saria's next words caused him to stop. "It's okay, it's okay, it's gonna be okay." She softly whispered into his ear as she gently rocked back and forth. Before he even realized it, tears were streaming down his face as he leaned back into her grasp. Saria continued to whisper comforting words to him even after his crying ended and soft snores sounded.

Naruto would spend the next three years believing that to be both the saddest and happiest night of his life. He had lost his home, but he got something just as if not more precious, his first friend.

-Chapter end-

AN: To those who say this isn't how Naruto or Saria would act. Naruto in this story is currently only six years old, emotionally and mentally stunted, and yet to truly befriend anyone from Konoha (Including Teuchi and Ayame as he didn't start going for ramen regularly until after he befriended Iruka at the academy). He just woke up in an unfamiliar area, told he can't go home, and forced to face the fact his home was a terrible one, (again not hating, I am following canon on this, his childhood SUCKED and only got marginally better AFTER he started going to the academy).

Saria on the other hand is described in canon to be motherly, caring, perceptive and compassionate so unlike the other kokiri who would be nervous or suspicious of an outsider, she would try and help however she could.

As for the Deku Tree and Faron, they were only told about the poor childhood part via Farore as she wants thing to play out naturally.

Omake: Why Zelda is afraid of Rats

"Bored… bored... so borrrrred…"

The Goddess of Wisdom and Law groaned as watched over a six-year-old Zelda snooze away through a magical projection. She wasn't taking any chances that something could happen to her champion without her noticing but by the heavens did it get boring. Especially since her only company was the still comatose Hylia.

Unlike what most would think, just because she was the Goddess of Wisdom didn't mean she only enjoyed reading books or studying. She had other hobbies she enjoyed! "Oh, what's this?" She asked as a shadowed figure appeared in Zelda's bedroom. Stepping into the light it showed a soldier from a visiting Duke holding a large sack.

"What dumbass sends a kidnapper without having them change out of uniform." Nayru grumbled as she snapped her fingers and the man yelled in sudden agony. The sudden yell awoke the young princess who opened her eyes just in time to see the man collapse into a pile of armor and rats…

…all over her bed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"… … …oops."

-end omake-


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 2-

-Grove of the Great Deku Tree-

The grand entity that is the Great Deku had seen better days. Its once wonderfully healthy brown bark had faded, as its now wilted leaves slowly started to fall. _**"Time grows short as Evil arises,"**_ The tree muttered, pausing to release several short yet powerful coughs. _**"Fate has begun to move its pieces into play. Navi! Where areth thou, come hither."**_

A small fairy, glowing a light blue and wearing a simple blue dress, zipped into the grove and stopped in front of the great tree with a salute. "I'm here Deku Tree, what do you require." _**"Ah Navi, the time has come. Please bring the boy from another land to me, it is of the most importance so make do make haste."**_ "Of course, sir," The fairy said before darting off towards Kokiri Village.

Navi flew through the thick foliage of the forest with practiced ease, bobbing, weaving, and twisting at just the right times to avoid crashing. Arriving at the village in record time, she floated up above the little huts to try and spot her quarry. Having no luck, she floated down to a blond kokiri girl sitting atop the village store. "Excuse me, do you know where the boy from another land is?"

The kokiri looked up at Navi and thought about it, "If you mean Naruto, he's over with Saria." She said while gesturing to a small hut to the right of them that had small amounts of smoke coming out that Navi dashed towards. "He's said something about making something called ramen." She stated seeming to have missed the blue fairy's departure.

Navi dove at max speed towards her target, the wind whistling in her ears as she shot by, startling a trio of kokiri boys and their fairies as they argued on who really knew everything. She screeched to a halt upon reaching the door and was about to enter when a joyous cry rang out. "Finally! After Three freaking years, I've finally done it!" A boy's voice yelled out. Floating in cautiously, Navi found the unusual sight of a young blond boy with whisker like marks across his cheeks dancing in joy before a large cauldron whilst a green haired girl sat at the table with an amused expression across her face.

Saria looked just as she did three years ago, only now she had a small brown satchel attached to her hip that had a small slingshot peeking out of it. Naruto on the other hand was a few inches taller than he used to be, his hair was a bit longer and less wild with Elia wrapping herself up in one of his locks, he now wore regular Kokiri clothes as his old clothes were a few sizes too small, and had a simple wooden shield and the Kokiri's sword strapped upon his back.

"Well come on then Naruto, with the way you talked about this stuff I'm rather curious myself." Saria said as she tossed him two wooden bowls. The two had been living together ever since he had arrived as the other kokiri (mainly Mido) believed he shouldn't have his own place as he wasn't a kokiri himself. Of course, some (again mainly Mido) were also rather upset when Saria offered for him to continue staying with her and he accepted.

The last three years had been full of the two getting into all sorts of misadventures, such as pranking the other Kokiri, though took months of nagging on Naruto's end to get Saria to go along and even then only as long as the pranks were guaranteed to be harmless. Saria had attempted to teach Naruto how to play her favorite instrument, the ocarina, unfortunately for her Naruto lacked any form of music talent… and was officially banned from ever trying to attempt so ever again. Naruto had also convinced Saria to start carrying something to protect herself, even if it was just a slingshot, after an incident they had with a skull-kid a year prior. That moment is also why he currently carried a sword and shield with him.

Naruto had just filled up the two bowls and placed them onto the table when Navi snapped back to reality and cleared her throat getting the duos' attention. "Oh, hi there, you lost?" Naruto asked as he held his hand out to the fairy. Landing on his palm, Navi shook her head. "Nope, the Great Deku Tree asked me to bring the boy from another land with him, that is you right?" She asked, sighing in relief when Naruto nodded.

"Tree-Jiji needs to talk with me? Why didn't he just call me himself?" Naruto asked confused. "He has grown very ill and has no-Whoa!?" Navi was cut off as both Naruto and Saria stood up at the word ill. Flying out of his hand, Navi saw the two grab their bowls and rush out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" She called rushing to catch up.

Both slurped down the noodle dish, Saria mentally agreeing that it was indeed a delicious meal, and ran towards the Grove of the Great Deku Tree. Deciding to save her own energy, Navi gently landed atop Naruto's head and snuggled into his soft hair next to Elia. "So fluffy, am I right?" "…yeah."

"Sorry!" Saria yelled over her shoulder to Mido whom had tried to bar the way only to get bowled over. In less than a minute the four of them (counting the fairies) stood before the G. Deku Tree. Saria cupped her mouth in shock as she saw the obvious signs of sickness upon their protector. "Great Deku, what has happened to you? You were just fine yesterday."

The Deku Tree coughed several times before speaking. _**"A horrid man from the desert appeared before me and demanded an ancient relic from me that I have guarded since ancient times,"**_ The tree pauses to cough several more times, _**"When I refused, he placed a curse upon me that put me in my current state in an attempt to take it by force. Now, I must warn you..."**_ He paused once again only this time due to a large bulge that appeared upon its side. _ **"Prepare yourselves!"**_

No sooner had he spoken that a massive, spider like creature with a large red eye burst from the tree showering the four in bit of bark and wood. " _EMERALD! GIVE ME EMERALD!"_ It hissed at them before pouncing. Diving in separate direction, Naruto slashed at one of its legs making it hiss angrily while Saria backed away to a safe distance. "Oh, did that hurt!" Naruto called intentionally pissing it off so it would stay focused on him. "Go over to Saria." He said the two fairies in his hair who quickly did as told. "GIVE GHOMA EMERALD!" The monster screeched as it swung two of its forelegs at him forcing him to hop backwards. "Go to a jeweler if you want one so badly!"

While Naruto kept its focus, Saria pulled out her slingshot and aimed carefully. ' _Wait for it… wait for it… wait fo-Now!'_ Releasing the cord, Saria and the two fairies watched as the small rock she launched flew through the air and dug into Ghoma's eye. " _GRAHHHAHA!"_ It flailed its head around wildly, trying to get the sudden intrusion out, only to freeze as the Kokiri sword was buried hilt deep into it's eye as well.

Pulling the sword free, Naruto backed away to where Saria and the fairies were at and watched as the monsters body spontaneously combusted into sick purple flames and began shrinking. Once it finished, all that remained was the desiccated body of a regular spider. Walking back to the tree, tear's fell from all four of them as they saw the gaping hole coming from the Deku Tree as sap oozed freely to the ground.

" _ **Though the beast is slain... You can see the damage done is too great for me to recover… Naruto, the one from another land… I called you here despite knowing you would be endangered in the process… though I have no right to do so… may I ask one last request of you?"**_ Naruto tried to speak but words failed him so he simply nodded. _**"Take this emerald… keep it safe from the dark one…"**_ As he spoke, a green glow shone through the grove before fading to reveal a glowing green emerald with held in a gold clasp in the shape of a seed. _**"Take it to the princess… of destiny… the owl will guide you… warn her of…. of the coming threat… of the man of the desert… of Ganon…dorf..."**_

As the name escaped his lips, the last bit of life slipped away from the once mighty tree and his barked fully faded to a dull lifeless grey. Saria fell to her knee's as sobs wracked her body, Naruto wasn't much better as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as the tears continued to fall.

-The next Day- -Kokiri Village-

The once welcoming and lively atmosphere was gone, replaced with the somber, depressed air of grievance. Neither Naruto or Saria said a word as he packed a pack with enough food and water to last several days. Navi and Elia floated above the two also in silence, their natural colorful glow muted down to almost nothing.

As the last item was packed away, the Kokiri Emerald itself, Naruto slung the bag over his shoulder. Walking over to Saria, he tried to say something, anything, but the words refused to come out. "I always feared you'd have to leave one day." Saria said as she stared out a nearby window. "You aren't a kokiri, so it was only a matter of time I suppose." Turning to look at him, he saw how her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's not forever, as soon as I deliver this gem I'll-" "That's why I'm going with you." Saria's statement left Naruto shocked long enough for her to pull up an identical travel bag. "Wha… but Saria, if you leave you'll die!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to reason with her. "We don't know that for sure, its only rumored to. Besides if I start feeling unwell or something I can just head back." She stated, Elia landing atop her head just as she sprinted out the front door. "Saria!"

Running outside, Naruto paused only for a second to spot which way she went, giving Navi enough time to dive into his hair, before giving chase. He ran as fast as he could but inside he knew it was pointless as Saria had always been the faster one. Much sooner than he liked, the sight of the main exit from the forest came into view and Saria quickly disappeared down it, much to the shock of Mido who had been standing guard.

Rushing by the still stunned Kokiri, Naruto pushed himself as much as he could. Slowly he started gaining on her, but the forest was quickly disappearing around them. Foot by foot the distance between shrank until Naruto was close enough and he managed to tackle Saria to the ground. Both laid on the ground breathing heavily before a smirk formed upon Saria's lips. "I guess I'm coming along."

Confused, Naruto looked up and finally realized what she meant, the Kokiri forest had stopped several feet behind them. Shoving him off, Saria stood upon and dusted herself off before offering him a hand. "Let's get going then."

-End Chapter-

AN: Surprise! Saria tags along! I did this for several reason. The main two being A. Naruto is not the most intelligent individual, he has no real good long range capability without his Jutsus (Which he will get SOME later on that will be explained then) and is extremely reckless whilst most dungeons and enemies of the zelda verse need someone with good puzzle and problem solving skills, and B. Once he does get a few jutsu and chakra abilities, even just limiting him to basics such as wall/water walking would make many areas and challenges to easy, so now he'll have to worry about and help a traveling companion/ his best friend.


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 3-

-Hyrule Field-

"So, this is the world outside the forest. It's so… …empty." Saria commented as Naruto, her and the two fairies took stack of their surroundings. Having spent her entire life in the forest, to see such a wide open and spacious area was both awe-inspiring and unnerving. "So which way are we be headed?" Naruto asked, only to get a blank look from Saria, "Wha-Oh right, never left the woods before."

"The G-great Deku Tree said that the owl would guide us," Navi said, her voice cracking slightly at the mention of the tree. "Though I've never heard him mention anything about owls before." " _Hoo hoo, how rude of him. And to think we had been friends all these years."_ All four of them jumped in shock at the unexpected voice before looking around for the source. _"Hoo, hoo, up here little ones."_

Looking up, they found the source to be a large brown owl with a white face and belly perched on top of a large tree branch. It had markings on its head that made it appear to have two faces, one right-side up while the other upside down. "You're the owl Tree-jiji meant?" " _I would hope to think so, otherwise I'd have to reevaluate the strength of our friendship if I wasn't, hoo, hoo."_ This owl said, with none of the four able to tell if he was laughing at the end or not. " _But enough joking around, hoo. Where do you wish to go?"_

"Tree-jiji said to take this to the … uhhh.." Naruto trailed off while holding out the Kokiri Emerald causing his three companions to face-palm. "He wanted us to take it to the Princess of Destiny." Elia finished for him. " _Hoo, hoo, princess you say? Well the closest princess I know would be young Zelda in Hyrule Castle, just two days walk that way."_ The owl said while gesturing to the side. " _But be weary along your travels hoo, there are many dangers that you may encounter out here. It be best to stay along the paths, and be cautious at nightfall hoo hoo."_

With that said, the owl took off from its perch and towards a large mountain with smoke coming out. "Well you heard the owl, off we go!" Naruto exclaimed leading the way. Following the owl's advice and sticking to the path (Naruto had wanted to head straight across but was outvoted) the two children and their fairies headed off.

Their previous enthusiasm however quickly wore down as they marched across the large open plains with the sun baring down on them. Having spent so much time under the cool comfortable shade of the trees, none of them were taking the change very well. By the time the sun had started to set, both Naruto and Saria had angry red sunburns along their necks whilst Navi and Elia had taken shelter within the travel bags.

"I think it's time we set up camp for the night." Saria muttered, only receiving a series of tired groans in response. "Naruto, you set up a fire, I'll set up the beds." "…yes Saria-chan." Setting his pack down next to her, Naruto set about collecting various sticks and bits of wood to burn with Navi following him.

Landing on his shoulder, Navi gingerly placed her hands onto Naruto's neck and used her Fae magic to help soothe and heal the irritated area. "I've been meaning to ask, but what does jiji mean, or chan for that matter?" She asked. "Oh, well they were things from my old home that slip out from time to time." Naruto said sheepishly, "Jiji just means old man while chan doesn't really mean anything, it's just to show affection towards a girl. Or at least I think that's what they mean, Hokage-jiji always tried to explain it to me but it just made my hurt by the end of it."

' _He's not even sure what they mean yet he still uses them.'_ Navi thought with a deadpan before shaking it off and focused back on his neck. With her help, the once red and slightly blistered area was back to its normal lightly tanned color after a few minutes. By then Naruto had gathered enough fire-wood and was already setting it up to burn.

Meanwhile Saria had unrolled their sleeping bags, which were essentially several regular blankets sown together into makeshift ones, and was now sitting on hers while Elia treated her sunburns. Hers were taking much more effort as her pale skin had been much more sensitive to the harsh sunlight. By the time Elia finished, night had fully fallen and Naruto had made dinner.

Plonking down next to her, Naruto handed her one of the apples he had baked over the fire. A comfortable silence settled over them as they dug into their meals, the fairies landing upon their laps with small berries in hand. The silence remained for several minutes after they finished eating before it was broken.

Saria looked down at the small blue fairy sitting drowsily on Naruto's lap, a question that had been bothering her for a while coming to the surface. "Hey Navi, can I ask you something?" Perking at her name, Navi nodded. "I was wondering why you were still with us." Seeing the offended look on the fairy's face Saria quickly said. "I meant why are you coming with us? You're not Naruto's guardian fairy and Elia's is mine, not to mention it is dangerous out here. So why are you coming along?"

Calming down, Navi took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, I always looked up to the Great Deku Tree, so I want to make sure that his last wish is carried out. So here I am." Saria nodded in understanding before dropping the matter.

Eventually the cold, night air got to be too much and the quartet called it a night. Saria and Naruto crawled into their sleeping bags and huddled together while the fairies tucked themselves into the packs. Goodnights were given and the two tired children eventually dozed off to sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Naruto groaned loudly as the sun shined into his eyes and forced him awake. Sitting up groggily, he could just barely make out the blurry form of Saria as she rolled up her own bag. Looking over her shoulder, she giggled at the sight of his half-awake state. "Morning sleepy head, I was wondering when you were going to finally wake up."

Naruto just grumbled quietly about smart-alicky friends as he stumbled out of his bag and clumsily packed it up. Meanwhile Navi and Elia floated out of the travel packs and lazily floated over to sit on Naruto's head. Once camp was fully packed up, a now fully awake Naruto happily marched down the road with his friend.

Nothing eventful happened for several hours, the march slowly dragging on to be like yesterday when Naruto suddenly cried out in joy. Looking up to see what had him excited, Saria and the two fairies sighed in relief as they finally caught sight of a large stone wall poking out in the distance. Excitement giving them a second wind, the green clad duo raced ahead as quickly as possible.

Roughly half an hour later the two children passed through the large gate and entered the town. Saria stood slightly behind Naruto as they walked as the many gazes of adults made her nervous whilst their fairies hid inside their bags. Wandering around blindly, they eventually found themselves in the middle of the market district. Worried about getting separated, Naruto kept a strong hold on Saria's hand as the stopped by the various stalls.

"Fresh fruit here! Come get some delicious fresh fruit!"

"Charms and spells! Potions and brews!"

"The best weapons and armor in all of Castle Town! Worth every rupee!"

Thankful that they used the same currency as the small shop in Kokiri, Naruto and Saria pooled the small amount of money they had and purchased two simply traveling cloaks to protect them from the sunlight and a full map of the country of hyrule. Handing it to Saria, she was quickly able to figure out where they were and which way it was to the castle.

Unfortunately, when they tried the direct approach, the guards had simply laughed before chasing them off. Unable to pass, Saria suggested they back off and think of another way. Fate however, had other plans. "…Psst …Psst," Hearing the soft call as they walked down the path from the castle gate, Naruto followed it to see a young red-headed girl hiding behind a cliff. Pointing this out to Saria, the duo walked over to see what she wanted.

"Hi, I'm Malon! I saw you talking to the guards earlier, are you also trying to go to the castle?" "Yeah, we need to talk to the-ow!" Naruto stated saying only for Saria to cut him off by elbowing him. "Yes we are," She said simply, "Why?" Malon giggled as she looked at the two, more towards the annoyed look Naruto had that he shot towards Saria as he rubbed his ribs.

"Well, my dad went up there to deliver milk a few hours ago and hasn't returned… _Knowing him he's fallen asleep somewhere_." She said, mumbling the last part while rubbing her forehead. "Anyway," Her happy attitude returned, "The guards wouldn't let me in either, I know of another way in but I'm too short to use it by myself." She shyly admitted. "So, I thought, since we're all headed to the castle maybe we could help each-other out." Malon finished with a cheery smile.

Naruto looked to Saria who shrugged and said, "Sounds good to me." Bouncing excitedly, Malon grabbed both of them by the hand and dragged them over to another section on the wall that was hidden by a pile of boulders. "See, right there." Malon said, pointing to a small hole in the wall just big enough for one of them to squeeze through, the only problem being that it was just out of reach. "All we need is a boost."

Getting the idea, Naruto crouched below the hole with his hands cupped, Saria placed her foot into his hands and he slowly stood up, allowing her to crawl her way into the gap. A few seconds later, she popped back out facing them and pulled Malon through then Naruto. "Well, that was fun." Naruto commented as he dusted himself off. They currently stood in a large courtyard that had numerous wooden crates scattered about.

"*cough* *cough* Your telling me, *cough* way to ruin… my… nap." Navi said as she popped out of his travel bag hacking and coughing only to freeze at the sight of an unfamiliar red-headed girl currently staring at her with stars in her eyes. It was at that moment Navi knew… she'd F#$ked up.

"Oh, my gosh! A fairy! A real live Fairy!" Malon squealed as she gushed over Navi. "Ugh, guess you may as well come out too Elia." Saria groaned as Elia floated up and landed on her head. "Two Fairies! Oh, are you those fairy kids rumored to live in the woods! That would be so amazing!" Malon said as she got right up in Naruto's face.

"Well, yes and no. She is, I just spent some time there before coming here." He explained nervously as he backed away from the excited girl, missing the dirty look Saria sent him as Malon's attention quickly jumped to her instead. "Shouldn't we go find you dad?" Saria asked as Malon spouted a thousand questions off at once.

"Oh, you're right," Malon pouted slightly before cheering up again, "Well let's go." Taking the lead with a skip in her step, Malon lead them through the veritable maze of boxes for several moments before a loud, grating noise echoed through the area. "What the heck is that horrible sound?" Elia asked as she, Navi, and Naruto covered their more sensitive ears. Malon kept going but her companions noticed how her motions came more rigid and stiff.

Rounding one last corner, they came across a rather rotund man laying against a large crate with the words 'Lon Lon Ranch' burnt into the side. He was clearly asleep if the relaxed posture and loud snoring were indication. As Malon got closer and closer to the man, her companions could swear they saw a dark aura flare around her as she came to a stop right next to him and take a deep breath.

"FATHER!" The man shot from the ground with a start, he shook his head clear and looked around only to freeze when his eyes landed upon the angry red-head glaring at him. "Ohh Malon… m-my s-s-swe-et g-g-girl, w-what a-a-are you doing h-h-here?" He asked with a heavy stutter. "DON'T YOU SWEET GIRL ME MISTER! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE WITH DELIVERY HOURS AGO AND HERE YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE JOB YET AGAIN!"

Naruto and Saria looked at each-other nervously before carefully sneaking away from the girl as she verbally tore into her cowering father. Before they got very far however, Naruto pulled Saria behind some nearby crates as several guards ran by to investigate the ruckus. Taking advantage of this, the two children and their fairies dashed through the now unguarded door and rushed down the hallway.

Wandering around the castle, the quartet had several close calls with the guards as they tried to find the princess. "Whelp, we're definitely lost. Now what?" Naruto questioned as Saria, Elia and Navi shrugged. "Now you two explain what two children and two fairies are doing trespassing in the home of the royal family." A sultry yet very serious voice stated behind them as a hand grasped Naruto and Saria by the shoulder causing them to freeze.

Turning their heads slowly, they met with the gaze of a tall woman with short white hair, dark tan skin and sharp ruby eyes, wearing dark purple skin tight clothes and metal armor covering her chest and stomach. "*Gulp,* About that… hehehe," Naruto laughed nervously as the woman tightened her grip on them. "Would you believe a giant talking tree sent us here to talk to the princess?"

-End Chapter-

AN: Uh-oh caught by Impa, though even in the game Impa admits she was watching Link sneak in the whole time. I changed up the castle entrance simply cause I find it highly unlikely that two children would just happen to stumble upon Zelda that easily. Also ye, Navi has an actually use in this story and not just to repeatedly say 'Hey! Listen!' To this point, fairies will aslo be much more uncommon to the world hence why they had to hide. Finally, I will mostly be posting during the weekends and maybe the occasion one during the week.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/criticism is okay as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 4-

-Last time-

 _Turning their heads slowly, they met with the gaze of a tall woman with short white hair, dark tan skin, and sharp ruby eyes, wearing dark purple skin tight clothes and metal armor covering her chest and stomach. "*Gulp,* About that… hehehe," Naruto laughed nervously as the woman tightened her grip on them. "Would you believe a giant talking tree sent us here to talk to the princess?"_

-Now-

-Hyrule Castle-

The woman's gaze narrowed dangerously as she stared him straight in the eye. Several seconds passed before she almost reluctantly released her grip on the two. "I assume you speak of the Great Deku?" The four gasped in shock was all the answer she needed. Grabbing Naruto and Saria by the backs of their shirts this time, the intimidating woman easily lifted the two off the ground and carried them as she walked.

"Oi! Put us down!" Naruto cried as he squirmed to break free. It didn't last long however as the woman simply jabbed him in the back of the neck with one of her fingers and his body went limp. "What the heck! What did you do to me!" "Pressure point, you'll be fine." Was all the response he got as he glowered at the woman. "How did you know of The Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked in a very meek tone as the fairies currently floating around her hid inside her shirt and hair respectively.

The woman passed her gaze on her causing her to shrink in on herself before answering. "The Sheikah have served the goddess throughout the ages, child of the forest." Saria flinched slightly at getting called out on what she was. "We know many things most don't or assume myth." That was all she said until they finally stopped. "We are here."

Jabbing Naruto once again to give him motion of his body again, the woman promptly set them down in front of a lavish door. Walking up to it, the woman knocked gently while calling, "Lady Zelda, you have company." A few seconds later a soft voice said to come in. Opening the door revealed a well decorated bedroom, sat across from them was a young girl around Naruto's age with nearly identical blonde hair facing out the window.

Turning around to greet them, the girl, presumably Zelda, yelped in surprise upon seeing the whiskered blond and greenette. "You… you're the two I saw in my dream." She muttered in shock. Approaching the two cautiously, Zelda glanced towards the woman who brought them there before relaxing slightly. "Impa let you in here so you must be trustable, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Zelda." She said while bowing slightly. Saria also bowed, still feeling incredibly nervous, Naruto on the other hand… "Nice to meet'cha Zelda-chan, I'm Naruto! These are my friends Saria, Navi, and Elia!"

Navi and Elia sighed quietly at the boisterous response while Zelda, and to a much less noticeable degree Impa, showed confusion at his addition to her name. Ignoring it for now, Zelda pressed on to other topics. "Do you perhaps, have an emerald with you, one with gold wrapped around it?"

"Yeah actually, Tree-jiji told me to bring it to you." Naruto said as he pulled out the valuable rock only for Impa to swipe it from him in a blink. "Hey!" Ignoring him, Impa closely examined the jewel for several seconds before nodding to herself. "It's authentic." She stated calmly while handing it back to the now thoroughly annoyed blonde. "The last few days I've had the same dream over and over." Zelda stated as she walked back to the window. "A dark cloud washes over my home, consuming and destroying everything. But just before everything could vanish, a light shines to reveal a young boy with whisker like marks across his face holding an emerald standing next to a green haired girl and two fairies." Hearing this, Navi and Elia slowly float out from their hiding places into view.

"The fact you are here and really exist means these dreams are not something to ignore, and are truly a warning." Gesturing for them to come over, she points to a small procession going on below them. In it, a single man slowly makes his way down a walkway and kneel in respect. He is a dark-skinned man with pale yellow eyes and dark red hair, he wore black clothes that looked scuffed and worn but still intimidating. "Do you see him, that man is a gerudo from the desert. A clan of thieves, he swears fealty to my father but I can sense the evil within him. His name is Ganondorf."

"He's the one who killed Tree-Jiji!?" Naruto yelled in shock before quickly turning to rage as he tried to charge out the window only to be held back by Impa. "Calm yourself, attacking him will only end with your own death or imprisonment." She stated, tossing him onto the nearby bed. Getting up with a growl, Naruto got up and started to head back to the window only for Saria to cut him off.

He was about to snap at her till he saw the disappointed look across her face and he reluctantly sat down on the bed. Seeing him somewhat calmed down, Zelda continued. "Anyway, I believe he is here as a ruse in order to get to a place known as the Sacred Realm." She walked up to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out an ancient looking book. "When I tried to figure out what my dream meant, I came across this." Opening the book, she flipped to a specific page before showing it to them.

"According to this, that emerald you hold is one of four keys needed to access the Sacred Realm, a place where the goddesses that created this world first touched down and left." The page showed a depiction of three colored gems and, "Is that an ocarina?" Saria asked. "Yes, that is of the Ocarina of Time, an ancient magic relic passed down in the royal family. I had Impa hide it somewhere safe for now." Zelda said as she sent a grateful look towards the woman.

"Ok, that's cool and all but what's important about this place that _He_ would want to go there." Naruto asked, his anger flaring at just mentioning the man. "He most likely wishes to acquire the Tri-Force." Zelda said as she flipped the page to show a picture of three golden triangles placed together to form one big triangle. "The Tri-Force is supposedly a gift from the goddesses to grant the wishes of man and bring prosperity. However, it instead lead to strife and war as people fought over control of it." Zelda stated sadly as she closed the book and returned it to the shelf. "To prevent such horrors from happening again, seven sages sealed the sacred realm away behind the door of time using these three jewels and the Ocarina of Time." Impa finished for her.

"Unfortunately, my father refuses to believe me on this matter entirely." Zelda added in with a depressed tone. Sitting down, she took a deep breath and continued. "I know that Ganondorf intends to go for the Sacred Realm and that absolutely cannot happen. This being said, I can't do anything myself as my father has banned me from leaving the castle." What happened next surprised everyone as she got onto her knees and begged.

"Please help me?! I can't do this myself and we may be the only chance Hyrule has!" Everything was quiet for several moments before Naruto slowly stood up and walked over to her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up to her feet and smiled widely. "Of course we'll help." Finding it infectious, Zelda smiled to.

"…Thank you,"

-Several Minutes Later-

-Hyrule Field-

Saria and Naruto stood outside Castle Town, their packs gone and replaced with small hip pouches that somehow (Aka Magic something or other that never gets explained) held much more than it should. Zelda had explained her plan to prevent Ganondorf from getting into the Sacred Realm by getting the other two spiritual stones before he could. Afterwards, Impa had escorted them out of the castle, gotten them the satchels, then led them all the way to hyrule field where she now pointed to a large smoking mountain in the distance. "The closest of the two stones you need to get is that way in Death Mountain, home to the gorons. You should pass through my home village Kakariko which sits at the base along the way." She explained before pulling out a familiar folded up map and handing it to them. "I also marked where you can find the other among the Zora. Remember the song I taught you and the leaders of both should at least believe that the royal family sent you."

"Yes ma'am," Saria said as she pulled out her personal ocarina and held it close to herself. Smirking slightly, Impa backed away several steps before throwing something to the ground causing a bright flash that momentarily blinded them. Once their vision cleared, Impa was nowhere to be seen.

"She may have annoyed the hell out of me, but I gotta admit she sure knows how to make an exit." Naruto begrudgingly said as he and Saria tied on their new cloaks and started walking. Now not as bothered by the sunlight as before, the two were able to relax a bit and talk idly about stuff they saw in Castle Town or the castle itself while Navi and Elia sat atop Naruto's head commenting here or there.

Night had just started to fall by the time they reached a series of steps that had been carved into the mountain with a large wooden archway that read 'Welcome to Kakariko.

-Chapter end-

AN: Sorry this chapter was mostly explanatory filler that Naruto and Saria had to learn. I am not very good at this kind of thing so any advice/reviews would be nice. I do hope you are okay with how I portrayed Impa and Zelda in this, cause that's just how I saw them as in the game. Impa being intelligent, intimidating, and all around badass whilst Zelda I made slightly more cautious but still pretty desperate to protect her home. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy next chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Edit-fixed Darunia's name

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 5-

-Kakariko Village-

Reaching the top of the stairs, the two children and their fairies (who were peeking out from under the twos' hoods) looked around the area. The village was just a bit bigger than Kokiri village, with simple wooden and brick houses. About a dozen or so people could be seen walking about either packing up for the day or doing some last-minute chores.

Several of them paused as they noticed the cloaked duo walked by, before finally one person, a teenaged girl with red hair, wearing a worn but sturdy dress, with angry red bumps running up her arms, walked up and cut them off. "Hello there, I haven't seen you two here before, welcome to Kakariko." Saria inched behind Naruto slightly, still slightly nervous around adults, while Naruto grinned widely. "Yeah, we just got here a few minutes ago. It's nice to meet you." He said cheerily, as he shook her hand.

Laughing slightly at the blonde's enthusiasm, the young woman turned to Saria who shyly reached out to shake her hand as well getting her to giggle. "Nice to meet you as well, may I ask what brings you to this humble little village?" She asked before looking around, "And where are your parents? They must be awfully worried about you." Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Saria.

"We don't have parents," She said in a quiet, almost blunt tone of voice that stunned the red-head. "We lived in the woods with our… guardian until recently… when he passed." Saria finished in a soft voice as Naruto grew somber. The passing of the Great Deku brought back to the front of their thoughts.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean… uh," The woman apologized awkwardly as she stepped back slightly. Naruto was the first to snap back to normal as he waved off the woman's apology. "It's fine, you couldn't have known." Turning his attention back to Saria, he wrapped an arm around her supportively getting her to cheer up slightly. Seeing the two interact caused the young woman to smile slightly before frowning when she heard a loud growling. Both children blushed as they held their stomachs.

"How about I treat you two to dinner, I insist." Looking to each-other, the two shrugged before nodding. "Sure, show the way miss…" "Anju, my name is Anju. Though the others tend to call me the Cucco Lady." She said with a slight giggle as she leads the two to a small house with a pen full of cuccos attached to the side. The inside of the house was simple with a single bed, a table, two chairs, and a fireplace.

"I'm Naruto," "…Saria." The two introduced themselves while taking a seat. Lighting the fire, Anju hung a kettle full of water over it and started chopping a few vegetables. "So why did you come to Kakariko?" Anju asked as she tasted the soup she was making. "We're headed for death mountain."

*Phhht* "What?!" Anju cried out as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, unintentionally spitting all over them both. "Ohh! I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" She stuttered out as she scurried around and grabbed a large rag. Wiping off some of the spittle and soup while apologizing repeatedly, Anju finally calmed down enough to speak without stuttering.

"Why in the goddesses' names are you headed to there? It's called Death Mountain for a good reason. It is a way too dangerous place for children such as yourselves!" She said, yelling the last part. Naruto tried to speak again only for Saria to shush him with a look. "We were sent to go pick up something important from the gorons and delivery it to the princess." She said, pulling out a small letter with the royal seal that Zelda had given her.

Anju looked at the piece of paper in quiet shock that quickly turned to anger. Returning to the soup, she grumbled under her breath about 'brainless royalty' and 'reckless endangerment of children.' A few minutes later she plonked down two bowls of soup that the two eagerly gulped down, while discretely giving some to their fairy companions whenever Anju wasn't looking.

Once the food was done, Anju lead them to a small enclosed area behind her house that held a small hot spring. "You can wash up in here. One of the perks of being this close to Death mountain is that practically everyone has one of their own." She explained before leaving to give them privacy. About an hour later, the two came back into the house nice and clean to see Anju setting up a pile of hay and some blankets into a makeshift bed. Given that it was rather late, the two thanked her for her hospitality before tucking themselves in.

Naruto was drifting off into sleep when he heard a soft sniffle. Rolling over her saw Saria facing away from him, but he could tell she was crying from the way her shoulders shook. Leaning in, he snuggled up to her while wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Sniffling much louder this time, Saria rolled over, revealing her red eyes as tears streamed down her face. "I miss him so much." She whispered, "He's been there for as long as I could remember. He cared for me and taught me everything I know. Why? Why did he have to die?"

Naruto didn't know what to say so he simply hugged her closer, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder, not even noticing as tears fell from his own eyes as well as they both drifted to sleep.

-The next morning-

Waking up, the duo honestly felt more tired than when they had gone to sleep. Drudging themselves up anyway, they stumbled outside to see Anju feeding the cuccos with a happy smile. Seeing them, that faded as she walked over. *Sigh* "The best route to Goron City is straight that way and around the corner." She said pointing to her left. "I still think this is a stupid idea sending children up there but I can't really argue with royalty."

Thanking her again, the two bid her ado and headed the way she gestured. While walking, the temperature began rapidly rising while the once lush grass and plant life shifted to dull red rock and dirt while large cliffs stuck out to the sides of them. Navi and Elia sat on Naruto's head lazily while fanning themselves before hiding when a big metal gate came into view with a single guard standing in front of it. "Halt! What the hell do you two brats think you're doing out here!" He yelled as they walked closer.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat!" Naruto yelled back while trying to get right up to the man only for Saria to hold her back. "The princess sent us to retrieve something for her. She said this would explain everything." She said while shakily handing him the letter from before. Eyes widening in surprise, the man tore open the envelope and quickly read the contents.

"… … … BwaHahahahahaha!" The guard burst into laughter while holding his sides. "Hahaha… ho, oh I needed that. The fate of hyrule… hahaha… in the hands of two runts like you." Calming down but still having a big smirk on his face. "Well miss hero, Ha, but I can't just let two brats through here because they had a 'letter from the princess'. Run along and go play or something." He said while waving them off with one last chuckle.

Growling in frustration, Naruto finally had enough and walked up to the man. "Hey, I told you to scram bra- *THUMP* AAIIIIEEE!" The guards voice rose several octaves as Naruto punched him straight in the crotch. Before he could recover, Naruto snagged the keys hanging from his belt and quickly opened the gate. "Book it!" He shouted tossing the keys back at the guard while rushing away, Saria right behind him.

After reaching what they hoped to be a far enough distance, the two stopped to catch their breaths. "That was *huff* quite possible the *huff* the stupidest thing you've *huff* ever done." Saria panted out. "Oh, come on *huff* what about the time I pranked the know-it-all brothers by… Watch out!" Pulling her towards him, Saria shrieked as a large four-legged crab creature landed where she just stood with an angry clicking noise.

Not giving it a chance to move again, Naruto drew his sword and swiftly sliced the thing in half. "By the goddesses that is foul!" Elia groaned as the two halves of the monster released a pungent smelling gas. "That's a red tektite, they'll eat just about anything they can pounce on. The smell is most likely from high concentrations of sulfur dioxide built up in its body. Be careful as its highly poisonous." Navi stated from Naruto's shoulder, only to freeze when the others stared at her. "What …I liked to read." She muttered while glowing brightly in embarrassment.

Hearing more clicking, the group paled as half a dozen more tektites were hopping towards them. Naruto head up his shield protectively and charged forward while Saria pulled out her slingshot and a handful of… seeds.

Pulling the sling back, she launched one of said seeds directly towards the closest monster. *CRACK* The seed burst in a small flash of light that stunned the tektite long enough for Naruto to impale it in the eye and move on. Slashing and stabbing, Naruto made short work of the remaining creatures with Saria's support.

Continuing along, they thankfully only ran into a few solo tektites by the time they passed an enclosed area that looked to had a recently rockslide. Walking among the rubble were two yellowish-tan creatures with white rock-like patches on their backs and heads moving the debris out of the way. "I do believe that those two are Gorons. If so, they should be able to point us to their village." Navi said, getting a nod from Naruto and Saria.

"Excuse me!" Naruto yelled getting both of the supposed gorons attention. "Could either of you point the way to the fasted way to your village?" He asked once they got a little closer. "Village? Do you mean Goron City?" The first asked, his voice deep and tired, while the other went back to work. "It's just up that-a-way." He pointed to the side where a steep path lead upwards. "Though what are two fleshy people do- Hey! where'd they go?" The goron asked only to see them rushing the way he pointed. "Thank you Mr. Goron!" Saria called to him as they rounded the corner. The goron blinked in surprise for several seconds before shrugging and going back to work while grumbling about hunger.

-Goron City-

All four of them sighed in relief as they entered the underground city, the temperature being noticeably cooler than outside only to stop in shock at what they saw. The gorons was rather simple, being a large carved out cavern lit up by large glowing crystals in the walls, a large hole sat in the middle revealing the multitude of levels below them, but that wasn't what shocked them at all.

What did was the sight of most of the gorons lying around in misery while holding their stomachs. "What's wrong with them?" Saria asked worriedly, wincing when the cries of a baby goron rang out. Naruto stayed silent for moment as he gained a dark look in his eye that worried Saria a lot, "… Their starving."

Asking around, they were informed that the landslide outside had blocked the place they got their food. With the directions some of the more coherent gorons gave, Naruto and Saria found themselves before a carved stone door with a cushy rug in front of it. Naruto tried pounding on it but only ended up his hand instead. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Well I got nothing, any ideas Saria?"

Thinking about it for, she hummed softly before snapping her fingers and pulling out her ocarina.

(Play Zelda's Lullaby)

As soon as she finished, a loud thudding could be heard before the door shook violently and slid to the side. Behind it stood a goron with long, spiky 'hair', a large beaded red necklace around his neck, and a seriously grumpy look on his face. Stomping out, he paused once he saw the two children standing before him and growled loudly.

"Is this some form of joke?!" He asked in a booming voice, "Are my people's struggles this unimportant that the royal family sends mere children?!" Behind pushed back slightly by the force of his voice alone, Naruto stood protectively over a terrified Saria as he glared back at the goron.

"OI! Don't start yelling at us for no reason you jerk!" He yelled back getting into the gorons face much his surprise. "We didn't do anything to upset you! We just came here to get some stupid spiritual rock thing for Zelda-chan!" At these words the goron seemed to get even madder. "So! You are here to steal the Gorons Ruby from me as well?! Well I'll tell you the same thing I told the last man! You will have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!"

The two continued yelling at each-other back and forth for several minutes until Saria finally got up the nerve to speak. "Um, M-m-mister G-goron?" Naruto and the goron stopped yelling to look at her. "W-w-who wa t-the other pers-son who t-t-tried to take the r-ruby."

The goron growled slightly, before stopping and wincing as he saw the terrified look on her face. Backing up, the goron seemed to calm down and coughed awkwardly. "My apologies, hunger tends to make me irrational and easily angered. A stranger came here days ago and demanded the Gorons Ruby, but I could smell the evil on that man and I Darunia swore to keep it safe from ones such as him." The now named Darunia stated, stomping his foot down in finality before growing somber. "He did not take my refusal well and thus sealed off the source of our food, Dodongo's Cavern, with a rockslide."

Growling quietly, Darunia continued, "Normally such a thing would be no problem for us gorons. But once we cleared the majority of the rubble and tired from hunger, somehow we were attacked by dodongos which used to be extinct, most likely that man's work as well. The explosions they caused upon their deaths caused another rockslide to happen and now my people are too exhausted to clear it up again, let alone defend themselves."

A loud grumbling was heard as the intimidating leader grabbed his stomach and groaned. Naruto and Saria watched as the once intimidating and fearless leader of the goron turned into one of starving desperation. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Naruto's head as he asked. "What if we clear out the monsters for you?"

Whatever Darunia was expecting, that clearly wasn't it as he, and Saria, looked at him incredulously. "What?" "You heard me. We clear out those dodo-thingies and in return you give us the ruby." Still somewhat stunned, the leader of the gorons shook his head and thought about it before sighing. "I haven't much choice in this as without help, we gorons shall starve to death. You have a deal pipsqueak. Wait on second and I'll get you something that may help."

Ignoring Naruto's indignant shout at being called a pipsqueak, Darunia headed back into his room before coming out holding something that he tossed to Naruto. It was a small golden bracelet shaped kind of like a crown with an odd symbol stamped onto it. "Here, that little trinket slightly increases the wearers strength so it should make things a little easier."

"Cool!" Naruto said gleefully while trying to get it on. Unfortunately, he couldn't get it passed his knuckles so ended up giving it to Saria while pouting. She was at least able to slip it on and immediately felt the sudden burst of strength within herself. Bowing, she started to say thanks only for Naruto to cut her off by dragging her away. "Don't worry Darunia, we won't let you down!" He called over his shoulder getting the goron to smile slightly as they vanished up the stairs.

-End Chapter-

AN: This chapter was mostly to focus in on one big, glaring issue that always bothered me in the game. Who in their right mind would just ignore an unknown child wandering around on his own. In Castle Town sure I could understand cause of all the people there, but in a small town like Kakariko, nuh-uh. Especially when said child is trying to go up an **ACTIVE VOLCANO!** Seriously! Anyway, the other thing I would mention is about Saria's bursts of shyness. Despite her physical appearance, Saria is estimated to actually be a few hundred years old (Being an immortal child and all), and all those years she'd only really had contact with the other kokiri, the Deku Tree, and the Fairies. So, she would naturally be rather shy or nervous around adults or large people. And finally, Darunia suddenly acting nice. Darunia isn't a bad guy, just proud and hungry, seeing Saria's terrified face would most likely snap him back to reality long enough to realize how he'd been acting. Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism are okay as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Warning: Minor amounts of blood and gore

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 6-

-Entrance to Dodongo's Cavern-

"So you're here to help clear out the cavern as well? Great, we managed to clear out a small hole that you might fit through." The same goron as before said as he laid tiredly on the ground. Pointing to said hole, Naruto and Saria thanked him before heading inside.

-Dodongo's Cavern-

(Play Dodongo's Cavern Theme)

"Ugh, this is disgusting," Naruto murmured, a shiver running up his spine at the sight of various bones and charred flesh of what he hoped were monster lying on the ground. Saria nodded in agreement, gagging slightly when as she stepped over some of the burnt viscera lying around while Navi and Elia floated cautiously next to Naruto's and Saria's heads respectively while lighting the way with their natural glow.

"Be very carry when facing a dodongo, they tend to explode shortly after… dying… Wow." Navi informed them as they entered a large cavernous room. The majority of the floor was several feet below them with dark red light filtering in through the cracks. Small platforms somehow moved up and down at a set pace while there sat a large one sat between them with a weird spinning statue. Navi's wow was directed towards the absolutely massive skull set on the other side of the room directly across from them.

Quickly hopping onto the moving platform then the larger platform in the middle, Naruto and Saria headed to the one moving one to the left. *DeDeDe* *Vrwee* Hearing the odd noise coming from behind, Saria looked back, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the odd statue staring back at them with a mechanical eye and start to glow. "Look out!" She screamed, tackling Naruto onto the descending platform as a concentrated stream of heat shot over them, grazing her arm slightly on the way down.

Dazed slightly, Naruto quickly regained awareness to see the platform rising again. Carefully grabbing Saria, he jumped back onto stable land and behind a boulder just as a second beam zipped past them and into the wall. When no more shots followed, Naruto carefully peaked out to see the statue had returned to spinning in circles. Moving back behind cover, Naruto turned to Saria and flinched at seeing the sizable burn Elia and Navi were treating on her upper arm.

Saria whimpered loudly as the two fairies' hands moved over the sensitive flesh and slowly returned it to normal. "I'm sorry," He muttered, upset he hadn't noticed the danger. "It's not-ow, It wasn't your fau-ow, fault." Saria said between clenched teeth as the last bit of burn faded away and she sighed in relief. "Look, all better now. We just need to be more careful in here." She told him, getting him to nod but still frowning.

Following this advice turned out to be for the best as they wandered around the cavern as they were attacked by baby dodongos that were underground, which like Navi warned exploded a few seconds after they died, attacked by bats that were **On Fire!** or Fire Keese Navi called them that destroyed Naruto's shield, and learned not to touch the large round plants because they exploded when jostled to much. "I'm picking up a bit of a recurring them here." Elia said as Saria and Naruto fought against an 'adult' Dodongo.

"I know what you mean, everything here either attacks with fire or blows up. See!" Navi agreed before pointing to the large lizard as it exhaled flames towards the two kids as the hid behind a pillar. Once the fire dimmed down, Saria popped out and struck the creature with a flash seed only for it to have no effect what-so-ever. Focusing on her, it didn't notice until too late that Naruto had snuck behind it and impaled it through the back of the neck. Quickly pulling his sword free, Naruto and Saria ducked behind cover as the body violently exploded, spraying monster guts everywhere.

"We are so going to need a bath after this." Naruto groaned as he wiped off the small amounts of blood and guts that had gotten on him, Saria nodding in agreement. Wandering around a bit more, the four paused as the room they entered had large metal boxes covered in blades moving steadily across the ground between short pillars, an old looking chest sitting atop the middle pillar. Looking to each-other and nodding, Naruto boosted Saria up the nearest pillar and then had her pull him up.

Carefully hopping pillar to pillar, Saria shooting down a few keese with her slingshot along the way, they made their way over to the chest. Finding it locked, Naruto slid his sword into the sword into the space between the lid and the bottom, pushing down with Saria's help to pry it open. "Huh, what the heck are these?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a large pouch stuffed with large black spheres, each about the size of an apple with a thin piece of rope sticking out of them.

"Those are bombs, you catch the fuse on fire and they'll explode once it runs out." Navi informed causing Naruto to freeze before a wicked grin spread across his face.

-few minutes later-

Beamos's head spun with a silent humming as it looked for intruders. It hadn't spotted anything since those two flesh bags earlier but that was fine as Beamos felt no emotion. It simply followed it's programing and looked for anything that intruded into **ITS** space. "Hey ugly!" Whirling around to located the source of the noise, Beamos saw those one of the two flesh bags from earlier. Charging up to destroy the intruder, Beamos was stopped as something collided with its head. Looking down, it saw a smoking black sphere, and then everything turned to white.

"Paybacks a bitch, I'm her cousin!" Naruto called, repeating a phrase he had heard from his old home in Konoha, as he looked at the now wrecked machine. "Hahaha- OW!" "Language!" Both Navi and Elia said yelled pulling on his ears, meanwhile Saria tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and decided she didn't want to know what it meant.

Once Navi and Elia finished scolding Naruto, the four of them continued to clear out the remaining dodongos they could find. A task made much easier as they discovered that the dodongos would willingly eat the lit bombs thrown at them and thus blow up.

*Boom* "I think that's the last of them." Elia said as they watched the dozen or so dodongo that day blow itself up. "Great, cause this just gross." Navi groaned as she shook off a few bits of gunk that had landed on her with a grimace. "The smell isn't helping at all either." Saria commented, the fairies agreeing as both them and the cavern now stank of dodongo guts.

"Alright! Take that you over-grown geckos! That wasn't so hard!" Naruto cheered, seemingly unaffected by the fact he was practically covered in the blueish blood and bits of the dodongos they killed, and still full of energy as they headed back towards the entrance that was slightly more open now than before.

*CRAAAAAACK* All four froze as the ground in front of them fractured while rising up. Backing away slowly, Naruto drew his sword while Saria loaded her slingshot. *CRACK* *CRASH* **"GRRRAAAAAAAHHH!"** "I-i-is that w-w-w-what i-i-I t-t-think it is?" Naruto asked, terror clear in his voice as an utterly MASSIVE and familiar looking reptile crawled out of the ground and roared. "K-k-king dod-do-don-go!" Navi screamed as the four ran as fast as they could.

Getting a fair distance away, they turned around to see the beast guarding the exit to the cavern, red glowing eyes staring at them angrily before it started inhaling deeply. Knowing what that meant from the smaller ones, the quartet ducked behind cover as it spat out a huge ball of fire that scorched the area.

Peeking out cautiously, Navi whimpered quietly before saying, "It's blocking the exit, and I'm pretty sure its mad at us killing its kids." The deadpan looks she got from the others just screamed 'No kidding!' "Oh goddesses, what are we going to do? What do we do?" Saria muttered in terror as she looked from the creature's rocky hide to its massive set of jaws. She knew that all their weapons would be useless against it other than…

"Naruto, how many bombs are left?" She asked while thinking up a plan, a crazy plan but still a plan. "Eight," He said pulling out the pouch and counting. "Give them to me. Now, I need you to.."

"Hey! Garlic breath! Over here!" Naruto yelled as he ran out from cover towards the exit and into the beast line of sight. Growling loudly, the beast slowly turned towards him and snapped at him. Naruto jumped back while still staying visible as the King Dodongo kept trying to bite him. Finally getting fed up with its prey dodging, the mighty lizard opened its jaws wide while inhaling deeply.

"Hey Saria! Any time now!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Saria ran out, holding the now smoking bomb bag in hand while spinning it rapidly. Once about halfway to them, she planted her feet and hurled the bag with all her strength. The bag zipped through the air and straight down the beast's gullet getting it to choke. "Go! Go! Go!" She yelled as She, Naruto, and the two fairies moved as quickly as they could past the choking beast.

It swiped at them haphazardly, but missed by a wide margin as they shot out exit. None of them had long to enjoy their freedom as a colossal explosion rocked the area and sent rocks flying. Stumbling from the explosion, Saria had no time to react as a small rock struck her in the back of the head. "Saria?!"

Naruto skidded to a halt as his best friend fell to the ground. Hurrying back to her, he was about to pick her up when he noticed a shadow falling over them. Looking up, his eyes widened in horror as a large boulder fell straight towards them.

Saria's eyes slowly flickered open as a soft groan escaped her lips. Sitting up, she winced as a sharp throbbing pain shot through the back of her head and her vision blurred slightly. "Hehe..*Ha* It's about *Huff* time you *wheeze* woke up." She heard Naruto say in a tired voice next to her. "Well sorry for…" Saria trailed off her sarcastic reply as she turned to where his voice came from.

Sweat dripped from Naruto's body and his face locked in a determined and pained look as he held a large boulder above them. His whole body shook violently as gold and blue light slowly oozed from his body while Navi and Elia swirled around him. "Saria… I don't k-k-know how much *huff* long-ger I can hold this. You n-need to *Cough* go… … … NOW!" He said, yelling the last bit when she just laid there frozen.

Jumping at his raised voice, Saria scrambled backwards a little before standing up. "H-hold on, I'll g-g-g-get help!" She stuttered while scrambling from under the rock with the fairies following her. Running as fast as her shaky legs could carry her, Saria rushed past the unconscious workers and towards goron city. 'Can't stop! Naruto needs me!' She thought while her legs burned from exhaustion and she stumbled over debris from the blast.

Seeing something ahead of her, her heart soared as she saw Darunia with a handful of other gorons coming their way. Seeing her haggard form and the lack of a certain blonde, Darunia frowned further as he rolled down to where she was. "What's happened child, where's the pipsqueak?"

"Big dodongo… explosion… trapped... boulder…" Her injuries and exhaustion finally caught up to Saria as her vision blacked out and she passed out again as the fairies tried to heal her.

Naruto grunted as he collapsed to his knee. The odd rush of strength he felt when he first caught the rock was all but spent as the odd light he'd was giving off fluttered in and out of existence. He could feel his bones starting to crack from the pressure while his muscles screamed for him to give them relief.

Despite all that though, a smile spread across his face. He made sure that Saria, Navi, and Elia made it out okay and that was all that mattered to him. Falling to his other knee, Naruto winced as he felt several fingers snap as his grip faltered slightly.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, Naruto was about to readjust his grip on the boulder only to stop when he heard sound of heavy footsteps. Moments later, relief shot through him as the boulder seemed to get many times lighter before being lifted off him altogether. Looking up, the last thing he saw was Darunia with Saria in one arm and the boulder held by the other as Elia and Navi flew towards him before everything turned black.

-Chapter End-

AN: Yes, this was a bit of a brutal chapter, but honestly, they were going up against large, exploding, fire-breathing lizards while badly underprepared. As such, serious injury or accidents were bound to happen and force them to learn from such mistakes. On the more positive side, Naruto has tapped into his and the purified nine-tail chakra for the first time and will soon be learning how to use it at will. However, to those wondering, just cause the Kyuubi's influence on its chakra is gone doesn't mean Naruto will have super OP levels of power at his disposal. Reasons being is A. his body is nowhere near developed enough to handle that kind of power, despite it being sealed in him said seal only lets a small amount of it actually into his system at a time, and B. the kyuubi is no longer there to force feed it through the seal and I highly doubt a nine year old would have the willpower to pull it out himself. Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for all the nice comments and please enjoy

-Chapter 7-

-Goron City-

It had been three days since the debacle at Dodongo's Cavern and Naruto and Saria were finally fully recovered from their injuries. Saria had freaked out when she had first woken up in her sleeping bag at Goron City, only calming down slightly when she saw Naruto's unconscious and bandaged up form next to hers with Navi and Elia hovering tiredly over him as they healed what they could.

Over half of the bones in Naruto's body had either fractured if not outright broken under the strain of holding so much weight while just as many muscles were torn or pulled. It had taken most of the night and most their strength for Navi and Elia just to get him stabilized, and even that was only possible due to small amounts of that strange energy he was now releasing helping them along.

Saria herself thankfully hadn't been nearly as bad, being just a bit banged up and bruised. Her only major injury had been a nasty cut to the back of her head. It wasn't too hard to patch up, but due to their exhausted states, the fairies were unable to prevent a sizable scar from forming there.

While they rested, the gorons celebrated the reopening of Dodongo's Cavern, feasting to their heats content. Several stopped by to thank the two of them for all they had done, some even bringing gifts such as gems, rock sirloin that they discretely gave to Darunia, a heavy metal shield (Hylian shield) and even a newly made and full bomb bag (Saria quickly having Naruto hold onto it once she learned it was made from the remains of the King Dodongo's stomach).

On the second day, Naruto had tried to draw on that power from before with a little success. If he focused hard enough, he could cause a small blue glow to emanate from his body and feel a brief rush of energy before it tapered off and he felt even more tired. Of course, Saria and Navi had scolded him for several minutes when they caught him doing this as he was supposed to be resting, Elia had been too busy sleeping in his hair at the time to care.

Now fully recovered and rested, they stood outside Goron City as they said their goodbyes. "Thank you so much for all you have done for our people, brother Naruto, sister Saria. As promised, the Goron Ruby is yours." Darunia said as he handed them a large red gem with gold stylized like fire covering the bottom and sides. "If you need any further help, there is a mystical fountain just a little further up the mountain where it is rumored a benevolent spirit lives. Just be careful not to go through the tunnel to Death Mountain's crater." He said while pointing to a small trail they hadn't noticed before.

"Until we meet again you two!" He said cheerily clapping them on the back before heading back inside, not noticing that he had knocked both face first into the dirt. Standing back up and dusting themselves off, Saria turned to Naruto, Navi, and Elia and asked, "Do you think that fountains worth checking out?"

"Possibly, Lady Eldin is said to live in this general area, so it could be her." Navi said with Elia nodding in agreement. "Alright then, let's go." Naruto said while leading the way. The walk itself was mostly uneventful other than the occasional tektite bothering them, but there was plenty of tension in the air.

The memories of their conditions three days ago left a lasting impression as Naruto and Saria acted much more cautiously while traversing in the new terrain. The newfound wariness leaving them slightly nervous and easily started. When they reached the end of the path, they saw two large tunnels before them and a familiar face. One gave off a soft orange glow and exuded extreme amount of heat while the other was pitch black.

Taking the dark tunnel, the moment they passed the entrance all light behind them vanished causing them to whirl around and find the entrance to the tunnel was gone. Steeling their nerves, the two children and their fairies carefully moved forward. Even with Navi and Elia lighting the way, only a small amount of the floor was visible until the area ahead of them suddenly lit up.

"Whoa…" They all four said as they took in the new room. Crimson flames burnt brightly in their braziers while the walls themselves looked to be composed of red stars that constantly rained down. A fountain made of pure white marble sat at the vary back of the room with a short flight of steps leading up to it.

As soon as their feet reached the platform at the top of the step, a golden glow started emanating from it revealing the symbol of the Tri-Force. When nothing happened after that however, Naruto and Saria looked around confused. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Naruto called out, only getting an echo in response. "… … … … Whelp this was a waste of time." Naruto grumbled as he started back towards where they came.

"Hang on," Saria said, stopping Naruto in his tracks to see her and the fairies staring at the Tri-Force symbol. "I have an idea." Pulling out her ocarina, she quickly played the song of the royal family.

(Play Zelda's Lullaby)

"Hahahahahaha!" Loud, feminine laughter rang out as soon as the last note rang out. The water glowed brightly before exploding out into the air forcing Naruto and Saria to shield their faces while the fairies hid behind them. Once the splash died down, they peered out to see what happened only for their jaws to drop.

Before them stood… er, floated a woman with long red hair, violet eyes, and garbed in various vines and leaves to keep her modestly. She was easily fourteen or fifteen feet tall, floating in a casual sitting pose while smirking down at the youths and their fairies. Seeing their awestruck looks, she laughed again before spinning into a laying position, getting right up to their faces.

"Well aren't you two just adorable little things." She cooed while patting their heads and snapping them out of their stupors. Blushing in embarrassment, Naruto swatted her hand away while yelling out. "Who are you calling adorable! I'm not cute, I am awesome!" However, all this di was cause her to laugh more making him pout. Navi and Elia flew out during all this and bowed deeply. "Lady Eldin, it is a pleasure to see you again." Both stated. "Elia! Navi! Oh, it's been to long!" Waving her hand, a glowing dust was released upon the two causing them to grow rapidly to about the size of Naruto and Saria, much to those twos' shock, before quickly being smothered in a hug.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen any of you. Oh, how have you been! Has Dia asked about me? And how's little Sittr been doing, does he still wet the bed?" She continued to fire off questions a mile a minute, completely oblivious to the fact neither of the fairies could respond do to being smothered by her bust.

"Um, hello," Saria came to their rescue as she called out shyly, getting Eldin to return her attention to the duo still standing there. Coughing awkwardly, the Great Fairy released her two hug victims and shrunk them back to regular size. "Sorry, got a bit carried away there." She apologized sheepishly before her regular teasing look returned. "Hello there, I am Eldin, the Great Fairy of Power. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Darunia said you could help us out on our adventure, Eldin-chan." Naruto said. Eldin blinked in surprise at the add on to her name, before leaning in close to the boy. "Uuuh, hi?" Naruto said nervously as the large woman stared at him closely, her eyes lightly glowing red. After several moments of silence, she blinked before an, if possible, even wider smile crossed her face as she floated back into her sitting pose.

"Ah yes, my dear sister Faron said that you might pass by. She even asked me to give you something when you did." Holding out her hand, more glowing dust fell, but instead of making him grow bigger or shrink it condensed in front of him and turned into a small scroll.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto grabbed the floating object and unrolled a part of it. One half of the paper was written in odd symbols that Naruto vaguely remembered and the other was written in neat, tidy Hylian. "The basics of chakra control, translated by Lanayru." He read aloud. The word chakra bounced around his head a bit as he remembered hearing about it from the Hokage, though he hadn't been really paying attention at the time. "That should help you quite a bit from what my sister has told me." Eldin said with a smile, before turning towards Saria.

"Hmmm, to be honest though, I was not expecting you to be here as well. But, I have always loved surprises." Clapping her hands excitedly, the woman suddenly split into several, smaller versions of herself. The Great Fairy(S?) floated around Saria, eyeing her over, and muttering to herself before reforming back to a single being. "What is your preferred weapon?"

Saria reached into her pouch and pulled out the slingshot for Eldin to see. "A long rang fighter eh, well then," Leaning down, Eldin placed her hand on Saria head, causing a soft red glow to wash over her. "With this blessing, you shall have the power to focus your strength into your weapon. Doing so shall increase its power three-fold, but be cautious as it will cause you fatigue." Backing away, she watched amusedly as Naruto checked over his friend when she stumbled after the sudden rush of energy.

"I have done all that I am allowed for you, good luck on your journey." She said while her body started fading away into sparkles. "Also, be sure to stop by my sister Lanayru's fountain if you're ever near Zora's Domain as she could use a few visitors herself." And with one final wave and a wink she was gone.

"Well she was nice." Naruto said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head getting Saria to nod in agreement. "Let's go Naruto, we still have to get back down the mountain." She said, pulling on his arm. Seeing no other way to go, the quartet retraced their steps back down the tunnel. After several more minutes in total darkness, a sudden light blinded the group. By the time theirs eyes adjusted however, Naruto and Saria were given yet another surprise when they found themselves standing at the outskirts of Kakariko Village.

Turning around, all they found was a plain stone cliff and nothing else. "How did we… you know what, I don't want to know." Naruto said as his head hurt trying to figure it out. Stopping by Anju's to tell her they were back and pay her back for housing them, the young woman had been clearly relieved to see them okay. Reluctantly accepting the rupees they gave her, she gave some last minute help by showing them to a store where they purchased supplies such as food and medicinal poultices, they even managed to get a small tent. Once they got everything necessary, Anju wished them a safe journey and they set off.

With their traveling cloaks back on, Saria took the lead with Navi as neither Elia or Naruto could understand the map very well. "So, we should take this road here westwards and then head straight for Lake Hylia?" Saria asked as she trailed her finger along the paths on the map. "Nah, I say we take this path here and cut through this ranch here instead, would shave a day or so off the travel time." Navi said while pointing to a symbol on the mark that indicated where the ranch was. "True, but that's only if the owner lets us through. If not it'd be a big waste of time." "Or it could save us from having to walk all the way around Lake Hylia just to get to Rivers Pass."

With a route agreed on, they started walking southwest. At first the path was flat and straight, but as time went along it started to twist, turn, rise, and fall as the area became hilly. Starting small. They progressively got larger and larger until finally Saria and Naruto were perched atop the largest hill yet, on the ground panting from exhaustion. "Stupid map, it couldn't have warned us that there were so many freaking hills?" Naruto grumbled as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Well, at least the views nice," Navi said gesturing to the sun setting in the distance bathing the landscape in a golden glow. "Though it'd be best if you two set up camp soon." Her response was two loud groans as the youths got up and did their respective tasks. Soon a small fire was burning brightly as a small brown tent was set up nearby. The group was sat around the fire, their dinner consisting of bread, fruit, and dried meats.

Naruto was currently going through the scroll the great Fairy had given him, Navi helping him with words her couldn't understand. Meanwhile, Saia was experimenting with the power she had been given by shooting rocks at a nearby log. Both her and Naruto's eyes had practically fallen out of their skulls when they saw the once mostly harmless shots leave fist sized craters in the wood. Though as Eldin had warned, after seven or eight shots, Saria had to pause for a few minutes to rest as she had suddenly felt drained.

Naruto was excited as he read about being able to run along walls and such but to his disappointment, Navi firmly insisted he start from the beginning which was getting a leaf to stick to his forehead. Grumbling at the unfairness of it, he none the less did said exercise for about an hour or so before they all called it a night. Naruto and Saria crawled into their bags and snuggled together while Navi and Elia settled into mini hammocks that hung from the roof of the tent.

-The next morning-

Waking up at the crack of dawn, the group were quick to break camp and move out. Not wanting to walk all the way down the hill, Naruto suddenly had an idea with a mischievous grin. Grabbing the two fairies and placing them atop his head, he plopped his shield onto the ground and grabbed Saria into his arms. "Uh, Naruto? What are you doiiIIIIIIINNG!?"

The last part came out a scream as he hopped onto his shield and pushed it down the ledge. Screaming at the top of their lungs, Saria, Navi, and Elia clung to Naruto for dear life as they sledded down the hill at high speeds. Naruto grinned wildly as he swerved around, narrowly avoiding large rocks and the occasional tree in their path.

After a minute or so, the ground began leveling out and the shield slid to a stop. Hopping off, Naruto placed Saria onto her own feet and picked up his now scraped up shield. "That was awesome wasn't it Saria?" He asked, not getting an answer. Turning around, he froze seeing the angry expression on her and the fairies, who now floated next to her, sent him as they as they slowly stocked forward.

"Awesome… yeah… how about I show you just how awesome I thought that was."

It was at that moment, Naruto knew… he f# ked up.

-Chapter end-

AN: As promised, Naruto now has a way to learn how to use his chakra. Also, I will be changing the other great fairy fountain locations and only having three of them, Eldin's fountain at death mountain, Faron's fountain will be somewhere in the kokiri forest, and Lanayru's will be in Zora's domain. Fun fact: The names Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru are based upon the three goddess, Faron being a shortened Farore, Din in Eldin, Nayru in Lanayru. As for why Eldin didn't immediately know who Naruto was, as she stated she was expecting him to come alone and not with a companion thus Saria's presence threw her off a bit. I hope you like the ability I had her give Saria as it seemed the best fitting for her at this time. Thank you for reading and please review.

Omake: Easy Money?

-Hyrule Castle-

"Wow! Twenty rupees!" Naruto called excitedly as he picked up the red gem off the ground and slipped it into his wallet. "Hey, here's another one." Saria said as she picked up a similar gem across the room. Wandering around the castle more, they found several more red, blue and even a purple rupee."I get that their rich and all, but why would the royal family just leave money laying on the ground?" She asked as the other three just shrugged.

-Later that day, tavern-

"Hey Phil, what's got you in such a good mood today?" The barkeep asked as a guard settled himself onto a stool with a big smile on his face. "Well George, I just got a huge bonus this week and I feel like celebrating, get me a glass of your best whiskey." Nodding, George the barkeep did so and handed to the man who drained it in on gulp.

"Ah, that's the stuff," Phil sighed as he reached for his wallet. Pulling it out, he froze as his eyes locked onto the bag, more specifically the large hole in the bottom of it revealing it's emptiness. Looking from his empty wallet to the barkeep glaring at him expectantly, Phil did the only thing he could think of.

-Hyrule Field-

"Hey, do you hear something?" Naruto asked pausing as they walked away from Castle Town. The others stopped to listen only to shake their heads negatively. "Weird,I could of swore I heard something, almost like someone crying out in misery. Eh, must have been my imagination." Naruto said with a shrug as they kept walking.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 8-

-Hyrule Field-

Naruto groaned as he rubbed the lump, with two much smaller ones next to it, on his head with a wince. Saria had spent the last hour chewing him out for his reckless actions and scaring her half to death with his stunt. Even now she was shooting him a disapproving look as they trudged across hyrule field, though Elia and Navi were oddly absent. "For the dozenth time Saria-chan, I'm sorry. I should have asked your permission before doing that."

Saria just huffed while turning away. "Darn right you should have." "Oh come on Saria-chan, you had fun too, don't deny it." Naruto said as he nudged her side getting her to sigh. "Yes. I admit it was kinda fun, but still a little warning next time you decide to do some hair-brained idea would be appreciated."

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond as Navi and Elia suddenly appeared from above. "We could just see the ranch from here, at this rate, I'd say we'll be there around nightfall." Navi informed them while she wrapped herself up in Naruto's hair, Elia doing the same in Saria's, and started reading a small, fairy sized book she pulled from… somewhere.

Naruto passed the time by focusing on the scroll exercises, having gotten the leaf to stick and now focusing on making it float without falling off. Saria had at first practiced her aim by shooting at random rocks and trees, occasionally using her super-shot (as Naruto called it) to help her get used to the drain it caused. This stopped however, about halfway through the day when she had accidently shot at a Pea Hat and making it chase after them. Naruto had gotten a few cuts along his arms when he killed it by stabbing its vulnerable roots, though Navi and Elia quickly saw to those.

Now she was writing away in a small journal she had bought in Kakariko. Whenever Naruto tried to see what she wrote however, she'd quickly snap it shut and walk ahead a bit. After this happened the fourth time, he gave up and went back to his exercises which was now three leaves instead of one. When the sun was halfway through its descent was when the ranch finally came into view. It consisted of a large house, a barn, and two large penned off areas that horses and cows wandered in while grazing.

Approaching the front entrance Navi and Elia hid themselves inside Naruto and Saria's shirts. Looking up at the large sign reading "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch" Naruto felt he had heard of that before while Saria sighed. Seeing her reaction, Naruto was about to ask her what was wrong when a familiar voice called out. "Oh my gosh! It's you two again!"

Turning to the source, Naruto gulped nervously as he saw Malon rushing towards them with a happy smile on her face. She skidded to a stop right in front of them and seemed to get even more excited as she spoke. "It's so nice to see you two again, now I can prove to father I didn't make up meeting you." She hadn't even let them speak before dragging them towards the barn with her.

Pushing the door open, they were greeted with the sight of Malon's father lazily moving about, feeding a pen full of cuccos. "Father! See, see! I told you I didn't make them up. I really did meet a fairy boy and girl!" Malon called out, causing the man to jump in surprise at her voice. Turning towards them, his eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair at the sight of his daughter with Naruto and Saria.

That surprise quickly turned to humor as he chuckled loudly. "Ah, so you are the squirts that helped Malon find me at Hyrule Castle. Mighty rude of yourselves to up and leave without even meeting me, huh?" He asked in a joking tone. "Poor Malon was so upset when she tried to introduce you and you weren't there around. She was all depressed on the way back here." He said, getting another laugh as Malon blushed in embarrassment.

"Any-who, it's a pleasure to meet you, my names Talon and this here is my ranch." He said while continuing to feed the cuccos. "Hello mister Talon, my names Saria and this is Naruto," Naruto waves, "We were actually hoping you'd let us cross through your ranch to get to Lake Hylia."

"Lake Hylia? Sure, not a problem, heck you can even stay the night if you wish since its getting pretty late." Talon said while looking out the barn window. "Just be sure not to cause any ruckus or what not, ya hear?" Seeing them nod in agreement, Talon chuckled again before shooing them off so he could get to nappi- … er working, yeah working.

Malon having calmed down quite a bit, decided to give them a tour of the ranch. She showed them around the house, the cow pastures where they met Ingo who was constantly complaining about Talon's laziness, horse pastures, a garden area where she grew fresh fruits and vegetables to help out, and inside the foal and pens where newborn and young horses and cows stayed with their mothers till they were big enough for the pastures.

While Saria and Malon were petting a foal that was only a few days old, Naruto noticed a single foal all by itself. It had reddish fur, a long white mane, and tufts of white fur on its legs. Growing curious, Naruto started up to it, only to pause as it froze up when seeing him approach, clearly getting ready to bolt. However, the moment its eyes locked onto his, the young horse seemed to instantly calm down and actually trotted up to him.

Confused at its behavior, Naruto shrugged it off as unimportant and started petting the small horse's neck. With Malon and Saria however, Malon gasped in surprise when she turned around and saw who Naruto was petting. "Is something wrong?" Saria asked, confused by the girl's behavior. "Epona has never let anyone other than me close to her before." Malon told her as they watched Naruto give the foal attention. Not seeing the big deal, Saria walked over to him only to blink in surprise as Epona immediately ran away once she got close.

"See, that's how she usually acts around people." Malon gestured to the foal as it hid behind a large chestnut horse's legs. "Plus she only started letting me near when I sang her my favorite song." She said, holding her hands to her chest and singing. Seeing the shy horse poke its head out, Saria pulled out her ocarina and played along with the song.

(Play Epona's Song)

Saria stopped playing when Malon finished singing to see Epona walking up to her shyly. Reaching out, she gently pets the young mare's snout getting her to neigh happily. "Wow, your pretty good with that ocarina of yours," Malon said getting Saria to smile at the complement. They continued to play with the foals and hang out until nightfall. Navi and Elia occasionally came out for a breather, much to Malon's delight as she would constantly bombard them with questions until they went back to hiding.

During dinner, Talon embarrassed her daughter by jokingly asking Naruto if he'd like to marry her. This was made even worse though, when neither Naruto or Saria knew what that meant and Talon had Malon try to explain it to them.

"Marriage is, well, um, when two people who like each-other very much and… uh decide to stay together for the rest of their lives and… start a family." Malo explained, a very, VERY, deep blush crossing her face as she explained this to them. This in term lead to Talon seeing their still confused faces and giving them the most dreaded thing possible… … … **The Talk!** When they went to bed that night, the two childhood friends couldn't even look at each-other without their faces turning red enough to fry an egg.

Thus leading to the most awkward night's sleep ever.

-The Next Day-

-Hyrule Field-

The three children and two fairies stood just outside the other end of Lon Lon Ranch. Naruto, Saria, and Malon were still blushing madly around each-other much to the amusement of Elia who could be heard trying to stifle her laughter in the background.

"G-g-good luck," Was all Malon could muster out before she ran away in embarrassment. Naruto and Saria just turned around before walking away from that place as quickly as they could. As they walked, Naruto and Saria would occasionally try to chat with each-other only for it to quickly die down into an uncomfortable silence shortly afterwards. Instead they distracted themselves in other ways, Naruto had gotten the leaf exercise to the point he could float four leaves casually around his head with little concentration and Navi deemed him ready to try the next one, wall/tree climbing.

Given the lack of trees in the area, Naruto would try the exercise on the occasional rocky outcropping whenever they passed one. The first few tries were… comical to say the least. Naruto would manage to get a few steps upwards before either A. getting blasted off the rock, or B. slipping and falling onto his head. This even helped clear the air a bit as whenever Naruto messed up he'd laugh it off and try again getting Saria to giggle at the silly way he acted.

Saria practiced with her slingshot again, this time being extra careful not to hit anything she shouldn't. She could now manage around nine super-shots before tiring out, and was now experimenting with shooting out a cluster of shots at once. It worked well, but it made her accuracy drop a lot.

When they finally reached Lake Hylia that afternoon, Naruto and Saria had left behind a trail of shattered rocks and craters that would baffle travelers for months to come.

-End Chapter-

AN: To get right off the bat, only 90% of the reason the Talk was had was that I thought it would be absolutely hilarious for them to deal with. The other 10% is that A. they are currently living in a middle ages time where it was very common for most to marry at the ages of 10-15 years old (which isn't binding unless consummated) thus would need to know this sort a thing, especially since their going to go get the Zora Sapphire next, and B. I highly doubt two children who lived in a community of eternal children have ever had the Talk. As for Epona's reaction to Naruto, Naruto is a very compassionate person, something that supposedly gives him an aura of friendliness that draws other in. Finally as I've put up in the summary I haven't settled on a pairing, and honestly don't think I will very soon as this game had so many possible ones, so please send any suggestions or preferences you have. Thank you for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism are fine as long as they aren't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 9-

-Lake Hylia-

Naruto and Saria were in awe as they looked upon the massive lake. They shoreline stretched for as far as they could see in either direction, crystal clear water splashed across the ground in gentle waves, and small islands dotted the middle of the lake. A cool breeze slowly blew as the whole area gave off a calm, tranquil feeling.

Our group of heroes were quick to take advantage of the abundance of water by washing off the collected grime and dust from the last few days. Having mostly gotten over their early embarrassment from The Talk, Naruto and Saria casually helped each-other like they always did. Though it was still rather awkward as they washed the others back, both remaining quiet till they finished.

It wasn't till near the end that things lightened up a bit. Saria started to get out of the water but ending up tripping and splashing Naruto. Once she caught herself, she started to apologize only for Naruto to splash her back with a playful grin. Before they realized it, they were having a full-on splash fight while laughing happily. Meanwhile Navi floated across the water's surface on a small floating pouch she'd tied off reading a book (Naruto and Saria were still trying to figure out where she kept those), and Elia sat atop their stuff with holding a small tanning mirror (those fold up mirrors people use to tan).

Before anyone knew it, the sun had started to set and they had to make camp. Setting up near a small cluster of trees, Saria sat next to the fire and started writing in her journal while humming. Naruto continued the tree climbing exercise with Navi giving him advice here and there. When they finally called it a night, he could finally make it about a third of the way up the tree before falling.

-Morning-

Breaking camp, Naruto and Saria followed the shoreline till they found a large river feeding into the lake. "Okay, according to the map, we just have to follow this river to Zora's Domain." Saria said while double-checking the directions. When she didn't get a response, Saria looked over her shoulder to see Naruto wading with in the lake. "What are you doing?"

"I saw something odd in the water." He told her before diving in. A few seconds later, he reemerged with a glass bottle clutched in his hand. Shaking himself off, much to Saria, Elia, and Navi's annoyance as he covered them in water, he held out the bottle showing the piece of paper held inside.

"Ooooh! Maybe it's a treasure map." Elia said excitedly as Naruto pulled out the cork and fished the paper out. Unrolling it, the others huddled around him as they read.

' _To anyone who finds this, HELP! My name is Princess Ruto of the Zora and I have been swallowed whole by the deity of the Zora, Lord Jabu Jabu! So please, anyone who gets this message, HURRY UP AND SAVE ME ALREADY!'_

"That… that is bad." Naruto stated bluntly, getting deadpan looks from his companions. "We better hurry then, the goddesses only know how long ago this was sent." Navi said, getting nods of agreement. Naruto placed the note and bottle into his pouch and they hurried forwards, only to stop after about a hundred feet or so. "Oh, come on!"

The pathway split into a mess of different routes and bridges that mixed and over lapped each-other making it near impossible to determine the correct way to go. Picking one at random, they followed its dips and turns for several minutes only to reach a dead end at a water fall. Back tracking to the beginning and chose another one only for it to end the same. It'd also didn't help that Blue Tektites and Octoroks kept springing out of seemingly nowhere and attacking them.

"Gah! This is pointless, we've tried each route and they all lead to dead ends!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed an Octorok that had hit him with a rock straight through its snout. Pulling his sword free, he grabbed the gurgling monster and threw it at a Tektite that had been jumped at Saria from behind as she took out three others in front of her. The two creatures collided with a sickening squelch and were knocked straight into the waterfall from before.

"What the shell!?" All four of them froze when the unfamiliar male voice called out. The owner of said voice was revealed when the waterfall seemed to taper off and show the tunnel hidden behind it. Standing inside said tunnel was a fish-like being, with a body and face similar to a human, and long fins protruded from its… his arms and hips. His skin was a light grey with patches of dark and light green, with his fins being a yellowish color. He wore plain leather boots and shorts, and he held a long spear that the two monster from before were impaled on. (Look up Zora soldier from TP minus the helmet)

"What in Jabu's name are two Hylian children doing out here by themselves?" He asked as he threw the two dead monsters out and into the water below. Seeing them just standing there dumbly, he shook his head with a sigh and waved them over. "Are you just going to stand there all day or get in here?" Taking the chance for reprieve Naruto and Saria hopped into the tunnel. Once inside, the guy pressed a seemingly normal stone on the wall causing it to sink in and the waterfall started up again.

"Now, I ask again, what are two young hylians such as yourselves doing all the way out here?" Remembering how the guard to death mountain reacted, Saria stopped Naruto from speaking, grabbed the letter they had found and showed it to him. "We found this down at Lake Hylia and thought it be a good idea to bring it to the Zoras. You are a Zora, right?"

"Why yes I am little lady, now what's this?" The now identified Zora said with a laugh while taking the note. Quickly reading it, his expression quickly turned from humor to shock, then just as quickly panic. "Oh my… Oh my, Princess Ruto has been missing for about a day now, but if this is true then this needs to be taken to the king immediately." Giving the note back to them, he pointed behind them and said. "This path leads directly into Zora's Domain, once there take a left and follow the path with torches. I would lead you there myself but I cannot abandon my post."

"Got it, thanks for the help!" Naruto said already running down the path with Saria in tow, Navi and Elia perched atop their heads as they couldn't fly due to their wings being wet. The tunnel eventually opened to a much larger room filled with Zoras. Most the room was filled with water, with a large deep pool in the center, several small pools and various waterfalls feeding into them. Luminescent moss grew on the walls, ceiling, and even under the water, lighting up the room in a vibrant yet gentle manner while regular moss blanketed the ground.

Several of the Zoras stopped to look at the two youngsters, but were simply ignored as Naruto and Saria rushed by. Taking a left as directed, they followed the line of torches through another short tunnel only for two guards to cross their spears ahead of them. "Halt! Who comes before the king of Zoras?" The one on the left demanded. Skidding to a stop, Saria pulls out the note again and shows it too them. "Hm…" Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, the guard reads the letter twice before motioning for her partner to be at ease.

"Follow me," She said, walking into the room with Naruto and Saria behind her. The throne room was… rather dull. Everything in the room carved from plain grey stone, with only small patches of glowing moss here or there that illuminated the room. What really drew attention though was the two-story tall, extremely overweight, and crying zora sitting on top of a mini waterfall directly in front of them like a throne.

Walking up the set of stairs built before the Zora, the guard bowed while clearing her throat loudly. "My King! You have visitors that hold information as to where the princess is." At the word princess, the king of zoras snapped to attention and looked to them. "They do?!" Looking to them, the chubby king leaned forward as far as he could to look at them. "Where?! Where is my precious daughter?! Where is my little Ruto?!" He begged/demanded, the force of his voice blowing Navi and Elia away while almost doing the same to Naruto and Saria.

"Easy there fish-jiji! We're gonna tell ya, sheesh." Naruto grumbled as he wiped some spittle off his face. "And hadn't anyone ever taught you say it, don't spray it?" He asked in annoyed tone getting Saria, Elia, and Navi (who barely managed to float back onto their respective spots atop the children's heads) to facepalm at his lack of respect towards a king of all people. Given they were also annoyed at him, but he was still a freaking king.

Thankfully, the king seemed more abashed by his own behavior to say… have them thrown into prison. "My apologies but I am just being a concerned father. My poor Ruto has been missing since yesterday and I have begun to fear the worst. So please, any news that you have of her would be most welcomed right now." "Of course sir," Saria said before Naruto could open his mouth again, "We found this note in a bottle down by Lake Hylia while on are way here." She said while holding up said note.

Taking the note, which was barely half the size of his palm, the king held the note up to one of his eyes. "OH!" He exclaimed in surprise and shock seconds later once he finished. "My dear Ruto has been gobbled up by our guardian deity?! This has to be the fault of that cursed man, Ganondorf!" He yelled, before calming down a little and explaining. "He claimed to have placed a curse on Lord Jabu Jabu when I refused to give him the spiritual stone a week ago. Ever since then, Lord Jabu Jabu has been acting a little green around the gills, but to actually eat my only daughter?!"

The king burst into another bout of tears at this while everyone, including the guard, sweatdropped awkwardly. Naruto turned to the guard with a blank look across his face, "Can you just point us the way to this Lord Jabu Jabu thing? We're probably going to have to save his daughter before we can actually talk to him without this happening."

The guard looked at the bawling mess that was her king and sighed deeply, "Follow me," She said in a defeated tone as she led them over to a small path that ran up to the kings 'throne'. With the king completely oblivious, she pulled open a section of the gate behind him and walked through with the two children.

-Zora Fountain-

"Holy cow! That is a big fish!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked into the home of Jabu Jabu. "Ow!" He yelped when the guard cuffed him upside the head. "That is Lord Jabu Jabu, the guardian deity of the zora people, it be wise to speak with respect." She said in a warning tone that caused Naruto to quickly nod in agreement. Turning to the water the zora splashed in suddenly, returning seconds later with an armload of fish.

"You will need these to get into his favor." She stated calmly while handing the still wiggling fish to Naruto and walking back towards the throne room. "Hey! Aren't you going to help us out?!" Naruto yelled only for her to wave him off. "Not in my job description! You'll be fine, anyway! Not the first-time Lord Jabu Jabu's swallowed something he shouldn't and someone had to go get it!" She yelled back before disappearing into the tunnel.

Ignoring his grumbling about unhelpful guards, Saria dragged Naruto over to a raised stone platform that Jabu Jabu was resting his head and had him drop the fish before him. Before she could say anything however, the large fishes mouth slowly opened and he started inhaling deeply. Reacting quickly, Naruto used what little mastery he had over his chakra to stick to the ground while holding Saria. "What the heck!? Is he trying to- oh duh!" Naruto smacked himself over the head as he realized they had to search his stomach for Ruto.

"I'm so going to regret this…" He grumbled while releasing the hold his chakra had and allowing the great fish to suck them in. "AAAAHHH-" Lord Jabu Jabu's jaws snapped shut as he swallowed the two kids and their fairies.

-End Chapter-

AN: Next time, Naruto, Saria, Navi and Elia get to enjoy the experience of being eaten alive! Onto other matter, I made King Zora act that way as honestly, he really didn't do much in the game but sit on his throne and whine about his daughter missing anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 10-

-Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly-

"Oh man, that was aweful." Naruto groaned as he picked himself off the squishy floor, Saria a little over to his left doing the same while wiping off the copious amounts of saliva she'd been covered with. "Navi-chan, Elia-chan, are you two okay?" He called while looking towards the only source of light in the room. Navi fluttered in the air weakly, Elia carried in her arms unconscious. "We're fine, but Elia's out cold." Wiping off his hands, Naruto held them out to Navi who gingerly placed the knocked-out fairy in them before fluttering into his hair and making herself glow as brightly as possible.

Hearing an odd noise, Naruto switched to cradling Elia with one hand while drawing is sword and turned around. "A bubble? Ha, guess I'm getting a bit jumpy." Naruto laughed as he looked at the large bouncing bubble. "Careful, that bubble is likely full of-*Pop*" "Gah!" "…highly acidic gas." Navi finished as Naruto jabbed the bubble with his sword only to drop it when the influx of corrosive air burned his hand and arm. "Thank the goddesses that stuff dissipated fast, otherwise you would have just killed us all." She deadpanned causing Naruto to laughed nervously.

Muttering to herself about thoughtless idiots, Navi floated down to patch him up while Saria walked over. Seeing the condition her guardian fairy was in caused her to flinch, but pushed it aside as she took out her slingshot. Aiming at the other bubbles that bounced into the area, Saria carefully sniped them off before they got close. "C-come on, I only have a few shots left." She said in a slightly shaky voice, leading the way.

They walked through the dark tunnel with caution, careful not to step in one of the lingering puddles of stomach acid. Saria popped a few more of those bubbles along the way but she soon ran out of ammo forcing them to avoid them altogether. Elia thankfully woke up not much later as the smell of the place forced her to consciousness. With her and Navi acting as lights atop their heads, the managed to find a section of wall that opened and closed like a door.

Stepping through, all four blinked in surprise. Standing before them, while digging through a pile of unidentifiable fish goop, was a young zora girl who looked about their age. She had light blue skin, a slightly bulbous head with small fish eyes on the sides, a small glowing charm hanging from her wrist, and an angry sneer across her face. "Huh, that was fast." Naruto commented, causing the girl to look up in surprise.

"What the! Who the heck are you wierdos? What are you doing in here?" She asked in a demanding tone as she marched up to them and got right up in Naruto's face. "Hey! Who do you think you are calling us wierdos?" Naruto growled while shoving her back. Clearly surprised at his reaction, the zora girl growled back slightly before adopting a smug, arrogant look. "I am Ruto, princess of the Zora." Going back to her irritated expression she asked. "Now what are you…" She pauses to look at the fairies on Saria and Naruto's heads, "… four doing here? No-one is allowed near Lord Jabu Jabu but me as his care taker."

Practically seeing the sparks flying between them, Saria stepped between Naruto and Ruto and said, "We found a message in a bottle with your name on it saying you were in trapped in here, and so we came to help." She said, trying to placate the upset princess. "I sent no such thing." Ruto said before turning away with a huff. "I've been coming into here for years without a problem, and besides I certainly don't need help from a bunch of losers like you. I can take perfectly good care of myself."

Having enough of her attitude, Naruto surprised everyone by walking up to the girl and throwing her over his shoulder. "There, we have her, let's go." He said while ignoring Ruto's indignant yelling to put her down. Walking back towards the way they came with the princess kicking and screaming, they were just about to the door when the tissue beneath them suddenly gave out and caused them to fall.

Naruto hit the fleshy ground with a grunt, that quickly turned into a pained cry as Ruto and Saria landed on top of him. "Sorry Naruto," Saria apologized as she climbed off him while Ruto just huffed and stomped off a little ways. "See, you two are useless," She said causing both Naruto and Saria's eyebrow to twitch. Once they were both up, Navi and Elia perched back onto their heads and Ruto made sure to keep a fair distance between them and herself.

"Don't even think of trying that little stunt again, I am not leaving here until I find what I am looking for." She turned to leave only to freeze at the sight of several small jellyfish floating through the air. "What the?" In her surprise, she wasn't able to react fast enough when one of them swooped down and electrocuted her. "KYYYAAAHH!"

She fell to the ground, slightly smoking and with bits of static jolting off her, as Naruto rushed over and pulled her away. "Saria!" "On it!" Firing her last few shots, Saria groaned as three more swooped down to replace the two she killed. Looking around for anything to shoot, her eyes caught something glinting in the wall. Reaching over, she pulled out whatever it was and smiled once it came free and into view.

Naruto flinched as he sliced a jellyfish in half while receiving a nasty shock. He stood protectively over the barely conscious princess as Navi tried to heal her. Just as the other two were swooping down on him, a brownish yellow blur curved by and sliced through them. Following said blur, he turned around just in time to see Saria catch it. In her hand was a fancily carved wooden boomerang with a red gem imbedded in the middle and two yellow bands holding it in place.

"How is she?" She asked while kneeling next to the injured zora. "She's stable, but that shock did a lot of damage given her aquatic nature." Navi said as Elia floated down to help. It took several minutes before Ruto was able to sit up but she quickly started to freak out afterwards. "I can't move my legs! Why can't I move my legs?!"

"Relax, its only temporary," Navi said getting the princess to relax a little, "They should be up and working again in a few hours." "Few hours!? I don't have a few hours! More of those things could show up any minute!" Ruto screeched causing the four to cover their ears. Turning to Naruto, she narrowed her eyes before pointing at him. "You! Carry me!" "What? No way you spoiled brat! I ain't some personal servant for you to boss around!"

"You will carry me, especially since this is your fault I'm like this." "My fault?!" "Yes, your fault!" The two were quite literally butting heads at this point while Saria, Navi, and Elia just face palmed in the background. Ruto jabbed a finger into his chest while saying, "If you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have fallen down here and gotten zapped in the first place! Now, since I can't walk, you will carry me and help me find my mother's necklace!"

"FINE! If it will get you to stop complaining like a big baby!" Naruto said, roughly picking up the girl and basically throwing her onto his back into a piggyback carry. "Ow! Hey, be careful you idiot!" Ruto growled while swatting him upside the head. "Now what the heck does this stupid necklace look like any way." He asked, earning himself another swat as they left the area.

"My mother's necklace isn't stupid." She huffed, "It has three blue gems held in a gold molding with a silver chain." Naruto paused while his companions facepalmed again. Of course, she just had to describe the exact thing they came here to get in the first place. "It wouldn't happen to also be called the Zora's Sapphire, would it?" Saria asked in a dull tone getting Ruto to look at them in surprise.

"Yes actually," Her eyes narrowed as she looked them all suspiciously. "How do you know that?" "Cause Zelda-chan sent us to go get it and two other." Naruto said reaching into his pouch and holding up the Goron Ruby and Kokiri Emerald for her to see. Seeing them, Ruto started nodding slowly before turning her head with a huff. "Whatever, I am not giving the necklace to you though."

"You're going to have to, we were sent by the royal family to get them." Saria said ignoring the dirty look Ruto sent her as she killed two more of those jellyfish that attacked. With Ruto pointing the way, they explored all over the giant fishes surprisingly well laid out stomach. It had walkways, fleshy doors opened by pustule like switches, and even floating platforms that took them back up to the top area.

When asked, Ruto just shrugged, saying that it had always been this way and that she'd never really thought about it before. Eventually after several hours or so, they stumbled into a large open room with a raised platform in the middle. "There it is!" Ruto cried happily as she spotted the jeweled necklace laying in the middle of the platform. Hopping off Naruto's back, she shakily walked over and climbed up the platform. Stumbling a bit, she managed to reach the middle and picked it up.

Turning around, she hugged the necklace to her chest as a tear slid down her eye. Wiping it away, she started walking back to them when the whole platform shook causing her to fall. The Zora's Sapphire slipped from her grasp and bounced away, landing next to Naruto. "Ruto!" He called as he and Saria tried to reach her only for the whole platform to rise into the ceiling. "What the shell! How did you-AAHHHH!"

The platform lowered again, but this time instead of the Zora princess, a giant Octorok with a spikey shell stood in her place. "What did you do to Ruto!?" Naruto yelled. The Octorok didn't answer for obvious reasons, instead it hopped off the platform and stared at them before charging. Without thinking, Naruto charged right back at it and jumped onto its face.

"Graahh! Grahh!" It roared as it tried to shake off its unwanted passenger. Using chakra to cling on, Naruto drew his sword and started slashing. "Where is she?!" He demanded. Seemingly forgetting that the Octorok can't talk, he continued to hack and slash at it while demanding where she was. Eventually his concentration slipped and it managed to fling him off.

Colliding with the wall, Naruto was quite thankful for how soft it was right then and there, Naruto stood back up as he glared at the beast. This seemed to actually scare it as it immediately turned around to run away. That or it was the various cuts oozing black blood littering its face he'd inflicted. Unfortunately, for it that is, the only way to run lead in a big circle right back to Naruto and Saria.

"Hey, miss me?" Naruto asked with a glare as he held a lit bomb in his hand. Before the Octorok could react, he threw it straight into it's suction like mouth and dove to cover with Saria. "GRAAA-" *Boom* The room was painted black with the inky blood of the Octorok as bits and pieces clung to the walls and ceiling.

Naruto didn't care as he scooped up Ruto's necklace and slipped it around his neck before he climbed onto the platform. "Hang on Ruto, we're coming!" He yelled as he and Saria were lifted to a new area, a long corridor with a single door. Rushing down the only path available, they pushed through the door only for it to completely seal up as soon as they passed.

They now stood inside a large room with light filtering in from a hole above them. "There she is!" Elia said, pointing to a section of the wall where Ruto was being held by fleshy tendrils that shocked her mildly whenever she struggled. "And there's the thing that took her." Navi said, pointing to the large bulge of pulsating muscle that the tendrils originated from.

"Naruto, give me your sword, I'll distract it while you help Ruto." Nodding, Naruto handed her the sword and rushed for Ruto while Saria pulled out her new boomerang and threw it causing it to cut off some of the tendrils attaching it to both Ruto and Jabu Jabu. Flashing repeatedly, the thing started spinning rapidly as large jellyfish spewed from its body.

Naruto slid to a stop next to Ruto and pulled the remaining tendrils off. Scooping her into his arms, Naruto carefully moved her as far from the fight as he could. Her head weakly rose as she looked at him, "You… came for me?" She asked while looking at the necklace around his neck. "But… you already, ow, got what you wanted. I thought you hated me?" Naruto laughed slightly as he shook his head. "I may have been really annoyed by your attitude Ruto-chan, but I certainly don't hate you. Besides there is no way I was just going to abandon you like that just for a stupid necklace, especially one that's not mine."

Gently leaning her against the wall, Naruto took the necklace off and put it around her neck before he ran off to go help Saria while Navi and Elia healed Ruto. Ruto watched as he ran back to fight the beast that attacked her as a soft smile crossed her face. "…My …hero,"

Saria was panting heavily as she ducked under another blast of electricity. She'd just managed to kill the large jellyfish it had made with her boomerang before stabbing the thing itself several times. This only seemed to piss it off though as it had pointed three large tendrils on its top at her and shooting bursts of electricity at her.

Dodging once again, her reprieve came as Naruto ran up behind it and hit it with a bomb. Stunned by the blast, it was completely helpless when Saria ran up and sliced off all three main tendrils in one stroke. Defenseless now, it tried to run away to no avail as she stabbed and slashed at it till it collapsed to the ground. Wiping the blood and sweat from her forehead, Saria fell onto her butt as she and Naruto watched the creature dissolve away into a puddle of goo upon its death.

"Well," Naruto said as he looked to the ceiling, "At least we have an easy way out." He said pointing to the large hole above them. "I'll get Ruto."

-20 minutes later Zora's Fountain-

Climbing out of Lord Jabu Jabu's blowhole, Naruto, Saria, and Ruto carefully slid down the great fishes back and into the shallow water below. While Saria, Navi, and Elia were busy washing themselves off, Naruto carried Ruto to the shore and set her down. "There, how are you feeling?" He asked her as she idly splashed her toes in the water.

"Much better," Naruto smiled at this as he plonked down next to her. "I want to thank you, you didn't have to come save me, yet you did." Ruto said as she sighed sadly, looking down at the water. "Going over how I was acting, I honestly wouldn't have blamed you if you had left me." Feeling a weight on her shoulders, Ruto turned to see Naruto pulling her into a hug. "You weren't so bad, just a little snooty. Besides, I wasn't much help on that end either."

The smile on his face was infectious it would seem as one slowly spread across her face as well. Grabbing the necklace around her neck, Ruto slowly pulled it off and placed it around his. "Here, I want you to have this, as a reward for saving me." Blinking in surprise, Naruto looked down at the jewel then back to her. "A-are you sure? You said it was you mothers." It honestly surprised him that she was willing to give it up.

"Yep, that necklace is also basically the engagement ring for the Zora's royal family, so I would eventually have to give it to someone, and I choose you to be that one." Naruto smiled though looking slightly confused, "Thanks, I'll be sure to take good care of it." With that he stood up and waded into the water to wash off. Ruto just stayed on the shore, a look of absolute joy across her face as she held her chest.

-30 minutes later Zora Throne Room-

"Oh my darling Ruto! Daddy was so worried about you!" Our group of heroes could be found sweatdropping awkwardly as they saw the obese king squeeze his daughter in a hug. "Ow, dad, still hurt here…" Ruto groaned out getting the king to snap out of it and set her down. "Oh my, uh sorry, so sorry my little guppy, anyway. Thank you young ones ever so much, how can I ever thank you for saving my daughter?" The king asked after sputtering an apology as Ruto covered her face in embarrassment.

"No worries, we got what we came for already." Naruto said as he held up the necklace around his neck. "… … …WHAT?!" The king bellowed out at the sight of said necklace before looking to Ruto. "My dear sweet baby Ruto, tell me it isn't so." He begged only to see her nod happily. "Oh ho, No! How could it be?! My little girl, already getting married!" At those words, Naruto and Saria froze before turning their heads very slowly towards Ruto. "…what?"

Seeing their confusion, Ruto giggled loudly. "I can't wait for the wedding, you better not make me wait too long Naruto." At this time, Naruto did what any rational person does when suddenly finding themselves in such a situation.

*Thud*

He fainted.

-Chapter end-

AN: So now Naruto and Saria have all three stones, Saria kicked butt against the final boss mostly solo, and Naruto's accidently accepted a marriage proposal. I never understood why Ruto forced you to carry her around other than for game mechanic so I gave her a more reasonable… reason this time. I'll admit, I've always hated the mini-boss in this area as it was more tedious that challenging, seriously all he does is run in circles. I'm not very good with romance bits so sorry if this chapter was a bit cruddy there. Thank you for reading and please review.


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as they aren't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy

Edit-Poll is now up

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 11-

-Zora's Domain-

"Fairy fountain? Well there is a fountain over that-a-way in a cave that's said to be magic." A zora said as he pointed to his left. "Thank you, sir," Saria said while bowing before she and a blushing Naruto went the way he pointed.

After Naruto woke up from his initial shock, Ruto had showed them to a room where they could rest. After a nice long rest on a soft moss bed and the four were up and energized when morning came. Ruto wished them farewell from her room as she had to stay in bed and rest from all the shocks she had suffered, but that didn't stop her from giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek leading to his current state.

Deciding to listen to the Great Fairy Eldin's advice, and to get the thought of marriage out of mind, the duo and their fairies were currently asking around about where her sister's fountain may be. Along the way, they found a store where they could stock up on supplies such as food, have clothing repairs done (theirs were practically falling apart at the seams), and even buy bombs.

Eventually they found a large cave entrance just like on death mountain and went inside. Following through the pitch darkness, they quickly found themselves before the fountain. Unlike the one in death mountain though, the walls were hidden behind an endless downpour of sparking blue water, and only a single torch alight with blue flames sat in the middle of the room glowing brightly. The fountain itself was entirely round except for a small platform at the front, the water swirling like a miniature whirlpool.

Stepping onto the platform, the symbol of the Tri-Force started glowing which Saria took as her que and pulled out her ocarina.

(Play Zelda's Lullaby)

When the last note played, the water in the fountain glowed a soft blue before rising into the air in a spiral. The water rose all the way to the ceiling before slowly condensing into the shape of a person. When it was over, a woman about twelve to thirteen feet tall, with long silky blue hair, wearing a beautiful blue dress, and two large and two small transparent wings coming from her back, stood before them with a smile (Great Mayfly Fairy, Minish Cap).

"Hello you four, my sister informed me you would be coming," She spoke, her voice soft and melodious as she shrunk down to about six feet tall and stepped from her fountain. Standing directly before them she bowed lightly. "Welcome to my home, I am Lanayru, Great Fairy of Wisdom."

Naruto smiled while taking her hand and shaking it, "Hi, nice to meet you Lanayru-chan." "And you as well Naruto-kun." Naruto froze in surprise when she said that which caused her to giggle softly. "Yes, I know about your homelands way of speech, I was the one to translate that scroll you are learning from." Naruto grinned sheepishly as she pulled her hand free and patted his head.

"I've watched you through your journey from Death Mountain to here and saw you overcome many trials to get this far. As both a reward and gift, I place upon you this blessing." A light blue glow flowed from her hand, over his body, before sinking into his skin. "This blessing will make your body instinctually use its chakra to protect your body and lessen wounds." She explained before turning to Saria.

"You, who risked everything just to help a friend, such courage and loyalty is sadly so rare these days." Saria blushed under the praise, "In honor of such courage I bless upon you this spell, Nayru's Love." Holding her hand out, a small transparent blue crystal formed in Lanayru's palm. Flicking her wrist, the small gem floated towards Saria and phased into her chest causing her to gasp at the feeling. "Focus your will to your heart and it shall protect you from most harm."

Walking back towards her fountain, Lanayru caught them all off guard as she reached out and gently cupped Navi into her palm. Returning to full size, she held the small fairy up before speaking. "Not even going to say hello Navi? It's been years since I've seen my favorite great-great grandchild after all. How have you been?"

Navi glowed brighter than she'd ever had at getting put on the spot like this while everyone else, including Elia felt their jaws hit the floor. "I have been well, Lady Lanayru. I would have visited sooner, but I've been busy with my studies until recently. _Plus, you kinda forgot to tell me where you moved too_." She said, mumbling out the last part causing Lanayru to laugh. "So I did, it is wonderful to see you again though." Waving her hand, Navi rapidly grew like last time and was pulled into a hug, though this one was much more tender.

"Keep yourself safe out there, got it?" Nodding her head, Navi was released from the hug and shrunk back to normal size as she fluttered back over to the group. "Good luck, and may the goddesses look after you." She called before dispersing back to water.

The walk out of the fountains cavern was quiet, but by the time they were halfway to the exit of Zora's domain the shock had worn off and Naruto said, "She was nice, you must have been happy to see her after so long." An indeed Navi was happy, shone by her bright glow and smile. "Yeah, though I was kinda hoping to talk to her in private." She said, glowing slightly brighter for a few seconds. "Sorry if we intruded on your family time then." Naruto said, "By the way, what were you busy studying if you couldn't visit."

"Um,well, ah, you see, fairies aren't immortal like most would lead you to believe, just very long lived." She explained while rubbing her hands nervously, Elia nodding next to her. "Every four hundred years or so, the current Great Fairies retire and new fairies are selected to be one of the three Great Fairies of the land." Naruto seemed lost but Saria got where she was going. "You're hoping to be picked." Navi just shyly nodded.

"Well good for you Navi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching up and rubbing her head. Swatting away his hand with a playful huff, Navi dove into his hair and got herself comfortable. "Yeah, well enough about me, we still have to get back to Zelda. So mush!" Laughing, Naruto waved to the guard as they hopped out of tunnel to Zora's domain and back down River's Pass.

Taking the route that left them on the opposite side from where they came, they followed the shore till another river branched from it. "Okay, this river should be the one that feeds directly into the Castle Town moat, and should be a rather straight path straight there." Saria said as she folded up the map before looking towards the setting sun. "Best call it a night here though and continue in the morning." The others agreed and they quickly set up camp, ate, and went to sleep.

-Three Days Later, Hyrule Field-

Their trek had been almost entirely calm the last few days. Nothing really bothered them other than the occasional Octorok, so they passed the time practicing their skills. Naruto had finally gotten the wall walking down the day before and had just stared water walking. His three companions got quite the laugh seeing him fall into the water repeatedly trying to get it right.

Saria alternated between her slingshot and using Nayru's Love. It had freaked her out a little when she first tried the spell, suddenly finding yourself in what looks like a giant floating crystal can do that to you, and unfortunately left her quite a bit tired after just one use. Even now she could only barely use it twice before falling over exhausted.

Right now, Naruto was climbing out of the river with a groan, clad in just his underwear, as he shook the water off. "Dang it, almost had it that time." Elia laughed as Saria handed him his clothes. "Yeah, you got a whole one step." She said getting Naruto to pout and grumble about smart-aleck fairies. Feeling something on his shoulder, Naruto turned to see Navi perched there reading. "Relax, you'll get it, besides you'll have plenty of time to practice after we deliver the spiritual gems to Zelda and go home."

"Speaking of which," Saria interrupted, "We should hurry if we want to make it to the castle before nightfall, especially with that storm brewing." She said while pointing to the dark clouds getting closer. Speeding up to a light jog, the quartet traveled in relative silence as the sky quickly continued to darken. Just as they were worried that they weren't going to make it, the wall of Castle Town came into view.

"What the heck, why's the bridge up already? I thought they said it was only raised at night." Naruto said with confusion, only getting shrugs in return. Heading towards the drawbridge, rain was beginning to fall heavily as lightning cracked in the distance. Naruto was just about to start yelling towards whoever was at the other side, even though Navi informed him it was unlikely he'd be heard, when with a loud clanging the bridge started descending.

"Huh, that's convenient." Saria stated as the bridge touched down. "Whatever, le-" Naruto was cut off as loud galloping was heard. Before either could react, a pure white horse wearing a highly-decorated saddle galloped by. As it passed, they caught a glimpse of its two passengers, Impa and Zelda! Seeing them, Zelda looked back to them and tossed something passed them and into the moat.

(Add dramatic music here)

Hearing more galloping, the four turned back towards the bridge only to freeze. Riding atop a pitch-black horse with red eyes, sat the very man they planned to stop, and the killer of the Great Deku Tree. Ganondorf looked across the area before swearing loudly. "Damn it! Where has that bratty princess ran off to!" Glancing down, he finally noticed they four and smirked. "You two! Which way did she flee, you had to have seen her!"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Naruto yelled while drawing his sword, beside him Saria took aim with her slingshot. Surprised, the greenish man blinked before chuckling loudly. "Ah, you are courageous little brats aren't you, though perhaps its more foolishness than bravery." "Grrr… GRAAAH!" Angry at being laughed off, Naruto charged the man with a battle cry.

"Foolishness it is," Ganondorf lazily raise a hand and a glowing sphere of energy formed, not even flinching when Saria hit him with several super-shots. Unconsciously channeling chakra to his feet, Naruto leapt easily four feet into the air and straight towards the man and swung. Ganondorf didn't even blink however, as he easily dodged the slash and shoved his glowing hand straight into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's screams rang through the air as his sparks shot from his body before he was sent flying back towards the others. Saria tried to catch him, only to get sent tumbling to the ground with him. Ganondorf looked upon the two collapsed on the ground with a smirk still plastered on his face before he frowned. "I have wasted too much time here, feel lucky that I have more important things to deal with than two insolent brats."

Raising his hand again, another sphere formed only about twice as large. With a casual flick, he launched it at them causing an explosion of light and dust before he rode off to search for the princess.

(End dramatic music)

When the dust cleared, it revealed a heavily cracked glowing prism that faded away to show a heavily panting Saria with Naruto on her lap groaning in pain. Navi and Elia were already fast at work healing the large burn covering his stomach while Saria pulled herself out from under him. Seeing as Naruto wouldn't be moving for a while, Saria staggered over to the moat and fished out what Zelda had thrown, thankful it had landed near the shore.

It was a shiny blue ocarina, with a single silver band on the mouthpiece that held the familiar shape of the Tri-Force. As soon as she held it within her hands the world faded white.

-Unknown Place-

Saria blinked in surprise as she found herself inside an almost entirely white building standing before a large stone alter. "Ah, I figured you would be the one to get it." Jumping in surprise, Saria whirled around to see Zelda standing there holding an Ocarina identical to the one she had. "What! How! Where!" "I do not have much time, so please listen carefully." Saria snapped her mouth shut and nodded. "Sealed within the Temple of Time is not only the Sacred Realm and the Tri-Force. It also houses a powerful weapon; one that I believe may be the only thing that can stop Ganondorf now. You must get it before it's too late."

Holding up the Ocarina in her arms, Zelda continued. "To reach it, you need both the spiritual stones and this, the Ocarina of Time, as they are the keys to the Door of Time." When she finished, Zelda started playing the ocarina with Saria soon following.

(Play Song of Time)

-Real World-

"…saria-chan …Saria-chan… Saria-chan!?" Saria snapped back to reality as her body was being shaken. Pulling back, she was surprised to see Naruto standing over her with Navi and Elia, concern written on their faces. "Huh?" She asked dumbly, "Saria, you've been sitting there unresponsive for nearly ten minutes now, are you okay?" Elia asked as she landed on her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, fine. What about you Naruto?" She asked looking at the hole in his shirt.

"I'm fine, Navi-chan and Elia-chan fixed me up like new." He said with a smile that quickly faded as he looked in the direction Zelda had ridden off to. "But what do we do now? Should we try to follow them?" "No," Saria said, getting them all to look at her in surprise. "We'd never be able to catch up on foot."

"So what? We just give up?" Naruto asked in disbelief only for Saria to shake her head in negative. "No, we continue where we left off." With these words, Sari started walking towards Castle Town with her three confused friends. Walking through the mostly deserted paths of the place, Saria used her map to lead them to a large stone building that stood by itself. When they went inside, Saria found it to be identical to the vision she had.

"Okay, Saria, you're really starting to freak us out here." Naruto stated as he followed her towards a large stone alter with three indents, one in the exact shape of each spiritual stone. "We can't let Ganondorf get his hands on the Tri-Force, right?" The other three nod, "I don't know how, but Princess Zelda sent me a message when I picked up this," Holds up ocarina, "And said the only thing that can stop him is here as well."

Naruto stood there for a few moments as he processed the information before grinning widely, "Then what are we waiting for?" Pulling out the emerald and ruby, Saria pressed them into their slots as Naruto did the same for the sapphire. Stepping back, Saria brought the blue ocarina to her lips.

(Play song of time)

The song echoed eerily through the room. At first nothing seemed to happen, when suddenly the room shook causing Naruto and Saria to stumble as a loud grinding sound filled the room. The wall directly in front of them slowly split open and slid apart revealing a hidden room. Once the wall was fully open, the room stopped shaking and they slowly approached the new area.

The room was shaped in a hexagon, with an odd symbol in a circle in each corner. In the middle of this was a raised platform leading to a pedestal. Held in the pedestal was a sword, the hand purple with a green cloth wrapped around it, the guard shaped like a pair of slightly blocky wings, and a yellow gem embedded just as it reached the blade. The part of the blade that was visible showed that it started out narrow before widening suddenly at a point where the Tri-Force was engraved on it. The whole thing seemed to give off a slight otherworldly glow.

"Oh… my… goddesses," Navi and Elia said in sync as they floated next to the sword. "The Master Sword…" Navi said reverently. "So that will help us beat _Him_?" Naruto asked as he spat out the 'him'. "Most certainly, this sword is supposedly blessed by the goddess Hylia herself."

"Yeah well," Stepping up to the sword, Naruto frowned as the handle easily reached his collarbone. "I don't think either of us will be able to pull it out ourselves." Turning to Saria, he smiled cheesily, "Together?"

Smiling back, Saria nodded and stood up next to him. At the same time, the two reached out and grasped the handle. "On three, one…" tightened their grip, "two…" Their muscles tensed as they slightly bent their knees, "Three!" With a single sharp pull, the blade slid free from its pedestal.

Before they could celebrate their success however, a bright blue pillar of light rose around them. "What's goi-" Was all Saria managed to say before they were engulfed by the light and everything went white.

Feeling his awareness slipping away, Naruto fought to stay focused only to feel a spike of dread shoot him as a horrible familiar chuckle rang out. Just at the edge of his vision he could make out the form of Ganondorf standing there while laughing. "Hahahahah! Gotta say brats, thanks for leaving the door open for me. I knew you somehow had the keys to open it and now the power of the Tri-Force is all mine. Yep, it's all thanks to you two! HAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughter was the last thing Naruto heard before losing consciousness.

-End Chapter-

AN: And now it hits the fan. Naruto and Saria get the Master Sword, but inadvertently let Ganondorf get the Tri-Force. In better news, I hope you like the backstory I made for Navi, and fairy kind in general. Given that she wasn't a true guardian fairy like Elia is for Saria, I have always wondered what she was doing before meeting link (Naruto here) and where she went afterword. And finally, Naruto's damage resistance is based on the half damage thing you normally get near the end of the game. As i'm still stuck I will be putting up a poll for you to vote on the final pairing tonight, and post the results with the next chapter on sunday. Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 12-

-Unknown Place-

Familiar blue eyes slowly blinked open as a deep groan sounded out. Shaking his mind free of cobwebs, Naruto rubbed his eyes as he yawned. "Ugh, Saria-chan is it already… time… to…" His voice trailed off as he noticed how his voice sounded different and his arms were much longer than they should be and gloved. "… … …WHAT THE HECK!?"

Looking down, he saw that he was standing much taller than he used to and wearing different clothes. They were similar to his usual one's color wise, consisting of a long green shirt and white pants. His pouch of stuff hung off a thin belt across his waist as a thick leather strap ran across his chest from his right shoulder to left hip. The weight on his back told him that his shield along with something else. "Naruto?"

Hearing an unfamiliar feminine voice beside him, Naruto snapped his head towards the source and froze. Standing next to him was a young woman around his current height with a budding chest and petite frame. She was wearing a short green cloak over a white blouse with a gold compass on a chain around her neck, a dark red skirt, and tall leather boots that reached just over her knees (Linkle's outfit, hyrule warriors minus crossbows). The most eye-catching feature for Naruto though was the familiar bright green hair atop her head. "S-s-Saria-chan?"

When she slowly nodded her head, Naruto stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, checking if she was actually real or not. "Hey, did you forget about us." Jumping at the sudden voice, both looked up to see Navi and Elia, who didn't look any different, floating above their heads. "Hi! Nice of you to remember us." Navi said with mild sarcasm as she landed on Naruto's shoulder, Elia doing the same with Saria. "Now that we've all reunited, how in Nayru's name are you two suddenly grown up? And where the hell are we?" She asked, getting the duo to finally notice their surroundings.

They stood on a large platform in the shape of the Tri-Force surrounded by a hexagonal pool of water. In each corner sat a circular platform of a different color, gold, green, red, blue, orange, and purple. The space around them was completely empty other than a few smaller pools pouring above them. "Good question young one," A elderly voice said causing them all to tense. The golden platform glowed brightly and a portly old man appeared on it. "One I have the answer too."

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked as he started to reach for the Master Sword (Which was somehow in a sheath on his back). "Peace, I mean no harm," The elderly man said while holding his hands up. Staring straight at him for about a minute, Naruto reluctantly withdrew his hand and nodded. "Fine, but you better give us some answers."

"Of course, as for your friend's question, this place is known as the Chamber of Sages, situated in of the Temple of Light within the very center of the Sacred Realm. The very last fortress against the forces of evil." The man said, shocking them. "Then we need to go, Ganondorf is-" "It is already too late to stop him here."

"What do you mean it's too late!? We have to- Guh!" Naruto demanded as he tried to step off the platform only for a thin blue barrier to appear and knock him back. "Relax young hero, I'm sure you are very confused and upset-"

"Well of course I'm upset!" Naruto yelled, cutting the man off this time. "My best friend and I are suddenly giant! We're stuck listening to some weird old man rambling! And Ganondorf if off doing Kami knows what when we could be stopping him!" He exclaimed, pounding his fists against the barrier that held them till he was left huffing on the ground.

The man waited calmly while Naruto did this several times until Saria stopped him by grabbing him around the neck. "Naruto, calm down… Deep breaths," She told him as he squirmed in her hold for several seconds before slowly calming down. Once he did, Saria turned to the man and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, um… as I was saying, you cannot stop Ganondorf here for the same reason your appearances have changed so dramatically. The Master Sword you drew from the pedestal is a legendary weapon that evil may never touch. Only the Hero chosen by the Goddesses can wield, _or Heroes in this case which is most unusual case."_ He said though muttering the last part so they barely heard it then spoke up again, "When you drew the blade though, you were too young to be said heroes so the Master Sword sealed your spirits here in slumber. That was seven years ago."

All four of them froze at these words as they washed over them. "S-s-seven y-years?" Saria asked. "Yes, seven years," The man said, "In that time, with the door opened, Ganondorf the desert king of the Gerudo's march through the forbidden Sacred Realm and touched the Tri-Force. This gave him the power he needed to become the King of Evil."

"I, Ruaru, and six others known as sages were the ones whom originally sealed the sacred realm away with our power. We would have been able to repel this evil as well but Ganondorf somehow knew of this and had five of the others killed and their temples desecrated with his power to prevent new sages from feeling the call of awakening. The seventh, the one you know as Zelda had managed to escape into hiding while I able to remain unfound here. Without anyone to stop him, he seized control of Hyrule and turned it into a nightmarish place full of monsters."

Ruaru sighed, his shoulders sagging with noticeable exhaustion. "With the others gone, my own power has weakened to so little that the only influence I have left is over this chamber you see before you." Turning to them, he shook his head and stood firm again. "But now that you have aged enough, we have a fighting chance, if you go to the temples and help the new sages to awaken then we shall have the power to stop Ganondorf and seal him within the void of darkness that was once the Sacred Realm. I wish you luck on your quest."

Naruto and Saria were suddenly encased within glowing crystalline prisms that slowly floated into the air as he spoke. "Hey! I ain't done with you yet! Let me outa here you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as they vanished in a flash of light. Ruaru sighed once again as he rubbed his head, "I have the feeling I will regret doing that somehow."

-Temple of Time-

"-stupid Jiji!" Naruto finished as He and Saria were dropped into the chamber of the Master Sword. "Ohhh! I'm gonna get him for that, I promise." He growled while shaking his fist at the ceiling, getting the other three to sigh at his antics. "Come on Naruto, you can plot your vengeance later, I don't think it's very safe here." Saria said, gesturing to the worn down and ready to collapse walls surrounding them.

He didn't have time to respond as the sound of something hitting the ground behind them cause them to react. Standing there was an unknown man wearing white and blue clothes that hid all his features other than a single red eye and golden hair. Across his chest was an odd symbol of an eye that looked familiar but none of them could place. Naruto quickly drew his new sword and shield while Saria tried to aim her slingshot, failing however as soon as she pulled the cord the slingshot broke apart in her hands.

The man took a single glance at Saria, tilting his head slightly as if confused before focusing onto Naruto or more specifically the sword in his grasp. "Hero of Time… I have waited a long time to meet you," He said, getting them to tense further, "Relax, I merely wish to pass on a message."

"Yeah, and what exactly would that be? Better yet, why should we trust you?" Naruto asked as he slowly got between the man and Saria. "You seek to help the sages awaken by cleansing their temples, do you not?" He asked, this sent Naruto even further on edge as he got ready to charge only for Saria to grab his shoulder and shake her head. Growling, Naruto backed down and the man continued. "One is within the forests, one in the mountain of fire, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, and one within a goddess of sand. Trust me on this or not, it is up to you. Though I would hurry if I were you, your little friends of the forest are in quite the predicament as we speak."

With his piece said, the man threw something to the ground, blinding them with a sudden flash of light. When it cleared, the man was nowhere to be found. "Let's go," Naruto grumbled as he marched straight out the building, he may not trust that man but he wasn't going to risk the Kokiri's lives because of it.

Sadness filled them all once the sight of the ruins that used to be Castle Town was revealed as they stepped outside. Pushing it to the side, Naruto and Saria cautiously walked through the now desolate pathways as they headed towards the wall. Along the way, Saria reluctantly took an old bow and quiver from one of the various desiccated corpses to arm herself as she had found her boomerang to be in a similar condition to her slingshot.

"SKREEE!" All four of them found themselves frozen as a loud screech rang out. Unable to move, they were forced to watch as several of the corpses along the ground slowly stumbled to their feet and began shuffling towards them. Shaking off the paralysis the quickest, Naruto scooped Saria up in his arms and ran. Heading towards the nearest building he could, he quickly channeled chakra into his feet and started to- *Boom* "AHHH!" *Crash*

They were set flying backwards as the wall exploded the instant he placed his foot onto it. Smashing through several buildings, Naruto was knocked out by the impact while Saria and the fairies were simply dazed. Saria, Elia, and Navi groaned as Saria pushed some of the rubble off of them. Standing up slightly shakily, she hoisted Naruto onto her shoulder and wielded the Master sword with her free hand.

Navi and Elia took the lead, using their small size to scout and flight to scout out the safest and quickest route out of the destroyed town. Stumbling along with them, Saria gagged as the foul smelling blood of the ReDead she decapitated from behind splattered on her cheek. Eventually making it to the remains of the drawbridge, she hobbled across the dry moat and collapsed on the other side with a tired pant.

Sighing to herself, Saria glanced at Naruto who was just starting to wake up then towards Hyrule Field which shimmered from the now sweltering heat before falling back onto her back. "This is going to suck so badly." She groaned as she could already feel herself beginning to sweat.

-End Chapter-

AN: The poll is in and the winner is… Saria! Yeah, no surprise there I guess. Thank you to those who voted and if you didn't get what you voted for, then I'm sorry. Now I honestly had a lot of trouble with this chapter as I had to remake the entire dialog from game logic to life logic, so sorry if it's a crappy one. As for Naruto basically blowing himself up, he has been in stasis or whatever for seven years while he aged, his chakra levels would have increased dramatically during that time thus his control is shot again. Also, I recently ran into 'reading' stories and am curious if someone would be willing to make one with this as I find the concept interesting and humorous. Thank you for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 13-

-Hyrule Field-

"Ha… ha… ha… So… hot," Saria wheezed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Naruto nodded weakly beside her as they trudged through the baked landscape, Navi and Elia's didn't say anything as they were currently in the pouches clearing out the seven-year-old moldy food. They had been walking for most of the day now, and it had only gotten hotter since then.

Add in that they were out of food, it was hot, low on water, it was hot, tired, oh and did I mention it was hot, because it was really freaking hot. Saria had her hood up to cover her from the sun while Naruto used his shield. "And that's the last of it," Navi grunted as she shoved a mushed-up ball of goop out the pouch before wiping her hands off with Naruto's shirt. "That was honestly the nastiest thing I've ever done." She gagged as she floated onto Naruto's head and in the shade.

"No kidding," Elia said as she did the same with Saria's pouch before huddling under her hood. Not much talking was done after that as they continued their long march. When night started to fall, all four sighed in relief as the temperature rapidly cooled. Saria used the map to find a small river that thankfully had a trickle of water still running through it.

Deciding to stop for the day, Saria began setting up the tent and building a fire while Naruto scoured the area for anything edible with Navi's help. Currently the young man and fairy duo were crouched at the river bed, Naruto holding a sharpened branch as a spear. "Please tell me those are safe to eat." He quietly begged as they stared at a group of frogs lazily hopping around. Navi hummed softly as she examined them before nodding, "Common river frogs, they should be fine."

"Good," Naruto slowly stalked towards the unaware amphibians before rapidly striking with the spear. A few minutes later, Naruto could be seen happily roasting said frogs over the fire with Navi perched on his shoulder. "Okay, they'll be good for a bit, get back to your exercises." She told him, getting him to grumble as he placed an old dried leaf on his forehead only for it to groan as it went flying off a few seconds later.

Ever since the accident at the ruins of Castle Town, the other three had banned him from using his chakra until he redid all the chakra control exercises. Saria was having a similar issue with her bow as she found she could channel power into her shots like her slingshot but were much more powerful than before as well, leaving large cucco sized caters wherever they struck. Her accuracy had also dropped as she was still unused to using said bow.

Now though, Saria was sitting next to Naruto at the fire staring at the flames as she rubbed her arms. Occasionally she would stop to look at her legs or arms, a lost and confused look across her face that worried Naruto. "Hey…" He called softly, causing her to look up at him, "…are you okay?"

"I… I don't know, I feel so strange," She admitted as she went back to staring at her hands. Naruto grew somber as he glanced at his own arms. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Everything felt off ever since they'd awaken in the Temple of Time, things felt different, sounded different, heck some things even seemed to taste different. Though Naruto was sure this was affecting Saria much worse than him.

Trying to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Well, no matter how odd things are, at least we still got each-other, right?" He asked, a large grin on his face. Saria stayed quiet, simply snuggling deeper into his grasp as she continued to try and process all this.

When the frogs finished roasting, the quartet ate quickly before turning in for the night. Thankfully, the tent was just big enough for Naruto and Saria to squeeze into and sleep, though the close space left both slightly embarrassed.

-Next Morning-

Waking up as soon as the sun started to rise, Naruto caught several more frogs to eat now and later while Saria collected as much water as she could from the small trickling stream. Walking as quickly as they could, they were thankfully able to reach the edges of the Kokiri Forest a little after noon.

As soon as they stepped under the shade of the trees though, an odd conflicting sensation formed inside Saria's chest. On one side, she felt a strong joy and euphoria of finally being home, but on the other, she felt as if something was telling her she didn't belong here and should leave. It sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine that really confused her.

Seeing Naruto giving her a concerned look, she quickly shook it off and said, "Just a little chilly after being in the sun all day." The look on his face told her that he didn't believe her, but he didn't push it as they continued to navigate through the thick foliage. They followed the familiar paths they wandered as kids, though with great difficulty as they were clearly not meant for adults to use.

Eventually managing to stumble upon the entrance to Kokiri Village, Naruto and Saria felt their hearts freeze. The once lively and cheerful place was now a disaster. Deku Baba's and Deku Scrubs littered the area as all the houses had been boarded up or sealed closed. Several of the Kokiri children were seen jabbing the creatures away with sharpened sticks through small gaps in the homes.

Drawing his sword, Naruto rushed forward and quickly sliced several of the attacking monsters to pieces. Saria wasn't idle either as she drew her bow and turned a fair few into bloody smears. When all of them were taken care of, Naruto shook the blood free from his blade and sheathed it while walking up to the barricaded door closest to him.

*Knock, Knock* "Hey, you all okay in there?" He asked only to hop back to avoid getting jabbed in the eye. "Get outa here you monsters, nobody wants you!" A familiar voice yelled causing Naruto to blink. "Mido? Hey Mido, calm down we aren't monsters."

There was dead silence for several seconds, "H-h-how do y-you know my name?" Mido's voice called back shakily. "I know your name because we know each-other! It's me, Naruto!" There was complete silence once again, only this time the door slowly opened and two eyes cautiously peeked out. As soon as they caught sight of him though, they narrowed before Mido burst out of the hut with a yell.

"NARUTO! This is all your fault!" Naruto could only blink in surprise before he felt a huge amount of pain between his legs as Mido punched him in the crotch. Falling to the ground, he barely registered the various other punches hitting him as he cradled his groin with a whimper.

"It's your fault the Great Deku Tree is dead! It's your fault Saria left and died! And It's your fault all these monsters keep attacking us!" Mido yelled as he punched at the helpless blond before his arm was grabbed from behind by Saria, completely freezing as she said. "Hello Mido, long time." Mido's head slowly turned around and he locked eyes with the greenette and her fairy. "S-Saria?" "Yes Mido, now what have I told you about blaming other people for things?"

-One long scolding later-

The Kokiri, minus Mido, were looking at Saria in shock and awe as she asked about what had happened while they were gone. Mido explained how after they had left, the Kokiri had assumed Saria had died from leaving the forest and that it was because of her and the Deku Tree's death that all the monsters had showed up.

While they were talking, Naruto was doing a head count of them all and found someone missing. "Has anyone seen Fado?" He asked, his worry growing as all of them shook their heads negatively except for Mido. "She said she felt something drawing her towards the lost woods, something about trapped spirits." He mumbled out.

Even more worried, the quartet headed out in search of her. Walking into the lost woods, an eerie feel washed over them as they walked through the foggy area. "You used to go in here all the time, any idea where she might be headed?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, my old private spot. I used to always find myself there when I needed to think, it's right uum,"

Saria had started to march ahead only, only to stop as confusion filled her being. "It's uh, its…" She kept looking left and right, trying to remember which way to go only to come up with a blank. "I… I… I don't know…" She muttered, not understanding why she couldn't remember.

Before she could question it further though, a soft hum echoed around them. "Isn't that… … your favorite song?" Elia asked as they listened to the humming. "That's gotta be Fado!" Naruto said excitedly as he grabbed Saria's arm and ran in the direction the tune came from.

Rushing through the foggy terrain, they hurried as the singing got steadily louder until they burst into a clearing. To their relief, Fado stood before them, calmly humming away atop a small stone platform with her guardian fairy Wisp floating above her. Before her was a large stone door that seemed to be reacting to her humming as it glowed bright green in sync.

"Fado!" Saria called in relief as she rushed up to the small blond and hugged her tightly. This seemed to knock the girl out of whatever trance she was in as she blinked several times before registering the greenette. "Huh... Saria? ... ...Saria!" She yelled happily, returning the hug. Placing the girl down, Saria's face quickly grew stern.

"What are you doing out here? The lost woods are dangerous, especially n-*CRASH*" Saria was cut off mid rant as the door behind her exploded into rubble. Out of the dust, a long, red furred, tendril shot out and attacked. With little time to react, Naruto hopped in front of the two girls, holding up his shield to absorb the blow only for him and the others to get blasted backwards by the force.

Dazed from the impact, none of them could react as two were grabbed by the tendril and pulled back into the doorway with muffled screams. "ELIA/WISP!"

-Chapter end-

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Heads up though, for some reason new reviews are not showing up for several days so if you have any questions about my story expect a bit of a delay on the answer or PM me instead. Thank you and have a nice day.

Extra: The big question

-Chamber of Sages-

"Hang on," Naruto said, interrupting Ruaru mid explanation. "If we were just stuck in some weird sleep thing for seven years, where the heck did these new clothes come from?" He asked while gesturing to his current attire. "Um, well, uh…" The sage of light fumbled as he hadn't expected them to ask about that.

"Wait a second, did you change our clothes you perv?!" Naruto yelled as Saria covered her chest and crotch with a furious blush. "What?! Of course not! I would never!" "Then how do you explain it, Jiji?!"

"Uhhhh…"

-Two months earlier, Clothing store-

"How's this look?" Din asked as she held a fancy dress over Saria's sleeping form. "To fancy," Farore rejected as she checked the various clothing racks of the store they were in. The mortals of the area were passed out on the ground and piles of tried clothes littered the area.

"Oh, how about this then?" Din held up a pair of black tights and stretchy mini-shirt. "To skimpy," "Oh, you're no fun…"

-Present-

"…Gifts from the goddesses?"

-The end-


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy.

The legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 14-

-Entrance to the Forest Temple-

"ELIA/WISP!" Saria and Fado screamed as they saw the two fairies get pulled into the temple. As soon as he was back onto his legs, Naruto charged towards and through the doorway only to find an empty hall. "Elia! Wisp! Can you hear me?!" He called, only getting his echo in response.

Saria, let's go. …Saria?" When he didn't get a response, he turned around to see the horrified look on her and Fado's faces as they laid there frozen. Heading over to them, he crouched down and gently shook her gently, snapping her back to reality. "Come on, we have to get moving."

She only responded by nodding dumbly as she was pulled to her feet. "Fado, head back to the village and tell everyone to stay inside until I come back." Naruto told the small blond, taking charge of the situation. Fado shakily nodded as she stood up before running off into the fog, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Heading back to the temple with Saria in tow, Naruto looked at Navi who was curled up on his shoulder, quivering violently as she clung to his neck. Gingerly scooping her into his hand, Naruto lifted it up and settled her onto his head where she quickly buried herself in his hair, her shaking causing a mild tickling sensation against his scalp that he ignored.

Looking down the corridor, Naruto's gaze hardened, his eyes glowing a bright blue at the sight of various monsters before them. He slowly drew the Master Sword from his back as continued to walk forward, not noticing as a slight orange and blue aura emanating from his body and spiraling down to the blade.

The monsters, large demonic looking hands that scuttled across the floors, ceiling, and walls, tensed upon sensing their presence and charged straight at them…. they were showed no mercy. In less than a minute, Naruto and Saria were at the other side of the hall, and all the monsters were chopped to bits or impaled via arrows.

Finding the door locked, Naruto sliced it apart and they continued forward. The room they entered was a large chamber with cracked brown wall, oddly lush red carpeting, and four brightly burning torches that burned a different color each, red, green, blue, and purple. These flames sat in a perfect square formation around an empty rectangular frame in the center of the room. Two other doors were up some stairs to their left and right.

As soon as they got close to the torches though, four cloaked figures appeared from thin air, one by each torch. The only defining features about them were the brightly colored hoods they wore that matched the flame they stood by, and the purple one who had a crest like crown atop her head. "Eheheheh. Looks like we have some intruders my sisters, you know the drill." She said in a rasping feminine voice as she and the others swooped small handheld torches at the flames and scooped them up and vanishing.

Eye visibly twitching, Naruto sighed as he looked to either side. "Well then, left or right?" Naruto asked while looking to Saria who was still quiet. Seeing her lost expression, he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, we will get her back, but I need you focused." He told her calmly getting her to slowly nod her head. "…let's go left."

The left path lead to a large enclosed courtyard, with them on an overhang several feet up. Hopping down, they were immediately attacked by a giant Deku Baba that burst from the ground, only to be just as quickly dispatched by Saria shooting through its stem. Slicing the head in half for good measure, the duo looked high and low before finding another door covered in vines.

When they stepped through, both were knocked for a loop at the sight before them. "How the hell?" Naruto asked as he and Saria looked at the Twisted corridor in front of them. Both felt slightly nauseous as they walked forward from feeling their center of gravity shifting to match the floor as they walked. Several skulls on the ground caught them by surprise when they suddenly sprang to life in an emerald blaze to attack them, managing several burns before being taken out.

Eventually getting out of the tunnel, they stood at the bottom of a staircase with an empty picture frame. Halfway up the stairs they found an identical empty painting, but at the top was a painting of the blue Poe that had stolen fire. Taking this as a sign they were close, they walked towards it only to blink in surprise when the painting turned black with a sinister giggle. Naruto shrugged this off and was about to continue forward when Saria grabbed his arm.

"Look," She pointed to the painting in the middle of the staircase, which now had the Poe on it. "I think its hiding inside the painting and switching whenever it sees us." She said, proving her point by walking towards it and causing it to vanish again. "I have an idea," Whispering her plan, Naruto quickly moved to the painting at the top again with his sword poised. Saria stood near the center painting and cautiously peaked out towards the bottom with her bow drawn.

*Twang, Thunk*

"Now!"

Barely registering as the painting she shot bursting into flames, Saria spun on her heel and fired again into the one behind her just as the Poe appeared. Naruto meanwhile raised his blade and drove it straight through the final painting causing it to also burst into flames, only once it flared out it revealed his blade to be impaled through the actual Poe as she screeched in agony.

"Noooooo! My sisters shall avenge me!" She screamed as she dispersed into sapphire flames, her torch falling to the ground and shattering. "Well, that's one down." Naruto said while pulling his sword free. Continuing past the stairs, they walked down another corridor to a large open room with a checkered floor. Just as they were about to enter though, a sudden grinding noise caused Naruto to pause. This ended up saving both their hides as a heavy stone plate crashed to the ground, covering all but a few spaces of the floor.

Navi finally poked her head out from within Naruto's hair and audibly gulped at the sight. "That does not look pleasant." She said in a small voice as they watched the plate rise back to the ceiling. What followed next was a lot of screaming, close calls, and swearing that will all conveniently be glossed over till they reach the other side.

"Never… again…" Saria panted out as they stood on the opposite side of the death trap. She had nearly been squished flat at least four times as they dashed from safe space to safe space to reach this side. "Agreed," Naruto and Navi said simultaneously. Keeping completely alert as they walked down yet another corridor, they soon found themselves at the top of a staircase that was a mirror copy of the one the saw before. The only difference, the Poe in the picture was bright red now.

And unlike last time, as soon as they were in sight of the Poe painting, it automatically burst into flame as the red Poe charged them with torch burning furiously. "This is for Beth!" She screamed while swinging her torch, launching a storm of fire at them. Ducking behind a wall, Naruto pulled Saria close as he held his shield up to deflect any stray flames.

Once the heat died down, Saria popped out from cover and quickly shot the raging Poe's torch from her grasp. "Gah! Why you little-gurk!" Whatever she was about to say was cut off, literally, as Naruto sliced her in half vertically. Ignoring the dispersing remains, the trio quickly hurried along through the room to find themselves inside another courtyard with two doors, one straight ahead and the other several feet in the air to their right.

Taking the easier door ended up leading them back to the main chamber, with two of the torches now burning brightly again. Back tracking, the trio looked up at the sheer climb to the other door. "Are you sure you can do it this time?" Saria asked nervously as Naruto scooped her into his arms.

"For the dozenth time, yes I'm sure." Naruto grumbled as he planted his feet onto the wall and slowly walked upwards. Thankfully, other than the occasional slip up where Naruto slightly lost his grip, the climb went off without a hitch and they stood before the second door.

Opening it lead them to a mostly empty room with a single large picture of the green Poe.

*Shing*

Thick metal bars blocked off the only exit as the green Poe burst from her painting in a flare of fire. "You shall pay for what you have done!" She called as emerald flames swirled around her. When it cleared, in the Poe's place was a large skeletal monster with glowing green eyes, an old cracked shield, and a bent up rusty blade.

"Stalfos, very fast and smart, be careful." Navi informed before ducking back into the safety of Naruto's hair. "Thanks Navi," Naruto said as he charged forward and locked blades with it as Saria hung back, waiting for an opening.

Ducking under an overhead slice, Naruto struck the Stalfos against the chest, only to groan and back off slightly as the bones he damaged rapidly repaired themselves. The same happened when he bashed in the things head with is shield, sliced it in two, and even blew the whole thing up with a bomb. Analyzing the fight, Saria quickly figured out the problem, the Stalfos was just a puppet, they needed to focus on the puppet master.

Looking around, she barely noticed a feint ripple in the air near one of the corners and drew her bow. Aiming towards the Stalfos, she pulled the string back and took a deep breath.

*Twang, Thump*

Naruto was just about to slice the Stalfos apart for the dozenth time or so, when the whole thing fell to the floor with a clatter. Confused, he looked to Saria to see her focusing at something and followed her gaze. Right in the farthest corner of the room the green Poe floated, a shocked expression just barely seeable on her shadowy face as she gazed at the arrow shaft buried in the center of her forehead.

In her stunned silence the Poe dissipated into emerald flames, the only sound being of her torch shattering and the clatter of the arrow falling to the floor. Seconds later, the bars on the door slid free and the two were able to leave undeterred.

"Now what, that was the last room here." Naruto asked as they dropped back into the courtyard. "Let's try the main chamber again, there might have been something we missed." Saria suggested.

Reentering the main room again, they were surprised to see the final Poe sister floating in the center of the room crying. Slowly approaching, Naruto actually felt a bit bad as he heard the ghostly woman cry. "…Beth *sniff* …Joelle …Amy *Hic* you took them all away from me…" She cried while slowly turning around.

"…you took them away… killed them all… I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched as she suddenly split into four. Naruto was just barely able to grab Saria and leap away as intense violet flames devastated the area. They stood back to back as the four purple Poes circled around them. Saria shot the two she saw while Naruto sliced at the others but neither had any affect as the arrows simple passed through their targets and the other two floated out of range.

Getting frustrated, Naruto unconsciously channeled chakra into the Master Sword making it glow a pure white. Swinging the blade, both he and the Poes were caught by surprise when a wave of shot out in an arch and destroyed one of the copies.

Recovering quickly, the remaining Poes rapidly launched several balls of fire at the duo causing Naruto to pull Saria down and cover them with his shield. Both yelped as stray flames burned their sides and legs. Once the attack stopped, the duo dashed out from the circling enemies and hid behind a stone pillar. "Do you think you could pull that off again?" Saria asked, Naruto response was to hold the brightly glowing blade for her to see.

"Good, then wait for my signal." Without another word, she charged out and shot several arrows at the trio. With their attention held, Saria ran straight along the edge of the room while ducking and dodging the various fireballs launched towards her. Once she was on the other side, she switched to charging straight at them causing the Poes to freeze in surprise.

"NOW!" She yelled while falling into a slide. The reason for this was shown as Naruto popped out from cover and sent a long arching cut that left a moderate gouge into the floor but more importantly sliced through all three Poes. Two vanished instantly while the last cried in pain as the wave cut her deeply, causing soft purple flames to flicker out the open wound.

Screaming in rag and pain, the Poe shot fire randomly through the room until several arrows burst through its chest. Falling to the ground slowly, the Poe weakly wheezed as it spoke it's last words. "You may… have beaten me and my sisters… *Cough, Cough* …but you shall never… make it to save them." She said with a wicked grin across her face as she finally dissolved into flame and the last torch relit.

As the odd rectangle lifted reemerged from the floor, Naruto and Saria approached it cautiously. "What the heck are we supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked, only for Saria to shrug. Help thankfully came in the form of Navi popping back out and saying, "It's an elevator, just climb on and it'll take you down." And then just as quickly ducked back into hiding.

Doing as told, the moment they stepped inside, it shook slightly before sliding down into the ground. Seconds later, the elevator emerged into a new room and settled onto the floor. The room was completely circular with a single doorway leading down a long corridor.

"EEEEK!" Familiar voices screamed out causing Naruto and Saria to sprint down the hall as fast as possible. Bursting through the door at the end, both came to a halt at the sight before them.

Elia and Wisp were trapped, thankfully unharmed, inside a glowing bubble of energy situated on the ceiling. The room itself was a large empty chamber with vines covering the majority of the room. The biggest attention grabber though was the building size, blood red, nine tailed fox with black armor sitting in the center of the room staring at them with a blood thirsty smirk. " **Hello Ningens,"** It said in a deep, intimidating voice that caused shivers to run through them. " **You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for to see you, particularly you**." It said while glaring at Naruto.

"I don't care what you want! Let go of our friends!" Naruto yelled as he recklessly charged the fox. " **Make me then** ," The fox said cockily while swatting at Naruto with its tails. Blocking with his shield, Naruto winced as the impacts shook him to the bone. Rolling out of the way of a second barrage, he sliced one of the tails off with a grin… only for it to quickly vanish as the tail healed itself within seconds.

"Oh, that is so chea-Oof!" Naruto grunted as a tail struck him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall, the Master Sword flying from his hand and landing next to Saria. The nine-tailed fox casually walked over and pinned the stunned boy to the floor with its paw, completely unaffected by the arrows bouncing off its armored body. " **You have something of mine, and I want it back."** It said as it lifted Naruto into the air and prepared to eat him.

Reacting quickly, Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a bomb. "I hope this is it then!" He yelled while lighting the bomb and throwing it down the fox's gullet before it realized what happened. For a brief second nothing seemed to happen, then the Fox's stomach expanded suddenly as it coughed out smoke and collapsed to the ground.

Pulling himself free from its grasp, Naruto rolled away as the fox stood up and shook its head, several bits of armor dislodging from its body while doing so, revealing a glowing red gem on its back. **"…that actually hurt."** The fox growled angrily as it glared at the blonde. "Oh, does the poor foxy need a kiss for his boo-boo." Naruto taunted as he pulled another bomb out.

Not bothering with speech, the nine-tails lunged forward and attempted to crush him. Rolling to the side at the last second, Naruto through the bomb at the fox's back, only to stop in surprise as the Fox howled in agony upon its detonation. Saria, who'd run out of arrows at that point also noticed this, or more specifically the cracking gem on its back before looking towards the Master Sword lying next to her.

Naruto grunted as he dodged another attempt at being crushed, and tried to attack with another bomb only for it to be deflected by the beast's tails. Backing up, he groaned as his back hit the wall. "Saria! Little help here!" He yelled while looking in her direction, only to freeze when he saw she wasn't there. Following his gaze, the fox chuckled darkly while turning back to him. " **Well, well, see what happens when you rely on others? They leave you to d-"**

His speech was cut brought to a halt as Saria dropped from the ceiling, having used the vines to climb up, and onto his back with the Master Sword dug deep into the gem. " **GRAAAAAAAHHH!"** Howling in agony, the fox bucked and shook trying to knock the unwanted passenger free to no avail. Saria pressed the sword in as deep as she could before twisting it, shattering the glowing jewel and causing the fox to freeze up.

The fox collapsed onto its side limply before bursting into a red miasma, causing Saria to fall to the ground with a yelp. Naruto rushed over to her as Navi popped out of her hiding spot and started treating their wounds. The bubble holding Elia and Wisp captive burst into particles, allowing them to fly down to the others. Elia latched onto Saria's face in joy while Wisp stole Navi's spot inside Naruto's hair.

The reunion didn't continue for long though, as they noticed the cloud of miasma condense together into a spectral version of the fox's head. " _Don't think this is over Ningens! I'll be back and stronger than ev-"_ The fox was cut off again, this time by a shining purple portal opening above it. "I knew giving you power would be a useless endeavor." A disgustingly familiar voice sounded out causing Naruto to pick up the discarded Master Sword. The apparition seemed to quiver slightly before regaining its composure.

" _'Lord' Ganondorf, I was just caught off guard, it shall not happen again."_ The fox said, nearly spitting out the word Lord. "Indeed you won't, as punishment for your failure I banish you to the space between dimensions." Dark laughter sounded out as the fox was sucked through the portal with an angry howl before the portal vanished.

None of the remaining group had any time to react to this as they were all engulfed within a blue light.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry it took so long, the original file got corrupted and I had to rewrite the whole chapter from scratch, which is also why this chapter may seem a bit rushed feeling. On the positive side, the people who wondered about the kyuubi now have their answer. Speaking of which, for those who think the Kyuubi was to easy, he was powered up by Ganondorf thus he had to follow Zelda-verse rules, which include the need of a giant, easy to exploit, and obvious weakspot. Thank you for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Zelda or Naruto franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for your comments/suggestions:

READER1010, Rio Skyron, Fallen Ryu, and Butterflypuss

Please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 15-

-Chamber of Sages-

When the light blinding them cleared away the five of them found themselves inside the Chamber of Sages, only this time the green pedestal was glowing as a familiar face rose from it. "Fado?! What are you doing here?" Saria asked in confusion as Wisp flew over and hugged the young blonde's cheek happily.

Smiling happily, Fado cupped the fairy in her hands as Wisp nuzzled her. Looking up to them her smile turned more serene as she spoke. "I'm pretty sure you already know why I'm here." She said as green energy emitted from her body and swirled around her lazily. Understanding what she meant, Saria nodded slowly as Naruto looked confused until Navi whispered the explanation into his ear.

"Oh… Oh! So you're the forest sage. Good for you, Fado-chan!" Naruto said happily as he scratched the back of his head. Fado giggled softly at his actions before growing serious suddenly. "I will do my best to help you from here against Ganondorf and his forces, but…" Her expression turned somber as she looked down. "…could you say goodbye to Mido for me? That I'll really miss him."

"Wait why? You can just go see him again, can't you?" Naruto asked, confused at what was happening. Fado just smiled sadly at them as a bright light blinded them once again.

"…If only things were that simple once again,"

-Grove of the Great Deku Tree-

Naruto, Saria, Navi, and Elia found themselves being set down before the deceased Deku Tree. Doing his best to ignore his dead grandfather figure, Naruto turned to Saria. "What was she talking about? Why can't she see Mido again?" Saria shrugged slightly, not entirely sure herself but had a few ideas.

"Hey, what's that?" Navi floated down from his head, landing next to a small plant with a pair of leaves sticking out of the ground, drawing the others attention. "Hmm, I don't know, some sort of s-Waaah!" Saria started to say, only to get cut off whatever it was burst out of the ground suddenly, causing her and Naruto to fall onto their asses.

Recovering quickly, Naruto got back to his feet and started to draw his sword, only to stop at the sight before him. What had burst form the ground was a fat, pudgy tree sapling… a fat pudgy tree sapling with a face. "Hello! Hello! I am the Deku Tree Sprout!" It said with a childish voice as bounced around in its spot. "Thank you for breaking the curse on the Forest Temple as now I can flourish and grow!"

This got Naruto to release his grip on his sword as Saria also got up to her feet next to him, Navi and Elia retaking their spots atop their heads. "That's great, glad to have helped." Naruto said, a somber smile on his face as he glanced up to the withered Great Deku, happy he helped the legacy of the Deku Tree continue. Saria nodded as she also gazed up to the once mighty tree, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Good and great, but you best hurry, others need your help as well!" The Deku sprout said before suddenly losing all its cheer. "But before you go, I must warn you, that once you leave this time, you may **Never** return this forest." The sprout said seriously, looking specifically at Saria as he spoke causing her to freeze. "What, why!? This is Saria's home!" Naruto yelled as he got right up in the tree's face. "Why can't she come back?! You don't have the right to say she can't come back!"

"Because, that is the rules of the forest. Only the Kokiri and myself may flourish. And as of the moment Saria and you drew that sword, a Kokiri she was no more." The Deku sprout explained, "Ask her yourself, she knows it is so. From the moment she entered, her soul told her to go."

Looking back at Saria, Naruto rushed to her side as he saw his oldest friend fall to her knees with her hands clasped over her chest, tears pouring from her eyes. "H-h-he's r-ri-i-i-ght *Hic*, e-e-ev-er si-ince *Sniff* w-w-we g-g-got here s-s-some-e-thing-gs *hic* f-f-felt w-w-ro-ong. I-I don't belong h-h-e-re any- any- anymore." She barely managed to say before breaking down into sobs as Naruto, Navi, and Elia did their best to support her.

Sending the sprout one last glare, Naruto lifted Saria into his arms in a bridal carry and walked out of the grove. Walking through the now safe Kokiri Village, Naruto didn't stop as he walked straight through, ignoring the questioning looks of the Kokiri as he walked straight past.

Finally stopping at the opposite edge of the village, Naruto looked down at the reason for it. "Where do you think you're going?" Mido demanded as he blocked the path. "We're leaving Mido, as per the 'new' Deku Tree's orders." Naruto told him, practically spitting out the word new, while he gently shoved past the stunned boy. After walking a few more feet, Naruto stopped and looked back with a soft expression. "Also, Fado said to tell you goodbye and that she misses you."

By the time Naruto's words would fully sink into the stubborn Kokiri's head, he and Saria would already be gone, never to step foot within the lush forest again.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry it's short, but this was a pretty heavy chapter as is. To those who don't fully understand, it is shown that the Kokiri can leave the forest without dying and return, but that is after the Deku Sprout blooms. Saria left much earlier than that causing her connection to the forest to weaken dramatically, and to be fully severed once she and Naruto pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. Thank you for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 16-

-Hyrule Field, night time-

Naruto sighed as he held his friend close to his chest as he gazed at the cloudy sky. After they'd left the Kokiri Forest, she had managed to walk by herself but had remained completely silent for the entire day. Navi even had to take up the job of navigator, with Naruto holding the map for her so she could lead them.

Ignoring the fresh wet patch forming on his shirt, Naruto slowly rubbed her back while whispering soothing words into her ears. The sad, cruel irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, the first day they'd met Saria had helped him recover from losing his home and now after so many years he was doing so for her.

Feeling her starting to shift, Naruto looked down to see her reddened eyes locked onto his. *Sniff* "Does it ever stop hurting?" She asked softy. "… … …no," Naruto answered unable to lie to her, even with how horrible his own childhood was, Naruto himself felt a small twinge of sadness for his old home occasionally. He knew it would be many times worse for his green haired companion, who'd had several centuries of happy memories and experiences within the forest. None of the Kokiri were as connected to the place as she used to be.

"But you'll stay with me, right? You won't leave me?" She asked while clinging tightly onto his shirt, fear and desperation clear in her eyes. Naruto's response was to hug her tightly as he rocked back and forth. He did this well into the night, even after she'd fallen asleep in his grasp.

"Nothing could ever take me away, I promise."

-Three Days Later-

For the last few days Saria was in a slightly better of a mood, but was still rather down. Only really talking to point out which way to go or to discuss the route with Navi. The weather hadn't helped much, the blistering heat was made worse by furious winds that pushed them around and forcing Elia and Navi to stay tucked into Saria's hood.

Night time was just as bad, if not worse now since skeletal monsters called Stalchildren burst from the ground to attack them unless they kept a fire constantly burning the entire night. They took shifts to do so, but even then, the lack of sleep and constant tension lead them to be tired and irritable.

Which is why as soon as an intact Kakariko village slowly came into sight, all four of them gave a cheer. The reason they had headed for here was that Death Mountain was the only place any of them could think of that fit the description 'Mountain of Fire'.

Walking up the stone steps to the village, Naruto and Saria froze as an arrow landed directly in front of them. "Halt! Identify yourselves!" A man yelled from atop the village wall with several others training arrows on them. "Easy there, we're friendly!" Naruto yelled back while he and Saria held their hands up in surrender. "We're just passing through to Death Mountain!"

The guard narrowed his gaze at them, before waving over one of his men and whispering something in his ear. The subordinate nodded his head quickly before rushing off. Awkward silence reigned over them for several minutes as the remaining guards kept the duo firmly in their sights.

"Sooo… cruddy weather recently, huh?" Naruto said nervously, trying to lighten the mood a little, and seemingly succeeded as the guards lowered their weapons. This was quickly proven false when he felt something cold yet sharp press against his throat, glancing to his side showed Saria in an identical situation. Following the arms holding said blades, Naruto mentally groaned as a familiar red eyed, white haired Sheikah stood behind them with a blank look, but if you looked REALLY close you could just make out a humored smirk on her lips.

"Your wit is as dull as your awareness is, be thankful that I wasn't your enemy or you'd have been dead within a heartbeat." Impa said as she removed the daggers at their throats and motioned to the guards to open the gate. "Yeesh, not even here a minute and you're already criticizing us. Well sorry for not having fancy smancy combat training." Naruto said sarcastically as he and Saria followed the intimidating woman, only to flinch immediately afterwards as several small blades were launched directly at him with a flick of Impa's wrist.

Seeing them fly past himself, Naruto started to say another mocking phrase to her only to pause as he felt something warm running down his cheeks. Reaching up to find the cause, Naruto winced as his finger brushed up against small open cuts, three on each cheek… exactly where each of his whisker marks were. "That can be easily amended." Impa said, still speaking in a casual tone as if she didn't just cut someone's face open.

Saria and Elia were sure they'd never seen Naruto so pale, even when he found out that there was no such thing as ramen in hyrule. Navi was more focused on quickly, but discreetly healing the open gashes.

Walking through the village, which was much larger than the last time they were there, Impa lead them to a small house with a cucco coup that Saria recognized immediately and knocked on the door. "Coming!" A feminine voice called as the door swung open, revealing the kind, red-headed woman… "Anju-chan!"

Naruto burst forward, hugging the baffled woman before she could react. "Huh?" Was her ever so elegant response. Shaking off her shock, Anju looked over the shoulder of the young man hugging her to see Saria and Impa still standing at her door, her gaze focusing on Saria or more specifically her vibrant green hair. "I remember you," Looking back to Naruto who'd finally stopped hugging her, she smiled brightly, "You were those two kids all those year ago, the ones who wanted to go to Death Mountain. I'm glad you both are okay."

"They'll be spending the next few nights with you," Impa told her, getting a slow nod from Anju and confused looks from Naruto and Saria. Before either could even say question her though, Impa pushed Saria into Anju and grabbed Naruto, dragging him with her as she walked off. "Well, how about some girl talk?" Anju suggested, getting an even more confused look from Saria.

-With Naruto-

By the time Naruto's brain finally caught up with what was going on, Impa had taken him to a clearing with several straw dummies and tossed him several feet in front of her. *Thud* "Owww… What is your pro-Eeeek!" Naruto started to complain as he got up only to shriek like a little girl as massive blade imbedded into the ground between his legs.

"You are going to spar with me with no complaints… or else." Impa stated as she pulled the six-foot-long, one-foot-wide blade free of the ground, WITH ONE FREAKING HAND! Naruto paled rapidly as he stood up and drew his sword and shield just in time to block a strike from above.

The force of the blow easily broke through his defense, knocking his shield to the side and leaving him wide open for the punch to the face that sent him flying into a training dummy. Spitting out hay, Naruto got back onto his feet and glared at the woman as she stood in the center of the field casually.

"That's it!" Naruto growled as he charged Impa, slicing at her with all his strength. "You lack discipline," Impa said unimpressed as she easily blocked the attack and the many others that followed as Naruto swung at her wildly. This continued for about thirty seconds before she finally acted.

Deflecting his sword to the side, Impa grabbed his exposed arm and easily swung him over herself and imbedded him several inches into the ground. "You will need more than brute strength and dumb luck if you wish to help the sages, let alone save Hyrule." Naruto didn't respond at first as he was busy trying to free his face from its earthly confinement.

"Blech, how did yo-" "Know that? Who do you think sent Sheik to inform you of the location of the temples?" Impa asked rhetorically while pointing at the eye-like symbol on her armors left side of her breastplate. "Now get up and try again."

-Several Hours later, Nightfall-

"Owwwwwwwwww…" Naruto groaned as he laid on the makeshift bed he and Saria would be using while with Anju. He was covered from head to toe in bruises, scrapes, and small cuts that Navi and Elia were doing their best to fix, much to Anju's awe.

Impa had spent the half the day introducing him to her personal form of hell called training. She'd beaten him into the ground, literally and repeatedly, forcing him to see the obvious flaws with his way of fighting. Despite wielding it like it weighed as much as a feather, the blows from that sword of hers felt heavier than that massive boulder he'd caught to save Saria. Then once she was finished, dragged the bloody pile of bruises that he was back to Anju's, this time taking Saria with her.

Speaking of which, said greenette came limping in through the door, soaking wet, with several minor burns, and small gashes scattered around that looked suspiciously like arrow wounds. "Put me out of my misery," She said tiredly while collapsing next to Naruto.

Impa, who was standing by the door, huffed as she turned away. "Your performances today were novice at best. For the sake of Hyrule, you best be fast learners, because you are not leaving till I find you at a more adequate level." Hearing the two moans of misery behind, she took her leave.

And thus started what Naruto and Saria would forever remember as… the week of hell.

-Chapter End-

AN: Sorry for the late update, for those who haven't read my other story, I injured my wrist and haven't been able to type as quickly. I will try to stay as consistent as I can but do expect a few delays for a week or two. Thank you for reading and please review.


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Rating changed to M for Blood/Gore

Thank you and Please enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 17-

-Death Mountain Trail, one week later-

Standing just outside the village, the two teenage heroes and their fairies were all set and ready to go. Never did Naruto or Saria think they'd be so relieved to be headed towards an active volcano in their lives, but if it meant getting far away from a certain white haired woman, then they'd gladly do it. The last few days had been the most miserable time of their lives either of them had ever gone through, Impa made sure of that.

-Flashback, Day 1, Naruto-

"Faster." Impa said as she watched Naruto run laps around the village. "I'm…*huff* going as… *wheeze* fast as I can…" Naruto panted tiredly as his muscles screamed in agony. *Swish* *Thunk, Thunk, Thunk* "EEEEK! You're crazy lady!" Naruto screamed at her while running like hell as even more knives were tossed at him.

-Day 2, Saria-

*Twang Thunk* "Again," *Twang Thunk* "Again," *Twang Thunk* "Again," Saria groaned as she drew her bow again, wincing as her fingers protested the action. Aiming carefully, she let the arrow fly into the badly damaged target, just missing the bullseye by a hairsbreadth. Impa, who stood right next to the target, ripped the arrow out and dropped it into a large pile next to herself. "Again."

-Day 2, Naruto and Saria-

*Kraka-BOOM!* "YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!" Naruto screamed as he and Saria ran like hell from Impa who was shooting round after round of fire magic at them in rapid succession. "Dodging is an important skill to practice." Impa replied calmly, as if she was talking about the weather not justifying trying to roast two teenagers.

-Day 3, Saria-

Saria sweated intensely as she struggled to maintain Nayru's Love while Impa smashed into it with her sword. Cracks quickly spread across the crystalline like shield, until finally after the dozenth or so hit it shattered fully and Saria was sent flying from the flat side of the sword bashing into her chest.

She hit the ground hard, desperately gasping for breath while holding her side. Impa stood over her with a blank look, not even blinking as Elia flew over and started healing the girl. "Better, but not good enough. Get up and try it again." Impa said once she had recovered enough to stand.

-Day 4, Naruto-

With a happy sigh, Naruto sunk into the hot spring as he felt his muscles relax, Navi sighing with him as she drifted around on her pouch floatie. Quickly scrubbing off the grime and dirt from the harsh day of training, Naruto sank into the water up to his neck and closed his eyes.

*Swish* Eyes flying open at the dreadfully familiar sound, Naruto flung himself to the side just in time as several shuriken struck the space he was just occupying. Snapping his gaze towards the source of them, he growled as he saw Impa standing by the fence with one of her arms outstretched.

"Seriously!? I can't even bathe in peace now!?" He yelled, only getting her patented mini-smirk in response.

-Day 5, Naruto-

Naruto groaned as he was smashed into the ground for the dozenth time. Slowly standing up, he barely managed to block another blow with his shield before swinging at his opponent. He grit his teeth in annoyance though as Impa effortlessly deflected the sword with her bracer and disarmed him with a sudden jab to his wrist.

-Day 5, Saria-

Dodging side to side to avoid getting skewered by arrows, the green haired girl desperately returned fire with little success as Impa would either bat them away or even snatch them out of the air and shoot them right back at her. Flinching as an arrow managed to graze her leg, Saria paused in surprise as it actually managed to hit the other woman, tearing a chunk of cloth from her shoulder.

She regretted that hesitation immediately though as Impa used the opportunity to pin her feet to the ground with two well-placed shots. "Never hesitate," Impa said, once again ignoring the fact she'd just seriously injured someone as she watched the screaming girl pull the arrows out of her feet.

-Day 6, Naruto and Saria-

Impa moved agilely as she swatted several arrows out of the air with her sword and knocked Naruto onto his ass with a well-timed kicked simultaneously. Without pause her free hand suddenly caught ablaze and she hurled a fireball at Saria, causing the greenette to scramble out of the way with a yelp. Getting back to his feet, Naruto used the brief moment she wasn't focusing on him to try and get close.

Blocking the rising slice he sent, Impa prepared herself for the overhead strike he was preparing, only to get honestly surprised when he instead bashed his shield against her sword's guard. Caught slightly off guard by the tactic, Impa instinctually released her grip on the handle as the shock ran up her arm. Before she could grab it, Naruto swatted it away with his sword and jumped back just as several arrows hit her arms and legs, curtesy of Saria.

Charging forward, Naruto tackled the Sheikah and pinned her to the ground with the Master Sword held to her throat. "Hmm, it would appear you won." Impa said, her voice not wavering once as she spoke. Naruto didn't have a chance to question this though as he felt something sharp and metallic press against his lower stomach and throat. "…but then again, appearances can be deceiving."

-Flashback End-

After that fight, Impa decided they were quote 'passable for now' end quote. Finally allowing them a day to rest, most of which the duo spent being extremely paranoid over every rustle and shadow, she had them gather at the opposite side if the village the next morning which finally lead to now.

"Be weary as you head forth, Death Mountain has been abnormally active this year and the pathway is many times more perilous than normal. The Gorons haven't contacted us for just as long and every man we've sent to check on them has never returned." Impa told them from atop the wall. As if to emphasize her point, several super-heated stones came crashing down nearby, thankfully not damaging the town a translucent barrier sprang into existence and deflected any that got close.

"…"

"…how have we not noticed that before?" Navi asked as the dome faded away. "Probably because we were more focused on not getting killed." Saria said with a deadpan look, getting the others to nod in agreement before they finally started ascending the mountain.

Other than the flaming rocks falling from the sky, the trip up to Goron City also involved several swarms of Tektites which were much more aggressive than usual, carefully avoiding streams of lava that were bubbling down around them, and the stifling heat that left all four of them drenched in sweat within minutes. The worst part though, the high amounts of toxic gas that forced Naruto and Saria to wear protective masks provided by Impa that were stifling, made even more uncomfortable due to Navi and Elia. Why?

"This is extremely uncomfortable," Navi whined, the top of her head and eyes peeking out from the side of Naruto's mask as she was squished against Naruto's cheek. She could barely hear Elia's muffled agreement from Saria's mask. Not only did they have to worry about the toxic air, but due to their small delicate bodies they were forced to stay covered at all times as even one of the small embers floating around could seriously hurt them.

"Well, unless you want to get roasted, you'll just have to deal with it." Naruto told her, getting an annoyed grumble in response. "Now stop squirming so much, your wings are tickling me." "You'll just have to deal with it." He could practically hear the smirk on her face. "…Touché,"

The rest of the walk continued in silence, other than the Tektites screams as they were sliced apart or peppered with arrows and occasional freak-out when one of the duo's clothes caught aflame, until they passed the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. A disgusting, yet unfortunately very familiar smell wafted into their noses causing the group to grimace. "I guess we now know what happened to the men the crazy lady sent." Naruto said somberly while tightening his grip on the Master Sword. Scattered around the area were the scorched, desiccated, and shredded remains of several people, the only thing recognizable being the barely visible eye-like symbol of the Sheikah. There were also deep gouge marks resembling claw scratches all over the stone surfaces, and a handful of large red scales next to broken fragments of swords and spears.

"We b-better keep moving, the goddesses only know if w-whatever did this could still be around." Elia said, extremely unnerved if the shaking inside of Saria's mask was any indication. Giving a prayer for the deceased, the quartet continued along with even greater caution. It took another fifteen minutes to reach the entrance to Goron City… and what greeted them was not a pleasant sight.

The main entrance itself looked to have been blasted apart, leaving a gaping, charred hole. Dashing inside, the group was dismayed to see the battle ground that was once Goron City. Most of the area was littered with craters, with most walls that were either blown apart, covered in more of those gouge marks, or both. Entire sections of the ceiling/floor had been caved in, leaving several areas inaccessible.

The worst part though, was the multitude of corpses littering the area, Goron corpses. Men, women, even children. None had been spared by whatever had attacked. Just like the men outside, the bodies had been torn to shreds, burnt to a crisp, or in most cases both.

Saria looked ready to cry and vomit simultaneously, Elia and Navi were vomiting, and Naruto had a single tear fall down his cheek as his expression was livid. "We should look for any survivors, _please let there be some,_ " Naruto said, whispering the last part to himself as they carefully stepped around the bodies and descended to the lower levels.

As they delved lower, the bodies changed from innocent civilians to actual armor clad warriors. "Whatever did this, most likely struck by surprise and moved very quickly, most look only half ready at best. _"_ Navi said sadly as they passed by a goron who only wore what used to be a chest plate, his weapon, a heavy mace nearly the same size as an average Hylian, laying not far away broken in half surrounded by more of those red scales from before.

By the time they reached the lowest level, hope of finding any survivors had dwindled away into near nonexistence when a boulder came crashing down next to them, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

Standing across from them, in front of the doorway to the lowest level were a dozen or so gorons wearing battered armor, wielding just as damaged maces, cleavers, or held more boulders ready to be thrown. While relieved to see that some managed to survive, Naruto and Saria were quick to raise their hands in a non-hostile gesture as to avoid getting squished.

"Our names are Naruto and Saria, sworn brother and sister of Darunia!" Saria yelled back, getting surprised looks from the guards before they steeled up. The largest of them, easily standing eleven feet tall, walked forward before speaking. "You claim to be the great Dodongo Busters? What proof do you have of this?"

Reaching into her pouch, Saria pulled out the golden bracelet that Darunia had given her that no longer fit, and showed it to the rocky giant. Carefully grabbing the piece of jewelry between two fingers, the goron held the bracelet up to his eye and carefully examined it. "Hmmmm,"

After about a minute or so, he gave it back with a satisfied nod. "It's authentic, it's good to have you back sister Saria, brother Naruto… … …though I wish it was under better circumstances." He said, finishing with a sad sigh as he led them past the guards.

The bottom level of Goron City was stuffed to it's limits, with many gorons huddled together in clusters, many of which could be heard crying over the deaths of their loved ones. The goron who they were following, who introduced himself as Granizt, lead them through the crowds to a grouping of stone tables where other guards were resting.

"What happened here, and where is Darunia?" Naruto asked as soon as they sat down, not wanting to beat around the bush. Granizt sighed as he took off his helmet and was given a small, for his size, serving of rock sirloin. "Volvagia happened," Seeing the confused looks on the twos' faces he quickly elaborated. "Many years ago, a dragon known as Volvagia lived in death mountain, feasting on gorons whenever it felt like until Chief Darunia's ancestor slew it using a mighty hammer."

"Just over a year ago though, the beast suddenly burst into Goron City and started slaughtering us," Granizt paused as he took a few deep breaths, relaxing his grip which had started crushing the table. "We fought back as best we could, but by the time we managed to drive the beast off, much of our home and many of our people had perished. Ever since, the beast has frequently attacked, forcing us to retreat down into here for safety. Thankfully after the Dodongo incident, we gorons stocked up a large supply of food for emergencies"

He stopped again, only this time to eat for a bit before continuing. "Three days ago, during the dreaded beast's latest attack, several other monsters I didn't recognize also attacked us and kidnapped several brothers and sisters. The chief followed after them into the Temple of Fire where Volvagia now nests while commanding us to stay put, and he has yet to return." With that finally bit said, Granizt sighed sadly as he finished his meal while a tense silence overcame them.

"We'll go look for him then," Naruto said suddenly, surprising the goron warrior. "Show us the way to the Temple of Fire and we'll go help Darunia and the others." Granizt held his baffled gaze for several seconds before shaking his head and smiling. "Ahaha! I like your spirit brother!" He said boisterously while patting him on the pain getting a pained grunt in response.

Standing up, Granizt beckoned them to follow and lead them across the area and into Darunia's home. It was a mostly bare room with a few decorations such as rugs and vases, with the most stand out thing being a large, blocky statue of a goron even taller than Granizt. Not saying anything, the rocky giant grabbed the statue and lifted it off the ground with a strained grunt, revealing a long, dark, and narrow tunnel with a feint red glow in the distance.

"This tunnel leads directly into the crater of Death Mountain where the temple is hidden, it was carved out years ago in case we ever need to evacuate the city. Though, given you are Hylian, you cannot survive the intense temperatures like we gorons, luckily we had something made for just the occasion." Walking over to an old looking chest sitting in the corner, the goron dug around inside it for a few moments before pulling out a bundle of reddish leather.

"Here they are," Granizt said as he allowed the leather to un-bunch, revealing a pair of leather shirts with scale like patterns. "Goron Tunics, made from the hide of the King Dodongo that you slew all those years ago. We gorons made them to allow our allies to journey through the volcano without fear."

Handing them to the duo, Granizt walked back to the door, "I must get back to assist my brothers, I wish you both luck."

Once he was gone, Navi poked her head out from Naruto's mask and said, "Well... …that was convenient."

-End Chapter-

AN: Hope nobody gets mad at me for doing that to the Gorons, but I think this would be a more likely scenario than they all somehow get captured at once, are imprisoned, and fed to Volvagia one at a time. I haven't forgotten about Darunia's son, he will be introduced later. Thank you for reading and please review.


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or Flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and Please Enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

Chapter 18

-Death Mountain Crater-

"This is… actually not that bad, guess that means these things actually work." Naruto said as he and Saria exited the tunnel. Both were now wearing the Goron Tunics they were given and had their masks back on, with Elia and Navi hiding in them again. His comment was towards the fact that despite it clearly being blazing hot inside the crater, he himself only felt mildly over warm instead of roasting.

Speaking of which, the area they were in was a wide-open space with a large hole leading down to a pool of lava. There were four rocky platforms, where they were currently, a platform to their left leading outside, one several feet above the exit and further left, and the last sitting on the near the middle of the crater between two spires of rock with a small path leading to a plain metal door that likely lead to the temple.

"Yeah, bigger question, how have those bridges not burned to ash?" Saria asked as she gestured to the clearly wooden bridges connecting each of the platforms. "Most likely made of some kind of retardant wood that is specifically grown that way or coated with a non-flammable protective coating." Navi poked her head out to say before pointing to the destroyed bridge that used to connect the high platform to the center platform. "Though you should be more concerned on how we're getting over there instead."

Saria quickly solve this problem by shooting an arrow with one of the fire proof ropes from the bridge into the post on the other side that the two zipped down. Landing on the center platform, the hurried towards the door and entered the temple.

-Temple of Fire-

The room they entered was... plain to put nicely, with dull stone walls, a set of crudely carved stone steps, and two more metal doors at the top to the left and right. The only real decoration was a trio of stone faces with gaping mouths full of flames and a tiki statue sitting to the bottom right of the staircase. Climbing the staircase, they picked the left door randomly.

"Darunia!" Naruto yelled as they saw the goron chief who was standing on the opposite side of a lava pit and before the biggest freaking door either of them had ever seen covered with an equally big ass lock. "Brother Naruto! Sister Saria! It is good to see that you two are well!" The muscular yet still potbellied goron called back as a small smile crossed his face before returning to a frown. "But our reunion must be cut short, Volvagia lies before this door and I must stop it."

As he spoke, the goron inserted a large key into the lock. "I wish I had found the megaton hammer before I did, but it is well hidden in this temple." "Wait for us first, we can help you fight!" Saria yelled as they looked for a way across but found none. The platforms around them were just too far to reach Darunia and Naruto wasn't good enough at wall walking to risk carrying them across.

"No sister Saria, I need to do this myself. You two must find our other brothers and sisters that are trapped here and free them. _Ganondorf_ intends to have them sacrificed to Volvagia tonight before unleashing it against our people again." The goron stated, the door rising open behind him. "If I fail, then it is up to you two to save them. I wish you both luck."

With his piece said, the goron tossed the key at them and walked away ignoring the calls to stop and come back, the door closing and relocking itself once he was through. Naruto growled as he stuck the large key into his pouch and marched out of the room with Saria following behind him. "Stupid stubborn old rock head…" Naruto grumbled as they rushed across the tiki room and to the door on the other side.

When the door was revealed to be locked, Naruto blasted it open with a bomb and marched past the wreckage. Looking around the new room, Naruto felt his eyebrow start twitching rapidly. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

The room itself was massive, easily two or three hundred yards around, and once again almost the entire floor was covered in lava, only now most of the floor was shooting across the room at high speed from with jets of fire shooting out of them or rocky outcroppings that were extremely narrow, and a single door at the opposite side. And to top off this 'lovely' image, slug like creature that were on fire crawled along on every exposed surface and dozens of fire keese could be seen perched on the ceiling of the room or flapping lazily through the air.

"I'll take out the keese, you focus on the slugs." Saria told him while drawing her bow and firing a flurry of arrows at the hanging ones. "Got it," Drawing the master sword, Naruto focused his chakra into the blade until it glowed brightly and swung, releasing an arc of energy that flew out and sliced several slugs in half before dissipating.

Repeating this several times, Naruto cleared off the nearest moving platforms while Saria managed to take out half the keese before they started swarming down at them. "Duck!" Saria didn't hesitate to drop to the ground as Naruto tripled the amount of chakra he pumped into the sword, getting it to glow almost blindingly.

"YAAHH!" He yelled while spinning rapidly just as the swarm descended on them, forming a vortex of light that rapidly spread outwards and sliced the keese to ribbons. Once the light show died down, Naruto shook his head clear of the slight dizziness while Saria got back up. "I told you that would work." Naruto said with a smirk while holding out his hand. Saria just grumbled incoherently as she fished a red rupee out of her pouch and tossed it at him.

Before Naruto could further gloat about his win, Navi poked her head out of the mask and vomited. "Never… do that again… with me in here." She managed to groan out while glaring at him before vomiting again. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile as the fairy finished emptying her stomach before squirming back into the mask.

Focusing back on their surroundings, the duo hopped onto the closest platform and held on tightly as it flew across the lava at high speed. When it slowed to a halt, they hopped to a small outcropping and then to a different platform as it shot past. Slicing through the fire slug that sat on it, Naruto and Saria stayed on for only a few seconds before leaping to a different platform as it went sideways.

They continued hopping to and from platforms and odd outcroppings for several minutes until they reached the other side with only a single mishap where Naruto almost fell into the lava when the ground caved under his foot… though he now had a new hairstyle to show off.

"Sheesh, why does burnt hair have to smell so badly?" Saria asked with a scrunched-up nose as she cut off the last section of torched hair with a knife. "Probably to remind us that having your hair on fire is a bad thing." Elia quipped, getting laughs from the others… until they went through the door and saw what was next.

"Oh, come on! This is getting goddesses damn ridiculous!"

Naruto, Saria, and Elia didn't show any reaction to Navi's swearing as they stared at a large tunnel going straight up. It had a destroyed stone staircase with rubble littering the intact parts, metal fencing that whole sections torn out, mangled, or outright melted, and surprise surprise more lava, this time oozing down the sides like mini waterfalls. That's not even counting the dozens more keese, magma slugs, and bipedal lizard things with swords stuffed into the area.

While the other three recovered from their stunned/annoyed states, Saria took in the surroundings with a keen eye and quickly formed a plan. "I have an idea. Naruto, give me a bomb." After being handed said explosive, Saria tied it to the tip of her arrow and lit the fuse. Aiming at the largest cluster of enemies, a swarm of keese flapping around two of those lizard things and let it fly.

Artluff was bored. He and lkiidjjf had been stuck on guard duty for three whole days now. A total waste of time in his opinion as nobody would be dumb enough to come through this deathtrap of a passage way (or so he thought). All he wanted to do right now is go kill a few innocent animals and feast on their entrails. Mmmm… entrails.

So caught up in his day dreaming, poor Artluff never noticed the smoking arrow flying towards him and his partner until it was too late.

*Boom* "Screeee!"

Monster guts went flying as the group of monsters were blown to pieces. Not giving the other baddies a moment to think, Saria set and fired another bomb arrow. This time she hit a pile of loose rubble near the top, causing a rockslide that crushed several more monsters. The last one was fired straight into the last grouping of keese, which just happened to be flying directly above them, causing it to rain bloody chunks on them.

"""…ew,""" Naruto, Navi, and Elia said dully as the former wiped a keese wing off his shoulder while Saria smiled sheepishly and unconsciously mimicking Naruto by rubbing the back of her head. Several more minutes passed as they carefully climbed up the treacherous pathway, having to constantly switch from scaling the fencing, clambering over the rubble, and taking out the handful of remaining monsters that tried to cause them trouble as they ascended.

Finally reaching the top, the duo climbed up a wall covered in more fencing that lead into a small, dark room with two doors side by side. When they started to approach them though, a soft scraping noise caused them to pause. Several tiles rose from the floor while slowly spinning, before rapidly speeding up and launching towards them.

"Naruto!" "On it!" Naruto raised his shield as Saria took cover behind him. Naruto grit his teeth as each tile crashed into his shield at a rapid pace, inching him backwards until he stuck himself down with chakra. Once the last one hit, Naruto dropped his arm with a sigh and looked at the doors with a tilted head. "Is it just me or is that door shaking?" He asked while pointing to the left door, which was indeed quivering slightly.

Also curious of this, Saria carefully approached it, only to jump back at the last second as the door fell onto where she was standing, revealing the solid wall behind it for a few seconds before it rose back up. "Okay then, how about door number two."

Being just as cautious, Naruto walked over to and opened the right door, revealing yet another large room. This one had towering walls that created a maze with large boulders rolling around in set patterns. This proved to be the easiest room by far as Saria simply had them circumvent the puzzle entirely by having Naruto wall climb up to the top with her on his back and go over the whole thing.

After running into another fake door and a couple of magma slugs, they reached the actual door, and crossed a very thin stone bridge over a chasm that lead into the room with moving platforms. Entering a room similar to the one that shot tiles at them except with only one door this time, they held up their guard and cautiously walked through the room only for nothing to happen.

Just when they were about to relax, something large, grey, and squishy landed in front of them and swallowed Naruto. "Naruto! Navi!" Saria and Elia screamed as the former shot dozens of arrows into the creature only for them to bounce off with no affect, even her super shots.

Just as they were really starting to panic, the blade of the Master Sword suddenly burst through the creature's side and sliced upwards. Releasing a gurgling groan, the monster split open, revealing a pissed Naruto and Navi… who were naked. Saria and Naruto's faces turned bright crimson as the latter stepped out of the dead monster while Elia and Navi glowed blindingly.

"How the hell did this thing take my clothes off and why do I have on odd feeling of déjà vu?" Naruto asked, making sure he was covering his crotch while fishing out his clothes from the pile of guts. "No one knows how a Like-Like removes someone's clothes, just that they do and like eating them and shields for some reason." Navi said with a grimace as Naruto handed her her slime covered dress. "And the déjà vu is probably from dealing with Lord Jabu-Jabu."

Naruto thought about that for a second before shrugging and focusing on the task at hand. Once both were dressed back up and Saria had reclaimed her arrows, Navi reluctantly dived back into Naruto's mask and they headed through the door. "Help us!" "Somebody save me!" "I'm too pretty to die!" "I want my mommy!"

The kidnapped gorons were trapped inside of a large metal cage with bars as thick as a Hylian torso. Said cage sat in the middle of a perfectly circular room with tall skinny posts littering the area and a multitude of boulders rolling all over the place. Right in front of them was a platform with four pillars and a large stone block sat in the middle, and another door was situated on the opposite side of the room.

Naruto and Saria tried to run over to them, but were cut off by flames that arose between the posts when they got close. Annoyed, Naruto tried to cut the posts down but only managed to break a few chips off. "Well, guess we have to take the long way around." Saria said as Naruto whined.

The next several minutes were filled with screaming, yelling, and no small amount of cussing as the duo navigated their way to the cage while trying not to get roasted alive. When they finally did reach the cage, Naruto and Saria were covered in minor burns and scorch marks with sweat pouring off them.

"Hey guys, we're here to bust you out!" Naruto called into the cell getting the gorons inside, two men, three women, and two children, to perk up. Seeing the large lock on the door, Naruto pulled out the last of his bombs and was about to light them when one of the female gorons spoke out. "That will not work, these bars are strong enough to withstand us gorons mighty strength and the burn of molten rock. It will be impossible to free us without the key."

*Sigh* "And let me guess, it's in there?" Saria asked with a dull look as she pointed to the unused door from earlier, then drooping as she got a nod in response. "Yes, but be warned. The leader of those wicked beasts that took us is also in there and he has committed sacrilege by wielding our greatest treasure, the Megaton Hammer." The female goron bashed her fist against the cage when she finished, getting extremely pissed as she finished speaking. "Thanks, we'll be careful." Naruto said as he and Saria went back into the fire maze.

Several more minutes of tedious navigating later, and the duo finally reached the door and found themselves in a much smaller and cooler room set like a basic arena. Standing in the middle of it was a lizard man similar to the ones they saw earlier only much more muscular and a few feet taller. It had dark black leather armor with several spikes jutting out, a pitch-black helmet with crooked horns sticking out the top, and a large hammer slung over its shoulder (for better description search General Scales from Starfox).

"Navi, Elia, get somewhere safe." Naruto said as the monster spotted them, and dangled a large key mockingly for them to see before swallowing it and giving off a hiss like laughter.

-End chapter-

AN: Hope you all like the modified version of the fire temple, I wanted to be more original with my writing instead of just going with the cannon versions of things like with the other dungeons. Thank you for reading and please review.


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 19-

-Last Time-

 _"Navi, Elia, get somewhere safe." Naruto said as the monster spotted them, and dangled a large key mockingly for them to see before swallowing it and giving off a hiss like laughter._

-Present, Fire Temple, Sub Boss room-

Neither of the fairies hesitated float out of the mask and rise up in the air as the Lizalfos general charged at Naruto and Saria while swinging its hammer. Naruto raised his shield to block the blow but was instead yanked out of the way by Saria.

*CRRAAACK!*

This turned out to be a very wise call as the hammer easily fractured the ground while glowing an ominous orange. Neither of them had any time to think about it as the lizard hefted the hammer back up and charged again, this time swinging the hammer in a rising strike that forced Naruto to leap back or risk losing his head.

Getting a fair distance, Saria fired a trio of charged arrows at the beast only for them to shatter against its armor, barely managing to send it skidding a few inches back. The Lizalfos laughed at her before refocusing its attention back on Naruto as he charged. He tried to slash at the monster's head, ending up in a weapon lock when it blocked with the hammers handle and they both pushed with all their might to try and overpower the other.

They stalemate was broken when Naruto suddenly ducked down, causing the beast to overextend itself while another charged arrow struck it, this time right in the face. Acting fast, Naruto got into its guard while it was stunned and attempted to slice into the Lizalfos's chest. The general was just able to regain its wits and jump back to avoid the blade, but not without injury as it's hand fell to the ground, sliced cleanly off at the wrist.

Hissing angrily at its lost limb, the general glared murderously at Naruto while inhaling deeply. Memories of certain exploding reptiles flashing through his mind, Naruto raised his shield just as the monster exhaled a stream of white-hot flame right at him. Unable to see anything past his shield and the wall of flames parting around him, Naruto was caught by surprise as a heavy forced smashed into his defense and sent him hurling backwards.

"Naruto!" Saria yelled as she saw Naruto get smashed into a wall by the Lizalfos's hammer. She didn't have long to worry about him though, as the general turned towards her and charged. Panicking, she shot several arrows at each of the monster's joints and the gaps in its armor to slow it down to no avail, before dodging out of the way of a wild swing from its hammer.

Nimbly avoiding various other strikes and blasts of fire, Saria managed to get a bit of space between them and swiftly lined up her last arrow with the last possible weak spot she could see.

*Twang* *Squelch* "SKREEEEEEHISS!" Right in the eye.

Thrashing around in pain, the general dropped the Megaton Hammer as it clutched at its face where the arrow shaft stuck out. Finally managing to yank said arrow out, the Lizalfos started to glare at the greenette only for it's remaining eye to widen terror as a certain whiskered blonde now stood in front of him with the hammer clasped in his hands mid swing.

"FOUR!" Naruto yelled with a wide grin as he bashed the hammer into the reptile's stomach, causing it to barf up the key as it was sent flying through the same wall Naruto crashed into, leaving it buried under a pile of rubble. "That… was annoying," Naruto said as he hefted the hammer onto his shoulder and picked up the key with a grimace.

Only sticking around long enough for Navi and Elia to heal up their injuries and tuck themselves back into their masks, they exited the room, just missing as a bloody scaled stump burst out of the rubble behind them.

Navigating through the ever-annoying maze of fire back to the trapped gorons, Naruto used the still slimy key to open the door and let the cheering rock people free. Most immediately charged for the exit, completely unaffected by the walls of flame they passed through much to Naruto and Saria's envy. The only one to remain was the female goron from before, standing before them with a serious look while glancing at the Megaton Hammer.

"Normally I would demand that you hand over that sacred relic right now, but I have the feeling you shall be needing it for later." "Yeah, we gotta get to Darunia and help him. He's facing Volvagia all by himself." Saria said as the duo started to head off only for the goron to cut them off. "If you need to get to Volvagia's den fast, there is a shortcut." She quickly had their full attention.

With an awe-inspiring show of strength, the female goron, who introduced herself as Turquoise, took the lead and smashed the posts for the fire maze in her path with ease. Taking them to the platform from earlier, and lifted them onto it. "Just a quick heads up, brace yourselves."

Neither of the two had a chance to question what she meant by this as she smashed he fist onto the top of the platform, making it shake violently before falling straight down extremely fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto and Saria desperately clung onto each-other as they shot down the dark tunnel while screaming their heads off. This continued for about a minute or so until both their voices wore out. About a minute or so after that, their panic died down and turned to confusion. "Shouldn't we have hit the bottom by now?" Naruto asked, getting Saria, Navi, and Elia to nod.

The quartet pondered this issue for another few minutes until they were jolted from their thoughts as the platform they were on started slowing down dramatically. It eventually slowed to a halt just as they appeared inside the room that they encountered Darunia in. "That's convenient and all, but we definitely didn't go that high up last I checked." Elia said as they looked up and the tunnel they exited.

Deciding to ignore the law of physics breaking event they just went through, Naruto and Saria used the now conveniently placed platform to hop over to the large door and unlock it using the key Darunia had given them. Neither hesitating to rush through the now open door, up the long staircase, and across a thin wooden bridge before they fully registered their surroundings.

The sight they were met with was both amazing and terrifying.

They stood on a large stone platform sat in the middle of a lava lake inside a massive chamber. On the platform were several craters that were bubbling with magma. And last but definitely not least the large serpentine fire dragon, with two small but deadly looking arms, and a thick metal mask covering its face that they assumed to be Volvagia. It would explain why Darunia was riding around on its flaming head as it flew while punching it repeatedly in the face with all his strength.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be doing anything other than annoying it as it twisted and turned sporadically until the flaming reptile managed to buck him off and into the ground not far from them. "Darunia!" Hurrying over to the downed goron, they saw the numerous cuts and bruises littering his form as he lay on the ground with heavy breathing.

"Brother… Sister… I am… sorry…" Was all he managed to say before passing out from exhaustion. Unable to carry the goron to safety, Naruto and Saria stood over his unconscious form protectively, Naruto wielding the Megaton Hammer and Saria using the Master Sword.

Volvagia continued to fly circles around the room for another minute or so, almost like it was taunting them before descending towards them with a deafening roar. "Bring it, you bad breathed excuse of a reptile!" Naruto yelled while moving to the other side of the platform, drawing its attention away from Saria and Darunia.

As it charged him, he hefted the hammer into a ready position before swinging with all his might into the beast's helmeted head just as it tried to bite him in half. The resounding clash of metal on metal echoed through the chamber as Volvagia fell to the ground in a daze and with its mask cracked while Naruto was sent flying back from the recoil, landing dangerously close to one of the holes of magma.

Saria hesitated a few seconds to check if Naruto was okay before charging at the stunned dragon and tried to hack through its neck. Unfortunately, her strikes bounced off harmless against Volvagia's scales, breaking a few off but nothing else. She was forced to back away before she could try anything else as the beast recovered its wits and started lashed at her with its claws.

Taking back to the air, Volvagia roared angrily and whipped its tail into the ceiling, causing chunks of rock to fall. Seeing a large boulder falling towards Darunia, Naruto ran over as quickly as he could.

"Hey ugly!" Naruto yelled as he reached the fallen goron and stuck himself in place with chakra, while surprisingly getting the dragon's attention. "I think you dropped this!" With a heavy swing of the Megaton Hammer he launched the falling rock right back at Volvagia, hitting it right in the head. Stunned from the hit, the dragon flew straight into the wall before falling limply into the magma lake below.

"You think that killed it?" Navi asked as she peeked out from the mask. "Nope, but it's definitely gonna be pissed off." Naruto said with a shake of his head as he watched the magma for any signs of movement.

"Over there!" Saria said as she rejoined them, pointing to one of the craters of magma as the molten rock started sloshing around rapidly. Not even a second later, Volvagia burst out of the hole and glared at them, holding itself up with its arms as magma slid off its body and pieces of its mask fell off and revealed the unprotected flesh underneath.

"So that's why it wears the mask." Saria muttered as she quickly came up with a plan. "Naruto, keep it busy until you can get another clean hit on its head, I'll try and make you an opening." She told him, getting him to nod as they charged at the dragon simultaneously.

Volvagia roared as it saw them approaching, exhaling a large pillar of flame at them and forcing them to separate. "Missed me garlic breath!" Naruto taunted as he got right up in front of the angry reptile. The dragon hissed angrily at him, clearly recognizing him as the one who smashed it in the head twice. Having learned its lesson, Volvagia kept its noggin at a safe distance and instead attempted to claw him to bits or roast him alive.

This game of cat and mouse was made even more infuriating for the dragon as Naruto continued to hurl insults at it after each failed attack, causing it to completely forget about its second attacker. Said person quickly reminded it of that when it went for another swipe at Naruto and Saria slashed into its other arm at the elbow.

Startled by the sudden attack, the fiery beast's limb crumpled from the blow and it collapsed onto the ground. Before it could recover, Naruto was already on top of it with his hammer descending onto its skull, glowing bright orange due to him having the brilliant idea to pump it full of chakra like he would do with the Master Sword.

*CRACK!* *Rumble*

The whole room shook from the impact as the blow shattered Volvagia's helmet and drove said dragon's head several inches into the floor. Barely conscious, the last thing the beast could only watch blurrily as it's green haired assailant ran up to it and drove her weapon hilt deep into its skull.

Pulling the Master Sword free, Saria and Naruto watched as the slain dragon burst into sickly purple flames and its entire body was reduced to ash except for its skull, the jaw of which was still slowly opening and closing. Naruto swiftly smashed said skull into pieces, then smashed those into even smaller pieces …just to be on the safe side.

Hearing a soft groan, the duo looked back to see Darunia starting to wake up and were about to go check on him when they were all engulfed in a bright red light.

-End Chapter-

AN: And that's the fire temple completed for you. Thank you Rio Skyron for your suggestion on the falling bit. I hope I did well with the two fights, but if you see anything I messed up or could improve please let me know. Also, if you prefer Darunia have a son, a daughter or twins then please let me know and I will have the most preferred choice done. Thank you for reading and please review.


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, then no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 20-

-Chamber of the Sages-

Naruto and Saria found themselves back inside the Chamber of Sages once again when the light finally died down. They were currently facing the red tile on the ground as like last time a person slowly rose from it with a glow.

"Aha! Brother, Sister, it's good to see you two are well!" Darunia said boisterously with a laugh as he clapped a hand over his belly, his previous wounds somehow completely healed. "You too Darunia, you had us scared for a bit there." Saria said as she and Naruto pulled down their masks to show their smiles. Navi and Elia took this opportunity to stretch and settled onto the blonde and greenette's heads respectively.

"Yeah, Volvagia was as tough as in the tales of old, and I was sadly no match for him." The goron said with a frown as he sighed. "Oh cheer up Darunia, you would of done just as good as we did if you had this awesome hammer." Naruto said, hefting said hammer onto his shoulder while he spoke. "Maybe, but now isn't the time for what ifs," Darunia said with a grin, "I will do what I can to help you defeat Ganondorf as the sage of fire, I can't wait to give him a good walloping."

"You'll have to get in line rock head." "Hahahah! Oh, I bet I will." Darunia's laughter died down after a few seconds as a sad smile crossed his lips. "Alas, it's time for you two to be off on your next adventure, but if you could, do me a favor…"

The light returned, blinding them again.

"…make sure my children and wife are okay… and tell her I'm sorry I won't be there to see them grow up."

-Goron City-

When the light died down, the four of them found themselves at the destroyed entrance to Goron City. Navi and Elia were pleasantly surprised to find they no longer had to hide inside the masks as the volcanic activity had calmed down substantially.

Entering the ruined city, they could see the gorons were now out and about, a general air of relief yet grievance surrounding them. Many were by the bodies of deceased loved ones, crying their eyes out now that they had a chance to mourn as others were moving said bodies to be properly buried. They could even see some of the gorons they freed reuniting with loved ones.

"Hello you two, glad to see you managed to get the job done," Turquoise said from behind them, causing them to jump in surprise and turn around. The large goron towered over them, a large smile on her face as she held two infants within her arms. "Now where is that coal brained husband of mine? I wanna have a few words with him about leaving our children all by themselves." She asked while looking around.

"Wait, your Darunia's wife?" Saria asked in surprise, getting a nod. ' _Well that's convenient'_ The four thought in sync. "Yep, we got married just before that stupid dragon started causing all sorts of trouble. Then little Naruto and Saria here came along." She said while leaning down to show them the sleeping infants faces, a boy and a girl.

"It definitely is nice to meet the ones they were named after, back during the dodongo incident I was too busy stuffing my face to properly thank you." Standing back up again, she took another look around the area as a deep frown crossed her face. *Sigh* "He's not coming back… is he?" She asked sadly.

"…No," Saria said, "He… he has bigger responsibilities to take care of, he says he's sorry he can't be here." Turquoise sighed again as she turned away from them, "Should have known, Darunia always did have 'bigger responsibilities', guess I shouldn't be surprised about it now." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "I think it would be best if you two get going soon, we gorons have much work cut out for us. As acting chieftain, I give you permission to take the Megaton Hammer with you, I have a strong feeling you'll be needing it much more then we will."

Both nodded without speaking as they headed back out of Goron City, doing their best not to react as loud sobbing broke out behind them.

-Kakariko Village, thirty minutes later-

The descent down Death Mountain was made in total silence. They may have won the battle, but the victory itself was bittersweet, again. Reaching Kakariko, they informed Impa on what had happened and then headed straight to Anju's to rest. Dinner was a somewhat awkward affair as they simply sat around quietly and ate their meals.

It wasn't until the four were settling in for the night that someone finally broke the silence. Navi and Elia were sleeping comfortably inside miniature hammocks that Anju had set up for them, while Naruto and Saria were back on the makeshift bed. "Are we actually doing any good?" Saria asked Naruto as she stared out the window. Naruto sat up from his spot and looked at her with a confused expression. "What'cha mean? Of course, we are." Saria snapped her gaze over to him, her eyes watering. "Then why does everything keep ending so terribly, what are we doing wrong?"

Naruto laid down next to her and wrapped her up in a hug, causing Saria to lightly blush. "We're not doing anything wrong. Some things just can't be avoided Saria-chan, no matter how much we wish for it." He told her as he pulled her close. "We just have to believe that we are actually making a difference in all this, that we are managing to do something." He said while stroking her hair softly.

Saria nodded her head slowly as she settled into his arms, "I guess that makes sense… Naruto?" "Yea-" Naruto was cut off as a pair of soft lips gently pressed against his own. The kiss was chaste, only lasting a brief few seconds, before Saria broke it off and snuggled into his chest to hide her bright blush. "Thank you,"

Naruto just laid there with a stunned look across his face for several minutes before a small smile crossed his face. "You're welcome, Saria-chan."

-End Chapter-

AN: I apologize for the short chapter and will make it up in the next. Also, as a thank you for all of those who have been so kind to me during my time writing, I'll be posting the first chapter of the story I will be posting when this one is finished early. Thank you for reading and please review.


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 21-

-Hyrule Field-

"I. Freaking. Hate. Rain," Naruto grumbled with Saria, Navi, and Elia nodding in agreement. The reason for his comment. It was currently raining heavily as they trudged down the path from Kakariko Village. It turned out, due to the excess heat no longer coming from the volcano, the precipitation that had been building up could finally fall without instantly evaporating again, so it started raining a few hours after Volvagia's defeat…

… That was four days ago.

After waiting three days with no signs of it stopping any time soon, the quartet decided to rave the stormy weather and reach the next temple, which Impa said was in Lake Hylia. After making sure to be properly supplied, purchasing water proof cloaks and a harness that Naruto used to strap the Megaton Hammer to his back while Saria had the master sword strapped to hers, and brief farewells from Impa and Anju, they were off.

Now, here they were a day later, trudging through the muddy path, while wondering to themselves if the blazing heat from before was actually so bad. Thanks to the cloud cover they couldn't tell the time of day, the ground was slippery and treacherous, and even with the cloaks their feet, it was hard as hell to see further than ten feet ahead of them, and faces were getting soaked to the bone.

The only upsides so far were that it was that the temperature was still decently warm, so none of them had to worry too much about getting sick, and that the Stalchildren weren't bothering them much due to the rain causing them to slip and stumble before collapsing into harmless piles of bones.

Saria was currently leading with Navi and Elia on her head as she looked over the map while doing her best not to get it too wet. After a minute or so, she folded it up with a nod and tucked it back into her pouch. "We should be reaching Lon Lon any minute now." She said surely as they trudged on.

"You mean Ingo Ranch," Naruto said distastefully as he gestured to the painted over sign that came into view. Shortly before they left, Naruto and Saria had a brief run in with Talon at Kakariko and he had informed them of how Ingo had done a hostile takeover of Lon Lon Ranch with a little help from Ganondorf. He had kicked Talon off the ranch and renamed the ranch after himself, but forcefully kept Malon around as a servant to 'work off her father's laziness debt'.

"Calm down Naruto, we have only heard one half of the story." Navi told him sternly after darting through the rain fall and settling under his hood. "For all we know Malon made that all up cause he was mad he lost the ranch and is hoping we'll end up getting it back for him out of pity… and he was hungover." Sighing, Naruto nodded slowly in agreement, a scowl still on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean but if it is true, then breaking his legs will be the nicest thing I do to him." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"…Naruto, you scare me at times." Navi muttered with a shiver, making the boy sheepish with an awkward grin. "Sorry."

Other than being drenched and muddy, the ranched looked just like when they were last here, so it was easy enough for them to find the main house since it was unlikely anyone would be out working in this weather. Knocking loudly, they only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open to show a depressed looking, mud covered young woman with long red hair wearing a long purple shirt with a brown apron, a dirtied white shirt, and a familiar orange cloth around her neck held by a beast brooch. "Welcome to Ingo's Ranch, how may I be of assistance?" She asked in a tired voice, her gaze dull as she looked at the hooded duo.

"Malon-chan!" The now identified Malon froze in surprise as Naruto flung his hood back and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, pushing the both of them into the house. "W-wha… N-Naruto?" She asked in shock as she looked at the person hugging her, then back to the door to see Saria taking off her own hood with a smile as she walked in, Navi and Elia now floating next to her head. "Saria?" Getting a nod in response, a bright smile crossed Malon's lips as she happily returned the hug she was getting.

"It's been so long! Where have you been all this time? Did you go on some epic adventure? See knew lands? Find amazing treasure?" All four of them were baffled at how fast the girl had gone from depressed to extremely excited in almost no time flat. "I'm beginning to think she might be Bi-polar." Elia muttered quietly, with Navi agreeing before they slowly floated back into the safety of Naruto and Saria's hair.

"It's a bit of a long story," Naruto said with a smile as they broke the hug, a frown crossing his face as he looked the girl over. Up close, you could see the faint sharpness in her features from malnutrition, she had slight bagging under her eyes, a multitude of small scuffs and scratches running along her arms, and severe sunburns along her neck with minor ones on her cheeks and forehead that were in the midst of peeling. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern while internally his anger was starting to boil up again.

"Huh, Oh! Uh, y-yes, of c-course I'm fine. W-why wouldn't I b-be?" Malon said with a nervous smile, her eyes darting around the room rapidly. "We ran into your father in Kakariko, he told us what happened." Saria stated bluntly, stunning the girl. "Daddy's okay?" "Yep, like Saria-chan said, he's over in Kakariko, almost missed him ourselves since he'd been doing nothing but getting drunk the entire time we were there."

*Sigh* "That's daddy alright, did the same thing when mamma passed away," Malon said, shaking her head slightly with a sad smile. "It's good to know he's okay at least." "But what about you?" Naruto got right in front of her and gently gripped her shoulders. "Are you really okay?"

"… … …no," She admitted quietly, collapsing onto the floor with tear slowly forming in her eyes. "Ingo's b-been working me n-none stop ever since he t-took over, a-a-and I c-can't leave or s-s-stop or he th-threatens to k-kill me and a-abuse the h-h-horses." She explained in a stuttering voice as soft sobs racked her body, clinging tightly to Naruto's shirt. Naruto in return, gentle rubbed the crying girls back as he discreetly grabbed Navi from atop his head, much to her disgruntlement, and set her on Malon's shoulder where she got to work treating her injuries.

Saria looked upon the sweet scene with confusion as an odd feeling of anger bubbled slightly at the back of her mind. Figuring she was just mad at Ingo for abusing such a sweet (albite mood switchy) girl, she shrugged it off and moved closer to help Naruto.

This ended up wise as seconds later, the front door she'd been standing in front of slammed open to reveal the man of the hour. Ingo was exactly as Naruto and Saria remembered him, tall, scraggly, with poor posture, wearing a white shirt with green overalls that were soaking wet, a pitchfork in his arms, and a sour expression. "Malon! Who the hell are these people and what are they doing in my house?! And why the hell are you not out there doing your chores!?" He demanded angrily as he set his pitchfork next to the doorway.

So focused on his yelling at the young woman, he never noticed as Naruto slowly stood with shadowed eyes as he cracked his knuckles. Knowing exactly what was about to happen, Saria grabbed Malon's arm and quickly dragged her into another room and slammed the door closed.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going with my worker you bi- hey unhand me!" Ingo's muffled voice sounded through the door. "W-what the hell is your problem you... hey what are you doi- AAAAHH!" Ingo's speech was cut off by a scream followed by the sound of crashing and things being broken.

' _Rule number one with Naruto: Never, EVER hurt or upset one of his friends.'_ Saria thought seriously, shivering when she remembered what happened to that skullkid that attacked her when they were kids.

-Mini-Flashback, aftermath of the skullkid incident-

 _"I'm pretty sure that was a little excessive…" Saria commented with a wince as Naruto pulled several needle-like darts out of her back. They were just outside the village, standing in front of a tall tree that had the skullkid strung up in it by their ankles, covered in bruises, paint, and thorns, while groaning in pain._

" _He attacked you for no other reason other than he thought it was funny, Saria-chan." Naruto stated as he yanked out the last dart. "And nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it."_

-End Flashback-

That skullkid hadn't gone near the village ever since.

"AAH! Mercy! MEEEEEEERRRCY!" She almost felt bad for him, then she took another look at Malon who now had both Navi and Elia treating her and quickly didn't feel anything for the man. "W-what are y-y-ou doing with that? no… no, no, no, no NOOOO- IIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nope, not even the slightest amount of pity.

After what felt like hours, the noises finally stopped and Naruto walked out of the room with his hands behind his head and a big smirk on his face. "Well, I don't think you'll be having to worry about him for a good long while." Curiosity getting the better of them, the two girls peered into the room, before violently shoving the door closed. "That image will forever be burned into my mind." Saria said with a shiver, words could not even begin to describe the horrible state Naruto had put Ingo in, and she was pretty sure nobody would ever want to use that pitchfork again.

Malon on the other hand went straight over to Naruto and gave him a back-breaking hug as she continued to thank him over and over again. Saria felt puzzled again as that same bubbling anger she felt flared again, only this time a bit stronger. Ignoring it again for now, she giggled to herself as Naruto sent her a pleading look as he silently begged her to get the farmer girl off.

After letting him 'suffer' for a few more minutes, Saria finally helped calm the red-head down enough for her to let Naruto go. As a thank you, Malon allowed them to stay the night, and even offered to make them dinner but was quickly shot down as Naruto insisted she get some rest. While he was in the kitchen cooking with Navi watching, Saria, Elia, and Malon stuffed and locked Ingo into a closet then sat around the slightly bloodied up living room chatting.

"So, he really didn't get help from Ganondorf taking over the farm?" Elia asked, "Nope, turned out he just hired a couple thugs to act like it. I overheard him as he paid them afterwards. I wanted to stop him, but by then Daddy had already been chased off and I had no choice but to do what he wanted." Malon said as she sipped a cup of tea, having just finished explaining the whole story of what happened.

After hearing from Talon how scared he was of the evil king, Ingo went out and hired a couple of thugs to act as minions of Ganondorf's. He then confronted Talon with the 'support' of the false king, and scared off the lazy farmer while forcing Malon to stay, paid the men after they were finished, then threatened the poor girl into silence under threat of hurting her and the animals she took care of. And judging from the many bruises that Elia and Navi had found and healed all over the girls back, they weren't idle threats either.

"Well at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about," Saria said. She hadn't realized it till after Naruto had beaten up Ingo, but if he had been working for Ganondorf then they would have made things much worse for the poor farm girl if he had reported what happened. Thankfully, that wasn't the case and they wouldn't have to worry about it. "So why don't the monsters attack here?" "Oh, when they first started showing up, Daddy contacted Kakariko for help and they set up wards to keep them out."

Naruto walked in a few minutes later with three large bowls and two small ones filled with a certain noodle dish that he placed onto the dining table with an overdramatic flourish while saying with a faux accent, "Dinner is served." The meal itself was short but enjoyable, with Malon insisting Naruto share the recipe for the ramen he made, which he quickly caved to when she used the female patented 'kicked puppy look'.

Naruto and Saria also told her of all the things that had happed with them since the last time they saw each-other. The girl's eyes were practically sparkling as they told her of all the adventures and danger they had gone through, and even cried a little when she heard the part where Saria couldn't return to her home in the forest. By the time they finished the tale, it was deep into the night, and they all decided to head to bed, Malon letting them use her father's old room for the night.

-Morning-

"Thank the goddesses, no more freaking rain." Navi said happily from atop Naruto's head as he and Saria stepped outside to see the nice sunny, rain free day. "Yeah, but where's Malon?" Saria asked, since the red-head was no-where to be found inside the house. "She's over there," Naruto pointed to their left where Malon could be seen walking towards them leading a reddish-furred horse with white mane, tail, and legs wearing a simple leather saddle with a few bags attacked to the sides.

"Hey guys, I figured you could use a ride to get to lake Hylia so I brought Epona," She said once she got close enough. "That's Epona? Wow, you sure grew up didn't you girl," Naruto said while walking up and patting the horse's snout getting her to neigh happily and nuzzle his hand. Saria also tried to pet her, but the horse immediately back off once she got close, making her sigh and pull out the ocarina of time.

*Play Epona's Song*

As expected, as soon as the tune played, Epona calmed back down and allowed the greenette to pet her as well. Afterwards, Malon gave them a few quick riding lessons, and then they were off towards Lake Hylia while waving back to the red-head farmer girl who simply stood there with a smile.

*Sigh* "I hope I get a boyfriend as nice as hers one day." She said to herself once they were out of sight, her mind drifting off into the clouds as she started the daily chores.

-End Chapter-

AN: Mostly a filler chapter, hope nobody is too upset with that. I really never understood this part of the game because it made no sense how you just escaping with Epona somehow turns Ingo back to normal, so I redid the whole thing to something I'd think would be more reasonable to happen. Thank you for reading and please review.


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of time

-Chapter 22-

"Yahoo!" Naruto whooped as he and Saria rode on Epona through Hyrule field at high speed. The blonde had a big smile across his face as he urged the horse forwards, his heart beating like crazy as the excitement flooded through him. He made sure to hold the reigns with a firm grip as he leaned forwards and speak encouragingly towards the horse. Saria wasn't as excited as she clung to Naruto's back, but they were making great time and she did find the whole experience rather enjoyable… minus the chafing to her thighs.

"Somebody stop this thing!" The fairies on the other hand not so much. They couldn't keep pace with the speeding horse and so were forced to cling desperately to Naruto and Saria's hair, Navi being the one that yell out from Naruto's head, as they flailed around from the constant movement.

Thankfully for them, Naruto suddenly pulled on the reigns, causing Epona to come skidding to a halt, though for a different reason entirely. "Uh, didn't this used to be a lake?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression as they looked at the barely pond sized collection of water sitting at the bottom of a sandy crater before them. "Probably Ganondorf's work again," Saria said as they dismounted Epona, "At least we know we're at the right place," Seeing the confused looks on the other three's faces, she simply pointed to the temple entrance that was submerged under the last dozen feet of water, only seeable thanks to the crystal clarity of the water.

"Well that's great and all, but how are we going to get down there? I wouldn't be surprised if the whole temple is flooded, and last I checked neither of you can breathe underwater." Navi said, pointing out the most obvious issue.

"If you wish to enter the temple of water, you must speak with the leader of the Zora." Naruto and Saria practically jumped out of their skin as they turned around to see Sheik standing there calmly petting Epona's snout. "GAH! Don't do that!" Naruto shouted as he held a hand to his chest as he tried to calm his heartbeat down.

"Do what?" You could practically see the smugness coming from the question. "Why you little…" Naruto started to march at the Sheikah, but was stopped by Saria grabbing the back of his short collar. "Thank you Sheik, is there anything else we should know." "Yes, dress warmly," Was all he said before tossing something at the ground, blinding them with a sudden flash of light.

"I really hate when someone does that…" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the spots out of his vision to find, surprise surprise, Sheik to be gone. "Get over it you big baby," Saria said as they climbed back onto Epona. Naruto just pouted as they cut through the dried lake bed and up the path leading to Zora's domain.

Reaching the branching paths, they had to go ahead in foot as Epona was too big to fit in the trails. "See you later girl, make sure to head straight home got it." Naruto told the horse, getting a soft neigh and his hair nibbled on in response before Epona turned around and galloped off. "I really hope Malon was telling the truth." According to the farm girl, Epona was trained to return home by herself when told to.

"I'm sure she was, what would she have gained by lying?" Navi asked as she floated down to his shoulder and leaned onto his neck, then answered her own question. "Nothing, that's what. Now come on, we're falling behind." "Okay, sheesh I'm going,"

The walk was much less eventful then the last time they were here, mostly cause the lack of water meant no Octoroks to worry about as they traversed the various pathways. The only problem they had was that more than half of the pathways had, or were about to, collapsed due to the vegetation that had grown into them shriveling up and dying, destroying most of the support holding them up.

Thankfully after only one close call, they arrived at the cliff that held the entrance to Zora's Domain. With it no longer being hidden by a waterfall the four of them were given a clear view inside, and at the peculiarly disturbing sight that it held.

"Is that ice?" Saria asked as Elia and Navi flew across the gap to look at the clear crystalline material. As they got close, both started shivering suddenly and quickly backed off before they were more than two-thirds of the way across. "Y-y-y-yep, d-d-definitely i-i-ice." Elia said with chattering teeth as she burrowed herself into Saria hair, completely vanishing from sight except for her natural green glow as Navi did the same with Naruto. "S-s-so… c-c-cold…"

Getting the hint, Naruto and Saria pulled out their Goron Tunics and put them on for added warmth before jumping into the tunnel. As soon as they landed though, both of them wrapped their arms around themselves and started shivering slightly. "H-h-holy c-crap!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt the cold bite into his exposed skin and start worming itself through his clothes.

"This i-isn't n-n-natural, there i-i-is no way t-t-the t-temperature c-c-could change t-t-that rapidly." Saria said as they walked down the tunnel, doing their best not to slip on the icy floors. "F-f-fifty r-rupees says it's old g-g-greenheads d-doing." "T-that's a s-s-suckers bet."

Trudging along, the ice was covered with several inches of fine powdery snow that crunched softly under each step they took. Entering the main chamber, both gapped in horror at the frozen wasteland that had replaced the Zora's home. Everything was covered in ice, icicles as big as a person perched dangerously from the ceiling, and glowing white Keese flew through the air in small swarms.

The worst part was the Zora's themselves, dozens of them were scattered around the room frozen solid. Some were in running positions, frozen mid-stride, others were partially sticking out of the water while swimming. The one thing they all had in common was the look of pure terror set on their faces.

They didn't have long to react though as the Keese became aware of their presence and began swarming down at them. "I-Ice K-keese, don't l-let them t-touch y-you or that part w-will be f-frozen solid!" Navi said as Naruto pulled out his hammer and Saria drew her bow.

"Naruto! Bomb!" "Here!" Naruto tossed her a lit bomb which she quickly attached to the end of her arrow and fired into the swarm above them. The resulting blast wiped out a large chunk of the monsters but had an unintended side effect.

"Run!" Naruto yelled as several of the massive icicles broke free and started falling down at them. Ducking under a small out cropping, the duo covered their faces as the chucks of ice crashed into the ground and shattered, sending fragments of ice flying everywhere.

Once everything settled, Naruto and Saria peeked out from cover to see that most of the remaining Keese had dispersed and luckily none of the Zora-icles had been harmed from the collapse. "Let's not do that again," Naruto said, no longer feeling as cold thanks to the adrenaline running through him.

"Yeah, good idea," Navi said as she sent a small glare at the sheepish greenette and blonde before burrowing back into Naruto's hair. Cautiously stepping out of their cover, the two of them started back up the path towards the throne room, squashing and shooting any Ice Keese they ran into along the way.

Upon entering the throne room, both blinked in surprise at finding the King of Zora's not only frozen, but completely incased in shining translucent blood red ice. "Not quite what I was expecting, but still problematic." Saria said with a sigh as she plopped onto the ground. "Now what do we do?"

Naruto didn't respond, instead looking around the area for anything they might have missed. Spotting something sticking out of the snow next to the frozen king, he clambered up the 'throne' and dug around the area. "Maybe this could help!" He called down to Saria as he held up a large piece of paper covered in sloppy writing as he hopped back down.

Grabbing it from the blonde, Saria quickly glanced over it only to feel a large sweatdrop run down the side of her head.

- _To …yo..e who …. this,_

 _We of the Zor…. help, Gano…rf has cursed this d….n to suffer eternal …nter for o..r sal to bo… wn to his will. As I …te ..is my ….ious baby Ruto is attempting to bre…. curse by clearing the ….rkness cloaking the sa…. Temple of Water …. bottom of Lake Hylia. I fear she ma…. unable to do … and ….grave danger. The temple its… is ….most comp…ely filled with water th.., so for a …but a Zora to suc..y traverse it's interior, you must …. sacred armor of the Zora r..al family. It allows … resp..re l..e a Zora It is hid..n in….t… caverns behin…Jabu Jabu's fountain... Please s…e …y daughter,_

 _-_ _King Zora_

' _You'd think a king would have better handwriting than this,'_ She thought as she barely managed to understand the mess of words. "Well, if I'm reading this right (and unfortunately that's a big IF) then there should be something at Jabu Jabu's fountain that could help us."

"Fine, as long as we don't have to go inside that stupid fish again, once was enough for me." Naruto said as he and Saria shivered at the thought of walking around in Jabu Jabu's stomach. Climbing back up the throne, the duo squeezed past the frozen King and Naruto smashed open the frozen gate with a chakra enhanced swing of the Megaton Hammer.

"Okay lets gooOOOOOOO!" Saria had started to say, only to slip on the frozen ground and started to slide down the slightly sloped surface with a yell. "SariaAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he rushed forwards to catch her only to end up slipping as well, falling onto the girl as they sped up. The two rolled around in a mess of limbs as their fairies flew into the air to avoid getting squished.

When the blonde and greenette finally reached the bottom and stopped moving, Navi and Elia swooped down to make sure they were okay and to nag at them to be more careful. Instead, they stopped halfway, looked at the sight before them, and broke out laughing as they held their sides. Why you may ask?

Somehow, Saria had managed to end up on top of Naruto in a straddling position as the pair lips were locked together. It took nearly a minute for the both of them to regain their bearings and realize the position they were in, but when they did Naruto and Saria's faces practically glowed crimson as they split apart and scrambled away from each-other.

Standing up quickly, the duo avoided each-others gaze as they dusted themselves off. "Aww, should we start preparing the wedding?" Elia asked in a teasing tone as she landed back on Saria's head. "I better be one of the bridesmaids," Navi said, bursting into more laughter as the two teens sputtered out denials.

Doing their best to ignore both the embarrassment of the incident, and the relentless teasing from the two fairies, Naruto and Saria searched the iced over fountain. Just like inside, everything in the fountain had been completely frozen, including Jabu Jabu who was barely seeable inside a large glacier that stuck out near the center.

It took several minutes, but they eventually found a section of ice that covered a small cave. Fixing the blockage with a quick swing if his hammer, Naruto went into the small cave first before signaling that it was safe. "Well this was a big waste of time…" He muttered as they looked at the completely empty cave. "Let's go, maybe this is just the wrong one."

"No it's the right one, look," Saria said as she stood at the back of the cave, pointing to a part of the wall. Confused, Naruto walked over to where she was and looked closely at the area she pointed at. Carved into the wall and just barely visible, was the ever-familiar triangular symbol of the Tri-Force.

While Naruto was looking at it, Saria dug around in her pouch until she found the Ocarina of Time and put it to her lips.

-Play Zelda's Lullaby-

As she suspected, the moment the last note played through the air, the entire wall sank into the ground, revealing a hidden room with a single large chest made of blueish wood with silver inlay.

Approaching the chest slowly, never know if there might be more traps, she and Naruto pulled up the heavy lid to reveal two sets of neatly folded up armor sitting at the bottom. They matched the chest's theme, being made mostly of blue fish-like scale armor with silver edging and decorations. "That… that is way to convenient." Naruto commented as he looked around suspiciously.

He highly doubted that there just happened to be exactly two sets of the magic armor that supposedly let them breathe underwater just sitting around in the same place for them to find. There was no way they were that lucky, and was one of them steaming slightly?

-Realm of the Goddesses, Five minutes earlier-

"Ha… ha… ha…" Din panted tiredly as she sat next to her personal smithy. Bits of silver and blue metal littered the workspace, several disfigured looking sets of armor scattered across the room. "Those brats better be thankful for this." She said as she held up a perfect replica of the Zora armor she made so many years ago. Brushing off some metal shavings, she carefully folded it up and teleported it away with a brief flash of red light.

-End Chapter-

AN: Will the people who keep PMing me asking me to put Naruto in either a harem or with both Zelda and Saria please stop. The pairing is set and staying that way. Thank you for reading and please review.


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 23-

-Lake Hylia-

After traversing back through the frozen home of the Zora and climbing back down the treacherous path leading back, Naruto and Saria now stood at the edge of the dramatically smaller Lake Hylia while fully decked out in their now dubbed 'Zora Armor'.

"Well, time for the moment of truth." Saria said, nervousness clear in her voice as she gently nudged the water with her flipper covered foot.

"On three?" Naruto suggested, getting a slow nod in response. Navi floated out and onto Naruto's shoulder,

"I'll count for you guys …one," Both tensed up, "…two," They set themselves in slight crouches and took deep breaths, "…Three!"

The two dove straight into the water with a splash, pushing themselves below the surface with powerful strokes. The second they passed through the surface of the water, black half-masks formed over the lower half of their faces, which allowed them to breathe without a problem as they sank deeper under the water and closer to the entrance to the temple entrance.

" _This is awesome!"_ Naruto cheered as he corkscrewed through the water, his voice sounding higher and slightly distorted.

" _Oi! Stop flailing around so much!"_ Navi screamed at the blonde as she clung to his shoulder. She could swim by herself no problem, but she would be much slower due to her small body, not to mention all the not-so-little fish swimming around that would like nothing more than to gobble her up as a snack.

" _Hehehe, sorry Navi-chan,"_ Naruto said sheepishly as he stopped doing tricks and focused on swimming towards the temple entrance.

Said entrance was a large fancy looking gate carved from light blue stone that softly reflected the small amount of sunlight that had managed to pierce through the water, giving the whole thing a gentle glow. A large, pyramid shaped sapphire sat in the middle of the gate with a four point star impression beneath it and a single metal point jutting out the bottom, and a slightly eroded and algae covered slate sat at the bottom with writing carved into it.

Naruto went straight for the gate, trying and failing to pry it open by hand, while Saria swam down to the slate. " _Elia, little help please,"_ She asked, getting a short nod in response from the fairy as she started glowing brighter, lighting up the tablet enough for her to make out the writing on it.

 _To open my path_

 _You must remember_

 _The sun as it's setting_

 _Then the first light of day_

 _The cold winds of winter_

 _Then press me to enter_

" _Uhh, I got nothing, you?"_ Elia asked as she read the tablet with a confused expression. She didn't get an answer as Saria continued to reread the riddle over and over, mouthing the words silently as she tried to figure out their meaning. Closing her eyes, she visualized the things being described in her mind, trying to see what they had in common but coming up with nothing.

*CRACK!*

Flinching at the extremely loud crashing, Saria and Elia looked up to see Naruto uselessly beating against the gateway with his hammer. Each strike was dramatically slower thanks to water resistance, reducing the power behind each swing so much that all he managed to do was cause the gate to shake slightly.

Swimming up to give him a piece of their minds, Saria paused about halfway there as she spotted something. The sapphire and it's metal point were shaking, swaying ever so slightly from side to side as each hit shook it. Staring at it for about a minute, her eyes widened as the figurative lightbulb alit inside her mind.

" _That's it! Naruto stop!"_ Saria shouted, making the blonde freeze mid swing. Swimming up to the sapphire, Saria cautiously grasped the large gem and twisted, smirking under her mask as the gem turned with her hand.

" _The setting of the sun,"_ She turned the revealed dial till the metal point lined up with the right part of the star impression, " _The first light of day,"_ She spun the dial all the way to the left side. " _Winds of winter,"_ Now she had it point straight up. " _And press to enter,"_ She pushed on the gem, smiling even wider as it sank into the stone with a loud clicking noise.

At first nothing seemed to happen and Saria's confidence started faltering slightly, before yelping in surprise as she and Naruto were blown back by a sudden burst of bubbles blasting them. When it cleared up, the quartet was greeted with the sight of the gate sinking into the ground, revealing the entrance to a dark tunnel.

" _Great job Saria,"_ Naruto said as he holstered his weapon and they swam inside. With Navi and Elia lighting the path, they carefully navigated through the narrow tunnel, and I mean really narrow. Naruto and Saria both were glad for the mask covering their faces and the low lighting as it hid the atomic blushes on their faces as they were constantly bumping into each other.

(Un)fortunately for them, after several minutes of awkward silence they finally emerged from the tunnel into a large well lit cavern. It was almost entirely circular with a mildly strong current spiraling around and glowing blue stones. The only thing ruining this delightful picture was the absolute amount of devastation all over the place.

" _Sheesh, somebody needs to fire the janitor, cause they clearly weren't doing their job."_ Navi said as they looked over the destroyed architecture. A lone building sat in the middle of the room, anchored to the floor and ceiling, a good thing too since the entire middle section was missing. Destroyed statues of Zora's littered the area while debris drifted around casually, bumping into each other or against some of the handful of large aquatic monsters that were idly swimming around. The wall farthest to them had two large gaping holes partially filled with broken rock.

Grabbing a piece of stone that was passing them by, Naruto looked over the shattered rock with a critical eye. " _Navi, do you see what I see?"_

" _Yeah, no erosion at all, this happened recently, like yesterday or earlier today recently."_ Navi said with a groan, before gesturing to the aforementioned holes. " _And whatever did it was likely very large, probably still around, and almost definitely wants us dead."_

" _Greeeeeaaaat…"_ Saria drawled out, " _So just like every other place we've had to explore so far."_ It was practically set to clockwork at this point. Explore hazardous and trap filled place, kill bunch of small monsters trying to kill them, and then go against a giant ass monster that wants to kill them.

 _"For now, let's avoid going anywhere near that side, it just reeks of trouble."_ Elia cut in with a shiver as she gazed destroyed wall.

" _Agreed!"_ Naruto, Navi, and Saria said in sync.

Naruto and Saria instead swam for the destroyed building in the middle. After a brief debate, they decided to explore the lower section first, mostly cause it was a pain in the ass for Naruto to swim upwards thanks to the weight of the hammer on his back.

Most of the rooms were easy to pass through as the traps inside them were either broken or designed in a way that they wouldn't affect you if you were swimming, such as platforms, pitfalls, pressure plates, and spinning floor blades. This made Saria theorize that the building would normally be empty of water somehow but had flooded due to more obvious reasons.

Of course that was last thing on her mind currently as she felt her eye twitching as she had to figure out the dozenth riddle that day. Almost every freaking room so far had one that you had to solve in order to move onto the next room, and each one was more frustrating than the last.

The current one was a series of clues hinting at how you had to move certain floor tiles around until they were set in a specific pattern, which was no easy task while they were still underwater. " _Move that one three feet to the left,"_ Saria told Naruto as she floated above, overlooking the whole thing.

" _Got it, *huff* jeez these things are heavy,"_ The blonde grunted as he shoved the stone slab into place. As soon as he did, it sank into the floor with a small burst of bubbles as a hidden door slid open. " _I swear if we have to deal with another one of these stupid puzzles then I'mm gonna smash this place the rest of the way do-Oof!"_

Naruto was cut off as a bluish green blur shot out of the newly opened corridor and tackled him. Dazed from the sudden impact, it took several seconds for Naruto to regain his senses, but when he did he found himself face to face with a suspiciously familiar fishy face staring back at him with a smile.

" _Naruto! Your back! Now we can finally get married!"_

' _Crud,'_

-End Chapter-

AN: I am so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. It took me longer than I thought it would to rewrite this whole thing and be happy with it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as they aren't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 24-

-Water Temple-

Saria, Navi, and Elia watched with deadpan stares as Naruto squirmed around desperately in the assumed to be Ruto's arms. She had grown much taller, with the same pale greenish blue skin, her fins had grown longer and become thinner, more sail like, but the most noticeable change for Naruto being the large bust she had developed and was currently squishing agaisnt his chest as she hugged him fiercely.

Her happy attitude did a sudden one eighty though when she stopped hugging him in order to give him a harsh glare. " _How dare you make me wait so long you idiot! I told you not to and everything!_ " She said in a furious tone as she shook him.

" _I-I-I c-c-c-can e-explain! J-just s-s-stop s-s-s-shaking m-me!"_ Naruto barely managed to say over the shaking, finally managing to get the angry fish girl to let him go.

" _Alright then,"_ Ruto said, floating a little bit away with a stern look, one of her feet flipping rapidly like one who was tapping their foot impatiently. " _I'm waiting."_

" _Well…"_

-One LONG explanation later-

 _"…_ and that's what happened." Naruto concluded as he took a bite of the cooked bass in his hands. He, Ruto, Elia, Navi, and Saria were now seated around a small fire inside one of the intact rooms of the temple that hadn't been flooded, with the only entrance, a circular hole filled with water at the right corner of the floor, was currently blocked with a large piece of rubble. It had been where Ruto had been camping for the last few months while she tried to solve the numerous puzzles of the temple.

Right now, Naruto felt both extremely tired and nervous. The tiredness was from the constant swimming, fighting, and heavy lifting, while the nervousness was due to the intense stare Ruto was giving him as she idly munched on a roasted trout. She continued to do so without speaking a word until the entire fish had been consumed.

Tossing the expertly stripped bones into a moderately large pile in the corner, the fish woman's eyes never wavered from the blonde's. "That… was one of the most convoluted, crazy, and unbelievable stories I've ever heard." Ruto stated bluntly while standing up, causing Naruto to flinch slightly at the blankness of her voice.

His nervousness only grew even more as she crossed the distance between them and leaned forward until their faces were a mere inch apart. Sweat was beginning to drip down Naruto's brow as he could do but match her gaze uneasily.

…

…

"Luckily for you, I know exactly how trustworthy you are." Ruto said with a smile before closing the distance between them. Naruto was left stunned as he felt the princess's soft, warm lips gently press against his own.

The kiss was chaste, lasting barely five seconds before Ruto broke it, but in those five seconds were more than long enough to completely fry out the poor blonde's higher brain functions. The fish girl giggled lightly when she saw the dumbstruck expression that had spread across his face.

Meanwhile, Saria watched all this happen on the sidelines with a mild glare, that same bubbling anger she felt towards Malon suddenly flaring back up. She still didn't know what it was, but it gave her the VERY strong urge to pounce that fish girl and wring her little neck. Feeling something press against her cheek, the greenette's gaze lowered to see her oldest friend looking at her with clear worry in her linty green eyes.

In response to Elia's unspoken question, Saria just shook her head slightly and gave an extremely unconvincing smile that simply made the small fairy's frown deepen but didn't push it… for now.

"So Ruto, what can you tell us about the rest of the temple?" Navi asked, attempting to cut the thick tension that she could also feel building. It worked somewhat, getting Ruto to focus on her instead of Naruto. Unfortunately, instead of returning to her spot she plopped herself next to the still dazed boy and leaned against him gently.

"It's an absolute nightmare!" She stated with a groan while rubbing her forehead. "You think those little puzzles you had to deal with so far were annoying, you should have seen it when it was still intact. And that's just the entrance area!" As she spoke, Ruto reached into a small pouch attached to a belt around her waist and pulled out a thick piece of folded paper. "Just look for yourself."

After quickly unraveling it, she handed it to Saria, showing that it was in fact a detailed map of the entire temple. "You're joking, right?" Navi couldn't help but asked from Saria's shoulder, her jaw practically falling off.

"I wish I was." The map showed a numerous amounts of twisting tunnels, dozens of separate rooms, and if the little marking on the map were any indication literally hundreds upon hundreds of traps, puzzles, and the goddesses know what else.

"And the best part, see this splotchy part there?" Ruto asked rhetorically while gesturing to the right half of the map. It appeared to have had some writing on it originally but due to water damage was now nothing more than an unintelligible mess. "Guess what that is supposed to be."

"Knowing our luck, the instructions on how to get past the temples defenses." Navi stated blankly.

"Exactly! Turns out that my ancestors in their infinite wisdom, not only forgot to make the fucking thing water-proof until after this happened, they didn't even bother rewriting the instructions afterwards! I've been stuck down here for months trying to figure this goddess damn place out myself!" The princess ranted, slamming her fist onto the ground in anger as small amounts of water started swirling around her, surprising the others in room and snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, one of that stupid bastard Ganondorf's top minions has been holed up in here the entire time! Ran into the bitch last month and she's been trashing the place ever since!" At this point a miniature cyclone had formed around Ruto as she continued to swear like a sailor. After several minutes of angry yelling, screaming, and even more cussing she finally seemed to settle down, her breathing slightly heavy as the water gently splashed to the ground.

Noticing the complete silence around her, Ruto glanced around to see the stunned looks on Naruto and Saria's faces and the embarrassed glows of Navi and Elia. "I…I'm sorry about that… it's just been very stressful." She said tiredly, seeming to shrink into herself a bit. It was thanks to the sudden shift of lighting that her four new companions were finally able to notice the bags under her eyes and the light bruising and half healed scratches on various parts of her body.

Not knowing exactly what to do, but being the closest one to her, Naruto gingerly placed a hand on Ruto's shoulder, making her perk up slightly. "Umm… there, there, it'll be alright." He said awkwardly while giving what he hoped was a comforting smile. Judging by the sudden tackle glomp and tight hug, it worked.

"Oh, you're so sweet! I knew I chose well when I decided to marry you!"

"…Choking! …Not breathing! …Choking! …Not breathing!"

"Back to the subject!" Saria cut in as she quickly crossed the room and pulled Ruto off of Naruto, much to the fish girl's displeasure and the relief of the blonde's air deprived lungs. "Who or what are we dealing with exactly? You said you know what caused all that damage out there."

"Oh yeah, _her_ ," Ruto said venomously while reluctantly going back to her original spot. "That would be Queen Octorok, the one maintaining the curse on my people and one huge damn bitch. Had to be at least five or six times bigger than a giant Octorok. She's covered in thick plates of shelled armor, and dozens of sharp bony protrusions that can be launched at will."

She reached behind herself and hefted up a three-foot long, barbed, blood-covered bone spear with bits of flesh still attacked to the base. "Got this little trinket here when that bitch first revealed herself. Almost got me right in the chest with this thing, it was only thanks to pure luck I was able to react in time to dodge. Guess I can't be too mad about that though since I repaid in full by using it to stab that fucker in the eye."

"Must you swear so much?" Navi asked in a deadpan, the expression deepening when she got a middle finger in response.

"I'll speak however the shell I feel like," Ruto snarked before standing up again. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep." She said while meandering over to a pile of old fabrics piled up into a rough bed. As she laid down in it and pulled one of the blankets over herself, the Zora princess glanced over at them one last time in order to give Naruto a quick wink. "Feel free to join me anytime sweetheart."

To his credit, Naruto only gained a mild blush on his face from the invitation.

He didn't even have a chance to respond though as Saria suddenly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Come on Naruto, we have to set everything up." She said with a clenched jaw, making Naruto look at her with confusion.

' _What's got her in such a bad mood?'_

The poor, poor naïve boy…

-Next Day, Naruto and Navi (insert montage music of your choice)-

" _I hate this place so much right now."_ Naruto grumbled as he swam as quickly as he could through the submerged corridor while hundreds of moss-coated javelins zipped through the water all around him.

" _Me too."_ Navi said from within his mask. When they had all woke up today, said fairy, Saria, and Ruto had quickly put together a simple but effective plan to traverse the remaining areas of the temple and find Queen Octorok's den. Naruto, Saria, and Ruto would take turns scouting ahead while the other two trailed behind slightly.

Guess who got the ' _lucky_ ' chance to go up first.

-Day Two, Saria and Ruto-

" _HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?"_ Saria screamed, cowering behind a large boulder with Ruto just outside. The reason for her panic was the large stream of FIRE that was scorching the other side of the rock they were hidden behind… WHILE UNDERWATER!

" _HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!"_ The Zora princess yelled back.

-Day two, Naruto, and Saria-

" _Why… do I… *huff* always have to… the heavy lifting?"_ Naruto asked between wheezes as he pushed several massive stone blocks across the floor and onto the various switches all over.

" _Because you're the only one that can get the leverage to do so."_ Saria and Elia said at the same time. It was the truth, thanks to his ability to stick to surfaces, Naruto was the only one able to actually move the blocks whilst under the water.

" _Fine… but if we find any of these puzzles without water, then you're doing the pushing!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, no problem,"_ Like that would happen any time soon.

-Day two, Naruto and Saria-

"Hehe, Karma is both kind and cruel." Naruto said with a smirk as he watched a sweating Saria struggle to move a single stone block across the chamber.

"Oh hardy har… *Wheeze* laugh it up… *Huff* while you can." Saria said, giving the chuckling blond a quick glare before focusing back on her current task.

-Day Three, Everyone-

Inside a massive arena-like chamber, Naruto grunted in pain as a large rock collided with his shoulder blade as he smashed several blue Tektites into paste with his hammer. To his side, Saria was slicing her way through dozens of Tektites, Chu-chu Jellies (Twilight Princess version), and Octoroks with ease.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Ruto was using her powerful water magic to obliterate her opponents with complete ease. As the last of the monsters fell though, three pools of pure darkness suddenly formed on the floor. These pools then rose off the floor and condensed into three different humanoid figures that were all too familiar.

"Why do I have an odd feeling of déjà vu?" Naruto thought aloud while looking upon his dark doppelganger. "Navi, any idea what these things are?" He asked while Saria, Ruto, and himself prepared themselves.

"Shadow Clones(lol), beings made entirely of dark energy that can duplicate a single person's appearance and their abilities perfectly." The fairy said as she fluttered around Naruto's head. "Whatever you do, don't bother fighting your own copy, they'll be able to predict and counter you almost perfectly."

"Fine then," Ruto interjected as she built up a large amount of magic and used it to blast Dark Saria. "I got dibs on this bitch!" She yelled while charging after her flying foe. Saria felt her eyebrow twitch rapidly at that before she attacked Dark Ruto.

"…So much for not facing myself." Naruto said dully as he and Dark Naruto stared at each-other. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to calmly talk about this over a bowl of ramen, would you?"

-Day Three, Naruto (Record scratch noise)-

Naruto sighed tiredly as he settled down on top of his sleeping bag, grumbling a little as his bandaged chest twinged a bit. Turned out evil clones didn't like ramen. Thankfully, he was able to 'dispose' of his duplicate by himself but not before taking a direct blow to the chest from the clone's hammer. Even with his natural healing factor and a little fairy assistance his ribcage was still pretty messed up.

Right now, he would like nothing more than to catch some Z's so that he could recover a bit faster (having learned he healed quicker while sleeping), but Ruto and Saria were out catching something for dinner and had taken Navi and Elia with them in case of injury. This left him in charge of guarding their 'base' until they got back.

Stretching his sore limbs, the blonde groaned as his joints popped loudly before settling back into a comfortable position. After their arrival, Saria and he had set up their beds on the opposite side of the room from Ruto's 'to give her space' according to his green-haired friend.

Speaking of which, Naruto perked up as he heard splashing coming from the entrance. Quickly sitting up while reaching for his hammer, he calmed down seconds later when he saw Ruto climbing out of the water with a net full of fish over her shoulder. ' _Wow, that was fast,'_ Naruto thought, drooling a bit when he saw the size of some of those fish.

His desire for food though was quickly replaced by concern and confusion though when his other three friends didn't emerge with the fish-girl. "Uh, Ruto-chan… where's Saria-chan, Elia-chan, and Navi-chan?" Naruto asked her while she set her catches down by her side of the room.

Looking right at him, Ruto smiled brightly while walking over. "We split up since it would be harder to fish in a group." She said while plopping down next to him, her body already dry thanks to her natural biology and magic.

"What?! But it's too dangerous to go by yourself out there! What of one of you got hurt?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with concern as he started to get up. "We should go make sure she-"

"Naruto. Relax," Ruto told him while shoving him back into his bedroll. "I spent months in this damn place on my own just fine. Even then, Saria isn't alone, she does have Navi and Elia with her in case something happens. Besides, you're not going anywhere in that condition." She stated, emphasizing her point by pushing lightly against his still injured front.

While he knew what she was saying was true, Naruto still didn't feel right just leaving his closest friends out there all on their own and tried to get up again. The results were the same though as Ruto simply used her water magic to form several tendrils to hold him down.

After a minute or so of more useless struggling, Naruto finally gave up and allowed himself to fall back into his bed as the water limbs holding him dispersed. "Are you done yet?" Ruto asked, getting a slow nod in return.

"Good," She said as a large grin suddenly crossed her lips, making Naruto feel nervous for some reason. That reason quickly became known though as he felt the hand on his chest start to drift lower and lower while Ruto brought her face right up to his. "Because I know just the way to make you forget all about your worries."

-One Hour Later-

*Splash* "Hey Naruto, we're back!" Saria called out as she climbed out of the water with a half full net over one shoulder while Navi and Elia sat on the other.

"It's about time you got back," Instead of the person she was expecting to greet her though, Saria was met with the sight of Ruto carefully roasting the fishes she'd caught earlier. "I was starting to wonder what was taking you gals so long, I'm almost done with dinner." She said cheerily.

Saria snorted at that while she shook the remaining water off herself as best she could. "Well, maybe it wouldn't have been so long if you hadn't ditched me right after we left." The greenette snarked back as she marched towards the fire. As they got closer though, Saria and her two passengers couldn't help but notice something off.

Ruto was humming happily as she turned the spits at an even pace, a bright smile on her lips and an almost visible 'glow' around her. This was odd since other than when she was talking to Naruto, the Zora princess had been crass, defensive, and slightly depressed since they had teamed up with her. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Navi asked with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And what happened to Naruto?" Elia asked while pointing to said boy who laid motionlessly on his sleeping bag with an odd mixture of dazed, pleased, tired, and confused written all over his face as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

*Giggle* "Oh he's just a little tuckered out from earlier, he'll be juuuuust fine." Ruto said, her grin somehow getting even wider. Saria had a feeling she was going to be very pissed when she found out what happened.

-Day Four, Everyone-

Pissed was a severe understatement.

It took a night's rest and several hours of coaxing before Naruto finally opened up to her exactly what happened between him and Ruto while they were by themselves. The only thing preventing her from strangling the fish-girl for 'taking advantage' of Naruto was the fact they were currently descending a steep, narrow tunnel into what was very likely to be Queen Octorok's den.

But even as they emerged into a massive, roughly hewn chamber and the sleeping form of the dreaded beast came into view, there was only one though going through the ex-kokiri's mind. ' _I'm going to kill her when we are done here!'_

-End Chapter-

AN: As promised, after two months break I'm back with LoZ:IoT. I do hope you like the newest chapter. For those wondering why I changed the temple boss, well to be honest I always thought Morpha would be way too easy a boss for Naruto and Saria to deal with. As for skipping the Dark version fights, mostly cause they would be pretty stale, since the duplicates are pretty much useless against anyone except the person they copied according to the official lore.

As for why Ruto is so foul-mouthed, it is just her way of coping through her people and home being in their current state and the stress of dealing with Queen Octorok and the Temples traps. Her going after Naruto like she did is the easiest to explain, She's a teenage tomboyish girl who would be in the middle to end of puberty (assuming she ages mostly the same as a human) who's been alone for months, and just spent the a lot of time in an enclosed space with the boy she likes. And for those upset that I didn't add a lemon, well sorry but I absolutely suck at them. Thank you for reading and please review.


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: The Interloper of Time

-Chapter 25-

-Last Time-

 _Pissed was a severe understatement._

 _It took a night's rest and several hours of coaxing before Naruto finally opened up to her exactly what happened between him and Ruto while they were by themselves. The only thing preventing her from strangling the fish-girl for 'taking advantage' of Naruto was the fact they were currently descending a steep, narrow tunnel into what was very likely to be Queen Octorok's den._

 _But even as they emerged into a massive, roughly hewn chamber and the sleeping form of the dreaded beast came into view, there was only one though going through the ex-kokiri's mind. 'I'm going to kill her when we are done here!'_

-And Now-

The five of them remained completely silent as Naruto, Saria, and Ruto gently settled on an outcropping that jutted out right in front of their quarry. Just as the Zora Princess had described, Queen Octorok was absolutely colossal, easily towering at least fifty feet above them. Eight massive tentacles drifted around the water lazily, covered in bone plates at least a foot thick with dozens of those jagged spears sticking out in various spots.

One dimly glowing yellow was partly visible behind it's closed eyelid while the other was completely swollen up and covered in a yellowish pus that slowly oozed into the surrounding water. A loud snoring echoed from the creature's nozzle like mouth sucked in and expelled large amounts of water.

Naruto and Saria were reaching for their hammer and sword respectively when Ruto stopped them. " _Don't bother, you won't be able to swing properly while under the water. Besides, that bitch's armor and hide is too thick to attack directly, trust me I tried."_ She said quietly, pointing to the nearest tentacle. Taking a closer look, Naruto and Saria finally noticed the dozens of shallow gashes and scars littering the limbs armored surface. " _Not to mention, even if we were to harm her much, she'd just flee like as scared guppy."_ She emphasized her point by pointing to the fractured wall beside Queen Octorok.

" _Then what do we do? Run away?"_ Saria asked sarcastically as they ducked behind cover in case the monster woke up. " _Because last I checked, that thing is the one responsible keeping your people literally on ice."_

Instead of answering right away, Ruto pulled out the map of the temple and unfolded it before pointing to a large circular room. " _We need to prevent it from being able to get away. This is where we are currently, the primary waste collection and drainage chamber or in plain hylian… the sewage tank."_ She stated, causing her four companions to freeze.

" _Wait a second… doesn't that mean we're breathing…"_ Navi trailed off as a large blob of gooey brown stuff floated past them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _ **BLEUGH**_!" x4

" _Precisely,"_ Ruto said as the human, ex-kokiri, and two fairies upchucked their meals, waiting till they finished vomiting to continue speaking. " _As I was saying this is the main sewage tank for both the temple and Zora's domain. And like any good sewage tank, this one has a dumping system that empties it out in case it needs repaired or unclogged… mostly unclogged."_ She said idly while gesturing to two lines at the bottom of the image.

" _The manual releases are here and here. If we hit them at the same time, the water levels will drop rapidly, within seconds that bitch will be trapped in here for good and completely open to attack."_ Ruto finished with a wide grin as she put the map away. " _You guys go for the release switches, I'll stay here and act as decoy since that stupid bitch will no doubt immediately sense the water level dropping suddenly and wake up. Then, once the sewage is drained enough, we spread out and attack from as many different angles as we can and fuck shit up."_

"… _alright,"_ Naruto said reluctantly, not liking the idea of just leaving the princess all alone against such a monster but not seeing any other options. As they started to swim off, he stopped and pulled both Saria and Ruto into a hug. " _Be careful out there."_ He whispered into their ears, then taking off before either of them could respond.

The two women glanced at each-other in bafflement, then just as quickly butting heads with a glare before turning away with a huff and swimming off in opposite directions.

" _Ugh, I'll be SOOOOOOOOOO glad when this vile fluid is gone."_ Navi groaned from inside Naruto's mask as the blonde carefully swam around several large chunks of literal crap and one of the tentacles.

" _You said it."_ Naruto said, shivering when he messed up a turn and paid for it with his leg getting spattered with the foul brown sludge. Diving under another of the tentacles, he spotted his objective, a large trapdoor sticking out of the wall with an equally giant lever beside it. " _But if all goes to plan, then we won't have to deal with it for long."_ He said optimistically as he zipped through the filthy water as quickly as he could.

Grabbing the slime covered piece of wood, Naruto set himself against the wall and started pushing with all of his strength.

*FWOOOOSH* Naruto instantly anchored himself into place with chakra as the water was violently sucked out in a vortex that threatened to pull him with it. Hearing a similar noise from across the chamber, he glanced outwards and just managed to see Saria. She was across from him with her arms and legs wrapped around her lever before his view was cut off by the rapid thrashing of a now awake and very furious Queen Octorok.

Its large head was thrashing around from side to side, clearly alarmed by the decreasing amount of water around it and was already starting to retreat when it was cut off by a large number of glowing spears of water impaling it in various places. " _HEY BITCH! GUESS WHO'S BACK FOR A REMATCH?!"_ Ruto called out as the Zora princess shot through the water like a missile, slicing and stabbing at every exposed point she could reach before rushing back out of the beast's range.

While doing minimal damage, she succeeded in drawing Queen Octorok's attention and preventing it from trying escape. Roaring in anger, the giant squid sucked in a large amount of water and debris before rapidly expelling it in a large condensed ball that missed Ruto by inches. Instead, the attack hit the wall and exploded, causing the whole room to shake violently with a deafening *boom*.

" _Looks like she could use some help!"_ Navi yelled over the roar of the vortex, getting a nod of agreement from Naruto. Grasping onto the walls of the chamber with chakra, the blonde carefully started slowly scaling up towards the battle.

Saria and Elia had a similar idea but were unable to do anything as the walls around them were too slick and the current too strong for the larger to greenette to swim against. Trying to think of a way to move out of there, their thoughts were cut off when something hard collided with the side of Saria's head. Briefly dazed, she quickly shook it off before grabbing the thing that hit her and holding it out for her to see with a grimace. It was a decaying arm, Zora in origin, with an odd clawed contraption held tightly in its grasp that Saria reluctantly pried free and took as her own.

" _Poor soul,"_ Elia said with a bowed head as her partner released the limb and let it get sucked away. " _I hope you find peace in the afterlife."_

 _"What is this thing?!"_ Saria asked over the rushing water, examining the device closely. It was gauntlet-like, made of dark brown leather and dull colored metal, and curved claws curled up on the top. A triggered handle on the inside that when she pushed it caused the claws to spring open with a soft clicking.

" _I believe it's a clawshot! Zora's invented them to get to high places since their terrible climbers! It shoots a climbing claw on a long chain that can latch on to almost any surface and pull either you to it or vice versa!"_ Elia explained, " _The owner must have used it to traverse in here effectively whenever the water was all gone! We can use it to get back to the others!"_

" _…well that's convenient."_ Saria mumbled. What were the odds that the very thing that she needed to help just happened to appear before her?

-Goddess Realm-

"Your welcome!" Din said happily as she and her sisters watched the battle through a seeing pool.

"You do know that they can't hear you, right sister?" Nayru asked rhetorically, getting a raspberry in response.

"I don't care! Do you know how hard it was to find a Zora spirit that wouldn't mind me using their arm for that on such short notice? Let me enjoy my brilliance a little!"

"I wouldn't get to excited just yet Din," Farore interrupted, her gaze locked on the pool or more specifically on her new blonde champion as he got far enough away from the currents and swam to the surface. "…I have a bad feeling." She muttered causing the goddesses of Power and Wisdom to tense up.

-Water Temple Sewage Chamber-

Deciding to test her new gadget, Saria pointed the clawshot at a cliff not far from her and released the trigger.

*Clthooom* *Chink* " _WHOA!"_ She and Elia screamed as they were swiftly pulled to the ledge at high speed. Reacting just as fast, Saria twisted in mid-water and impacted feet first.

" _Yep, definitely useful."_ The greenette said with a grin as she detached the claw from the rock and quickly pointed to a new target.

Meanwhile, Naruto burst through the surface of the water, which was now a fourth of the way down, and clambered onto an outcropping. Standing up and shaking the water and shit off of himself, Naruto drew his hammer and looked towards the exposed section of Queen Octorok's head. "Navi get out here, this is about to get hectic." He said, getting a nod from the blue fairy as she pulled herself out of the blonde's mask and landed on his shoulder.

"I got your back." She told Naruto, making him grin widely.

"Glad to hear." He said before suddenly spinning on his heel and running right up the wall. As the curvature of the room transitioned to the ceiling, Naruto began channeling chakra into the Megaton Hammer causing it to glow brightly. Reaching the top, he stopped completely and tensed his legs while Navi flew off his shoulder after realizing what he was going to do.

Looking down, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a now half empty chamber with Queen Octorok now full trapped inside with its tentacles thrashing around trying to smash Ruto as she skated around on the surface of the water using her magic and Saria who was zipping around the place with her new clawshot. The princess was attacking with large blades and spears of water while Saria hit it with a barrage of bomb arrows.

Grinning at the open shot he had, Naruto was just about to launch himself at the giant octopus when he suddenly froze up as a sense of utter dread shot through his being. A strong instinctual urge followed this, nagging at the blonde to look down again.

Listening to this feeling this feeling, Naruto looked around in confusion before his gaze locked onto Saria as she latched onto another crevice with her clawshot. Following her soon to be flight path, his pupils shrank to almost nothing as he saw the raised tentacle hidden from his best friend's sight…

…and poised to launch its bone spears the moment she landed.

-Five Minutes Earlier, Saria-

Saria whooped as she shot through the sewage, slashing Queen Octorok across its side as she passed, making it howl in pain and rage as it spat several condensed balls of crap wildly. Its assault was short lived though as Ruto popped up and blasted the beast with a drill of water followed by a barrage of razor sharp waves.

" _We aren't doing enough damage, we might as… *Splash* …_ well be gnats to it _!"_ Elia yelled as they landed and the water level dropped past them.

"Well then, let's try something else." Saria retorted while pulling out her bow and several arrows with bombs attached to the tips. Lighting the fuses on them, she swiftly lined up her shot and fired, peppering Queen Octorok with a multitude of explosions. Seeing it's attention turning to her again, Saria quickly reequipped her clawshot and grappled off towards another edge.

Just as she landed in her new position though, the greenette heard a soft whistling noise coming from above her. Looking up curiously, Saria had only enough time to register the fact that Naruto was falling right at her before her friend landed heavily next to her and bashed her away with his shoulder.

"Gah! What the heck Naruto!? What are you-" *KLURUKSH!*

…

…

-Play Tears of an Angel: by RyanDan

Saria could do nothing but lay on the ground, completely frozen in place from shock and horror as she stared at the sight before her. Naruto, her closest friend, the one who has been there for her ever since they first met, and the dearest person in her life, now stood over her protectively with his arms spread wide as several bone spears pierced though his chest.

"Looks *Cough* like I ju- *Cough* just made it." Naruto rasped out with a sad smile as blood slowly oozed down his lip. Dropping the large hammer held in his grasp, the blonde wobbled slightly as his eyes drooped. *Cough* "I… I'm glad, I could never *cough* never live with myself… if you… got… hur…" He couldn't finish as he succumbed to his injuries and collapsed, falling off the edge of the platform.

"NARUTO!?" Saria screamed as she finally snapped out of her trance, rushing to the edge just in time to see him disappear into the murky depths below. She was about to dive after him, but was swatted away by Queen Octorok and sent crashing into Ruto as the Zora princess was rushing over to help.

Pushing the fish woman away, Saria dove under the water and desperately searched for Naruto while avoiding being attacked. It wasn't until she swerved out of the way of another wave of bone spears that she spotted his limp form being sucked away by the drainage tunnel.

Saria swam as fast as she could, trying to reach the tunnel before it was too late, only for Queen Octorok to once again beat her to it. With a single swing, its tentacle completely obliterated the exit, causing it to cave in and destroying Saria's only means of reaching Naruto.

Despite this however, Saria kept going, arriving at the pile of broken rocks and futility attempting to pull the debris out of the way when a slender blue arm wrapped around her waist and forcefully pulled her away kicking and screaming.

" _We have to go Saria! We can't stay here!"_ Ruto yelled as she held onto the struggling girl tightly while propelling them out of the water and onto a high ledge with her magic.

"NO! HE NEEDS ME! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM DOWN THERE _!"_ Saria screamed. Tears poured from her eyes as she managed to break free from the Zora's grip and tried to dive back in only for Ruto to grab her again and pull her back.

"There's nothing you can do." Ruto said, holding the ex-Kokiri tightly as she started to dry as well. "He's gone Saria…"

"…He's gone."

-End Chapter-

AN: Clawshot design from Twilight Princess


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: The Interloper of Time

-Chapter 26-

-Last Time-

 _"We have to go Saria! We can't stay here!" Ruto yelled as she held onto the struggling girl tightly while propelling them out of the water and onto a high ledge with her magic._

 _"NO! HE NEEDS ME! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM DOWN THERE!" Saria screamed. Tears poured from her eyes as she managed to break free from the Zora's grip and tried to dive back in only for Ruto to grab her again and pull her back._

 _"There's nothing you can do." Ruto said, holding the ex-Kokiri tightly as she started to dry as well. "He's gone Saria…"_

-And Now, Darkness-

' _…so tired…'_

…

'… _rest… just need rest…'_

…

' _…pretty light… so peaceful…'_

' _ **No young one! Don't go into the light! You must stay strong!'**_

 __…

 _…_

 _'…who…who said that?'_

 _'_ _ **Who I am is not important right now young one, you must hurry! Your friends are in danger!'**_

 __ _…_

 _'…friends? …danger?'_

 _ **'Yes! Your friends! They need you! You must help them!'**_

 __ _…_

 _'...how? …so tired…'_

 _ **'Don't give up young one! You have the strength within you! Find it!'**_

 __ _…_

 _'…so tired…just a little rest…'_

 _ **'Please! You can't give in! Remember everyone counting on you! The Kokiri, Darunia, Ruto, Malon, Zelda, Navi, Elia, Saria!'**_

 __ _…_

 __ _'…Saria? …Saria needs me?'_

 _ **'Yes! She needs you! She needs you now!'**_

 __ _…_

 _…_

 _'…Saria…must help…Saria.'_

 _ **'That's right! She needs you! But you can't be there for her if you give up!'**_

 __ _…_

 _'…Saria. Have to… help Saria.'_

 _ **…**_

' … _I have to help Saria…. I have to help Saria!'_

 _…_

Once cerulean eyes snapped open, now brightly glowing a mixture of blue, gold, and a hint of green as the pupils rapidly shrank to near nonexistence.

-Main Sewage Chamber-

Queen Octorok howled in anger as it thrashed around in its imprisonment, desperately trying to get to either the large crack that was its exit or at the four beings currently huddled up on the cliff side. Navi and Elia were working overtime using their combined magic to erect a small protective barrier to block the various bone spears being launched at them.

"LET ME AT THAT BITCH! I'LL TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL RIP YOU INTO TINY LITTLE FUCKING PIECES AND THEN SMASH THEM INTO PASTE!" Saria screamed with a look of absolute fury as tears fell from her bloodshot eyes. Meanwhile Ruto struggled to hold Saria back after the ex-Kokiri grabbed the Megaton Hammer and swung it wildly in a rage fueled attempted Kamikaze run. It was taking all of her physical and magical strength to keep the incredibly pissed and surprisingly strong greenette in place.

Due to their complete focus on their current tasks, none of them noticed as a mostly transparent version of the Tri-Force start glowing on the back of her hand, with the only part that was solid being half of the bottom right triangle.

*KRAKA-BOOM!*

…They did however notice the large explosion coming from the bottom of the sewage tank that violently shook the whole area, knocking the two struggling girls off their feet and sending Queen Octorok crashing into the opposing wall with a shriek of pain. Recovering the fastest, Saria used the sudden distraction to her advantage and roughly elbowed a still dazed Ruto away then charging for the edge again.

*Cough* "Saria… don't," *Cough Cough* Gasping for breath, Ruto tried and failed to call out for the girl to stop as she struggled to catch her breath. Thankfully though, her attempts were unneeded as Saria came to a sudden stumbling halt a few centimeters away from the precipice as her face of unholy wrath swiftly turned to shock and disbelief. Elia and Navi mirrored her expression as they slowly perched on her shoulders, as did Ruto once she regained her bearings and joined them.

-Play: I Will Not Die by Three Days Grace-

A huge chunk of the bottom side of the sewage tank had been utterly destroyed, allowing the remaining water to quickly drain out. Queen Octorok had been embedded several feet into the wall it had crashed into, it's purplish blood oozing out from the multitude of cuts, gash, and stab wounds it had gotten from flying debris.

And to top it all off, a certain whisker-faced, blonde-haired teen stood in the middle of the room with a blank look. A blue and green tinted golden aura emboldened with thick black lines flickered over his body sporadically while the mark of the Tri-Force emboldened on his hand as well, only with the other half of the bottom left triangle filled. (Incomplete Kyuubi Chakra mode + Tri-Force mark)

The bone spears once lodged in his chest clattered to the ground as he slowly walked toward Queen Octorok, the wounds they caused rapidly healing shut, only leaving behind several pale scars as proof they had ever been there. Reaching one of the loose tentacles of the wounded monster, Naruto reached out and grasped the armored limb with a single hand, his gaze not wavering a millimeter.

"You hurt innocent people, you tried to hurt my friends. No more."

With a single almost casual pull he pulled Queen Octorok free of the wall and flung it straight to the other side of the cavernous room, shaking the entire temple with the force as the sickening sound of breaking bone and tearing flesh filled the air. He repeated this treatment several more times, effectively destroying almost the entire chamber within a few seconds with his impromptu flail before finally letting it crash to the floor.

" **GRAAAAAAHH!"** The beast roared in agony and rage as it flailed its battered tentacles at Naruto, only for the blonde to dodge each strike with ease, seemingly teleporting with the speed he was moving as he steadily got closer. Finally, after one last dodge he appeared right on Queen Octorok's snout, startling the great beast.

"My turn." Not giving it a chance to react further, Naruto cocked back a fist and punched it squarely between the eyes, making the beast squeal in pain as its face caved in from the force of the blow followed by a thunderous crack. "Nobody! *Crack* Ever! *Smash* Harms! *Crackle* My! *Crunch* Friends!"

He punctuated each word with a powerful blow that sent Queen Octorok further and further into the wall until it finally managed to swat him away with a lucky blow.

-Pause Music-

"H-how is he doing that?" Ruto asked in shock as she and the others watched Naruto pick himself up from the attack like it was nothing.

"I... I don't know," Saria muttered, completely in awe at what she was witnessing. However, noticing something glimmering in her peripherals Saria snapped out of her shock long enough to look over and see the discarded Master Sword's blade gain a soft silvery-blue sheen and start pulsing rhythmically, almost hypnotically. Reaching down and grasping the holy weapon's handle, the ex-Kokiri froze as she felt an odd pressure on her mind.

" _Mistress Saria. Dark magic sustains that creature directly unlike the other beasts you have encountered. It will not die until it is dispelled. Look."_ A quiet, metallic voice whispered weakly in her mind. Following the voice's prompt, Saria glanced down at the fight and sure enough the majority of the damage Naruto had caused to Queen Octorok was disappearing at an alarming rate. " _Send me down there to help, I predict a ninety-four percent chance that Master Naruto will tire within the next three minutes and thus be left completely vulnerable."_

' _You can talk?'_ Saria thought in shock as she looked back down at the Master Sword.

" _Yes, I am capable of speech, though only at the current time due to the large quantities of light energy filling the surrounding environment. I will return to dormancy once it has been depleted. This is not important now however; Master Naruto is reengaging the creature."_

Not even a second after the sword 'said' that, the whole room shook violently as Naruto punched Queen Octorok across the chamber again. ' _Alright then, you better be right you hunk of metal, or I'm going to melt you down for silverware.'_ "Naruto!"

-Resume Music-

Said blonde was back in the middle of the room, his fist still held out from a punch and his breath was slightly ragged as his cloak began flickering more and more erratically. Sweat was dripping from his brow and his body shook from exhaustion as the strain of using this new power was taking a heavy toll on his body.

Upon hearing his name being called though, Naruto looked upwards in time to see Saria hurl the Master Sword towards him. Reacting on instinct, his arm shot out and caught it as soon as it got close.

The instant his hand came in contact with the holy sword's hilt, the shroud around him spread onto the weapon. A casing of pure energy covered the blade, making it appear to more than quintuple in size as it released a steady hum of power. Grinning widely at this, Naruto snapped his gaze back to Queen Octorok whom had mostly recovered from its injuries while he was distracted.

"Well hello again queeny, you up for a little game of catch?" He asked mockingly as the beast hesitated at the sight of the Master Sword. It had no time to even think of how to respond though as Naruto swung the sword, releasing a massive golden arc of energy that shot forwards at blinding speed.

-End Music-

-Lake Hylia-

All was quiet and peaceful around the mostly dried lake, a light breeze rippling the remaining water's surface as the fish swam along without a care in the world. Clouds slowly floated across the sky while a few birds could be seen soaring through the air in search of food.

Yep, just a perfectly serene, harmonious, relaxing-

 _ ***KRAKABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

 __...nevermind.

With a sky rending explosion of noise and a blinding flash of light, the mostly dried lake bed exploded outwards, sending sand, stone, dirt, and water flying in all directions. The entire region shook fiercely as most of the area was blanketed with a thick cloud of dust.

It took a while to settle, but once it the world was greeted with the sight of a massive smoldering crater currently situated where Lake Hylia and the Water Temple used to reside. Not even a minute later, water came gushing down the once dried riverbeds and gushing into the large chasm.

And at the exact middle of all this destruction in the remains of the sewage chamber, Naruto stood with a tired but sheepish expression as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe, might have over done that… just a little bit." He mumbled before collapsing.

Saria, who was still on the ledge that was thankfully completely unscathed from the blast, called out to him in worry as she leapt down to help him only to be blinded by a sudden flash of blue light.

-Chamber of the Sages-

Regaining her vision, Saria stumbled to the ground as she found herself inside the familiar Chamber of Sages, this time facing the blue platform. This was the last thing she was concerned about though as she spotted Naruto's still form at her feet. Rushing to his side, she quickly placed an ear to his chest while unconsciously holding her breath.

*…Ba-bump …Ba-bump*

"Oh thank the goddesses." She muttered with a sigh, her entire body relaxing at the sound of Naruto's slow but steady heartbeat. Hefting him up into her arms, the greenette hugged him tightly as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks while Navi and Elia gently perched on her shoulders again in an attempt to comfort her. "I thought I lost you."

"You weren't the only one," Ruto said as she rose from the blue platform, the relief clear on her own face, along with an equal amount of sadness and dedication. "He really does care about you, doesn't he?" It wasn't a question, and they both knew it. "You'd better take good care of the knucklehead, for both of us."

Saria only responded with a nod, not even bothering to look up at the Zora princess as she continued to fuss over Naruto. She didn't even react as light consumed their forms once again, not until she heard Ruto's last words. "Good, I'd hate to have to leave my ex-fiancé and father of my child to someone unworthy."

-Zora's Domain-

"WHAT!?" Saria's shot of shock and outrage rang through the rapidly defrosting home of the Zora, causing many of the recently revived fish people to jump or flinch in surprise.

-Realm of the Goddesses-

"By Hylia, that was a close one," Farore sighed, flopping into a large cushioned chair as she wiped the sweat that had collected on her brow.

"What are you complaining about?" Din huffed while settling down next to her, equally sweaty. "All you had to do was give your champion a pep talk, I was the one that had to adjust that stupid rune on his gut. Which those two didn't make easy one bit." She said, jabbing her thumb towards a battered blond-haired man wearing a long flame trimmed white trench coat who was knocked out and an equally scuffed up red-headed woman wearing a green and white dress with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know you were trying to save my little boy's life-Ttabane?" The redhead grumbled.

"Well Kushina, how about the part where I said 'Calm down, I'm here to help.'" Din said back sarcastically, making the now named Kushina cough awkwardly and avoid eye contact.

"Also," Nayru cut in from her spot next to the seeing pool. "I wouldn't exactly call him little anymore." She said while gesturing to the scene currently playing out before her. Her usual calm demeanor didn't even waver as Kushina shot across the room to see what she was talking about just in time to hear what Ruto said.

"Oh… my.. Kami, Grandbabies!" She cried happily while diving towards the water. *sploosh* "Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!"

"I'm not cleaning that up." Nayru stated blandly as she walked away from the soaked redhead.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just didn't have the time to make this as long as I wanted and still update in time. Also Sorry if the start dragged on or suck, I was trying to make it more emotional and I'm still not very good with emotional bits yet. For those wondering or haven't figured it out yet, that was Fi that Saria talked to. For now I'm planning for her to remain just a disembodied voice of the Master Sword, but if you want her to make a full appearance than feel free to say so. Also to clarify, Din had to alter Naruto's seal to allow more power to flow through it easier as Naruto doesn't have the training to draw it out like normal and the kyuubi isn't there to force it through. And in the process, she ended up releasing Kushina and Minato's soul chakra fragment thingies. Thank you for reading and please review.


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Legend of Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and Please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: The Interloper of Time

-Chapter 27-

-Last Time-

 _Saria only responded with a nod, not even bothering to look up at the Zora princess as she continued to fuss over Naruto. She didn't even react as light consumed their forms once again, not until she heard Ruto's last words. "Good, I'd hate to have to leave my ex-fiancé and father of my child to someone unworthy."_

 _-Zora's Domain-_

 _"WHAT!?" Saria's shot of shock and outrage rang through the rapidly defrosting home of the Zora, causing many of the recently revived fish people to jump or flinch in surprise._

-And Now-

"Ugh, my head," Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up from the mossy bed he was lying on, a hand shooting up to his head as a brief wave of nausea and disorientation ran through him. Once it faded, he slowly looked around and found himself surrounded by the familiar architecture of Zora's domain, now without its recent icy finish. ' _Looks like we did it.'_ He thought with a soft smile before blinking when he felt a weight shift on his waist.

Looking towards he source, he was greeted with the sight of a certain greenette wearing her usual clothing again sleeping beside him, clutching his torso in a vice grip as her head rested against his bare chest. Speaking of which, he blushed lightly once he realized he was in nothing but his underwear and several bandages covering various parts of his body. "Man, I must have been really messed up, wasn't I?"

" _Affirmative Master,"_ Naruto practically jumped out of his skin as an unknown metallic feminine voice said tiredly. " _You received seventeen penetrating injuring to your torso, left bicep, left forearm, and right calf, thirteen of which should have been fatal alongside severe trauma to the parietal and occipital sections of the cranium and thirty-nine minor contusions to your dermal and subcutaneous tissue."_

"Who said that? …and what did you say?" Naruto asked, his gaze snapping from one side of the room to the other before locking on to a stone table in the corner that had all of his and Saria's stuff on it, alongside Elia and Navi who were sleeping on small balls of moss. His focus however, was on the Master Sword as it pulsed with a gentle bluish-silver light.

" _My designation given to me by the goddesses is Fi, I am a spiritual entity created within the Master Sword to assist the first chosen hero of the goddess in her mission to stop the evil entity known as Demise."_ The sword said, her voice sounding even weaker than before. " _And to simplify my last statement, you were stabbed several times, hit the back of your head very hard, and were scratched in several places."_

"…Ah," Was all Naruto could say with a grimace as memories of said injuries flashed through his mind, accompanied by several real and phantom aches across his body. "Are you okay? You sound exhausted." Sure, he found it odd that he was talking to a sword but to be honest he'd already dealt with weirder.

" _The light energy I had accumulated from you during the conflict with Queen Octorok is nearly depleted. I estimate that with minimal activity, I have approximately four hours and twelve minutes before returning to dormancy."_ Fi said, the glow around the sword flickering slightly as she spoke.

"Is there any way I could help?" Naruto asked, since in his mind Fi had been helping him and his friends out the whole time it was only fair to offer her some in return. That and his natural kindness

" _…Possibly… If you were to grasp my vessel's handle I theoretically would be able to siphon more light energy from your body thus prolonging how long I can keep myself active."_ Fi said after a moment of consideration. " _However, such an action would be unwise at this time with your current con-"_

"Alright then, just give a moment to get up and dressed." Naruto cut her off as he carefully pried himself out of Saria's grasp, his previous embarrassment somehow completely forgotten. Slowly getting off the bed, the whiskered blonde stumbled slightly before catching himself and walking over to the table. Sighing when he saw the mangled Zora armor he had been wearing, he gently moved it aside then reached into his enchanted pouch and pulled out his regular clothes.

Slipping them on, he stretched in a few times to work the kinks out of his back and joints before reaching down and picking up the Master Sword, sheath and all. "Okay, do your thing."

" _You should rest some more before allowing me to attempt this. Your body is still recovering from the stress imposed on it by-"_

"Just do it already, I'll be fine." Naruto said, cutting Fi off again with an annoyed look.

"… _Proceeding,"_ Fi said as tiny flickers of golden energy started seeping down Naruto's arm and into the sword. Said blonde hissed softly as a strong burning sensation shot through the limb, making him fumble with the handle for a second.

"Yeesh that stings."

" _I did try to warn you master. Your body has suffered intense strain do to the high percentage of energy you rapidly expelled."_ Fi said, continuing to slowly absorb energy for a few more seconds before the Master Sword shined brightly. A small sphere of light shot from the yellow gem in the hilt and floated across from Naruto for a second before bursting.

Covering his eyes reflexively, Naruto heard several yelps around him telling him that Saria, Navi, and Elia had been woke up by the sudden light show. When the flash died down, Naruto lowered his arms and gapped slightly at what he saw. Floating a foot off the ground before him was a short slender girl with blue metallic looking skin, blank eyes, and wearing a half blue, half purple shawl with green and black leggings and a large blue gem in the center of her chest.

" _Transfer complete, power levels are at optimum,"_ The girl said in Fi's voice as she looked herself over. " _Corporeal transition working at ninety-three percent efficiency,"_ She said to herself before turning back to Naruto and inclining her head. " _How may I be of assistance master Naruto, mistress?"_

"Okay, did not see that comING! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto yelped as a hand grabbed onto his ear and firmly pulled back on it until he fell back on the bed with a muffled *Thump*. Rubbing the sore area, Naruto turned towards the source with a mild glare that quickly wilted against the blood-shot eyes of his best friend.

"Stupid idiot! What were you thinking doing something so reckless and dangerous!?" She yelled while pounding her fists against his chest.

"Hey! Easy, easy, I was just helping Fi, who turns out to be the Master Sword or something, out since she was-"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Saria cut him off with a scream as she got on top of him, grabbed his collar with both hands, and pulled him right up to her face. "I'm talking about you almost getting yourself killed! Why would you do that!? Do *Hic* you realize how scared I was!? I thought I lost you! I thought *Sniff* you were gone! That I'd never see you again! Why would you *Hic* do that!? WHY!?" Tears started to drip from her eyes again as she yelled, her voice breaking with small sobs and sniffles as her arms trembled violently before giving out under her as she sobbed into his chest.

Finally realizing what she was talking about, Naruto expression became somber as he slowly wrapped his arms around Saria. "I'm sorry," He said softly while rubbing her back comfortingly. "I wasn't thinking, I just saw you in danger and my body moved on its own." As he spoke, Fi dispelled herself while Navi and Elia somehow lifted the Master Sword, sheath and harness included, and floated out the room.

*Hic* "T-that sounds l-like something *Hic* you would d-do," Saria mumbled through his shirt, her head moving slightly so that he could see one of her eyes. "B-but still *sniff*, p-promise you won't do that again, e-ever. Please?" She pleaded, even though she knew what his answer would be.

"You know I can't make that promise." Yep, there it was. "I will always do my best to keep you safe, even if it means putting myself in danger to do it. Just like I know you would do the exact same for me." Naruto said as he raised a hand up to her head ran his fingers through her leafy green locks.

"I k-knew you'd say that," Saria said sadly as she lifted her head up.

"Then why did you ask?"

"So I'd have the perfect excuse to do this." The next thing Naruto knew, Saria had her lips pressed firmly against his while her hands slipped under his shirt.

-Outside the bedroom-

"Well, can't say I didn't see this coming." Navi said in a dull tone as she and Elia sat on a pile of luminescent moss, doing their best to ignore the moaning coming from the room next to them. "They are really going at it in there."

"Hopefully the silencing ward will keep up." Elia said while looking towards the barely visible distortion surrounding them and the doorway. "I wish that we could be on the other side to cat the stupid thing." She muttered, her whole body glowing like a miniature green sun from embarrassment.

"That would certainly be nice. You wouldn't happen to know one like that, would you?" Navi asked while looking towards the Master Sword they had set in the corner.

" _I do not, I only withhold information that would have been helpful to the first chosen hero's travels, such as Hyrule's terrain and local lifeforms. Even then, said information is several thousand years out of date and thus unreliable."_ Fi said as the Master Sword pulsed in time with her words.

"Naturally." Navi groaned with her face in her palms just as a particularly loud moan sounded out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Want to take bets on how long it takes till they tire out."

-Two hours later-

A once again undressed Naruto and equally nude Saria laid side by side on the moss bed covered in sweat as their breaths came in short rapid gasps. "That was… that was…" Saria tried to say but failed to come up with the proper words.

"…Wow?" Naruto asked/stated breathlessly.

"…Yeah …wow." She agreed while snuggling into his side. A peaceful silence settled over them as they basked in the afterglow, until it was broken by…

"If you two are done in there, the King's messenger arrived like ten minutes ago saying that his Highness wishes to speak with you both!" Navi called in, making the two shoot up in surprise while their faces turned bright red.

"Oh goddesses, did they…"

"No! We didn't see anything! Heard it, hell yes! Saw, no!" Navi cut Saria off, both relieving and further embarrassing the two as they quickly redressed themselves. "By the way, Naruto I need twenty rupees!"

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as he finished putting his shirt on and walked out, his eyebrow rising when he saw the blue fairy pouting in a corner as Elia patted her back. "What's up with you?"

"She just learned that betting against a sentient weapon capable of doing a thousand calculations a minute is not exactly a wise idea." Elia explained with a giggle.

" _One thousand three hundred and fifteen to be exact."_ Fi stated as she reappeared before them just as Saria also exited the room.

"You don't have to rub it in," Navi muttered as she accepted the red jewel Naruto handed her before chucking it at the sword spirit, who didn't even flinch as it collided with the gem in her chest and vanished. "What do you even need money for anyway?"

" _Nothing, but I learned from my old master that having something and not needing it is usually better than not having it and needing it."_

"He sounded like a smart man." Saria said, her cheeks still lightly tinted red as she picked up the Master Sword and put its harness on.

" _He was, a lot like yourself from what I have been able to glean during our brief interactions."_ Fi said as she floated across the room until she was directly in front of the greenette. " _Speaking of which, allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Fi."_

"It's nice to meet you face to face, and thanks for before, I don't think we would be here right now if you hadn't helped with that last fight." Saria said with smile as she bowed her head.

" _I was merely doing my duty Mistress Saria."_

"Still, thanks for the help."

"… _You are welcome."_ Fi said unsurely with a tilt of her head before turning back into a ball of light and returning to the Master Sword. " _We should get going, it has been seventeen minutes since the King of Zoras requested your presence. It would be unwise to make him wait any longer, unless your recent fornication has left you too exhausted to do so."_

"Oh right… ehem, let's get going then." Saria said as her and Naruto's faces quickly went aflame again.

"Yeah, and we can talk about ALL the details along the way." Navi said as she landed on the blushing blonde's shoulder with a Cheshire smile.

' _This is going to be a long walk.'_ Naruto and Saria thought at the same time as they sighed.

-End Chapter-

AN: As promised, due to popular demand Fi has made a full appearance. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, I'm really trying to get better with emotional parts and any advice would be very welcome. Thank you for reading and please review.


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Comments are fine as long as they aren't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: The Interloper of Time

-Chapter 28-

-Last Time-

"…You are welcome." _Fi said unsurely with a tilt of her head before turning back into a ball of light and returning to the Master Sword._ "We should get going, it has been seventeen minutes since the King of Zoras requested your presence. It would be unwise to make him wait any longer, unless your recent fornication has left you too exhausted to do so."

 _"Oh right… ehem, let's get going then." Saria said as her and Naruto's faces quickly went aflame again._

 _"Yeah, and we can talk about ALL the details along the way." Navi said as she landed on the blushing blonde's shoulder with a Cheshire smile._

'This is going to be a long walk _.' Naruto and Saria thought at the same time as they sighed._

-And Now-

"WAAAAAAHHH! RUTOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Well I can sadly say that I saw this coming." Naruto said with a sigh as he walked out of the throne room, Saria and the same guard from seven years ago shaking their heads as they followed behind him. They had only managed to get out that Ruto would have to stay at what remained of the water temple as a sage when the giant Zora burst out into tears.

"He has always been quite the emotional one." The guard said tiredly. "Only the queen was ever able to get him to calm down, it was such a sad day when she passed."

"I would imagine," Navi grunted from Naruto's shoulder.

"Well, we do hope that he gets better soon. And again we're really sorry about destroying the temple." Saria said only to get waved off.

"Don't worry about, that place needed remodeled anyway." The guard shrugged the apology off as she stopped at the edge of the exit to the throne room. "I wish you luck on your journey. I have a feeling you'll need it."

"No kidding, knowing these two's luck we'll need all the help we can get." Navi said, ignoring the indignant "Oi!" from her ride as he playfully glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Now let's go, I want to go check on Lady Lanayru before we leave." As she spoke, the blue fairy's wings started flapping behind her rapidly in nervousness until Naruto stroked her back gently with a finger.

"Relax Navi-chan, I've sure Lanayru-chan is fine. She is a badass fairy ruler and all like Eldin-chan and she was fine, minus being upset about her fountain." The four of them had tried to visit the guardian fairy of power while at Death Mountain but…

-Flashback-

 _"GODDESSES DAMN, MOTHERFUCKING, STUPID ASS MAGIC RESISTANT LAVA!" Eldin screamed as she used a large magically enhanced pail to scoop up the molten rock that was flooding into her fountain. "I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT STUPID PIGHEADED WANNABE DARK WIZARD IM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS ASS THAT THE WATER IN MY KNEECAP WILL QUENCH THAT DUMBASS'S THIRST!"_

 _Floating outside, she dumped the lava into a large pit that been dug out in front of her fountain's entrance, yelling curses and profanities that would make a sailor seem like a prude. She didn't even notice the quartet that was slowly backing away from her with nervous expressions on their faces._

-End Flashback-

…They decided to come back later.

Thankfully the blonde's words did their job and Navi visibly relaxed, if only a tiny bit, though that could have also been from the semi-massage for her back. "Yeah, yeah you're right. She's probably fine." She muttered to herself.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto exclaimed while nuzzling the fairy against his whiskered cheek, making Navi giggle softly as the slightly rough skin tickled her.

The walk itself was a little longer than it should have been, mostly since they kept getting stopped every twenty feet or so by random Zoras wishing to thank the people who saved them, but they eventually arrived at the entrance to Lanayru's fountain. Unfortunately said entrance was covered top to bottom with a thick layer of ice that was gradually melting away at a snail's pace.

"Naruto, if you wouldn't mind?" Navi asked in a false haughty voice before giggling.

Chuckling himself, Naruto reached back and drew the mighty hammer that rested against his back. "It would be my pleasure, Navi-chan. HAAAH!" Adding only a small amount of chakra with a grmiace, Naruto bashed the glowing weapon against the icy wall, causing several spiderweb cracks to spread across its surface but held firm.

"Ice wall one, Naruto nothing." Saria quipped

Naruto frowned at that before swinging again, this time completely obliterating the wall and scattering its remnants across the ground. "You were saying?" He asked rhetorically, getting Saria to roll her eyes playfully before walking inside.

"I wouldn't get to smug with her if I were you. She might decide to cut you off from any more bed time adventures." Navi said laughing hysterically as Naruto's face turned red as a tomato and he sputtered before kicking her legs against his collarbone. "Now giddy up."

Grumbling under his breath about wise-cracking fairies and something that sounded suspiciously like smashing with his hammer, Naruto marched down the chilly pathway. Catching up with the green pair as they walked through the total darkness until finally reaching their destination.

Unlike the entrance, the fountain itself appeared to be exactly the same as when the four of them had been there seven years ago. However, those with a keen eye for detail, like Saria and Navi, could spot the subtle differences such as the small cracks on the pillars, the much smaller size of the blue fire on the torch, and the slight unevenness of the waterfalls. Not wanting to waste a moment, Saria pulled out the ocarina of time from her pouch and lifted the instrument to her lips.

-Play Zelda's Lullaby-

Once the last note echoed out of existence, the water spun around as it slowly rose into the air, though Navi's worry grew as she noticed the sluggishness and sloppiness of its movement. That worry only skyrocketed as Lanayru appeared fully before them, as instead of the beautiful and regal face she was accustomed to she was greeted by one covered in crow's feet and stress wrinkles. Her wings and hair had a dark grey coloration to them and her clothes appeared ruffled and unkept.

"Young ones… it is wonderful to see you all again… I am glad that you are well." The great fairy of wisdom said, her voice tired and slightly breathless as she floated before them. "I have been so worried."

"Lady Lanayru, what has happened to you?" Navi asked, zipping from Naruto's shoulder to her great-great-grandmother in a split second.

"Don't worry young one, I am just a little tired. I had to use much of my power… to keep the Zoras alive within their ice imprisonment." Lanayru explained, only to be ignored by the worried fairy. Sighing good-naturedly at this, the woman cupped Navi into her hand and with a little trouble set her back onto Naruto's shoulder.

" _That would explain how the majority of the Zoras are mostly healthy despite their natural aversion towards extremely cold temperatures I have observed."_ Fi said to Saria without leaving the Master Sword.

Navi reluctantly conceded, curling up into the crook of the blonde's neck as she looked up at the exhausted great fairy. "My apologies Lady Lanayru."

Lanayru simply smiled gently in response before turning her attention to the others. "Brave adventurers, you have risked much… and overcome many dangers in your quest to help the land of Hyrule, but I fear that many trials still lay ahead of you." She said with a grimace, getting Naruto and Saria to nod in agreement with serious expressions on their faces.

Sighing again, the great fairy closed her eyes and held out her hands with a look of concentration. Slowly, two blue balls of blue light formed above her palms, growing to roughly the size of an apple before stopping. "So, to aid you in your quest I give you both the blessing of winter." Lanayru flicked her wrists, launching the two balls right into the pairs chests with identical shivers.

"H-holy c-crap that's C-cold!" Naruto yelped with chattering teeth as he rubbed his chest to warm it up while Saria hugged herself tightly.

"With this power… you shall be able to infuse your weapons with the power of ice and cold." Lanayru said before suddenly braking out into a coughing fit, drawing many concerned looks. "I wish that I could do more… but that blessing… took all the power I had left."

"It is very appreciated Lady Lanayru," Saria said with a bow.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he swung his hammer, the entire weapon covered in a light blue sheen as an icy fog drifted off its head.

"I'm glad you like it… I wish you luck on your travels." Lanayru giggled as she patted the blonde on the head before scooping Navi back up and nuzzling the fairy against her cheek. "Goodbye Navi."

-Play: Say Something by A Great Big World-

As soon as the words past her lips, Navi froze up in her grasp, not responding at all when she was set down, this time on Naruto's head. "Thanks for your help Lanayru-chan, I hope you're feeling better the next time we visit." Naruto said with a wide grin as he Saria turned to leave, thus both of them missed the sad smile that the great fairy had on her lips.

"I wish that were so little one," Lanayru said while glancing down at her hands, or at least where her hands should have been as all there was to been seen were a pair of glowing stumps that were quickly breaking apart into small particles of light.

Raising her head up, she watched as cracks rapidly spread across the walls and pillars while the waterfalls stopped flowing. The water in her fountain had already dried up, leaving nothing but a cracked dull marble basin. Finally, her eyes settled on the torch just as the last few sparks of blue fire sputtered out and died.

At this point, all that was left of Lanayru was her head, which still held that smile on its lips. "Sadly, this looks to be the end of my story." She muttered before her mouth vanished, her eyes staring at the tunnel that the group had left through.

A single tear fell from her eye just as it disappeared as well, sparkling a brilliant blue as it hit the earth, the only remaining proof that anyone had ever been there.

-Meanwhile, Outside the Fountain (Keep playing music)-

"Are you alright Navi?" Naruto asked as he and Saria stepped out of the dark tunnel, gently nudging the fairy on his head in worry as she hadn't moved at all since being set on his head.

"She said goodbye," The fairy muttered, her eyes starting to water slightly and her natural glow dimmed down to almost nothing. "She… she never says goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion. However, before Navi could respond, the ground suddenly started violently shaking and a loud crash was heard behind them followed by a large cloud of dust.

"What *cough* what was that *cough*!?" Saria demanded between coughs as she fanned the dust away with her hand.

"I don't *cough* know! It came from… behind… us…" Naruto trailed off as the cloud cleared enough for him to see the collapsed entrance to the fountain. "Lanayru!" He yelled as he rushed to the rubble and attempted to clear the way.

"Don't bother, there's no point." Navi said with a sniffle, only to be ignored as Naruto kept digging.

"Naruto,"

"…"

"Naruto,"

"…" 

"Naruto! Stop!" Navi screamed as she got right in his face, finally getting the blonde to halt for a moment.

"What, why? We have to help Lanayru-chan." Naruto said while trying to start digging again, but Navi refused to move away from his face.

"It's too late to help her! Don't you get it! A great fairy fountain only collapses when the great fairy residing there dies!" She yelled, getting Naruto to freeze. "Lady Lanayru is dead! She's no longer here! She's…! She's…! She's..." Navi's voice died down as she spoke, becoming little more than a whisper as she went from floating in Naruto's face to desperately clinging to his cheek as tears poured down her own.

"She's… gone."

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, this was originally going to be part of the last chapter but with how long it took me to retype it after the original got corrupted, I ended up having to split it into two. Thank you for reading and please review.


	31. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 29-

-Last Time-

 _"It's too late to help her! Don't you get it! A great fairy fountain only collapses when the great fairy residing there dies!" She yelled, getting Naruto to freeze. "Lady Lanayru is dead! She's no longer here! She's…! She's…! She's..." Navi's voice died down as she spoke, becoming little more than a whisper as she went from floating in Naruto's face to desperately clinging to his cheek as tears poured down her own._

 _"She's… gone."_

-And Now-

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule Field, the sun's warm rays fell upon the grassy earth with a mild breeze blew that kept it from getting too hot. Various small critters and insects could be seen enjoying the delightful weather conditions, filling the air with the sounds of rustling, chirping, ect.

Despite this, there was a noticeable somber air around our heroes as they trekked across the landscape. Saria was in the lead with Elia and Fi floating next to her, the ex-kokiri holding out her map for the sword spirit to be able to learn how much the terrain of Hyrule had changed while occasionally glancing at Naruto.

Said blonde was trailing several feet behind the trio, his hands held up to the side of his face where Navi was latched on. The blue fairy's natural glow had dimmed down to almost nonexistence as she sobbed quietly against the whiskered cheek she clung to.

It had only been a few days since Lanayru's passing and Navi had taken the loss hard. She had to be forced to eat, barely slept, and refused to let go of Naruto for long ever since that day. The whiskered blonde hadn't minded one bit on the last part, instead focusing on giving the small fairy the comfort she so desperately needed.

He would have preferred to let her recover a bit before they headed off, but Sheik had come to them yesterday saying that the next sage and temple would be found all the way back at Kakariko and that they needed to hurry as Ganondorf was likely preparing for them every second they wasted. Of course, Naruto punted the ninja guy halfway across Zora's Domain for disregarding Navi's emotions.

…and the fact they had to walk ALL the way back to Kakariko for a temple they could have already taken care of when they were there in the first place.

Who knew Sheik could scream at such a high decibel?

Anyway, they were headed back to Lon-Lon Ranch to ask Malon if they could use Epona again. Said ranch was slowly coming into view in the distance as they trudged along, the place looking a lot better than when they'd been there last.

A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips as he saw a healthier looking Malon out front scrubbing the sign for the ranch while humming happily. As Naruto was about to run up and greet her with his usual enthusiasm, he paused mid-step as he heard a soft sniffle coming from his small passenger.

Knowing Navi wouldn't want to be seen in her current state, the whiskered teen gently pried the fairy off his cheek and set her atop his head. The moment she made contact with the messy golden mop he called hair, Navi quickly burrowed herself down to the scalp and entwined a few of the locks around herself until she was in a cocoon-like ball.

Feeling her do this, Naruto gave a quiet sigh and patted the shivering bundle of hair softly before returning his attention to the redhead in front of him. "Hey Malon-chan! How's it going?"

"EEP!" Malon jumped in place with a loud squeak of shock, the scrubber in her hand falling to the ground with a soft thump. Spinning around to face the source of the call, the redhead barely had time to blink before she was engulfed in a tight hug.

Blinking a few times in surprise, she smiled brightly once the surprise wore off and returned the affectionate gesture with her own. "Hey Naruto, I'm doing fine. How about you guys? What are you doing back already? Who's your new friend?" As she spoke, Malon hugged Saria as well then stood in front of Fi with a curios and excited look in her eyes.

" _Greetings Miss Malon, you may call me Fi."_ The sword spirit said with a bow. " _It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

"Um, nice to meet you as well." Malon said while giving an awkward curtsy, a bit surprised by Fi's polite greeting.

"It's good to see you again Malon, but sadly we can't stay long." Saria said, getting the redhead's attention. "We're headed back to Kakariko in a hurry and were hoping that you'd let us take Epona again."

"Oh, that's not a problem, she'll be happy to see you guys again anyway." Malon said with a smile. Picking up the scrubber and bucket of soapy water at her feet, she led the group onto the property and into the stable, gawking a bit as Fi vanished back into the Master Sword.

To the two teens and one fairy's surprise, inside said stable Malon's father Talon could be found hard at work stacking large bales of hay into a pull carriage. Sweat was dripping from his brow like a fountain, but his face was locked in a determined expression.

Hearing their entrance, the stout man turned his head a bit towards them and broke out into a wide grin. "Well, well, if it isn't the young fellas who saved both my daughter and my ranch." He said, setting down the bale in his hands and pulling a rag out of his pocket to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Hey Talon-san, glad to see you less drunk than last time." Naruto said, getting a hearty chuckle from the man as he walked over and patted the blonde on the back.

"Yeah, I was certainly a mess then." Talon said sheepishly before puffing his chest out proudly. "But as you can see, I'm all cleaned up and sober as the sun."

"You certainly look more… energetic sir." Saria said, pausing briefly to think of a nice way of saying 'less lazy and depressed'.

"Thanks for noticing, now if you'll excuse me I must get back to work." The man said while moving back to his cart and grabbing the handles. "The cows aren't going to feed themselves after all."

"Uh, this may be a dumb question," Naruto started as he watched the man drag the cart away with no small amount of effort. "But are you sure that's your dad?"

"To be honest, I asked myself that same question when daddy first came back." Malon admitted with a giggle as she walked through the stable to where Epona was, briefly petting each of the horses she passed along the way. "You should have seen my surprise when he came charging in the day after you left wielding a pitchfork, hollering and screaming for Ingo to let me go."

"I guess he got tired of moping around and decided to do something to help his daughter." Saria said, getting a nod of agreement from the redhead as she let Epona out.

"That's what daddy told me once I'd explained that you guys had already dealt with Ingo. Ever since, he's been working harder than I've ever seen, saying he'd done enough slacking off." Rubbing the mare's neck, Malon led the horse to where the saddles were.

"Speaking of the scrawny ass, what happened to Ingo-teme?" Naruto asked curiously, with just a hint of anger, as he started helping put Epona's saddle on.

"He's currently enjoying the accommodations of Kakariko's jail house." Malon told him, a slight frown crossing her lips as she thought of the man before returning to her usual cheery smile. "Daddy took him there himself."

"That's good, jerk deserves it." Naruto muttered while tightening the last strap. "There you go Epona-chan, all ready to go." Neighing happily, the horse bumped his shoulder with her snout playfully, making Naruto laugh as he stroked her pure white mane. "I missed you too girl."

"You know, it still amazes me how well she's bonded with you." Malon said as they guided the horse outside and the two adventures saddled-up, Elia making sure to settle firmly inside the collar of Saria's shirt so she wouldn't get tossed around like last time.

"Must be thanks to my charming good looks." Naruto said jokingly as he struck a few poses, getting a playful slap to the head from Saria while Malon burst into giggles.

"Well either way, I wish you guys luck on your journey." The rancher girl said once her laughter died down. "And don't be strangers, it would be nice to have your next visit be longer than half an hour."

"You got it Malon-chan." Naruto said with a mock salute as he pulled his hood up and spurred Epona into a gallop. "Thanks again!"

"It's the least I could do!" Malon called out as the duo rocketed out of Lon-Lon Ranch, the redhead waving bye to them as they past the gates and hurried down the trail leading to Kakariko.

' _ **Are your alright Mistress**_ _?'_ Saria jolted slightly as she heard Fi's voice echo inside her head. **'** _ **I am detecting an increase in your heartrate and unusual tightening of your jaw muscles, indicating that you are under emotional duress.'**_

Blushing lightly at getting caught surprising her jealousness, which she'd only recently figured out was that nasty angry feeling she'd been feeling around Malon, the greenette coughed awkwardly. ' _Nope! All fine! Just a bit excited at riding Epona! Nothing else!'_

 _'_ _ **Of course Mistress.**_ _'_

 _'…Are you patronizing me?'_ Saria asked, only to get no response.

-Few hours later-

Thanks to both Epona and the clear weather, it took only a fraction the time that it had before to traverse the rest of the way across Hyrule Field. The last rays of twilight were shining through the air as the horse ascended the stone path towards the settlement with her passengers.

As they approached the main gate though, Naruto gave a firm pull tug on the reigns as he heard the sound of bows being drawn, causing the mare to neigh in annoyance but stop nonetheless. "Halt, identify yourselves or we will shoot."

"Nice to see you too Marvin." Naruto said as he and Saria dropped their hoods. "Still stuck on guard duty, huh? Weren't you blabbering about a big promotion coming up?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I was only a candidate and Lady Impa doesn't take to kindly to boasters." The guard who had called out to them chuckled tiredly before turning serious as he signaled for his men to lower their weapons and the gate opened. "Speaking of, you best hurry inside, no doubt she'll be wanting to speak to you immediately."

"Got it, thanks Marvin." Saria said as she and Naruto dismounted and walked in on foot, Naruto making sure to keep a firm hold on Epona's reigns as she trotted along behind them. However, barely twenty feet in, the pair halted in shock.

In the center of the village, where there was once a simple well surrounded by a grassy clearing, there was now nothing but a shallow crater filled with muddy water and broken rock. Several of the nearby buildings were also damaged, with multiple holes and burn marks covering them. The oddest part was the multitude of indents left in the dirt that looked suspiciously like giant hand prints.

"What happened here?" Elia wondered aloud as she nervously sank deeper under Saria's shirt.

"An evil spirit called Bongo-Bongo is what." A dreadfully familiar voice said from behind them as a slender hand grabbed Naruto and Saria's shoulders. Their heads swiveling to face the source, the pair paled as they confirmed that it was indeed Impa standing behind them.

"H-hey Impa-sensei, how's it g-going?" Naruto asked weakly as he tried to inch away from the woman without avail thanks to her iron grip.

"It would seem that you two still haven't learned to always remain aware of your surroundings." Impa stated in her usual deadpan. "That will need to be rectified."

"O-oh really?" Saria whimpered…

…before a smirk suddenly appeared on both her and Naruto's faces when Impa glanced down to see the daggers digging slightly into her waist. "Because I think we got it down pretty good."

Silence filled the area as the standoff was held, with neither side budging an inch for several minutes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Impa sighed deeply and allowed her patented mini-smirk to appear. "Not bad," She said while letting go of their shoulders, allowing the small inch long blades in her palms to be seen as she put them away. "Not bad at all."

"We had good motivation." Naruto said with a proud grin before turning back to the destruction. "So what were you saying about this Boingy-boingy thing?"

"Bongo-Bongo, it's a malevolent entity that I sealed within the well years ago when it attacked the village." Impa said, rolling her eyes in mild amusement.

"Only sealed?" Navi asked dully, her voice hoarse and cracking slightly as her head popped into view atop Naruto's head, surprising said blonde, Saria, and Elia. "If it was so evil, why didn't you just deal with it?"

"A good question," Impa admitted with a nod, "But let me ask one of my own. How do you kill something that is already dead?" Seeing the confusion on the groups faces, she elaborated. "Bongo-Bongo was once a man, a Sheikah in fact, who betrayed the tribe during the great Hylian Civil War and was executed for his crime. Unfortunately, that man was fluent in the study of magic and placed a curse upon himself that prevented his spirit from leaving this plain of existence."

"Which left you stuck with dealing with his vengeful ghost." Navi finished tiredly as she sank back into Naruto's hair until only her wing tips were visible. "And let me guess, said ghost got supercharged with Ganondorf's magic, broke free, and is now waiting to make our lives a living hell inside the next temple?"

"That about sums it up yes."

"Great… let's go kick its ass and get this over with already." Navi mumbled unenthusiastically.

"I'm afraid that it isn't that simple." Impa said, getting Navi to peek out again. "The entrance to the Shadow Temple can only be revealed using a sacred Sheikah relic known as the Lens of Truth that was also sealed within the well."

"Okay, so we have to go get that first then, let's go." Naruto said, only to blink in confusion when Impa simply reached into her pocket and pulled out a bent-up piece of purple metal with small shards of red glass on one end.

"I already have, and as you can see it isn't exactly going to be useful anytime soon. Without it, there is no way to enter or navigate the temple." The silverette said while dropping the useless hunk of metal in Naruto's hand.

"Could we get another one made?" Saria asked.

"Impossible, the knowledge on how to craft this item was lost during a great cataclysm many decades ago."

"So what do we do? Hop back in time and get it before it's broken." Naruto suggested sarcastically.

"Yes actually, that's exactly what you'll do."

…

…

"…Say what?"

-End Chapter-

-Omake: Acquiring the Fire Arrow-

-Lake Hylia-

"Are you sure this is how we get these so called magic fire arrows?" Saria asked as she stood on a slightly raised stone platform, her bow drawn and aiming towards the sun as it started to rise over the horizon.

"Lady Eldin said it would… so I'd say the odds are about one of five that this was just a prank of hers." Navi said with a shrug.

"Besides, we're already here so we might as well try. The worst that could happen is that we end up wasting an arrow." Naruto added.

"Fair enough." Saria conceded with a nod before focusing back on the sun and firing.

-Meanwhile, Realm of the Goddesses-

"YEOUCH!" A deafening screech of pain filled the air as Din suddenly fell down with her hands grasping her rear end. The cause of this sudden outburst, the arrow currently embedded inside her left butt cheek.

Quickly pulling out the offending item, Din carelessly tossed it aside as she looked around the area with her eyes ablaze, not noticing as the now glowing projectile fell straight through the floor. "Alright! Where's the wise-guy who did that?!"

' _Heh, looks like I owe little Eldin those cookies I promised.'_ Farore thought with a suppressed giggle as she peeked around a corner to watch her sister rage.

-End Omake-

AN: I am so sorry about the long wait for this update, but there had been two things that had gotten me hung up with this story. The first was a bad case of writer's block. The second one was that, as those of you who've been with this story since the beginning know, this was the first story I started posting. Because of that, it is also my roughest and most blocky story starting off, and I have been seriously debating tearing the whole thing down and rewriting it.

In the end though, I've decided not to as to be honest, I find it nice to be able to go back and see just how much I've improved since the beginning. If any of you feel like doing an improved rewrite of it though, feel free to try, just make sure to give credit where credit is due please. Thank you for reading and please review.


	32. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it is not just flaming or hate. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

Chapter 30

-Last Time-

 _"Could we get another one made?" Saria asked._

 _"Impossible, the knowledge on how to craft this item was lost during a great cataclysm many decades ago."_

 _"So what do we do? Hop back in time and get it before it's broken." Naruto suggested sarcastically._

 _"Yes actually, that's exactly what you'll do."_

…

…

 _"…Say what?"_

-And Now-

"You four are going back in time and collecting the Lens of Truth before it was destroyed by Bongo Bongo's escape." Impa said with an entirely straight face.

"Okaaaaay… and how exactly are we supposed to do that Kichigai fujin (Crazy Lady)?" Naruto asked as he and Saria started to inch away from the Sheikah chief.

"With that," Impa stated while pointing at Saria, or more specifically the weapon on her back. "The Master Sword is said to have many unique abilities, a few of which you have already discovered on your own if what I've heard is accurate, like from Zora's Domain about the Water Temple." At this, she gave Naruto a pointed look.

"That was a complete accident," Naruto said with a huff, even as his cheeks gained a light shade of pink. "And even if it wasn't, that place was an utter pain in the ass to deal with and nobody is gonna miss it."

"…As I was saying," Impa continued, "According to the old legends, the wielder of the Master Sword is able to use its power to traverse through the river of ages in times of need."

"Fi, is this true?" Saria asked, prompting the sword spirit to materialize between her and Naruto with a brief flash of light.

" _I am unaware of such a function Mistress Saria, though it is possible that it was added whilst I was inactive. I'm performing a full diagnostic on my vessel as I speak but it'll take a few minutes to finish, I'm sorry."_ Fi said with an apologetic bow.

"It's alright Fi-chan," Naruto said while patting the floating girl's shoulder. "You were out of it for who knows how long. A lot could have happened to you in that time."

" _Your reassurance is appreciated Master Naruto_."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

" _Unlikely Master Naruto_."

"You're making fun of me now, aren't you?"

" _I have no idea what you're talking about master_."

' _So it's true, they really did manage to awaken the sword's heart.'_ Impa thought, a brief look of amazement appearing on her face as she watched Naruto bicker with Fi, before resetting to her trademark blank face. ' _This is good, our odds of success just got significantly higher.'_

"Come on Fi-chan, just call me Naruto." The whiskered blonde pleaded with a pout.

" _I'll consider it Mas-Diagnosis complete."_ Fi suddenly cut herself off in a clipped tone as she went rigid for a few seconds. " _Anomalous energy detected within the Master Sword, analysis shows a 96.88% similarity to that released from a crystal known as a Time-shift Stone."_

"Which by the name, likely has something to do with time travel I'm guessing?" Navi asked, her voice sounding a bit better thanks to getting a drink of water from Naruto's waterskin.

" _Correct,"_ Fi affirmed with a nod. _"Time-shift Stones have the unique ability to create localized temporal disruptions when triggered that would revert an area to the condition it was in a millennium before."_

" _Seriously tired of asking this_ ," Naruto muttered while palming his face before looking towards Navi. "Translation please?"

"They caused time bubbles that made everything inside a thousand years younger." The fairy said, getting the blonde to give a short nod of understanding as Fi spoke again.

 _"I estimate a 99% likelihood someone transferred the refined power from one of these stones into the Master Sword during my prolonged inactive period, thus granting it a similar capability."_

"So, we can time travel?" Saria asked.

 _"Yes."_

"Okay, then forget this stupid Lens of Truth thing," Naruto said causing the others to look at him in surprise and confusion. "Let's just jump back and stop Ganondorf from ever getting in power in the first place."

"…Huh, that's not a bad idea," Navi admitted with a nod, "That way, we could prevent every-"

" _I'm sorry master, but such an action is impossible."_ Fi cut Navi off abruptly.

"Oh come on! Why not?!" Naruto and Navi demanded angrily in sync.

" _It would seem that when you and Mistress Saria first drew the Master Sword, this ability became locked to a specific setting. It will only take us exactly seven years back from the user's current time."_ Fi said with another apologetic bow.

"Of course it is," Navi muttered, slumping atop Naruto's head with an annoyed glare aimed towards the sky. "Couldn't have life being that easy now, could we?"

"You said it." Naruto agreed with an irritated sigh, before looking back towards Fi and Impa. "Fine, we'll go back and get the lens. What do we need to do?"

"This is where things get tricky," Impa said while turning her head towards the horizon. "The tales say to activate the sword's power over time, one must return it to its original resting place within the Temple of Time."

"Which is back in Castle Town, surrounded by a horde of ReDeads, Stalfos, and the goddesses only know what else that want to kill us." Navi listed dully.

"Precisely," Impa affirmed with a grim nod. "I have a plan to sneak you both in using the sewer tunnels, but it will still be incredibly risky and will require-"

" _Excuse me for interrupting Lady Impa_ ," Fi cut in abruptly, " _But such an action is not required as I know of a more expedient solution to our current dilemma."_

' _I'm really starting to think she likes to cut people off.'_ Naruto, Saria, Navi, and Elia all thought at the same time.

"Explain," Impa ordered with a raised eyebrow.

" _I believe it'll be easier if I show you instead."_ Fi said, surprising the group as she floated closer to the destroyed well. Once she was right in front of it, the sword spirit looked over the area thoroughly before gently setting her feet on the ground for the first time since Naruto and Saria had met her.

Crouching, she bowed her head and spread her cloak-like arms upwards like a pair of wings. " _Given form by your hands and life by your breath, I pray to thee now Lady Hylia,"_ As she spoke, Fi started to slowly twirl in place as small streams of red, blue, and green light started to spiral around her.

" _Sanctify this ground, let your power flow through it!"_ With each word, the metallic girl and the colors spun faster and faster until they were an indistinguishable rainbow blur. " _Allow us a bridge from the age that is to the ages that have been!"_

All of the sudden, Fi came to a stop as the energy formed into a translucent three petaled bud around her that slowly started to blossom. Once it was fully open, the entire flower sank into the ground, leaving behind a perfect outline within the earth.

Inspecting her work thoroughly as soon as the process was finished, Fi nodded in approval before rising back into the air, revealing the Tri-Force symbol in the dead center that had been hidden beneath her feet. " _There, it is done_."

"Okay, I'll admit, that was impressive." Impa stated as she walked over and ran her hand over one of the lines. "I never thought I'd ever get to see a Gateway made in person."

"A Gateway?" Saria repeated in confusion.

"A spot made to act as an entrance/exit for traveling through the flow of time, based on the original Gates of Time." The Sheikah chief said bluntly as she stood back up and stepped to the side. "Speaking of time, how about you two stop wasting it by just standing there doing nothing and get going already."

"Alright, alright, sheesh we're going." Naruto said, holding his hands up passively as he and Saria approached the newly made Gateway.

"I'll leave you too it then." Impa said as she started to leave, but suddenly paused mid-step to send a powerful glare at Naruto that made him cringe. "Also, if you ever call me crazy again I will make our last training session together seem like a relaxing trip to the hot springs. _**Understood**_?"

"Perfectly!" Naruto squeaked out with a salute.

"Good." The woman said with a short nod before walking off.

…

"…that lady is terrifying." Naruto muttered with a shiver. "So, how do we do this?" He asked, changing the subject as he Saria walked over to the Gateway.

" _Simply stab the center of the Gateway with the Master Sword, the rest will happen automatically."_ Fi said before turning into a tiny sphere of light and returning to the sword she inhabited as Saria drew it.

With Naruto standing across from her, she held the Master Sword outwards with the blade perpendicular to the ground. "You ready for this?"

"As I'll every be." Naruto said with a nod as he wrapped his hands over hers. "On three, one…" They lifted the sword a few more inches. "…Two…" Their arms tensed while Navi and Elia ducked into the pair's hair. "…Three!" With a single smooth motion, they plunged the blade's tip into the Tri-Force mark and everything went white.

-Kakariko Village, 7 years in the past-

Anju sighed as she rested against the village well, a concerned look on her face as she nursed a bottle of milk. ' _I wonder how those two kids are doing, hopefully they're okay.'_

It had been months since she'd seen Naruto and Saria, and she couldn't help but worry about them, especially after she had heard the full story of what had happened to them at Death mountain from a couple of gorons visiting the village.

Not only that, but rumors had been going around of trouble with the royal family and a drastic increase in monster activity all around Hyrule. And given that the duo had been on an assignment given by the princess that meant they had to travel all over the kingdom by themselves, these were alarming things to hear.

Draining the last few drops from her bottle, the redhead sighed again while standing up straight and stuffing the now empty bottle in her pocket. ' _All I can do is pray for the best.'_ She thought while stretching the kinks out of her shoulders and back. ' _Alright, time to get back to wo-"_ "GAH!?"

Anju yelped in surprise and stumbled back several steps until she bumped into the well thanks to a sudden flash of light that blinded her. As it faded away, the teen blinked a few times as her vision slowly returned before feeling her jaw hit the dirt as she saw what was in front of her.

"OOF! *Thud* …I think it worked." A once again nine-year-old Naruto groaned as he laid on the ground, the weight of the Megaton Hammer on his back having caused him to fall over.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Saria said, looking over her de-aged form in awe, while also thanking the goddesses that her clothing had changed back to her original Kokiri outfit. As she was checking herself out though, the greenette noticed something even stranger right in front of her. "What the? What happened to the Master Sword?"

"Huh?! Did something happen to Fi-chan?!" Naruto asked worriedly as he slid out of his weapon harness and sat up, before stopping cold and blinking in surprise. "The heck?"

Sticking out of the middle of the Gateway was a sword that was definitely not the Master Sword. It looked somewhat similar, but the blade that was only a third as long and its handle was a light green with a blue gold trimmed gem and missing the wing-like guard.

Just as they started panicking though, the blade gave off a familiar blue glow and Fi's voice rang in their minds. " _ **Do not worry Master Naruto, Mistress Saria, the weapon before you is still my vessel despite its different appearance. It would appear that using the Gateway caused it to revert to this weaker form.**_ "

"Oh… well at least it makes things a bit more convenient." Saria said as she pulled the sword out of the ground and stuck it into the equally shrunken sheath on her back.

"No kidding," Naruto said, glaring at his hammer as he used his magic pouch to scoop it up off the ground before rifling around inside and pulling out the Kokiri sword.

"Thank Kami I still have this, would be annoying as hell to have to find a new… Oh hey Anju-chan, when did you get here?" He asked with a big smile as he finally noticed the redhead staring at him and Saria with a flabbergasted look.

"Naruto? Saria?" Anju asked, her head slowly turning from the blonde to the greenette and back again.

"Hello Miss Anju, it is good to see you again, I hope you have been doing well." Saria said with a respectful bow.

Snapping out of her stupor, Anju shook her head a few times to clear her thoughts as a smile crossed her lips. "I'm glad to see you both as well, though I'd have preferred our reunion to be in a less surprising manner." She said, raising a hand to her chest before giving the pair a chastising look. "You two shouldn't be playing with Deku Nuts like that."

"But we were-MMPH!" Naruto started to say, only to get cut off by Saria's hand slapping over his mouth.

"Of course Miss Anju, we're sorry for startling you like that. We were just testing a few that we'd bought recently to make sure we didn't get ripped off." The greenette said, giving the best false sheepish look she could manage while she rubbed the back of her head.

Luckily for her, she had a great poker face and the Cucco Lady bought the excuse. "Ah yes, a wise idea, you never know when a merchant will try to pull a fast one on you." Anju said with an understanding nod before frowning. "So what are you two doing back here? On another insanely dangerous mission from the princess?"

"Not quite, her guard Miss Impa asked us to get something for her from here." Saria explained, getting the redhead to look at her in surprise.

"Lady Impa sent you?" Anju asked, her displeasure fading a bit as the pair nodded. "Alright then, what exactly is she having you get?"

"A tribe relic that she'd hidden at the bottom of the well you're currently leaning against." The greenette said while pointing at said well.

"Uh okay, but you'll have to talk to Guru-Guru first, so he can drain the water for you." Anju glanced behind herself, her eyes zeroing in on the bottom of the well that lay underneath at least twenty feet of crystal clear water. "I doubt the rest of the villagers would take to kindly to you two splashing around in their drinking water."

"Pah! Good point, where can we find him?" Naruto asked as he finally managed to pry Saria's hand off his mouth, sending the girl an annoyed glare that she shrugged off.

Giggling at their interaction, Anju pointed to the western edge of the village where a large windmill could be seen spinning at a slow steady pace. "You can usually find Guru-Guru at the windmill which draws the water from the well, the man almost never leaves the place."

"Thank you, Miss Anju, I wish we could talk longer but we should really get going, Miss Impa does not like to wait." Saria said as she and Naruto started to walk towards the windmill.

"That's an understatement." Anju muttered with a shiver as she headed back to her home to feed the Cuccos. She'd seen what happened to the people who tested the Sheikah chief's patience and it was not pretty.

There was a reason that Kakariko's guards had an almost flawless record of timeliness.

The walk to the windmill wasn't too long, but it gave the two de-aged heroes some time to get readjusted to their younger bodies again. During which, Naruto and Saria ended up swapping swords as despite its smaller size the latter still had trouble carrying the shrunken Master Sword, or Goddess Sword as Fi said it was now called.

Upon entering the windmill, the quartet were greeted by a large round room with two raised platforms sticking out the walls with ladders leading all the way to the ceiling with trapdoors, and a trio of large wooden beams sticking out from floor to ceiling with a plethora of cogs and gears spinning together.

Finally, on the far side of the room was a balding man smiling widely with his eyes closed as he played an odd instrumental contraption that none of them had ever seen before. So into his playing, he didn't even notice the two kids now standing right in front of him until Naruto cleared his throat loudly, causing him to jump lightly.

"Huh? Who's there?" The man asked, his eyes snapping open as he looked around before blinking in surprise as his gaze settled on Naruto and Saria. "Oh, hello there, what's a pair of munchkins like you doing here?"

"Sorry to startle you sir, but would you happen to be Guru-Guru?" Saria asked back, getting the man to look towards her in surprise once again.

"Why yes little lady, that would in fact be my name." The now confirmed Guru-Guru said with a nod. "Why do you need to know?"

"We need to get something out of the well for Impa-sensei and Anju-chan said that you would be able to empty it for us." Naruto explained as simply as he could.

Guru's eyes widened at these words before narrowing in suspicion as he looked the duo over carefully. Eventually his gaze settled on the handle sticking out over Naruto's shoulder, his face lighting up briefly in recognition before he nodded his head in understanding. "Of course, anything to help Lady Impa."

Placing a hand on top of the musical device strapped to him, Guru grunted as he pried it off, revealing a familiar eye-like symbol carved into the inside of it.

"You're a Sheikah?" Saria asked in shock.

"Of course I am little lady, one of the tribe's multitude of deep cover operatives." Guru said as he fiddled around with the insides of the device. "How do you think Lady Impa keeps track of what's going on in Hyrule so effectively? Ah-ha there we go."

Slapping the top back down, the balding man quickly started turning the crank, filling the room with a rhythmic tune that echoed off the walls.

(Play Windmill Hut- Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

However, after several seconds of playing, Guru stopped with a frown as he looked around in apparent confusion. Playing the song again with similar results, his frown deepened as he pried the top back off.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Naruto asked while he and Saria watched the balding man rifled around inside the device furiously.

"Blasted thing, the damn enchantments must've worn off again." Guru-Guru swore angrily as he slammed the top shut before sighing in defeat. "Sorry kiddos, but the only way to empty the well is to speed up the windmill which can only be done by playing a specific song imbued with magic. So, unless you happen to have another magical instrument on hand, you'll have to wait until I get this thing recharged."

"Um Mister Guru…" Saria trailed off as she reached into her pouch and pulled out the Ocarina of Time for the man to see. "This wouldn't happen to be able to do the trick, would it?"

"…Actually it just might, it also clears up any doubt I had that you two are the real deal." Guru-Guru said once he picked his jaw off the ground. Shaking his head to clear up the remaining shock, the balding man grabbed the crank to his music box. "Alright little lady, I'll play it again while try to repeat the song as best you can with that flute of yours. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Saria said before raising the ocarina to her lips.

-Play: Song of Storms-

As soon as the last note played, the sound of thunder filled the air and the gears started to spin at a much more rapid pace, followed by the distant sound of rushing water.

"There, the well should be good and empty for a couple of hours." Guru-Guru said as he readjusted his song box to play its usual upbeat tune. "However, be warned, there is more than water protecting the item you seek."

"Yeah, yeah, we know, whole bunch of deadly traps, annoying puzzles, and horrible monsters we'll have to deal with." Naruto said with a groan as he and Saria headed out. "Just like with every other place we had to go to, same stuff different dungeon."

-Meanwhile, Realm of the Goddesses-

"Not the wording I'd use, but I definitely agree." Kushina said as she, Minato, and the three goddesses watched everything that had happened through their scrying pool.

"It can get a bit repetitive after a while." Din admitted with a shrug as she munched on some popcorn.

"Well they better not let that dull their awareness, this will be one of the most dangerous trials yet." Nayru said in a serious tone, before sighing happily as she took a long sip from a milkshake. "Thank you for making this drink for me Kushina, it is most delicious."

"And for this amazing noodle dish, I have been rather curious ever since I saw your son first make it." Farore said after swallowing a mouthful of ramen.

"No problem Nayru-chan, Farore-chan, I'm glad you're it-Ttebane." Kushina said while swiftly downing her own bowl's contents. "Speaking of dangers though, are you sure there is nothing we can do to help our son?" She asked with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, but as I've said already we are forbidden from directly interfering with the mortal realm." Nayru said with a shake of her head. "The best we can do is send vague signs and the occasional gift to assist them along the way."

"And neither of you can leave this place for more than a minute at most or you'll fade away into nothing." Farore added just as Kushina was about speak again, causing the redhead to deflate into her seat with a pout.

Rubbing his wife's back comfortingly, Minato thought deeply on how he could cheer her up when the metaphoric lightbulb lit up in his mind. "Nayru-san, what kind of gifts can you send exactly?"

"Just about anything actually, as long as it helps the chosen heroes in a relevant way. Why do you ask?" The goddess of Wisdom asked, even though she already had an inkling at where this was going.

"Well, I was just wondering, could one of these gifts possibly be say a scroll with a few… tips from me and Kushina?" Minato asked back while Kushina started to grin once she realized what he was getting at.

"…Yes, it is," Nayru said after a moment of consideration, getting the pair to grin wider and the redhead to start cheering when the bluenette raised her hand for silence. "But, you'd only be allowed to give him one 'tip'." She added, giving the husband and wife duo a knowing look as they smiled sheepishly.

"So you'd best choose carefully, cause this'll probably be the one chance you get." Din said as Minato and Kushina looked towards each-other with thoughtful expressions before huddling up.

They whispered back and forth for several minutes, with both getting increasingly frustrated looks on their faces as they argued. At one point the argument turned into a all out brawl between the pair, with them throwing punches, kicks, and grapples around wildly.

After a while though, they finally seemed to agree on something and settled back down in their seats, covered in various scratches and bruises. "Alright then, we decided."

-End Chapter-

-Omake: The Breakroom Part one (Collab with Tremor230)

-Inside the Water Temple-

"That's odd," Saria muttered as she kept switching her gaze from the map in her hands to the wall in front of her. "It isn't on the map anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he and Ruto leaned over one the greenette's shoulder and the fairies perched on the other. "Maybe you're just looking in the wrong spot."

"No, she's right, there's the snake tunnel to our left and that's the coral chamber behind us." Navi said as she gestured to said landmarks on both the map and their surroundings.

"Huh, well what do ya know, maybe they just forgot to add it when they drew the map." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I doubt it, way too gaudy for someone to just forget about." Ruto said while rolling her eyes. "And I doubt it's a trap either cause then it would definitely be on the map, it's probably supposed to be a secret exit of something."

The subject of their interest was an unusual door they had stumbled upon in one of the Water Temple's few unflooded rooms. It was sparkling clean, made of a painted blue wood with swirling silver inlay and handle.

"Well, looks like there's only way we're going to find out." Naruto said as he walked up to the fancy door and reached for the handle. Hesitating for only a second, just long enough for everyone behind him to brace themselves, before he pulled the door open.

…

…

"…What the fuck?" All five them said at once as they stared at the sight before them.

On the other side of the door was a moderate sized room with light orange walls and grey carpeting. There were a pair of black leather couches set parallel to each-other with a large glass coffee table between them laden with different snack and drinks, and a giant flat screen TV on the wall currently playing what looked like a romantic action flick.

However, what really got the groups attention were the people currently seated on one of the aforementioned couches. There was a woman with fiery red hair and fox ears atop her head, a cute imp girl wearing a stone crown that covered one of her eyes…

…and a young man with golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and very familiar whisker-like marks on his face who waved towards them with a grin. "Hey there, haven't seen you guys here before. First time?"

"Naruto, am I going mad or are there now two of you?" Saria asked, her neck threatening to snap as her head jerked from her Naruto to the new Naruto rapidly.

"Uuuuuh, both?" Naruto answered unsurely while staring at his doppelganger.

"Relax, you aren't going crazy." The imp girl said with a loud giggle as she grabbed a plate of pizza with a giant orange hand that formed from her hair.

"Oh really, then maybe you can fucking explain why there are now two of my fiancé." Ruto said, earning herself an annoyed glare from Saria.

"Ha! I knew it! No matter what world you're in, you always end up in some kinda love triangle." The fox woman said with a chuckle before sending both blondes a sultry look as she licked her lips. "Makes me wonder if this version of you is just as hung."

"You never change Utsukushi-chan," The other Naruto muttered in exasperation with a facepalm while everyone else in the room blushed heavily. Clearing his throat loudly, he turned back to the new group with an awkward chuckle. "Sorry about that, she really likes to tease people-"

"Hey, I am being completely serious here." Utsukushi said with a lusty grin.

"…Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and we'll do our best to answer them." Other Naruto finished while sending a dry look towards the foxy woman. "But for now, allow me to welcome you all to the breakroom."

"The what?"

-To be continued on The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Tremor230 Style-

AN: Hope you all liked the Omake. Which of his parent's jutsus will Naruto get to learn? That is up to you, I'll be putting up a poll with some of their more popular ones for you to choose from but feel free to add suggestions if you'd like. Also what do you all think about the Gateway and the Goddess Sword?


	33. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you t o read and you can just leave.

PS: Before anyone complains, I will be having Saria use the bow as a kid, cause if Link can use it in Majora's Mask then Saria should be able to now.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 31-

-Last Time-

 _"Yeah, yeah, we know, whole bunch of deadly traps, annoying puzzles, and horrible monsters we'll have to deal with." Naruto said with a groan as he and Saria headed out. "Just like with every other place we had to go to, same stuff different dungeon."_

…

 _They whispered back and forth for several minutes, with both getting increasingly frustrated looks on their faces as they argued. At one point the argument turned into a all out brawl between the pair, with them throwing punches, kicks, and grapples around wildly._

 _After a while though, they finally seemed to agree on something and settled back down in their seats, covered in various scratches and bruises. "Alright then, we decided."_

-And Now-

"Well, looks like it worked." Naruto said as he and Saria peered into the now empty well.

"That's great and all, but now we have another problem." Elia said, flying to the bottom of the well then back up again. "How exactly are you two going to get down there?"

"Uh we climb down duh." Naruto said as he climbed over the edge of the well.

" _ **Master Naruto, I would not recommend that action.**_ " Fi said within the blonde's mind. " _ **The walls of the well are still damp meaning there is a very high probability that you will-**_ "

"AAAAAAH *Splat*

" _ **-lose your grip and fall.**_ " The sentient sword finished calmly as Naruto pulled his face out of the sandy bottom.

"Naruto! Navi! Are you alright?" Saria called out in worry.

"We're alright, the sand cushioned our landing." Navi said while Naruto spat out the bits of grit that got in his mouth.

"Good, hold on a sec, Elia found some rope lying on the other side of the well that I can use to climb down." The greenette said, making Naruto groan as he smacked his face against the ground.

A few minutes of climbing later and all four of them were staring down the dark tunnel before them covered in skull & cross-bone etchings and warnings of death. "I can already tell that this is going to be just lovely." Naruto couldn't help but say sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with." Navi said plainly as she and Elia made themselves glow extra bright to help light the way.

-Bottom of the Well (Insert Creepy Ambience Music)-

"Okay, I have to ask." Naruto started as the four of them stared at the tiny sealed gap that he pried open at the end of the tunnel. "How the hell does Impa-sensei get through here?"

"Knowing her, she probably knows some spell that makes it wider." Saria said with a shrug before crawling through the small tunnel on her hands and knees.

"Or make herself smaller." Navi suggested while Naruto followed the greenette's lead.

"A chibi Impa? I'd pay to see that-Ttebayo." The whiskered boy said with a chuckle, an image of six-inch-tall version of the Sheikah Chief beating the crap out of monsters popping into his head. However, his smile quickly turned into a grimace as he sank a few inches into to silty floor and had to struggle for several seconds to pull himself free.

Thankfully, the tunnel wasn't too long and after a minute or so the quartet reached the exit on the other side covered in mud, silt, and algae.

"Ugh, this is gonna take forever to wash out." Elia grumbled as she tried to comb out the gunk that had dripped into her hair.

"Don't start whining yet, with our luck it's going to get a whole lot messier before we're finished." Saria said while brushing off as much mud as she could.

Knowing she was right, the small green fairy slumped onto her partner's shoulder with a depressed sigh. "Goddesses help us."

Once they cleaned themselves off enough for the time being, the pair continued onwards. The tunnel went on for about thirty or so feet before reaching a sudden drop off with a rickety old ladder that groaned with every step. When they reached the bottom though, they were greeted with a wall of webbing and…

"That is one big spider." Naruto said as he and Saria stared up at the ceiling, where the large bug easily as big as two grown adults with a skull design on its back stared back hungrily.

" _That is a Skulltula, an ambush predator that prefers to live in dark secluded areas_ _ **.**_ " Fi said as she appeared next to him.

"Hard chitin protects most of its body from harm with the exception of the underbelly." Navi added in before quickly hiding inside Naruto's hair.

…What, she was a three-inch-tall fairy girl, no fucking way was she staying out with a giant spider on the prowl.

"So aim for the gut, got it." Naruto said while drawing the goddess sword and Saria drew her bow. "By the way, how does this thing handle the cold?"

"Horribly, Skulltula are warm climate invertebrates. Why do you… and that's a stupid question." Navi told herself as both weapons were covered in a soft blue glow and fog started drifting off them.

"Time to give this a proper test run." Saria said with a grin while firing an arrow straight at the monster's head. The instant it made contact, a layer of ice incased the spider's body, trapping it in place and causing several cracks to form in its natural armor from the sudden cold.

A good chunk of the webbing surrounding it was also frozen, causing the now fragile threads to snap from the creature's weight.

Crashing into the ground, the ice shattered and the Skulltula flailed its legs wildly as it tried to right itself. It didn't make it far though, as Naruto promptly impaled the massive spider's exposed torso and froze it from the inside out.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, that is such an awesome ability." Naruto said while pulling the goddess sword free, causing the frozen corpse to shatter in the process.

"I agree," Saria said as she sliced through the webbing still blocking the way, only to reveal a stone wall. "But now we have another problem to deal with."

"Oh great, a dead end." Naruto grumbled, "We must've missed something."

"Or there's a hidden doorway. Fi could you see if you can find anything out of the ordinary?" Saria asked, knowing from personal experience that the sword spirit had a ridiculously keen eye for minute details.

" _Yes Mistress, running a scan of the area now."_ Fi stated before going completely still for a few seconds. " _Scan complete, according to my readings the path forward is clear."_

"Uh, say what now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The metallic girl didn't respond right away as she floated forwards until she was right in front of the wall and stuck one of her cloak-hands outwards. Instead of colliding with the stone like everyone expected though, the billowing cloth passed right through like it wasn't even there.

" _This wall is just an illusion, likely set up to trick any intruders that got this far into believing there was nothing here."_ Fi explained while retracting her 'hand' and floating back to the others.

"That definitely sounds like something Lady Impa would do." Navi said, with Naruto and Saria nodding in agreement.

"We'll have to be even more careful as we go, there is no way that she only made this one." Naruto grumbled as he and Saria cautiously stepped through the fake wall and found themselves inside a sewer-like chamber.

It was about the size a moderate house with a few piles of rubble littering the ground, a pair of tunnels at the back on either side of the chamber, and a large pool of water in the middle that was being fed by a channel that ran through the two tunnels.

"I'm guessing that that is the way we need to go." Saria said, pointing to the staircase that was submerged inside the pool.

"Well it's a good thing that we have the Zora armor still." Naruto said while digging out said clothing. However, as he held the garments out in front of himself, he quickly came upon a glaring issue. "Uhh… we wouldn't happen to know somewhere we could get these in a smaller size, would we?"

"Nope, and I'm pretty sure they won't work right if they keep falling off while you're swimming." Navi stated, making Naruto sigh in annoyance as he stuffed the armor back in his pouch.

"Which means we have to do this the hard and annoying way doesn't it?"

"Wouldn't be us if that wasn't the case." Saria said, patting the pouting boy's back before rubbing her chin in thought as she looked over their surroundings. "The water has to be going somewhere otherwise this whole place would be flooded. So maybe if we follow the flow to the source and cut it off, the rest will drain away on its own."

"That would appear to be the best bet we have _."_ Elia said from atop Saria's head.

"Fi, could you take the lead?" Saria asked, causing the normally emotionless looking spirit to look towards her with visible confusion.

" _Of course Mistress, but may I ask why?"_

"It's rather obvious. You are the only one who could see through the illusion blocking the way, so you'll be able to warn us of any others we might come across." Navi said dryly, getting the sword spirit to nod.

" _I understand, I won't let you down."_ Fi said with a bow, before blinking in surprise when Naruto patted the top of her head.

"Thanks Fi-chan, you're the best." He said with a smile.

" _You are welcome Master Naruto."_ She said back calmly before floating to the front of the group, unaware of the smile that had briefly flickered onto her face.

It ended up being a very good call for Fi to guide them as the tunnels ahead were as littered with even more traps than they had expected, both obvious and disguised. There were multiple pitfalls filled with spikes hidden by illusions, giant pendulum blades soaked in poison, giant flaming skulls that patrolled the tunnels, several more fake wall illusions, and that wasn't even a tenth of it.

However, with Fi leading the way, the group was able to navigate around these hazards without too much of an issue. On the other hand, they still had to deal with several different monsters such as wallmasters and more skulltula that had somehow made the place their home.

They weren't much of a problem either though thanks to the combined effort of Naruto, Saria, and even Fi herself. While the green and blonde pair would slash, stab, and shoot anything that got close, the metallic blue girl would strike with deceptively powerful kicks and twirling attacks while gracefully dancing around her opponents.

However, the deeper they descended into the convoluted network of tunnels and secret rooms, the more unnerved everyone became as they came upon some admittedly disturbing sights.

"Remind me never to drink from this well again," Naruto muttered as he carefully stepped over a human skeleton that had its skull split in four.

"Agreed, sealed off or not this cannot be sanitary." Navi said from her spot in the top crook of the blonde's ear, gagging slightly as she saw all the numerous pools of dried blood across the ground under a pair of crossed wooden beams that had another skeleton dangling from it. "Though it would also be nice not to hear another spirit bemoaning its horrible fate."

Naruto didn't say anything in response to that but reached up and moved a tuft of his hair over the fairy's small form like a blanket.

"Well we hopefully won't have to be in here much longer, there's the water source." Saria said as she pointed to an incredibly creepy looking monster statue that was imbedded in the wall, water gushing from its mouth.

"Great, then let's cork it up already." Naruto said as he started digging around inside his pouch for something to do just that.

" _That won't be necessary Master Naruto, I believe that is a valve switch over there."_ Fi stated while pointing to said switch, which had been cleverly disguised as one of the monster statue's fingers.

"Oh, well that's handy." Naruto said before he walked up to the lever and pulled it, causing a loud grinding sound to fill the air before the flow of water started to quickly taper off. However, at the same time several slots opened up in the ceiling and a dozen flying mechanical eyes dropped into the chamber.

"And of course it was booby trapped." Navi groaned as the machines quickly surrounded them.

" _Sentrobes, be warned they are well armed and armored."_ Fi said as she braced herself for the coming fight.

"Any weak spots?" Saria asked as the trio got into a defensive ring, watching the circling drones carefully.

" _Only when they open up to fire, which leaves their more delicate interior components exposed."_

"You mean like that?" Naruto asked rhetorically when all the Sentrobes all opened up at once, revealing loaded cannons. "Saria, shield!"

"I know!" The greenette yelled back before they were incased by the crystalline shield of Nayru's Love. Just in time to, as not even a second later a barrage of rockets collided with the barrier and exploded, each one leaving a series of small cracks in their wake. "You better do something fast, I won't be able to keep doing this long!"

Not responding verbally, Naruto and Fi instead leapt straight into the action, literally. Jumping through the shield, Naruto slashed one of the Sentrobes clean in half then stabbed another right down its barrel while Fi smashed three others with fast precise kicks.

Before they could take care of the remaining seven though, the robots snapped their shells back shut and two smaller orbs popped out on either of their sides.

" _Master, Mistress, be wary, I'm sensing high concentrations of explosive material in those spheres."_ Fi said in an alarmed tone as the orbs lit up and started flying towards them.

"Crap, Naruto give me a bomb." Saria said as she stopped casting Nayru's Love and prepped her bow.

"All yours." Naruto said, tossing her said explosive before getting in front of her with his shield raised while Fi retreated inside the goddess sword, both having guessed what the greenette was planning.

Stabbing the bomb onto the end of an arrow after lighting the fuse, Saria quickly lined up a shot at the drones over Naruto's shoulder and fired. In the blink of an eye, the arrow flew through the air and struck the closest mini-drone, causing both to explode with a loud *Bang*.

The resulting blast rapidly spread outwards, engulfing the rest of the flying bombs and making them detonate prematurely. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt the brunt of the explosion and shrapnel slam against his shield, making him side back a few inches until he reinforced his footing with chakra.

Once the blast died down, he lowered his shield enough to see the battered up but still functional Sentrobes floating back down to attack. Acting fast, he channeled as much chakra as he could into the goddess sword before swinging right as the drones opened up to fire again, releasing a wide arc energy blade that destroyed four of them and damaged two more.

Not one to be left out, Saria fired three shots rapidly straight down the barrels of the last three, making the missiles inside explode.

"Was that all of them?" Navi asked, peeking out cautiously from Naruto's hair.

" _All hostiles have been eliminated._ " Fi confirmed as she reappeared next to Naruto.

"Good, then let's go get this stupid lens and get out of here already, preferably before something else tries to kill us."

Several minutes of retracing their steps later and the group found themselves back at the main chamber, staring down the now unsubmerged staircase. More specifically, they were staring at the dull metal door at the bottom which had the image of a face contorted in pain molded into the middle of it while patches of red covered just about every exposed surface.

"Well… isn't that just a lovely sight." Saria drawled sarcastically as they slowly descended the staircase. "Hundred rupees says something big and ugly is on the other side waiting to kill us all."

" _I am detecting a strong dark presence stirring on the other side of the door, though I am currently unable to identify the source."_ Fi said quizzically.

"A surprise then, sounds like fun." Naruto said with a dry chuckle.

" _I find your optimism in the face of imminent danger quite intriguing Master Naruto. Most others would be at least a bit shaken or nervous, especially after your incident within the Water Temple."_ Fi stated, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

"Oh please, if I was going to freak out after every time I almost got killed by a giant monster we would never have made it out of the forest." The whiskered blonde said while Saria nodded in agreement. "I find it's best not to think too much on that kinda stuff, all it does it lead to a big headache."

"… _If you say so Master."_

"Enough gabbing, go kill whatever is in there before it decides to come out here and kill us instead." Navi cut in irritably.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes as they reached the bottom of the stairs. However, when he reached out to open the door, the eyes on the face suddenly started glowing red before sliding open automatically. "Huh, neat."

"Incoming!" Saria exclaimed, pulling Naruto to the side as an extremely long rotting arm burst out the doorway and grasped at the air wildly. Not giving it a chance to recover from the failed grabbing, Saria swung out with the Kokiri sword and sliced the limb off at what she assumed was the elbow.

Oddly enough though, the instant the arm was severed, both halves fell to the ground and rapidly rotted away into nothing.

"Oh goddesses, that was an Infinite Hand." Navi muttered as she dimmed down a lot, her kinds version of paling.

"That sounds bad, is that bad?" Naruto asked.

Several more hands shot out and grabbed him, Saria, and Fi before they could react.

"…Does that answer your question?"

"Yep."

With a powerful tug, all three of them were pulled through the doorway and found themselves inside a wide circular cave of mud and dirt. The place was almost entire bare, with the exception of the torches on the walls, which were somehow lit despite the whole place having been flooded recently, and the hands which were coming out of the floor.

"Oh goddesses, these things smell rancid." Saria said, gagging as she and Naruto hacked at the limbs that had ensnared them until they were let go while Fi snapped the one holding her in half with a single kick.

"Of course they stink, they're made of rotten flesh." Navi said, her normal blue glow gaining a tint of green in it as she held her nose shut. "But forget about that, we have bigger things to worry about. Whenever there are Infinite Hands around-"

"GRaaah!" *Click-click* Mud flew across the room as a monstrous creature erupted from the ground in the middle of the room. It's flesh was a pale putrid white covered with patches of purple and gaping bloody wounds. The head was slightly human looking, only with a horribly overstretched jaw and neck. Instead of hands or arms, it had two short claws that stuck out on either side of its body, and its eyes appeared to have been gouged out.

"…a Dead Hand is certain to be not far away." Navi finished quietly.

Clicking its jaw shut repeatedly, the now named Dead Hand started slowly slinking towards them as multiple more Infinite Hands burst from the ground and shot towards them.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Elia screamed in terror from her hiding spot in Saria's hair.

" _Even if we had the resources to do so, I do not believe that such a task is possible."_ Fi said, hopping over a group of hands and kicking the Dead Hand itself, leaving a long cut on its torso with her heel. However, the creature didn't even flinch and a few seconds later the injury closed up before it tried to bite her, forcing her to back away. _"Despite its apparent preexisting injuries, this creature appears to have startlingly high regenerative capabilities and low pain reception."_

"Navi, you know what this thing is. How do we kill it?" Naruto asked while slicing four Infinite Hands to ribbons.

Peeking out of Naruto's hair, the blue fairy jabbed her finger at the still approaching monster's head. "You need to destroy its brain, that's the only part of its body it can't regenerate."

Immediately after she said this, several arrows flew towards the grotesque face, only to be blocked by a pair of Infinite Hands.

"Yep, definitely on the right track." Saria said as she fired a few more shots that were all blocked, including a few ice and bomb arrows, before redrawing her sword and stabbing the hand that tried to grab her from behind. "I can see where these things get their name from, no matter how many we destroy more just keep coming. We're wasting our energy dealing with them like this."

"Then let's try slowing them down instead." Naruto said before impaling the goddess sword in the ground as it glowed a bright blue, causing frost to rapidly spread across the floor. Within seconds, the entire floor was frozen solid, leaving both the Infinite Hands and the Dead Hand stuck in place.

Seeing cracks already starting to form though as new hands tried to break out, both Saria and Fi wasted no time dashing towards the immobilized monster. Reaching it first, Saria sidestepped one of the Dead Hand's claws trying to stab her chest before grabbing said limb and using it to vault herself towards its head.

However, just as she was about to attack the monster's head, it raised it out of harm's way… or so it thought.

With a single stroke, the greenette sliced through the Dead Hand's neck, making it gurgle in surprise. She then stamped a foot onto the beast's shoulder for support and back kicked the now severed head away from its body. "Fi, he's all yours!"

" _Understood Mistress."_ The Sword Spirit said while swatting the head to the ground as it flew at her.

"Gragle." The Dead Hand tried to roar as it squirmed helplessly on the ground.

" _Goodbye."_ Fi said in a blank tone, raising her foot and stomping on its skull with all her might, splattering its brains across the ground and shattering the ice underneath.

The body and remaining hands, which had been fruitlessly flailing around while this happened, froze before falling to the ground and rapidly rotting away, leaving behind nothing but a battered metal chest that Saria quickly opened.

"Please tell me that the lens is in there." Navi said as Naruto pulled his sword free and walked over to the greenette with Fi at his side.

"If this weird magnifying glass is it, then yes." Saria said as she held up a purple magnifying glass with an eye shaped lens and three red spikes sticking out the top.

Taking it from her, Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out the twisted-up piece of metal Impa had given them before and held them next to each-other. "Yeah, I'd say that looks about right." He said before tossing the broken lens and putting the usable one away. "

"Uh Naruto, you might want to see this as well." Saria stated as she held up a scroll with a stunned look. At first glance, it didn't seem like a big deal, being a simple paper scroll with a wide red band holding it shut. However, when he looked at it closer, the whiskered blonde's eyes widened as he saw what was scrawled onto said binding.

"For Naruto Uzumaki?" He read aloud in shock, snatching the rolled paper out of Saria's hand. "How?"

" _It would appear that your arrival here was foreseen."_ Fi said calmly, her eyes looking over the scroll with a critical look. " _I do not sense any form of danger, it should be safe to open."_

Shaking the surprise off, Naruto muttered a quick thank you to the blue girl before breaking the binding and unrolling the scroll a bit.

 _The Adamantine Sealing Chains by Kushina Uzumaki_

-End Chapter-

-Omake: What Fi really needs money for-

It was late at night in Kakariko Village, and most of the villagers were asleep in their beds, resting after a long day's work. However, inside of one Anju's home, this was not the case if the soft ethereal humming that filled the air was any indication.

In the living room, Fi could be found seated in a chair, an uncharacteristic relaxed expression on her face as she hummed. Behind her, a teenage Naruto stood with a rag in hand that he was rubbing against the back of her neck.

" _Thank you for doing this for me Master Naruto, it is greatly appreciated."_ FI said with a peaceful sigh, her body slumping over slightly from the relaxing sensation flowing through her.

"It's no problem Fi-chan." The whiskered blonde said as he picked up a small bottle sitting on a nearby stand with a label that read ' _Genuine Goron Gem Polish'._ Fi had asked him to buy this earlier that day with the rupees that she'd won from Navi in Zora's domain, which at the time he'd been confused about but did none-the-less.

Apparently, while she stayed immaculately clean naturally, having someone polish her was Fi's equivalent of getting a massage.

Uncorking the bottle, Naruto poured some of the fragrant clear fluid inside onto the rag before going back to rubbing, this time on the shoulder.

' _ **Best twenty rupees spent ever.**_ ' Fi thought with a smile.

-End Omake-

AN: Sorry about the late update, I was stuck on this chapter for days and even now I'm not so sure how well it came out. I hope you all enjoyed it, but if there is anything you think I could've done better feel free to say so. Thank you for reading and please review.


	34. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Legend of Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you don't like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 32-

-Last Time-

"It would appear that your arrival here was foreseen _." Fi said calmly, her eyes looking over the scroll with a critical look._ "I do not sense any form of danger, it should be safe to open _."_

 _Shaking the surprise off, Naruto muttered a quick thank you to the blue girl before breaking the binding and unrolling the scroll a bit._

The Adamantine Sealing Chains by Kushina Uzumaki

-And Now, Kakariko Village, Adult Timeline-

Impa had her usual stoic expression on her face as she walked up to the village well expectantly, her eyes locked on the markings etched into the earth.

She didn't have to wait long, a few minutes at most, before the gateway glowed brightly and a once again teenage Naruto and Saria appeared with the Master Sword speared into the ground between them.

Pulling the magical weapon free from the ground, Saria place it in the sheath that was now on her back once more while Naruto pulled out the Megaton Hammer and its harness from his pouch.

"Ah, being a kid again was nice," Naruto said with a grin as he gave the enchanted hammer a twirl before strapping it to his back with a grin. "But damn is it nice to be back to big.

"I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself on your task," Impa said sarcastically as the pair snapped their attention towards her. "Did you manage to get the Lens of Truth or were you to busy having fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, relax would ya, we got the stupid magnifying glass." Naruto muttered while pulling out said item for the Sheikah chief to see. "You know, it would have been nice if you had warned us of the giant freaky monster guarding it."

Ignoring his comment as she snagged the magic relic from his grasp in the blink of an eye, Impa looked it over with a critical eye for several moments before nodding in approval and tucking it away… somewhere. "Good, let's get going." Without waiting for a response, the tall silver-haired woman walked off, leaving the two teens no option but to quickly follow after her.

"Um Miss Impa, we also found this in the well beside the Lens of Truth." Saria said while holding out the chakra chain scroll for the woman to see.

"Yeah, mind explaining why my name is on it?" Naruto demanded as Impa took the roll of paper, looking over both it and its contents briefly before giving it back.

"Your guess is as good as mine, the Lens was sealed away many years before my time." Impa stated, a slight frown forming on her lips as she glanced at Naruto curiously. "Have you attempted this spell yet?"

"Fi-chan said it was safe so yeah," Naruto said while holding up his hand as he gained a look of deep concentration. After a minute or so, a very tiny golden chain slowly emerged from the palm of his hand and stretched roughly an inch or so upwards before he let it disperse and wiped the sweat of his brow. "That's about all I can do with it right now though."

"Spells need time and practice to master, and no small amount of patience," The silver-haired woman said wisely before stopping suddenly. "We are here."

"Uhh, we're in a cemetery. Why are we in a cemetery?" Elia said with a raised brow as she looked around the numerous gravestones surrounding them.

"No-one bothers to poke their nose around here, too afraid that they'll invoke the wrath of those that have passed." Impa said as she walked to the back of the graveyard where a large sheer cliff sat and pulled out the Lens of Truth.

"Which would make it the perfect place to put something you wouldn't want people finding." Navi said, peaking out from Naruto's hairline. "Clever, but a little unnecessary isn't it? I thought you said that nobody could get without that magic eyeglass of yours."

"I would have to disagree since Ganondorf's followers still managed to locate the Temple, break in, and kill the Shadow Sage without anyone knowing." Impa pointed out dully while holding the lens up to her eye and looking the cliff over with it.

"…Touché," The blue fairy muttered before sinking back into Naruto's golden locks.

A somewhat awkward silence settled over them all after that as Impa continued to look over various sections of the cliffside with the odd magnifying glass. Finally, after several minutes of searching the woman apparently found what she was looking for as she stopped and pressed her hand in three random spots on the stone surface.

The stone before her seemingly dissolved away into dust, leaving a perfectly square cavern that held an ancient and rusted lift within. Nodding her head in satisfaction, Impa put the magic magnifying glass away and stepped inside…

*HMMMM* "Gah!"

…or at least she tried to.

The moment the silver-haired woman stepped into the elevator room, a translucent purple barrier sprung up with a loud hum and sent her flying back with a surprised shout. The raw force of the launch sent her straight past the two teens behind her and smashing through several tombstones before finally skidding to a stop on the other side of the graveyard.

"Impa-sensei!" "Miss Impa!" Naruto and Saria exclaimed as they rushed to the woman's side as the lift vanished from sight.

"Calm down you two, I am fine," Impa stated as she got back to her feet, dusting off the bits of stone clinging to her clothes. "But it would appear that getting into the temple will be a more difficult task than anticipated."

"No kidding, any idea what that was?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"A Bloodline Barrier, an extremely difficult but useful spell," Impa muttered with a deep frown. "Bongo-Bongo most likely set it up himself to prevent my clan from trying to take back the temple."

"So what, we're stuck out here?" Saria asked worriedly.

"No, she's stuck out here, we can go in and out as we please." Navi stated, drawing confused looks from Naruto and Saria until she explained further. "The Bloodline Barrier is named as such because it can be set to block out specific individuals and anyone of blood relation to them, in this case the Sheikah Clan."

"Damn, and here I was looking forwards to having a guide for the trap-filled, monster invested, overly complicated, pain-in-the-ass temple." Naruto muttered while Navi patted his head sympathetically.

"It is an inconvenience, but you have little choice in the matter. The only way to dispel that barrier is to destroy the one who cast it, and Bongo-Bongo can simply wait it out in there for as long as he pleases." Impa stated, a not-so-subtle aura of anger and irritation was wafting off her in waves despite her calm expression as she walked back up to the wall of stone.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with before my sanity gets back from vacation." Naruto said with a sigh, before blinking in confusion when Impa went to an entirely different section of the cliff with the Lens of Truth. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"In order to remain hidden, the entrance to the Shadow Temple's location changes randomly upon this cliffside every time it is used."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure her clan is responsible for the term overkill." Navi muttered to Naruto, getting the blonde to nod in agreement as they watched Impa reopen the entrance twenty feet to the left of its original position.

"Be warned, the traps within the temple are much more treacherous then the ones you encountered within the well, do not let your guard down for even a second." Impa said as Naruto and Saria stepped onto the lift, handing the Lens of Truth to the greenette when she passed. "And remember, do not speak to the ferryman or his words will lead you astray."

"Understood Miss Impa," Saria said with a nod, before stumbling slightly when Naruto pulled a lever on the wall that made the whole platform lurch before swiftly descending. "We won't fail you."

"For the sake of the world, I hope so." Impa muttered, watching the pair go down until the wall resealed itself.

-Three minutes later-

"This place is really deep." Naruto said, whistling lowly as they finally reached the bottom of the lift and left standing before a wide roughly hewn tunnel of granite. "We gotta be down what, a mile or so?"

"Yeah, and I don't like it one bit." Navi muttered with a shiver while Elia nodded nervously, both of them disliking the idea of being so deep underground due to their nature as fairies. Understanding the tiny girl's unease, Naruto reached up and gently rubbed her head, getting her to relax a little with a soft sigh.

Meanwhile, Saria was checking if the tunnel ahead had any concealed traps ahead with the Lens of Truth. "Fi, do you sense anything ahead?" She asked after not finding anything, just to be safe.

" _ **I'm sorry Mistress, but there is too much latent magical energy in the air for me to get an accurate reading any further than three point six six feet in any direction.**_ "

' _Naturally,'_ Saria thought irritably before shaking her head, "It's fine Fi, it isn't your fault."

Stuck without the sword spirit's help, the quartet cautiously ventured down the tunnel, Saria leading the way with the Lens of Truth. Thankfully, the tunnel turned out to be devoid of any traps, thus allowing them to pass through without issue.

It was when they reached the end of said tunnel that the real trouble started.

"Ooooh-kay… this place just officially went from slightly spooky to really freaking creepy." Navi muttered as they entered a large cavern with a large bird statue in the middle of a circle surrounded by skull topped spires.

On the far side of the room across a deep chasm sat a large stone statue similar to the one that spewed water in the well, only three times larger with its mouth wide open to show a gated tunnel leading ahead and a large stone tongue acting as a platform. Finally, on either side of the room, the walls were covered in identical large stone tablets with the engraving of a twisted face on them.

"Jumping straight into the annoying puzzles huh, ain't that a surprise." Naruto said sarcastically before looking towards his green-haired companion as she scanned the room with the Lens. "Any traps Saria-chan?"

"None from what I can tell, but two of those wall-tiles and all but one of the skulls on the pillars are fake, plus there's some weird glow coming from that chasm over there." Saria said with a frown as she lowered the magical relic.

"We'd better stay away from it just to be… or we could do that." The greenette cut herself off dully as Naruto grabbed a large rock off the ground and hurled it towards the crevice. Soaring through the air in a perfect arc, the chunk of earth barely made it half a foot over the edge of the cliff before suddenly plummeting straight down.

"Gravitational entrapment spell: makes anything that crosses into its area of affect fifty times heavier." Navi said upon seeing this.

"Definitely avoiding that then," Saria stated dully as they stepped into the room fully. "Alright, we've got an uncrossable chasm, two hidden tunnels leading in different directions, and several fake pillar tops… am I the only one drawing a complete blank here?"

"Unfortunately no, you are not," Navi muttered while Naruto and Elia shook their heads.

" _I am unable to form an accurate deduction either without further information."_ Fi stated, a small amount of confusion leaking into her normally emotionless tone. " _Perhaps we can find more clues within the hidden passageways."_

"So randomly wandering around it is then." Naruto said with a shrug while following after Saria as they walked through the nearest fake wall…

…before all of them suddenly started choking as the air burned their lungs and eyes while horrific smells flooded their nostrils. Rushing back through the false wall, Naruto and Saria hunched over as they and their fairies vomited and gasped for air.

"Oh my… goddesses… what… the hell… was that?" Navi demanded weakly after she finally managed to get her heaving under control.

Appearing in a small flash of light, Fi floated over to the fake wall and stuck her now lightly glowing hand through it. " _Analyzing… analysis complete, the air beyond this barrier contains dangerously high concentrations of carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, methane, thiols,_ _nitrogen, argon, helium, neon, and carbon monoxide consistent with a combination of compressed volcanic gases and decaying organic matter."_

"Wonderful… what about the other tunnel Fi-chan?" Naruto asked once he caught his breath, causing the sword spirit to float across the room and repeat her actions with the other hidden passage.

" _It is the same, I estimate a ninety-eight percent likelihood that this was done intentionally as a form of safety measure to deter intruders. If that is true though, then there is a high chance that there is a way to either vent out the toxic substances or navigate through it safely."_

"So a puzzle to deal a trap in order to get clues to a different puzzle? Not even here five minutes and this place is already as annoying as the water temple." Saria grumbled as she wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve.

"Agreed." Naruto, Navi, and Elia said at the same time. The next twenty minutes or so were spent scouring the room for any sign of a hidden switch, lever, or button that might clear the tunnels. They even had Fi venture out into the pathways, since she didn't need to breathe, but didn't find much as she could only be at most two hundred feet or so away from the Master Sword.

In the end though, they grouped back together after they didn't find anything but dust and some really old bones.

"Okay, either there is no way to get rid of the gasses or the way to do so is just too well hidden. Anyone got a plan B?" Navi asked while slumping onto Naruto's scalp in defeat.

" _I do,"_ Fisaid as she floated down to Naruto's side. " _By reviewing the vast amount of mystical knowledge in my memory, I have come up with an enchantment that should theoretically filter out the toxic components within the air within your immediate area."_

"But…" Saria drawled dully, since there is always a 'but'.

" _The density of the gasses mean that I would have to maintain a significant energy output and concentration to maintain the spell properly."_ Fi stated with a frown. _"Even at full charge, I would only be able to protect all of you for approximately fifty-two point three seconds before depleting my energy reserves before needing recharged."_

"Not a lot of time to work with." Saria said while rubbing her chin in thought. "Couldn't Naruto just keep giving you the power you need, I mean he had enough to blow up half a lake-" "Wasn't my fault!" "-So surely he could help you keep the spell going."

" _Normally you would be correct Mistress Saria, but this spell will require very careful calibration to work properly. I will not be able to focus on that and properly absorbing the abundant light energy with Master Naruto as usable energy simultaneously."_ The sword spirit stated while shaking her head.

"Drat," The greenette muttered, pacing back and forth for a few moments before snapping her fingers as another idea hit her. "Fi, what if you only had to use the spell on one of us? Would that increase the time you could keep it going?"

"… _Yes, by about seventy-one seconds."_ Fi said after a slight pause.

"Perfect," Saria said with a smile before suddenly undoing the straps for the Master Sword's sheath, then handing it and the Lens of Truth to Naruto. "Here you go Naruto, have fun."

"Okay… can I please get an explanation here?" The whiskered blonde asked with confused tilt of his head.

"Basically, you get to run down the corridors of death in hopes of finding out how we proceed since you're the only one who can give Fi power she needs in case you run out of time." Navi stated as she floated off his head and settled onto Saria's next to Elia.

After mulling over her words for a moment, Naruto nodded in understanding and quickly swapped his hammer with the sword. "Makes sense I guess. You ready to go Fi-chan?"

" _Energy reserves at highest safely manageable levels, casting air filtration enchantment."_ Fi said as a slight distortion of air rippled around the whiskered blonde. " _Enchantment successful, ready to proceed."_

"Alrighty then, wish us luck." Naruto said before going back through the illusionary wall, leaving the greenette and two fairies nothing to do but wait.

"…You two up for some go fish?" Saria asked while pulling out a deck of cards from her pouch.

-End Chapter-

-Omake: The Break Room Part Two-

"…Then Fi-chan stomped on the monster's head and squashed it like a bug." IOT (Interloper of Time) Naruto told TP (Twilight Princess) Naruto, who was nodding his head with an impressed look.

Both whiskered blonde were chilling out inside the mysterious relaxation room with their companions while the younger blonde recounted their annoying journey through the hidden chambers within Kakariko's well. Ruto was no longer with them as she was busy doing… whatever it was sages did in their temples.

-Water Temple-

Ruto was sitting on broken pillar with a bored expression on her face as she idly flipped through thee interior decoration section of a magazine called 'Antient Temple Monthly'. "Too cliché… too bland… too gaudy… too blue… too shiny… too dull… too drab… ugh, who came up with this shit?"

-And Back-

On the other hand, there were several new occupants to the room. Two Fi's were now floating in the back of the room, staring at the other with intense analytical gazes, a young princess looking girl named Agitha was snuggled against TP Naruto's side as she listened to IOT Naruto's story, and an old perverted man named Jiraiya was giggling in the corner as he wrote this down on a notebook so fast the paper was starting to smoke.

"Man, sounds like one heck of a fight, wish I could have seen it for myself." TP Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm more focused on the fact that thing was living in the village water supply along with all those corpses." Midna said, shivering a little at the thought before risning her mouth out with mouthwash. "That just can't be sanitary."

"That's what I said." Navi said with an overdramatic gag. "It's a miracle that no-one is sick from that crap."

While they were all chatting away, Saria was happily relaxing on a couch enjoying a large plate of nachos as she watched some sappy drama on the television. ' _Ah, man it is nice to just sit back and relax like this. No monsters, no dungeons, just some friends hanging out and enjoying some good food.'_

So into her relaxation, the greenette didn't even notice as a certain foxy woman slunk up beside her until an arm was draped over her shoulders, making her jump from the sudden unexpected contact.

"This is nice isn't it?" Utsukushi asked as she settled down into the seat next to Saria.

"Yeah, it is." The former forest child agreed slightly nervously, getting a weird vibe from the biju turned human.

It turned out to accurate as the literal foxy woman smirked widely and whispered into Saria's ear. "I know how it could be even better though." Utsukushi proceeded to then start give a very detailed description of what she had planned, causing the poor greenette's face to start glowing bright red barely five seconds into it.

By the time the fox woman was finished, Saria looked just like tomato with how red her face was mixed with her green hair.

"So what do you think? You game or not?" Utsukushi asked, her grin somehow getting even larger.

"…Uhgahglahga…"

"I'll take your incoherent muttering as a yes." The ten-tailed fox woman said while scooping the stuttering girl up and throwing her onto her shoulder. She then walked over to the Narutos and did the same thing to them before bolting into the bedroom that conveniently appeared on the other side of the room and locked the door.

…

Midna chuckled as she pulled out a stopwatch from… somewhere and read the time on it. "Thirty-one minutes and ten seconds. Pay up everyone." Midna said as her hair hand extended outwards, grinning widely as a grumbling Jiraiya, Agitha, Elia, and Navi dropped several rupees onto the large palm.

-End Omake, to be continued on Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Tremor230 style)-

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I just don't have the time I used to to work on these anymore. Either way I do hope you all still enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	35. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Legend of Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave

Thank you and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 33-

-Last Time-

 _After mulling over her words for a moment, Naruto nodded in understanding and quickly swapped his hammer with the sword. "Makes sense I guess. You ready to go Fi-chan?"_

 _"Energy reserves at highest safely manageable levels, casting air filtration enchantment." Fi said as a slight distortion of air rippled around the whiskered blonde. "Enchantment successful, ready to proceed."_

 _"Alrighty then, wish us luck." Naruto said before going back through the illusionary wall, leaving the greenette and two fairies nothing to do but wait._

 _"…You two up for some go fish?" Saria asked while pulling out a deck of cards from her pouch._

-And Now-

"Ugh, this place is disgusting," Naruto muttered as he carefully stepped around several half-rotted corpses of humanoid-ish monsters, which wasn't easy since the only source of light was the gentle glow that was emanating from Fi since it was too risky to use a torch. "Hasn't the Sheikah ever heard of proper hygiene?"

" _The state of the bodies suggests that these creatures died just over seven years ago,"_ Fi stated as she looked over one of the beasts, a reptilian creature with cobbled knight armor. " _It is highly likely that they were part of the group that killed the original sage of shadows, scouts based on their armor design. The Sheikah probably aren't even aware these are here."_

"Fair enough," Naruto said before gagging as his foot sank into a puddle of decayed monster flesh on the ground. "How much time do we have left Fi-chan?"

" _Forty-seven seconds Master."_

"Kuso, we better hurry back." Naruto said as he turned around, not wanting to risk running out of time mid tunnel.

" _I agree Mas… Master I am detecting untainted oxygen twenty feet from our current position."_ Fi suddenly cut herself off as her head snapped forwards, with Naruto following her gaze with a raised brow.

"You sure Fi-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw nothing but dank dark tunnel stretching on into the distance.

" _Positive."_ Fi stated confidently while floating ahead, before vanishing from sight as the air rippled like water.

"…I hate illusions." Naruto muttered as he followed after the sword spirit through the reveal fake tunnel and found himself standing inside a mazelike room with gruesome distorted faces carved into the walls.

" _They are most irritating,"_ Fi said with a frown as she glanced back at the 'wall' behind them before taking a deep breath. " _The air within this room is pure enough to breath safely so we may continue our exploration, I shall send Mistress Saria, Navi, and Elia a telepathic message about our discovery so they don't panic."_

"Okay… wait, you can do that?" Naruto asked as Fi went completely still for a moment and the whiskered blonde could swear he heard a soft musical tone play briefly. "I thought you could only talk to us mentally when if we were in contact with the Master Sword."

" _That is true for two-way communication, I am still able to send messages but I will not be able to receive any response."_ Fi explained, getting Naruto to nod in understanding.

"Ah, well good to know," Naruto said while giving the bluenette a hug. "Great job Fi-chan, now let's see what we can find around here."

"… _Indeed master."_ The sword spirit said before the pair began to explore the room, with Naruto pulling out the Lens of Truth to look for any more illusions. However, if you looked very, VERY, closely, you could just make out a slight purplish tint on Fi's cheeks as she searched for anything important.

Direct physical contact was something the sword spirit was still pretty unused to as every other being she'd ever met generally went out of their way to avoid touching her, which was only natural given she was both a spiritual entity and a divine creation. Even Link, her old master, despite being a thoughtful and kind man, was reluctant to due much more than give her a brief pat on the shoulder.

Her new master on the other hand acted the exact opposite, always happy to show his appreciation without even a second's hesitation, whether it be a hug, pat, or other such thing. Hell, he was even willing to give her a massage* once when she asked him to.

At first it hadn't been that big a deal for her, figuring that it was just a brief phase that he'd eventually settle down out of and act like the rest.

…But he didn't.

If anything Naruto became even more affectionate as time passed and it was starting to make Fi feel increasingly bashful and confused.

Why did he treat her so differently? Should she do something similar in return? These questions and many more passed through the sword spirit's mind as she occasionally glanced at the source of her bafflement.

She was tempted to simply ask Naruto himself, as that would be the fastest way to get the answers she wanted, but the moment she opened her mouth to do so she was cut off when she and Naruto were forced to dodge out of the way of a pair of black and purple clawed arms that shot out of the shadows and tried to grab them.

"What the hell? Are those Infinite Hands?" Naruto asked as he quickly got out of the arms reach.

" _Negative Master, those are floor-masters, an artificial version of the wall-master created by magic to act as guardians._ " Fi stated while watching the smoky limb retreat into void like shadows on the ground. _"They grab any moving object that intrudes in its territory and teleports them to a set location, generally outside the place they are set to protect."_

"So they basically just throw you out?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, getting a nod from the sword spirit. "Weird, that seems a bit tame to me. Don't the Sheikah usually go for something more… excruciatingly deadly?"

" _True, though it may be prudent to add that there is a roughly fifteen percent chance that those who are teleported by a floor-master end up incorrectly reconstituted after being transposed."_

"In simple english please, Fi-chan."

" _There is a moderately small chance that you will be turned inside out if they catch you Master."_ Fi stated, making Naruto grimace slightly at the mental image that popped up is head.

"Okay, that sounds more like what I was expecting," He muttered, jumping back a bit further when one of the arms tried to grab him again. "Can we kill them?"

" _Yes, but it is tricky, like I said they only emerge once something enters their territory so dealing with them at a safe distance is… what are you doing Master?"_ Fi asked upon noticing Naruto pulling out several bombs and shortening the fuses on them.

"As Saria-chan would put it, something really stupid." Naruto said, lighting the fuses and rolling them towards the floor-masters, who promptly shot out of their little hidey-holes to grab the foreign objects, before dragging Fi behind a wall and covering his ears.

*BOOM*

…

"…Did it work?" The whiskered blonde asked after a few seconds, him and the sword spirit curiously peeking out to see the results of his 'plan'.

" _It would appear so,"_ Fi said as they saw several holes blown into the stone floor with bits and pieces of the demonic hands scattered about, slowly fading away into nothing. " _Though I believe Lady Impa will be most displeased that you set off explosive devices within the temple."_

"Meh, we can just say the monsters did it." Naruto said nonchalantly as he walked out from cover. "Let's go, knowing our luck there are plenty more uglies where those came from and they'll probably be attracted to the noise."

Sure enough, Naruto hit the nail right on the head as the pair were assailed by several more Floor-masters, swarms of Keese (Fire, Ice, and Regular varieties), Skulltulas, and even a Like-Like. The most irritating monsters to deal with though were the Redeads, as the zombie-like monsters travelled in small packs and would freeze Naruto in place with their screams whenever they spotted him.

Thankfully though, after the first few encounters Fi figured out a simple way to deal with that by coming up with a modified version of her air filtering spell that stopped any sound from reaching Naruto's ears instead.

And that's not even counting the numerous amounts of deadly traps, irritating illusions, and mind-boggling puzzles that would have left Naruto stumped if not for Fi's help.

"Man, these guys either got advice from the Zora on how to make a temple super fucking irritating, or vine versy." Naruto muttered as he dragged a large stone block into a specific indent on the floor, causing it to glow briefly while a nearby doorway was unbarred.

" _I believe you mean vice versa master,_ " Fi corrected, making Naruto stick his tongue out playfully at her. " _But I do agree with your deduction, much of the trap mechanics and spell work is very similar. Though I'd say it was Sheikah who assisted the Zora as these designs appear much more finely tuned and constructed, suggesting prior knowledge and skill for such creations."_

"Goody, now I know who to send the thank you card to for all the bruises and near-death experiences." The whiskered blonde said sarcastically as the went through the door, before groaning in annoyance when it locked shut behind them, leaving them in a large circular room with a large stone coffin in the middle. "Great, either we found yet another puzzle, this was some kind of trap and we just fell for it, or we're about to get attacked by some horrifying monster."

" _Be weary master, I sense a powerful monster awakening within that tomb."_ Fi said while eyeing the stone coffin wearily.

"Oh so a fighting challenge," Naruto said with a grin as he drew the master sword. "Finally something fun."

Right after he said that, a black aura caused the top of the tomb split down the middle vertically before each half slid off to the sides, allowing a corpselike creature to slowly rise with an eerie moan. It was at least nine feet tall, wrapped in old yellow bandages and pits of broken armor, and held a massive sword that was also covered in wrapping.

"You look like a tough one, Fi any info on this guy?" Naruto asked as the monster slowly stepped out of its tomb.

" _It is a Redead Knight, a stronger variant of Redead that are said to be born from the corpses of high ranking soldiers who died in dishonor. Supposedly they will spend the entirety of their existence waiting for a worthy challenge in order to satisfy their thirst for bloody combat."_ Fi stated factually, earning a dry look from Naruto.

"Interesting, but I was looking more along the lines of strengths and weaknesses, not a history lesson." He muttered before cringing as the monster released an ear-splitting shriek, freezing him in place. ' _Like maybe the fact he can make me freeze up with a scream just like the other Redeads.'_

" _My apologies master, I will be more concise in the future."_ Fi said, kicking the Knight back when it got too close, buying Naruto the few seconds he needed to shake off the petrifying scream.

"How about you start now?" Naruto suggested, clapping his hands over his ears when the mummy started screaming again. "And could you start up the muting spell again while you're at it?!"

' _ **Done Master,**_ _'_ Fi told him mentally as the whole world seemingly went silent for the whiskered blonde. ' _ **And to put simply as you prefer, the Redead Knight's main flaw is that while they have incredible strength, they lack mass to properly use it, so they compensate with heavy weaponry which in turn slows them down. Be cautious if it ever relinquishes its weapon though, as while its speed will increase immensely without it weighing the monster down.**_ _'_

"Got it, thanks Fi!" Naruto said as he charged the mummy, slashing it across the chest several times before Fi sent it stumbling back once more with a harsh kick to the face. Not wanting to give it a chance to recover, Naruto quickly reclosed the distance and slashed again, only this time aiming for the legs.

With a single clean cut he sliced through the Redead's desiccated flesh, causing it to fall over with a silent shriek… well silent for Naruto anyway. As soon as it hit the ground, Naruto pounced on the monster and speared it through the head.

"Okay… that was way easier than I expected." Naruto said, pulling the sword free as the Redead shriveled up even more then before and dissolved into a pile of dust along with its sword. "Guess I'm finally getting the hang of this hero stuff."

' _ **Master, you may want to turn around before you start patting yourself on the back.**_ '

"Oh don't tell me…" Naruto muttered as he followed Fi's advice, just in time to see three gaps opening up in the walls just like the tomb, revealing three more Knights, two wielding regular swords while the third had another massive greatsword. "…Oh son of a-"

With speed far greater than the last one, the two smaller sword wielding mummies shot at Naruto and Fi, attacking from both sides at once.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding Fi-chan, these guys are ridiculously fast." Naruto said while trading blows with the Redead on the left, only barely able to keep up with the insane speed of its strikes.

' _ **Of course not Master, I would not joke about such a matter.**_ ' Fi said, having a little bit less trouble with the right Redead as she floated circles around the mummy, using quick hit and run attacks to whittle it down.

"It's a figure of speech Fi-chan, I didn't really think you were-Yikes!" Naruto yelped as he jumped back to avoid the broadsword that almost sliced him in two, curtesy of the third Redead. "Right, forgot about you."

Now stuck in a two on one fight, Naruto found himself completely on the defensive as the faster Redead would rain down a fury of blows on him until the slow one could swipe at him. Struggling under the double assault, Naruto's mind ran a mile a minute trying to figure out how to deal with these monsters.

"Let's see how well you guys like the cold." He muttered, ducking under yet another heavy swipe from the slow Redead before countering with a wide swing of the master sword, the blade encased with a chilling mist. As with every other attempted counter-attack, the faster Redead tried to block to protect itself and its slower brethren.

This time however, the instant its blade met Naruto's, the rusted metal of the sword was flash frozen and shattered to pieces. Disoriented from the unexpected destruction of its weapon, the mummy was unable to protect itself or its companion from the rapid series of slashes the whiskered blonde delivered onto them.

However, much to Naruto's surprise, while the blade itself hurt them, the ice magic it was imbued with had almost no effect other than lightly freezing the wounds.

It wasn't too much of a problem though as he was still able to finish the now weaponless one off by lopping off its head by the time the slow Knight managed to slice at him again. Then, after dodging the slow but powerful attack, he slipped inside the remaining mummy's guard and sliced with all his might.

Skidding to a stop a few feet behind the monster, Naruto twirled the master sword dramatically in his grasp before sheathing it, a grin forming on his lips as the Redead fell to the ground in two pieces, split perfectly from head to groin. "And that's how it's done."

" _ **Well done Master, now would you please lend me some assistance?"**_ Fi asked as she kicked her opponent with enough force to send it tumbling back several feet, only for it to pick itself up with nary a scratch a few seconds later. _ **"It would seem that blunt force trauma is extremely ineffective against these monsters**_ _."_

"You got it, heads up." Naruto said while pulling out a bomb and lighting the fuse. He tossed the explosive towards Fi who promptly swatted it at just the right time to lodge it into the Redead Knight's pelvic area.

Seeing this, the monster freaked out, dropping its weapon in favor of grabbing the bomb, but was unable to pull it out as it had gotten entangled with its bandaging, and a few seconds later it was nothing but a pile of dust after the bomb exploded.

"Okay, please tell me that was the last of those things." Naruto begged Fi as the smoke cleared.

" _ **I believe so mas**_ _ter, the room has unlocked itself."_ Fi said, the silencing spell ending mid-sentence, allowing Naruto to hear the sound of the metal bars on the door rising.

"Great, then that means can get out of-*Clunk* Gah! The fuck!?" Naruto exclaimed when something hard suddenly landed on his head. Picking the object up, the whiskered blonde blinked when he found himself holding a small wooden chest. "What the heck? Where did this come from?"

" _It appeared above you shortly after the last Redead Knight was defeated, likely summoned upon their death as the reward for clearing this trial."_ Fi said, before pointing to the eroded remains of a platform sticking out of the wall just above where Naruto was standing. _"Though I do believe it was originally supposed to land upon that shelf there and not atop your head."_

"Ugh, well, whatever is in here better be worth dealing with those mummy wannabes and this headache," Naruto muttered, idly rubbing the already growing lump on his noggin for a moment while flipping the chest open curiously. "Ooh, shiny."

Reaching inside, Naruto pulled out a purple rupee, a small silver key, and metal fragment of what appeared to be the Sheikah clan symbol. Putting the first two items away in his bag, Naruto held up the broken eye piece up and looked it over carefully. "Fi-chan, any idea what this is? I doubt it's just a hunk of scrap like it seems if it was this well guarded."

" _I agree with that deduction master, though I am just as puzzled as you are upon what it is for. Perhaps it will be revealed as we explore further into the temple."_ Fi suggested, making Naruto sigh in exasperation as he pocketed the mysterious object.

"Greeeeat, more stuff to figure out," He grumbled, walking back to the door with a tired gait. "Let's go Fi-chan, this seems to be as far as this tunnel goes so we better head back and try the other one. Besides, I'm starting to worry about the girls."

" _I'm sure they are fine master, Mistress Saria, Ms. Navi, and Ms. Elia are quite capable of taking care of themselves. As long as they stayed within the main chamber, the odds of them being in any danger is less then twenty-three percent."_ Fi said assuringly.

"Fi-chan, they could have a zero percent chance of being in danger and I'd still worry about them, it's just how I am." Naruto said with a shrug before pulling the sword spirit into a one-armed hug. "But thanks for trying, it's appreciated."

" _Of course… Naruto."_

-End Chapter-

AN: Okay, just to be absolutely clear, Fi's bashfulness in this chapter isn't love, it is as I explained simple her being unused to Naruto's constant affectionate attitude since I honestly believe that since she is basically a divine relic (and sort of a ghost), most people would be highly opposed to actually touching her in any form.

That was what I was originally going to leave it at… but some of you have been asking (read: demanding) me to add Fi to the pairing so I'll put this out there, if you really want her as part of the pairing either review or PM #FxN. If I get at least thirty requests by the time I'm done with the shadow temple arc then she'll be added, if not, then it's not happening. Thank you for reading and please review.


	36. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Legend of Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 34-

-Last Time-

"I'm sure they are fine master, Mistress Saria, Ms. Navi, and Ms. Elia are quite capable of taking care of themselves. As long as they stayed within the main chamber, the odds of them being in any danger is less then twenty-three percent." _Fi said assuringly_.

 _"Fi-chan, they could have a zero percent chance of being in danger and I'd still worry about them, it's just how I am." Naruto said with a shrug before pulling the sword spirit into a one-armed hug. "But thanks for trying, it's appreciated."_

 _"Of course… Naruto."_

-And Now-

Inside the main chamber of the Shadow Temple Saria was sitting in a corner of the Shadow Temple's main chamber with several cards in her hand. In front of her was old overturned pot in front of her where Elia and Navi were sitting with hand of their own hands, only balanced off chunks of rock since they clearly couldn't just hold them.

"You got any threes?" Elia asked Saria, who groaned while placing one of her cards into the stack next to the green fairy, which was noticeably larger than the ones next the other two. Grinning victoriously as this happened, Elia turned to Navi and asked with a smug grin. "Got any tens?"

"…I will figure out your secret one of these days." The blue fairy muttered as she handed over the requested card. Seriously, the only person who could beat the little green lady in a game of cards was Naruto thanks to his insane luck.

"You can try." Elia said back cheekily.

Before either Navi or Saria could retort, all three of them snapped their heads to the side as they heard a familiar voice.

"Seriously? How would nobody see the land below?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as he and Fi appeared through the illusionary wall and headed for the one on the other side of the room, the blonde waving to the trio as they passed. "Hey guys, nothing much yet, be right back."

Watching the pair just breeze past them like that, Saria couldn't help but feel a pulse of annoyance and jealously, but quickly shoved it down after a few deep breaths and focused back on the game. ' _Relax Saria, it's just Fi. You have no reason to be jealous… right?'_

"You got any queens?"

"Dammit." Saria muttered as she handed yet another card over to her fairy guardian.

-Back with Naruto and Fi-

"But seriously there couldn't always be a giant cloud conveniently in the way, otherwise the ground would never get any sunlight or something like that, right?" Naruto said/asked while carefully walking around several rotting corpses.

Fi had been telling him about some of her past adventures with her old master and had just gotten to explaining about the man's home of Skyloft, a literal flying town hidden in the sky.

" _Indeed master Naruto,"_ Fi stated with a nod. " _That is why Skyloft was enchanted to be out of dimensional sync."_

"Dimensional what now?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

" _To put in simpler terms Master, Skyloft was there but not really there,"_ Fi explained as simply as she could. " _The goddess Hylia hid Skyloft inside a… bubble of space that basically doesn't exist within this world. This prevented anyone from reaching or even seeing it except through specially made rifts or in one case magical brute force."_

"So an invisible flying city… cool." Naruto said before glancing up at the sky. "Do you think it's still up there?"

" _Unfortunately no, Skyloft was only ever meant to be a temporary haven for humanity until the goddess's chosen hero could be born and defeat Demise,"_ Fi said with a shake of her head. _"The magic keeping it in the sky would have only lasted two or three centuries at best before wearing out and allowing it to reunite with the land below."_

"Ah, well that's a shame, I'd loved to be able to see it for myself." Naruto muttered while picturing the sight within his mind, not seeing the contemplative look that popped up on Fi's face.

"… _Perhaps you ca-"_

"Oh finally," Naruto unintentionally cut Fi off as they stepped through another illusionary barrier and found themselves in a wide-open chamber. "I was starting to worry we'd have to double back with how long it was."

Taking in a deep breath of fresh-ish air, Naruto looked around for any immediate threats before turning back to Fi. "Oh sorry, what were you saying Fi-chan?"

" _It was… nothing Master,"_ Fi said quickly while looking away from the whiskered blonde and examining the room. It was mostly empty, with just a few old pots and a raised platform in the exact middle. " _I'm not detecting any illusions or monsters within this room master Naruto."_

"Ah, thanks Fi-chan." Naruto said with a grin before walking up to the platform. Upon getting close, he and Fi were greeted with the sight of a large silver insignia of the Sheikah clan symbol… or at least most of it.

Two chunks were missing, one from the very top and one near the bottom, which Naruto idly traced over.

"Hey Fi-chan, you got any idea what this thing will do?" The whiskered blonde asked while pulling out the piece he'd gotten from beating the Redead Knights.

Floating around the platform with a calculative look, Fi settled in front of it once more and traced over the design with her cloak hand like Naruto did. _"It appears to be an enchanted puzzle lock master Naruto, likely the one that will allow us to continue into the main temple itself once we've gotten all pieces."_

"Then we better start looking for them then." Naruto said as he lined it up with the bottom gap and clicked it into place.

As soon as the chunk of metal slid into place, it lit up with a soft blue glow before melding perfectly with the rest of the symbol, with not even a crease to show that it had once been broken off. At the same time, a section of wall in front of them suddenly glowed brightly and vanished, revealing a large door.

…

"Huh, I thought you said we'd need all the pieces." Naruto said with a raised brow.

" _Perhaps that is where the last piece is located. We have already explored every other accessible section of the temple and it would, as I believe you'd say, 'follow the trend' of having a puzzle hidden inside a puzzle."_ Fi said, getting Naruto to sigh with a nod as he stepped down from the pedestal.

"Yeah, it would," He said while walking up to the door, a frown forming on his lips when he recognized the design carved onto. "There's a Deadhand in there, isn't there?"

' _It is ninety-nine-point-six percent likely master Naruto."_ Fi stated before the door glowed and opened, revealing several unfortunately familiar pale arms that shot out to grab the pair.

However, unlike last time, Naruto was ready for them and easily sliced them all to bits before they could get close. Stepping through the now unblocked doorway, the whiskered blonde sheathed the Master Sword and pulled out the Megaton Hammer just as a Dead Hand burst out of the ground with its iconic clicking growl along with a dozen Infinite Hands.

"I'm so going to prank Impa-sensei for this when we get out of here." Naruto muttered before charging at the monster with a battle cry.

-Exactly Five Seconds Later-

"Wow… that was stupidly easy," Naruto said dully as he and Fi exited the room with the last piece in hand, the smooshed and rapidly rotting remains of the Dead Hand and Infinite Hands vanishing from sight as the door slammed shut once more. "I actually kind of feel ripped off right now."

" _To be fair Master, from what I've seen Dead Hands are ambush predators, preferring to take their enemies by surprise and killing them quickly whilst they stunned by their ghastly appearance rather then fighting them directly."_ Fi said as they approached the pedestal once again. " _Given that it lacked that element of surprise and our prior experience with fighting one, it isn't that surprising that we were able to deal with this one so swiftly."_

"Doesn't make it any less disappointing." The whiskered blonde said, clicking the last piece into place before quickly backing up with his shield held up when the now complete symbol split apart down the middle with a hiss.

With a soft scraping sound, the two halves slid apart to reveal the hollowed insides of the pedestal itself. Even after it was fully opened though, Naruto and Fi remained in ready positions as they stared at the opening suspiciously.

After several moments of nothing happening, the pair shared a look before cautiously inching forward. Once they were close enough, Naruto peeked inside with the Master Sword held in a stabbing position…

…Only to end up blinking in dumbstruck surprise upon seeing nothing but a pair of gilded boots.

"What the fuck?" He swore with a cocked brow while reaching in and picking up the surprising light footwear. They were knee-high leather boots with decorative golden plates on the sides and bottoms, the toe box gilded was over entirely, feathered wings were on either side of each boot, and covered in dust. "The hell are these supposed to be? Impa-sensei's date night boots?"

" _That is highly unlikely master Naruto,"_ Fi said, humor leaking into her voice despite her natural neutral expression as she leaned close to the fancy shoes. " _I can sense a residual magic emanating these boots that suggest they are enchanted, however I am unable to determine their function in this inactive state. Though it does feel… familiar."_

"Familiar good or familiar bad?" Naruto asked curiously.

Staring at the boots intently, Fi didn't respond for several moments before giving an almost un-seeable shrug. " _I do not know. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay Fi-chan," The whiskered blonde said, rubbing the sword spirit's head affectionately before sitting down and taking off his own boots. "Just means we'll have to figure it out the old-fashioned way instead."

" _Master Naruto, I must insist that you do not put those on. For all we know this is yet another trap and those are meant to deceive and kill would-be thieves."_ Fi said, only for Naruto to wave her concerns off as he tried to shove his foot into one of the gilded boots, which was just a little difficult thanks to said gold lining.

"We both know that if Impa-sensei was gonna set a trap like that, she'd have done it with something way more discreet, like a piece of jewelry or an old ceremonial relic," The whiskered blonde said, grunting as he finally managed to get the boot on. "Even amateur thieves would have been suspicious of these gaudy things."

" _True, but still, maybe I-"_

"Gah, finally!" Naruto cut the sword spirit off once again as he slipped the second boot on with a grunt. The instant he did, both started shining brightly for several seconds before dying to a gently shimmer, revealing the now perfectly polished boots with the wings slowly waving to a nonexistent breeze.

Pumping his fist in victory, Naruto gave Fi a wide grin as he stood up. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry aboOWHOA!?" The whiskered blonde started to say before yelling in surprise when found himself slipping around uncontrollably the instant his feet made contact with the ground.

" _Mast-Oof!"_ Fi found herself cut for the third time that day as she went to help Naruto, only for the blonde to end up falling on top of her when he lost his footing altogether.

As the surprise from the sudden fall wore off, Fi found herself staring straight into the eyes of her master as he lied on top of her. Blinking a few times as he stared back at her, Naruto opened his mouth, likely to apologize or ask if she was alright, before snapping shut as his gaze drifted downwards and his face rapidly turned a bright red.

Confused by this behavior, Fi followed the blonde's gaze, only to end up freezing upon seeing the cause as her cheeks turned as purple as the right half of her cloak. Both of the blonde's hands were currently on her chest, resting on either side of her jewel and sinking slightly into her small breasts.

After several moments of complete silence, Naruto snapped out of his surprise and jumped back with a yelp while flailing his arms in a panic. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Fi-chan! I didn't mean to I swear!"

" _It… it is alright master,"_ Fi said, instinctually covering her chest with her cloak arms as she floated off the floor, the dust and grime that had gotten on her back magically falling off. " _It was an accident."_

"But still-"

" _The boots are enchanted with a variant of levitation magic,"_ Fi cut Naruto off abruptly as she stared pointedly at the gilded foot wear. " _They should allow you to float in the air for a brief time but it appears that a side effect is an almost total lack of friction."_

"…Okay," The blonde muttered after a few moments, dropping the subject for the time being. "So their gonna be real slippery to walk around in, that sucks."

" _Indeed, they were likely made that way so only those skilled enough to stay balanced could use them effectively."_ Fi stated while watching Naruto carefully as he slowly stood back up, ready to act in case he fell over again.

Thankfully though, other then a few small slip-ups, the whiskered blonde was able to get his bearings after a minute by leaning against a wall for support.

"That definitely sounds like something they would do," He muttered as he cautiously took a step away from the wall. Upon managing it and a few more after, a small smirk formed on his lips as his confidence returned. "Looks like I'll just have to take it slow and steady until I get the hang of this."

" _I agree master, but it would probably be best if you change back to your normal footwear so that we may go regroup with Mistress Saria."_ Fi said while still avoiding looking directly at Naruto.

"Yeah, good point, the girls are probably getting worried about us anywaAAAAH!" Naruto started to say while bending over to remove the boots, only to end up shouting in terror as the sudden shift of weight sent him sailing across the room.

"… _I think I now know what a headache feels like."_ Fi stated dully in her normal monotone as she followed after the runaway blonde.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry about the late update guys, but Christmas season is in full swing and I just don't have the time to myself to write thanks to work. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, and if you haven't realized it yet, yes Fi is now part of the pairing. Thanks for reading and please review.


	37. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or Legend of Zelda franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: Interloper of Time

-Chapter 35-

 _"I agree master, but it would probably be best if you change back to your normal footwear so that we may go regroup with Mistress Saria." Fi said while still avoiding looking directly at Naruto._

 _"Yeah, good point, the girls are probably getting worried about us anywaAAAAH!" Naruto started to say while bending over to remove the boots, only to end up shouting in terror as the sudden shift of weight sent him sailing across the room._

 _"…_ I think I now know what a headache feels like _." Fi stated dully in her normal monotone as she followed after the runaway blonde._

-And Now, Shadow Temple Entrance Chamber-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Thunk* …ow."

"Naruto and Fi are back," Navi stated, a soft giggle slipping past her lips as the whiskered blonde suddenly zipped into the room at high speed and crashed right into a wall, Fi casually floating in after him with her usual blank expression. "So, how'd the searching go?"

"Just the same old same old," Naruto grumbled tiredly after peeling his face out of the crater it made in the stone. "Lots of overcomplicated death traps, ugly bloodthirsty monsters, and annoying as hell puzzles. Though at least this time I got some cool bling to go with all the bruises."

"We noticed," Saria said, already at the blonde's side as she pulled him the rest of the way out of the wall and held him steady. "Nice boots, a bit gaudy but they really seem to just… slip on huh?"

"Heh, good one," Naruto chuckled softly while struggling to keep his balance. "And yeah, they may suck traction wise but they're what we need to get across that chasm."

" _Indeed,"_ Fi stated with a nod. _"After some analysis and testing on the way back, we've determined that these boots allow the wearer to briefly hover off the ground, five point three one seconds to be exact. Just long enough for one to cross safely..."_

"Whoa!" *Crash* "…Ow."

"… _If they can stay standing that is."_ The sword spirit added dully while Naruto groaned in pain from slipping again right after Saria let him go and falling into a pile of old pottery.

"Uh, Naruto, why don't you just stick yourself to the floor like when you're wall-walking?" Elia asked with a tilted head as she and Navi fluttered around the fallen teen, using their magic to ease up the various bumps and contusions he had.

"…I forgot about that."

"Of course you did," The small green fairy mumbled with a facepalm that Navi and Saria shared. "Well, while you figure out how to not fall on your ass in those, we'll try and solve the other issue we still have."

"Ugh… which is?" Naruto asked while sitting up, idly yanking a piece of ceramic out of his shoulder.

"The giant ass gate still blocking the way forward," Navi said while everyone glanced at the gated tunnel mouth. "There's no point in crossing if we can't even get through on the other side."

"Oh that, I could just-"

" **You are not blowing it up**." Saria, Navi, and Elia said at the same time, cutting the whiskered blonde off and giving the stink eye as he not-so-discreet tucked his bomb bag back into his pouch.

"Aw why not? We already scoured this place from top to bottom and found nothing that opens it." Naruto said with a childish pout, arms crossed and everything.

"Have you forgotten the part where we're over a mile underground Naruto?" Saria asked rhetorically while pointing up at the ceiling. "An explosion that big could bring this whole place down on top of us, and I don't know about you but I prefer NOT being buried alive."

"Fiiiiiine."

And so, for the next twenty minutes or so, while Naruto got used to using the Pegasus Boots, which went a lot smoother than before after he followed Elia's advice of using the wall-walking technique, Saria, Fi, Elia, and Navi brainstormed over how to open the gate.

First they had Fi float over and check for any sings of magical protection on the metal itself, for which she found none, and considered various methods of forcing it open. Sadly though, given the dubiously stability of the platform to work on and the ever-present risk of cave-in, most of their ideas were quickly shot down as too risky.

With brute force being too risky, the quartet instead focused on trying to puzzle out how the blocked passageway was normally supposed to be opened. Given the theme of the place, Fi deduced that it was most likely that the method to do so was hidden in plain sight.

Yet, after taking another thorough look over the room both with and without the Lens of Truth, only one thing really stuck out in the end.

"I don't get it, there has to be some reason that only this pillar has an actual skull on it instead of an illusion," Saria muttered while staring at one of the skull topped totems critically, the magical magnifying glass held up to her eye as she looked every inch of it. "Fi, you got anything?"

" _I'm sorry Mistress Saria but I do not,"_ The sword spirit said, her 'hand' emitting a soft glow as she pressed it up against the cold stone. " _As far as I can tell, the only magic within this pillar is that which keeps it aflame."_

"Dammit, how about you guys?" The greenette asked while looking upwards, where Navi and Elia could be seen flying near the ceiling in order to get an overhead view.

"No, nothing here ei-"

"Wait, I got it!" Navi cut Elia off as she floated over to the large bird statue that sat I the center of the room. "This thing looks like it should be a raven, the bird of death, but check out the beak. It's way too long, almost like-"

"Like its pointing at something!" Saria finished as it clicked in her head. "Of course! How did I not see that?"

Rushing over to the statue, the former forest child firmly grabbed the base of it before pushing as hard as she could, her face rapidly turning red from exertion until her head looked just like a tomato. At first, she looked rather stupid pushing away at a massive statue easily twice her size, but that quickly changed a few seconds later as the chunk of carved stone slowly started to turn with a loud grinding noise.

Not liking how slow it was going, Saria grit her teeth and dug her feet into the ground as she redoubled her efforts, making it go just a bit faster though not by much.

Luckily for her though, she wasn't pushing alone for long as a certain whiskered blonde popped up beside her barefoot and a cheeky grin as he started pushing too. "Need a hand?"

"It… *Huff* would be appreciated." She said breathlessly while grinning back.

With their combined effort, it only took a few more moments to fully turn the statue so that it was facing towards the real torch.

*Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* "Gah!"/"What the fuck?!"/"My ears!"/"The hell!?"/" _Auditory malfunction!"_ Everyone clutched their ears as the statue let out a deafening shriek, visibly soundwaves blasting through the air.

Navi and Elia had it the worst, the blasts of sound sent them tumbling through the air like ragdolls dangerously close to the chasm.

"Gotcha!" Thankfully, just before the pair went over the edge, a pair of hands shot out and grabbed them and pulled them away from the death drop. The owner of the hands, Naruto, then hugged the fairies to his chest, ignoring the piercing pain in his ears as he kept the duo covered until the sound blasts finally stopped.

Once they did, the whiskered boy groaned in pain before falling onto his ass, a small trickle of blood leaking out of his ears.

"Well that was fun!" He said sarcastically, talking really loudly thanks to the ringing in his ears, while un-cupping his hands to show the disgruntled tiny woman in his grasp. "Is everyone alright!?"

"Define alright?" Elia asked rhetorically, trembling heavily while she clung to the young man's thumb for dear life and sending the bird statue a suspicious glare.

"I'm fine." Saria grumbled while rubbing her ears.

" _That was most unpleasant."_ Fi muttered, actually frowning as she shook her head in discomfort.

"Ow… great, I think my wings are broken-yeowch!" Navi muttered, yelping in pain when she accidently brushed her crumpled wings against Naruto's pinkie. "Yep! Definitely broken."

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled apologetically with a wince, unable to hear what she said but getting the idea when he saw her cringing in pain.

"It's fine, they'll -ow- fix themselves soon, just put me down on your head." The blue fairy said while gesturing to her head, making the whiskered blonde nod and gently set the pair on top of his head where they promptly buried themselves into his golden locks.

A few seconds after that, Naruto's ears gained a soft green and blue glow before he sighed in relief as they stopped aching and ringing. "Ah, thanks guys, that's a lot better."

"Well, at least that annoyance wasn't for nothing," Saria said, getting the blonde's attention as they glanced across the chasm to see that sometime during the commotion. "But what the hell was that all about anyway?"

" _I believe that was some form of dual-purpose early warning system,"_ Fi stated while floating over to the greenette's side. " _It was likely meant to both deafen and disorientate unaware intruders while simultaneously warning the shadow sage of intruders within the temple."_

"Which means Bongo-Bongo definitely knows we're coming now, great," Naruto said, quickly slipping the Pegasus boots back on before cracking his knuckles dramatically before turning towards Saria and crouching slightly. "Let's not keep him waiting then, my foot has an appointment with his ass."

"On that I can agree," Saria muttered, climbing onto the whiskered blonde's back piggyback style while Fi returned to inside the Master Sword. "Navi, Elia, you two ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Navi said, her arm popping out to give a thumbs up before slipping back into Naruto's hair.

"Alright, on three," Naruto said while taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as he walked up to the edge of the chasm and got into a ready stance. "One… two… three!"

The teen shot forward like a cannon, zipping over the hole in a blink at high speed as the air beneath his shoes emitted a golden glow that spread out almost like a platform. However, as the seconds ticked by, this glow rapidly grew dimmer, showing that the magic was already beginning to wane.

Thankfully for the group though, Naruto was able to make it to the other side before it ran out completely and stopped running. However, thanks to the boots lack of friction, the quintet slid right through the tunnel and only came to a stop on the other side once Naruto stuck himself in place with chakra.

Staring at the new room before them, Naruto and Saria couldn't help but drop their jaw in shock, with Navi and Elia doing the same when they peaked out in curiosity.

"…Okay, now I have to ask," Navi muttered, her damaged wings fluttering behind her as her eyes bugged out of her eyes. "Just what the fuck were these guys smoking when they built this place?"

Instead of a regular room filled with deathtraps and/or horrifying monsters like they'd come to expect, the group found themselves standing by the bank of an underground river. It was artificially made, based on the perfect U-shaped bricking that it consisted of, stretching about two to three hundred feet wide and going off into a dimly lit tunnel for so long none of them could see the end.

Then there was the boat.

It was a large craft, big enough to carry a few dozen people at least, made of a dark brown almost black colored wood with pitch black metal banding and rivets while a plain wooden ramp stuck off the side to let people board. The front of the ship was decorated with a raven head carving, a pair of large lamps, a pair giant brass bells, and finally a set of bone-like metal hands sticking out just above the water's surface.

Oddly enough, there was also a very, VERY old looking dude standing at the top of the ramp, a long oar in his hands that stretched into the water below.

"I don't even… how does this… why would… fuck it, I don't care," Naruto muttered, shaking his head as he walked towards the vessel. "Let's just get this shit over with so we can get out of this stupid place already."

Stopping just in front of the docking ramp, the blonde pulled out the Lens of Truth and looked over the boat with it to see if there were any hidden surprises. "I don't see anything off, how about you Fi-chan?"

" _I cannot sense anything aside from an enchantment for directional movement and a single life signature Master Naruto."_ The sword spirit said as she materialized next to the whiskered blonde.

"Alright, so the old coot is real too, you think he was that ferryman guy Impa-sensei was talking about?" Naruto asked while looking over the cloaked man dubiously.

" _Most likely, in which case I suggest you heed Lady Impa's warning and don't attempt to speak to him."_

"Seems easy enough, guy doesn't exactly look like the conversationalist anyway," Saria said with a shrug as she stepped onto the ramp. "All aboard the Creepy Express."

"All aboard-dangit, stop stealing my jokes Saria-chan." Naruto muttered with a pout while Saria grinned cheekily.

"I don't see your name on them." She said tauntingly as she went ahead, leaving Naruto to grumble for a few more seconds before he chuckled softly and followed after her.

"Maybe I've rubbed off on her a bit more than I thought."

"I'll say, she used to be such a sweet innocent thing," Elia said with a faux wistful sigh that quickly changed to a mischievous grin as she dropped down in front of the whiskered blonde's face, dangling upside-down from a lock of hair wrapped around her leg. "Then you had to go and screw her all up, literally and figuratively."

"I knew you were going to keep bringing that up," Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes while a light blush spread on his cheeks before smirking back at the green fairy. "But, at least I wasn't dumb enough to put myself in licking range."

"Licking wha-" Elia was cut off mid-sentence when Naruto stuck out his tongue and quite literally licked the guardian fairy from top to bottom, leaving her entire front side lightly covered in saliva. Seeing this happen, Saria and Navi couldn't help but giggle at the boy's random act whilst Fi titled her head in confusion.

Deadpanning at Naruto as she continued to hang in front of his face, Elia slowly reached up and wiped the spit off her face in an overdramatic manner. "Real mature, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You taste minty," The whiskered blonde retorted without missing a beat, his face crinkling as he smacked his tongue a few times to get the strong flavor off it. "Like really seriously minty, do you bath in the stuff or something?"

"Yes actually," The fairy admitted as she unhooked her leg and flew back on top of his head. "It's good for the skin, keeps the pores clean and such."

"Oh… neat." Naruto had no time to make a comment past that as the instant he and Saria stepped foot onto the boat, the ramp behind them faded away from sight and the whole craft suddenly lurched forwards, causing the duo to stumble from the sudden movement.

"Well, I guess we're off then," Saria muttered once she regained her balance, glancing back reflexively to find the starting room already vanishing from sight behind them as the ship sailed down the river. She then glanced at the walls of the tunnel they were going down, her eyes quickly picking up on the numerous smaller tunnels that branched off the sides, some pouring out water whist others simply held darkness. "Back to back?"

"Definitely."/" _A wise idea Mistress Saria."_ Naruto and Fi agreed as they all huddled together at the center of the deck, the whiskered blonde holding the Megaton hammer at the ready while passing the Master Sword to Saria.

It wasn't a moment too soon either as several moss-covered spheres were flung into the air and landed all around them. The moment they landed, four robotic legs shot out the sides of each orb and lifted them up while the tops popped up to reveal solitary red eyes that immediately focused on the trio and the fronts slid open to reveal cannons. (For a better idea, imagine a small rusty moss-covered version of that death sphere from the Incredibles mixed with a Sentrobe)

"Whelp, these guys look familiar, huh Fi?" Navi asked rhetorically while nervously peeking out from Naruto's hair with Elia.

" _Sentorbs."_ The sword spirit stated with a small frown creasing her lips. " _Be careful, these things may lack the durability of a Sentrobe but they make up for it with rapid-fire capability and vast numbers._

"Oh this is gonna suck," Naruto muttered as each of the Sentorbs started charging their guns. "Saria!"

"I know!" In a blink, a familiar green crystalline shield popped into existence around them just as waves of miniature missiles came flying at them from all sides, engulfing them in a multitude of explosions.

After nearly a minute of continuous fire, the little robots finally stopped shooting, smoke oozing from the ends of their barrels as they waited silently for the smoke to clear.

*CRACK* *Shink* However, barely even a second passed before a familiar massive hammer flew into sight at high speed and smashed one of the machines into a pancake whilst several ice spikes shot from the impact sight, impaling clean through three Orbs and damaging two others. Naruto quickly followed after, charging out of the impromptu smokescreen faster than the bots could react, retrieving his discarded weapon and promptly using it to smash the closest Sentorb he could reach.

At the same time, Saria zipped away in the opposite direction, nimbly working her way across the deck as she sliced apart every robot she could reach whilst Fi stayed near the middle, covering both teens' backsides from any bots that got behind them by either smashing them under her heels or sending them overboard with a well-placed kick.

"Wow, these things really are weak," Naruto said as he swung the Megaton hammer in a wide arc, effortlessly smashing several Sentorbs. "What did they make these out of, tin foil?"

" _What is tin foil?"_ Fi asked with a tilted head while flicking a bot into the air with the toe of her shoe and kicking it over to Saria, who promptly sliced it in half before spinning around and impaling another Orb right through the eye.

"It's kinda like paper only made of really thin sheets of metal," Naruto said, rolling to the side to avoid a hail of missiles before returning the favor with an ice enhanced swing that shattered the offending machine into a thousand pieces. "It's pretty useful stuff, I used it all the time for- *Boom* Gah!"

"Naruto!" " _Master!"_ Saria and Fi exclaimed in concern as a large round came out of nowhere and hit the whiskered blonde's back before he could react, sending him tumbling across the deck.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled angrily as he stood up, the fabric on the back of his shirt scorched and smoldering but the armored mesh underneath thankfully still intact. "Alright, where's the wiseass who did that?!"

"There! On the walls!" Navi called out while pointing to the sides of the tunnels, where several dozen Sentorbs could be seen with their cannons at the ready.

"…Oh crapbaskets." Naruto and Saria said at the same time upon seeing all of those weapons trained on them.

And then all hell broke loose.

"Screw this!" Huddling behind a railing for cover with his shield held up to block the rounds coming from above, Naruto reached into pouch and pulled out a handful of bombs which he promptly lit. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

That was all the warning he gave before hurling the explosives at the Sentorbs, blasting most of the annoying machines to bits. Using the extra breathing room to her advantage, Saria, who was encased in Nayru's Love again, allowed the spell to drop and rapidly shot down the remaining bots down with her bow.

"Ha! Eat that you walking piles of scrap metal!" Naruto shouted victoriously while he and Fi quickly smashed up the last few bots left on deck still.

" _Do not relax yet Master Naruto,_ " Fi said, floating over to the blonde's side as even more Sentorbs clambered out of the tunnels and onto the ship. _"This fight isn't over."_

"Sheesh, does Impa-sensei buy these in bulk or something?" He asked jokingly while twirling the Megaton hammer in his grasp. "Guess it's time for round two."

-End Chapter-

AN: Apologies, this was supposed to be the chapter that ended the shadow temple but I've unfortunately had a bad case of writers block and have been stuck at this last part for almost a week. So, I've decided to just post what I have now and hopefully some more inspiration will come to me later on. Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
